Fate And Chance
by We're Oscar Mike
Summary: Two years ensuing the events in Africa, Sheva Alomar teams up with Jill's former partner, Carlos Oliveira in saving South America. However, in the shadows of that mission remains another that could impact the planet. CarlosXSheva ChrisXJill. R
1. The Reunion

A Resident Evil fanfic

Fate And Chance…

_Disclaimer: All characters, companies and rights belong to CAPCOM's RESIDENT EVIL series. _

_Author Notes- I wanted to make a fic involving my two favorite characters. Carlos and Sheva. I know Carlos and Sheva is nonexistent, but I hope I can make something happen here._

_Well, without further ado, enjoy Fate And Chance_

Protagonist

**Sheva Alomar**

Chris Redfield

Jill Valentine

Josh Stone

Antagonist

**Carlos Oliveira**

Excella Gionne

HUNK

Pairings

Sheva Alomar X Carlos Oliveira

Chris Redfield X Jill Valentine

Claire Redfield X Steve Burnside

Billy Coen X Rebecca Chambers

Leon S. Kennedy X Ada Wong

_Chapter I_

"The Reunion…"

July 10th, 2012/ 09:12 P.M

Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Captain Thiago's Office

**BSAA South American Operative Carlos Oliveira.**

"Why the hell am I getting transferred?!?!" Carlos Oliveira, dressed in the same UBCS outfit but with the BSAA emblem on the back shouted angrily. He slammed the document that contained his transfer to the BSAA North American headquarters over captains Thiago's desk, who was not pleased, but calmly kept his posture. His elbows on the desk while his hands were entwined, his chin leaning on it.

"Carlos, you need to calm down." The South American captain, Thiago, outfitted in a green common army outfit and a green beret. He shot up a glare at Carlos. "There's nothing I can do, or could've done to prevent this. And believe me when I say this, Carlos, I attempted with my best efforts to keep you here…to keep you home."

Thiago now began to speak softly, seeing Carlos sigh out his last remaining anger. "You are the best operative the BSAA South American branch has to offer." Carlos slightly gasped at the praise from his commanding officer. "You are like our very own hero. The other BSAA branches pay us little attention, in fact, the founding members suggested it is best to do away with our BSAA, and their reason was for funding. But your presence here, Carlos, gave us the respect we've sought for. The media and the public view you as Chris Redfield's rival for accepting mission after mission, y'know? Let's not forget, your success ratio is higher his. That is a great compliment non like any other."

"I didn't join for accolades or to become his rival. I never even met the guy…but I'm no hero. He is, and that is one difference that will always stick." Carlos said lightly, shaking his head at the title. "I only joined this BSAA because it's my home, and my people were left to live with bio-weapons dealers prowling through the villages while all the other BSAA branches ignored this."

Thiago saw Carlos then head for the floor-to-ceiling window on the left side of his desk. Carlos placed his hand on the window as he stared out to the villages scattered throughout the favela in the night. The suffering people gathering food, walking over the harsh dirt paths with no sandals. The rooftop houses deteriorated, and the market place showing the lack of vegetables and other materials. No lamp or light post to support them, only towering handmade torches on each corner.

Carlos closed his eyes, scoffing at the founding members of the BSAA…one of which he knew well, and 'her' face flashed in his mind. "Founding members…they call themselves that as if they're so high and mighty…"

"They are…" Thiago said in joining Carlos' side on his right, also taking his time to take in the suffering. "Yes, we are suffering, but, Carlos, it could be worse without your help. I know how much you wanted to stop fighting ever since what happened in Raccoon City, and it makes me even more proud that you fight for us regardless of what you might feel. The ones who ask for your transfer are the founding members themselves…" Thiago confessed.

Carlos turned his shocked gaze to him instantly. "Them? But…but why…?"

Thiago crossed his arms and laid them on his lower back, his eyes still staring out at the South American night. "Is it that shocking? As I said before, you're regarded as Redfield's rival. Hell, it was probably Redfield himself who initiated your transfer."

Carlos already had a faint feeling of who it was. And once again, had to remove 'her' face from his mind. "Still…I'm not transferring…these people need me…"

Thiago sighed as he walked back to his desk to take a seat, recalling a certain BSAA founding member Carlos knew. "Is this about that lady friend of yours?"

"I could care less about her, alright?!?!" Carlos flared up, his eyes burning into his superior. He realized this and quickly calmed himself down. "I…I'm sorry…"

Thiago only smiled as he guessed right. "Transferring or not, they're on their way here as we speak…"

Carlos swallowed nervously. He still wasn't ready to face her. He was not ready to see how she acts around Chris. He didn't want to feel jealousy that would only result in many problems. Especially, he didn't want to see her after their parting ways went sour. But it didn't matter, she was on her way to see him.

Thiago let out a growling laugh at Carlos suddenly becoming pale. "I thought you were the ladies man? Why so stunned?" Before Carlos could answer, they picked up the sound of a helicopter. Both went back to the window and shifted their gaze to the right where the small helipad was built. The helicopter landed successfully, and first to exit was the pilot. A dark skinned man in a brown tactical BSAA outfit.

Then the passenger door was slid open by one of the helipad personnel. First to leap out was a bronze skinned woman with tribal accessories around various parts of her body. She had her dark hair tied into a small ponytail. Behind her leapt out an enormous well-built man with short black hair, he kindly thanked each of their personnel working on the helipad. "The man you're seeing right now is Chris Redfield…" Thiago confirmed and tapped Carlos' back while at it. "Let's go introduce you…" Thiago ended it there and headed for the exit, leaving Carlos in his own silence.

Night and all, Carlos could still make everything out, his eyes never leaving Redfield. _"So, that's…Chris…" _Carlos spoke in his mind, and wondered why the world would put him in the same league with Redfield. And then…she leapt out to stand by Chris. Outfitted in a blue outfit and a blue cap. The color did not surprise him, but she turned around to talk to the bronze skinned woman and that was when Carlos caught her ponytail…a BLOND ponytail.

July 10th, 2012/ 09:32 P.M

Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Helipad

**BSAA Founding Member Jill Valentine**

Set to enter the headquarters, Jill Valentine turned her head for the window Carlos was staring out of, as if she knew he was there. She was correct and smiled brightly when she caught Carlos, but her smile quickly vanishing when seeing him glaring down at her with fierce eyes.

"Carlos…" Jill felt her heart flutter in saying the name she hadn't spoke out for years, but sad at the anger his eyes held. She never saw him in such a way. It was always his cheerful and brash ways she liked to see.

Jill took one step, and Carlos quickly backed away from the window with a harsh turn. She gasped a trembling one and lowered her head to make the visor of her cap shield her eyes. "Jill, you okay?" She blinked her blue eyes and looked over her shoulder, spotting Sheva Alomar approaching her along with Chris Redfield and Josh Stone, all having a duffel bag slung over their shoulders as she herself had one.

Jill sent her friends a nod. "Yeah. I'm fine…"

"I didn't think you would be this eager to recruit this person." Josh said, gaining everyone to chuckle except for Jill herself who only presented a fake one. "He must be quite a friend indeed…"

"Jill was always like that towards friends." Chris started and Josh and Sheva looked at him with smiles, but Jill kept her gaze on the ground. "Ever since she discovered this Carlos fella' joined this BSAA two months ago, she's been ecstatic. She loves her friends, and by the way she mentioned this Carlos Oliveira…I can't wait for Jill to introduce me…"

Still not gaining any sort of movement from Jill, Chris approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Startled and blushing, Jill looked up at him with a faint but true smile. "Yes. Let's go introduce all of you to him…"

They nodded and turned for the entry into the South American headquarters, but were instead greeted by the captain of the base. Thiago. "Ah, Chris Redfield! Welcome to our region, and let me be the first to say it's an honor having your presence here. I'm Thiago, captain of the BSAA South American Branch." He walked up to the hero and extended his right hand, which Chris grasped and shook.

"You're too kind, Thiago. And quit with the pleasantries, would ya? Act towards me like you always do. You act as if you never known me…" Chris released Thiago's hand with a smile after his words.

Thiago smiled, knowing how true Chris was in bringing out his nature. "My apologies, Chris, but very well. I'm sure it was a long flight, so please, follow me." Adjusting their bags, Chris headed inside, followed by Sheva and Josh.

Jill stopped just before the entry, giving one more look to the window…finding nothing. She closed her eyes, sighing…

July 10th, 2012/ 09:43 P.M

Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Dining Room

**BSAA South American Captain Thiago**

The long table in the middle held quite a feast, but not even close to those of other BSAA branches. Chris and the others spotted this with the little food they had to cook. When finding out they tried their best to convince Thiago otherwise of not being hungry, he still insisted and that's where everyone found themselves.

Chris eating the last bits of the latin cuisine from his plate. Sheva swiping her napkin across her lips. Josh taking a drink of wine. And Jill merely poking the food with her fork. She sat on the right side of the length table with Chris, while Josh and Sheva sat on the left. Thiago sat at the north end, observing Chris' plate. "I keep failing to remember how much you love our food, Chris."

Before replying, Chris took a drink of his wine and swiped his napkin across his hands then over his lips. Full and satisfied, Chris kindly smiled, letting out that loud laugh of his. "Hey, what can I say? I'm big and strong, and man do I eat a lot. Just ask my sister!"

Sheva and Josh joined Chris and Thiago in laughing. After it, Thiago spotted the silent Jill Valentine, her plate mounted with untouched food. "Do you not find our region's cuisine appetizing, Ms. Valentine?"

Surprised, Jill dropped her fork, letting it clatter onto her plate. She looked up in blinking her eyes, observing everyone's gaze focused on her. Jill shook her head and glanced Thiago's way. "It's not that…it's just--

"Is it about Carlos?" Thiago cut in. Jill nodded her head. "He talked of you many times, and the nightmare you both survived in Raccoon City. He has given you nothing but praise and how much he admired working with you even if it was for a few nights. Frankly, I shouldn't be the one telling you this…it should be Carlos himself, however…I'm afraid…he was not at all thrilled at the transfer."

"I…see." Jill spoke lightly, she felt her heart clench.

She then heard the door open and Thiago speak. "Well, well. Speak of the devil…" Jill lifted her head and turned to the door…where she met those cold brown eyes sending her a fierce glare. His chestnut colored hair still the same color, and his front bangs longer than the ones she met him with. His attire did not change as he wore the same outfit

It fell silent, the entire room did as they watched Carlos sit at the southern end of the table. His fierce gaze over Jill stayed intact, and Thiago observed the faces of Jill's friends not quite happy about it.

Sheva and Josh sending a glare to Carlos, who didn't even bother looking at anyone else. Jill sadly glanced away from Carlos, however, Chris defended her. "What's with the look?"

Carlos shifted his angry expression to Chris, who was not taken back at all. He was bigger, much bigger than Carlos, but he himself was also not fazed. "We're not in the states. I don't have to answer to you…"

"Excuse me…?" Chris stood up, but Thiago's arm came around his forearm. Chris looked at him then to Carlos.

Thiago spoke sincerely "Chris, please, let me apologize on behalf of Carlos. He's been--

"Don't apologize for me!" Carlos erupted from his chair, making the chair fall to the ground. "They should be the one apologizing to the suffering families! They left us in the dirt to suffer and you're stuffing their mouths!"

"That is enough, Carlos!!" Thiago had enough and shouted to demonstrate his disappointment in Carlos. "These are our guests and especially our friends!! And they fight for the same future we fight for!! If you feel like having one more outburst or any such thing then it's best you take your leave!"

"Gladly!" Carlos gave Jill one more glare, which she didn't return in keeping her head down to hide her sorrow. He left, slamming the door after his exit.

Chris scoffed at the first impressions of Carlos Oliveira. Chris sat back down, as did Thiago. "I'm terribly sorry, Chris. The things occurring around our region has dramatically changed Carlos."

"Things…?" Sheva lightly asked Thiago, and he nodded.

"Yes. Rumors of a virus have been at it's peak around these parts." Thiago's explanation brought the group to look at one another, even Jill was shocked in hearing it. Thiago continued with closed hues. "Rumors of humans eating other humans, our livestock were gnarled upon and the public is restless. We do not have the weapons nor the man power to investigate these hotspots. Bio-weapons deals have been at its highest. I have no evidence that might point the problem to terrorists, and I'm concerned of another Raccoon City outbreak happening right here…." Thiago finished softly with slumped shoulders that describe the lack of hope.

Sheva looked to her left at Josh, then to Chris and the silent Jill. "What do you guys think? I recommend we should look into it…"

"No, Ms. Alomar!" Thiago pleaded kindly. "We cannot ask another branch of the BSAA to involve themselves and make it a international matter!"

Sheva shook her head quickly, angry at a law she had no knowledge of till now. "It does not matter! Chris assisted me in helping the entire west region of Africa!"

"Sheva…" Josh said lightly, trying to calm down his 'little sister' by placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. "Thiago is right…"

"What…?" Sheva widened her eyes.

"We can't get ourselves involved and make this a international dispute." Josh persisted. "There has been a bad vibe amongst the leaders of each branch during conferences. The entire BSAA is struggling, hence, our reason here for Carlos to boost our strength."

Sheva stood up from her seat, slamming her hands down on the table that it caused their plates to jolt slightly into the air. It acquired a stern gaze from Josh, her captain Chris, and a solemn expression from Jill. Thiago watched on at Sheva's burst of emotions. "So, we're just going to standby and do nothing?! We came here for Carlos and…now we're just going to leave?! We're going to take away this BSAA's best operative and make them even weaker?! Ridiculous! Preposterous! This is absolutely--

"Sheva!!" Chris shouted her name, and Sheva grunted while sitting back down to hear Chris go on. "My mission in Africa is completely different from this one here. It's been two years since then and the relations within the BSAA are rapidly diminishing . As much as I hate to say this, Sheva, we cannot…and I mean CANNOT involve ourselves in this situation. Is that clear, Sheva?"

Sheva closed her eyes, her heart refusing to accept. Then came Thiago's voice. "Please, Ms. Alomar." She opened her eyes to see Thiago with a humble smile. "I'm grateful to see you so worried for us when you only been here for not even an hour. But do not feel guilty…we might be the weakest branch of the BSAA but we hold our own. You have such a compassionate heart, Ms. Alomar, and I ask once more…do not feel guilty."

Sheva returned Thiago's smile with her own, a faint one. "Just please…inform me if you need any help. Not as in BSAA operative, but as a person. I wouldn't mind one bit."

The door suddenly flew open with multiple BSAA south american operatives running in. One saluted their captain in dire distress. "Permission to speak, captain?!?!"

Thiago and the rest stood up, alarmed at the operatives stunned faces. "Speak, quickly!!" Thiago commanded.

"There's a horde of BOWs heading our way, captain!!"

"What?!" Thiago exclaimed.

The operative continued. "We have successfully closed the southern, eastern and western gates, but as of right now, we're having a technical malfunction with the northern gate! While speaking this very moment, our leading operative Carlos Oliveira took the front to fight off the monsters to give us time to get the gate to close!"

"Just him?!?!" Thiago shouted his question, and the officer nodded. "That idiot!!" Thiago said angrily.

The one who was quiet and motionless through the feast, Jill Valentine, sprinted through the south american operatives and out the door. "Jill!" Chris yelled out and followed right after her, Sheva and Josh followed suit, all of them equipping their weapons.

July 10th, 2012/ 10:43 P.M

Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Outskirts Of The Favela

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

"How is the north gate coming along?!" Carlos roared into his headset, his arms busy in aiming his UMP45 sub-machine gun at the uphill that lead into a forest. His eyes catching BOWs by the dozens which contained lickers, infected dogs, and gamma hunters heading across the forest..

"Sir! The gate is a go! We're prepared to close it!" A BSAA operative sounded out through Carlos' receiver.

"Close it! Hurry!" Carlos commanded and he could hear the person on the other end hesitate to do such an order with their leader outside the premises, but he did as told and activated it.

The gate was nearly becoming shut, but Carlos turned around to see four people running his way. Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and the other two, making it in time to join him.

With the gate finally closed, it was too late for any of them to turn back.

Carlos returned his vision back to the horde of BOWs galloping and tearing downwards through the uphill forest . On his left were Chris aiming a Grenade Launcher loaded with explosive rounds, and Josh raising his Magnum.

Then on Carlos' right were Sheva cocking back the shotgun in her arms. Then spotted the face he fought along side of years ago. Jill smiled at him, equipping the dual TMPs that was strapped to the side pack around her shoulders…the same side pack he had given her over a decade ago. She wanted to show him she kept it after all the years.

"Ready, partner? Jill hoped for a different reaction than the ever-so-angry Carlos. It wasn't the one who helped her in Raccoon City, it wasn't the one who cured her, and it was definitely not the one who flirted with her.

"Of course I'm ready…" Carlos spoke, but kept his gaze at the monsters finally coming into view. "But don't think we're on good terms just yet." He gave another glare to Jill, who nodded in agreeing.

"Correct, Carlos." Jill began with a soft voice, and aimed her dual TMPs. "We have many things to discuss and to catch up on, but right now…let's get rid of these bastards!"

She still had the same fire within her. Carlos sent her a determined nod. He took the lead and headed off into battle with the other four BSAA members in pursuit behind him…

July 10th, 2012/ 11:02 P.M

Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Captain's Thiago's Office

**-Captain Thiago-**

Almost an hour later, the battle outside their gates maintained. Gunfire and monsters painful growls could be heard from even afar distance. Thiago sat patiently, his elbows resting over his desk while his face was between his palms. Worried for their lives, and worried if the news broke out of Chris Redfield helping another region.

Just then, the gunfire dwindled and ceased. Thiago lifted his head and made his way to the floor-to-ceiling window. It was dark to see, but thanks to the lit up torches around the foundation, he could see well enough to make out five silhouettes approaching the northern gate. Thiago smiled proudly.

The door to his office opened, revealing the same male BSAA operative from before. "Sir, permission to speak?"

Thiago entwined his hands and placed them behind his back while turning to acknowledge the operative. "Granted…"

The operative nodded with a smile. "Everyone is accounted. As for the damages to the villages, Sir, there was none. Carlos and the others were successful in defeating the BOWs, and they're on their way back to the headquarters as we speak."

"Great news!" Thiago exclaimed happily. "Please lead them to the medical to division to heal their wounds. I'm sure they need it."

"But…sir."

"Yes…?" Thiago raised his right eyebrow.

The operative continued. "There're not hurt at all. In fact, there're not even sweating or out of air. They are truly heroes…"

Thiago let out a small laugh at himself for ever suspecting Chris and his friends to be hurt. "Very well. Please, lead them into their personal rooms, and inform Chris that we will discuss Carlos' transfer tomorrow morning. It is too late and they deserve rest. Is that clear?"

The operative nodded with a salute and made his way out to complete his new task.

.

July 10th, 2012/ 11:24 P.M

Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Briefing Room

**BSAA West African Operative Sheva Alomar**

Having able to rest her feet, Sheva sat down over the main desk with a chalkboard right behind it. She took a swipe across her sweaty forehead and watched her comrades. Jill sitting right next to her in deep thought, her head bent. Chris and Josh chatting away with arms across their respective chests.

"Sheva…" Hearing her name suddenly, Sheva blinked and glance to her left, seeing Jill yet having to look at her.

"Yes, Jill?" And before Jill could reply, the door opened, unveiling Carlos Oliveira gazing at Josh, Chris and Sheva with a slight smile, but refused to show one to Jill, his heart wouldn't let him.

"First off, I would to like thank all of you for your assistance." Carlos' smile faded away. "I…know I was rude earlier, and I wish to apologize, especially to you, Redfield. I had no right "

His eyes landed on the BSAA North American captain, who nodded with a smile. "Don't worry about it, Oliveira. Thiago let us in on the problems surrounding this place, and it's perfectly understandable for anyone to become angry under those circumstances. Trust me, I know first-hand in my days with STARS. Being a hot-blood is not gonna help in any situation…"

Sheva saw Carlos regain his smile at Chris Redfield nature, then shifted her eyes over to see Josh join in. "Carlos, is it?" Carlos confirmed his name with a nod. "My name is Josh Stone. But about those BOWs we have just fought, where did they come from?"

"It's good to meet you, Josh. As for your question, it beats me." Carlos could only answer with a breathless tone. "We searched all over these parts by air and ground, and came up with nothing. They just…appear. We can't go after them without knowing their exact location, and that is why I suggested these gates to surround the villages during the times they do show up."

"How long has this been going on?" Sheva asked, and for the first time was met with Carlos' warm brown eyes, his head shook causing his front bangs to wave from side to side.

"It's been going on for far too long, that's all I can say." She received her answer and observed Carlos switching his glance to Jill, who returned a plain expression. Carlos, however, still spoke. "I've joined the BSAA about two months ago. Things were worse than what you all have witnessed so far. I did my best to ensure everyone's lives, but…it's getting to the point where we might have to evacuate, though no one wishes to leave their homes…where they were born. This region is label the favela…which basically means the slums. It's hard to get by as it is…"

"And…the transfer?" Jill sudden question brought everyone's gaze on her. Jill raised her head to see Carlos already focused on her, but had yet to present her a smile.

"I have to take care of things here first, Jill." However, hearing her name through Carlos' voice developed a smile over her lips. "But for now, I can't accept. I want to make sure I leave my homeland in better living conditions. I hope you all understand." She did, as did Josh, Sheva and Chris.

"Of course we do, Oliveira." Chris verified as he approached Carlos. "It's late, and we'll be getting our rest here for tonight, then tomorrow we'll be heading back to the states, but the offer is always there on the table, so if you change your mind, don't hesitate to give us a call."

"Thank you, Redfield." Carlos extended his hand, and Chris shook it.

At that time, a determined Sheva stepped forward. "Chris, Josh and Jill?" They observed Sheva possessing a fierce gaze, her eyes shifting over to Carlos. "Permission to stay behind and assist Carlos in his mission to search for the origin of this problem…" This shocked all.

"Definitely not, Sheva!" Josh shouted out, his expression full of anger. "What have we just talked about with Thiago?! You cannot get involved! There are no joint operations between us anymore!"

Sheva slammed her first on the desk she was currently sitting on, creating a crack. "I will not run away by some idiotic policy! I will stand tall and help Carlos' brethren! Just as Chris did with ours!"

Josh sighed a defeated one. "Chris, a little help here?" Josh looked to the captain.

Chris and Carlos watched the feud, but Chris smirked at how the scene stroke a chord in his mind, remembering his own feuds with Claire. "Josh, take my advice. You spoke of Sheva as if she was your little sister, and I can guarantee…you will not win this battle."

Sheva smiled, and Josh shook his head with a chuckle. Following that, Sheva spotted Josh gazing over to Carlos. "It's your call, Carlos. Sheva is one of the best BSAA operatives out there. Next to Jill and Chris."

Their eyes settled on each other, Sheva's dark brown eyes starting into Carlos light brown ones. She sent her usual smirk with the tilt of her head, the same action she did in meeting Chris in Africa. Carlos countered her smirk with his, and glanced over to Josh. "Sure. I accept."

Josh nodded. "But I have one favor to ask of you, Carlos."

"What is it?" Carlos asked softly.

"Take care of her." Sheva saw Josh with a stern look when he asked the favor. "Do I have your word, Carlos?"

"You have my word, Josh. Nothing will harm her."

Carlos words brought smiles to Josh and Chris, but Sheva heart warmed up, it was a feeling she never felt, save for the time Chris rescued her by the hand. But it was a favor, and removed her mind from thinking any much more of it. "_But…why am I…thinking of him this way? I…must put this aside. It's not me…I'm…a BSAA operative. These things shouldn't concern me. But…his eyes…why do I feel as If I've seen them before…?"_

Suddenly, Sheva was not aware that she was constantly gawking at Carlos, which Chris and Josh smirked at.

Sheva blushed while bending her head down, and Carlos came to her rescue within the awkward silence after crossing his arms. "From West Africa to South America, hm…I like the ring of that, don't you, Jill?" No answer. "Jill…?"

They all turned to where Jill was once standing, but saw nothing….

July 11th, 2012/ 12:00 A.M

Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Helipad

**-Jill Valentine-**

"_I knew he would hate me…." _She thought this while laying on one of the metal benches within the helicopter they traveled in. Instinctively, Jill laid her right hand over her stomach while her left rested upon her forehead. Her mind traveling back to the day when she separated from Carlos and went off with Chris. She closed her eyes…remembering that day. The sadness she felt when she failed to convince Carlos to come along, the sadness she felt when he was not there to see her off, and not there to even say a goodbye.

But it was the night they shared before that day Jill cherished the most. Herself, drinking with Carlos and Barry, the trio smiling and laughing. She also took in how thankful Barry was in Carlos for saving her in Raccoon City. Though, remembered how Carlos' face would dim when their conversation reached the topic of her departure or of Chris Redfield. She visited his room at an inn they stayed the night at, before the night of her leave. She wanted to thank him for everything. She wanted to show how much she appreciated him just through several nights of knowing each other.

She stepped inside his room, and Jill only found his bed nicely made…he was gone…and would be for a decade.

Jill opened her eyes, a pair of eyes that held unshed tears. "Carlos…"

Unexpectedly, a knock occurred over the sliding door of the chopper. Jill instantly sat up and took a swipe of her teary eyes, disposing the moisture in them, but could not rid of the redness around the rims. The door slid open…revealing 'him'

Carlos quickly spotted her blue eyes burning, she looked away to the side, and Carlos downplayed it. He kept silent and slid the door shut behind him, after that, he took a seat on the bench across Jill's.

The pair that helped each other through the hell in Raccoon City failed to even utter a word in privacy. Not getting anywhere in the silence, Carlos took the initiative. "I…heard what happened in Africa…"

"…" Jill kept silent, her head still turned away.

Sighing, Carlos ran a hand through his hair. "They told me what happened to you and Wesker. It must've been hell for you. The Spencer Estate. Becoming…brainwashed…"

"…" Still no answer or movement.

Carlos' eyes flared wide. "Would you say something?!" Jill, in a instant, shifted her burning gaze to him while he continued. "Or wait….is it because I'm not Chris, Josh, or even this Wesker guy? I'm not one of the guys Jill Valentine slept with, is that it?!" Jill shed a tear from his cruel words.

"How dare you say something like that?! You goddamn bastard!!" Jill raised herself up off the bench to deliver a punch, but Carlos caught her right wrist before the impact. She shuddered under his containment, and Carlos simply whipped Jill's arm away with enough strength to send her onto her back over the bench.

Jill snapped her head up and reached for her TMP in doing something she never expected she would ever do…and that was aiming her weapon up at Carlos Oliveira. Nevertheless, Carlos beat her to it in aiming his SIGPRO handgun down at her.

Carlos only smirked while Jill held her anger. "Let me inform you, Jill. I'm no longer that young immature, and brash mercenary you met in Raccoon City. Things changed…and so do people."

"You're wrong!!" Carlos was taken back by Jill's shout. "I look in those eyes of yours and I can still spot him!! Why did you let those things we witnessed together in Raccoon City effect you so damn much?!" Jill saw that her words were reaching him, his gun slowly lowering while his face dimmed with closed eyes. She went on, also lowering her own weapon. "In the briefing room, with Chris, Sheva and Josh. How come you did not hesitate in showing smiles to them?! But for myself, you never gave one! What the hell did I do wrong to make our friendship nonexistent?!"

Carlos flared his eyes open. "You went with him!!" Jill looked away at this point, but it did not stop from Carlos to go on. "You went with Chris Redfield and followed your personal feelings!! After what I've done for you in Raccoon City, you brushed me off as I was nothing! Who wouldn't feel anger at that?! Risking my life to save yours, only to have you disappear for a damn decade! Not even a damn thank you card!! Just a damn 'put it on my tab, Carlos', that you never even repaid! "

Jill shook her head slowly, her shoulders trembling. "I…I asked you…to come with us. I asked you to come with me…"

"And what good could've come from that?!" Carlos growled. "It wouldn't make any difference if I were there or not!"

Jill lifted her head up slightly, looking off to the side. "You said…the others told you of what happened in Africa…"

Carlos crossed his arms with a firm stance. "And what about it?!"

"Truthfully…" Jill began in the midst of rising to her feet. "…I did hope Chris would come rescue me…and he did, but…you do not know that I also thought of you. It was only because of you that I survived Raccoon City. If not for you…all this would've never happened. My mission in Russia with Chris. The fight against Wesker…and what happened in Africa. Meeting Sheva and Josh. All those things would not have occurred if you didn't save me. And I'm thankful from the bottom of my heart…I mean that, Carlos…"

His expression softened. It was his turn to look away when she gazed at him with sincere eyes. "It…doesn't matter anymore, Jill. Chris was there to save you…and Josh was there to escort you to safety. I…I shouldn't have insulted you about sleeping with them…jealousy took the best of me. You have great friends, Jill. I apologize for what I said…"

She smiled at that, a trembling one. Carlos, however was not done…and smiled at her for the first time. "Josh also told me he flirted with you and how he was successful in getting you to laugh."

Jill softly laughed, recalling that memory. "Yeah, he did. I must say he's better than you at it. His accent is much sexier." _"But a laugh doesn't mean anything, Carlos…"_

Carlos took his turn in laughing as he sat back down on the bench, twirling his handgun before holstering it. "So…" He gave Jill a smirk. "Is it…serious?"

Jill blinked down and sat beside him, their argument already put behind them, as were the weapons. "What do you mean?"

Carlos chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, come on, Jill. You know what I mean. Is it serious…you and Josh? If not him then what about ongoing thing with Chris?"

It surprised her that Carlos was so open and comfortable talk about this certain topic. He was not holding up some barrier, she could tell. He was really content.

She smiled, and Jill gave a thought about his question. There were plenty of men in her life, and Josh was now one of them. Her heart thumped for him, but it thumped even harder when thinking of Chris. "I…don't know. I'm grateful for Josh helping me…as I' am with you. But…Chris…I-I always loved him. You even know this just by working with me. "

"Yeah." Carlos rubbed his chin, he then snapped his fingers as an idea lit up in his mind. "Aha! Maybe you need to use some of my smooth lines. And maybe a accent…" Carlos advised a tip that only he and Jill could laugh at.

"Oh, please. Like of any those lines would work on Josh or Chris. And I can't even develop a accent for heaven's sake!" They laughed together once more. She was having such a joyful time that Jill was unaware that she wrapped both arms around his right arm. She smiled up at Carlos. "But it won't hurt to give it a shot, now would it?"

"Not at all, chica…" Carlos laughed, but Jill didn't. He looked down to see her saddened. "Jill…?"

"I…miss being called that." She leant her head on his shoulder, memorizing herself with short brown hair and wearing that blue tubetop. "It's been more than a decade, Carlos…a decade…"

"Yeah. Things did change a lot." He sighed.

"One thing that will not ever change is me being your partner. Josh and Chris will never take that spot…no matter what." Her beginning words caught Carlos' attention. He turned to look at her but only caught the visor of her cap. "But…about this mission, Carlos. Did Chris and Josh give Sheva permission to join you?"

"Yes. Though they left the decision up to me, and I accepted her assistance. I hardly know her, but man, it looks like she can fight just by the aura she gives off." Carlos smiled. "She has no reason to be here or even to fight. These are not her people, they are mine, but yet, she still wants to risk her life for them. That's how I felt when I met you…trying to save your people in Raccoon City. I admire Sheva's compassion."

Jill closed her eyes. "It sounds like you admire her for more than just that…"

"Well, yeah. She does have an amazing body and large--

"CARLOS!!" Jill exclaimed while shooting him a gaze, and found him laughing. She herself began to chuckle. "So, you never did change after all…"

"Just a little." Carlos began, but turned serious. "Is she… 'taken'"

"Keep dreaming…" Jill sighed out with a smile in using the same words when replying to Carlos' flirting ways in Raccoon City.

The once hopeful lovers, were now only best friends. They were hugging and laughing as if they were brother and sister. And maybe…that's what they always needed in each other…


	2. Intertwined History

_Chapter II_

"Intertwined History…"

July 11th, 2012/ 1:23 A.M

Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Favela

**-Sheva Alomar-**

The village was just as Thiago describe. Sheva walked through the dirt paths with the lined up houses on each side. She made a left turn at the intersection and encountered several villagers around a large bonfire in the middle of the path. Even at this time of night, the kids were out playing and running around the bonfire while the elders chatted.

Just then, Sheva felt something hit her right boot. Looking down, she spotted a soccer ball. Sheva bent down to pick the ball up into her hands, then gazed in front of her to find a small dark fair skinned girl staring right back at her in a shy way.

Sheva smiled and approached the young girl, but suddenly, three villagers equipped with pitchforks and torches stepped in front of the girl and began shouting at Sheva in their native language. Sheva backed up, anger in her eyes as she dropped the ball to grab her handgun.

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

"Deixá-la sozinha!" ((Leave her alone!)) Sheva halted her actions for her weapon, and turned her gaze to the familiar voice. She found Carlos running towards her as the villagers were walking away in fright. They sped off as soon as Carlos reached Sheva, who currently watched Carlos hand over the soccer ball to the little girl. She gave a bright smile and he returned it as well in speaking in his native language. "Seja mais cuidadoso da próxima vez…" ((Be more careful next time…))

Sheva observed the little girl nod and run off with other kids with the ball in her arms. "Sheva…?"

"Huh?" Blinking her eyes, Sheva glanced to her right and up at Carlos, and he down at her. "Yeah…?"

"What are you doing out here? I'm sure Thiago warned you of the public being restless. For someone not from around these parts, it could be dangerous to walk around this time of night." Carlos sent his BSAA comrade a kind advice.

**-Sheva Alomar-**

Sheva's eyebrows furrowed down, she looked away from him and out to their surroundings at the crumbling rooftop houses and the lack of any electricity. The large setup torches lighting up the entire village. "Carlos…?"

He joined her in observing the village, but lifted his right eyebrow at his name. "Hm?"

"You love your homeland, not just that but the people as well, right?" At her question, Carlos took a glimpse down to see her hands clench into fists.

"Yes. I do. I love it with every bone in my body." He took two steps forward to join her side, his eyes looking straight ahead to the children playing, not knowing that Sheva was looking up at him.

Carlos proceeded on in a light tone. "Unlike Jill and Chris, you and I were born in places where buildings are not a factor. We fought for our lives even though we were young. We lived in poverty, shortage on food, shortage on medicine. We were born in a place where we can walk on foot to the marketplace and pick out vegetables, fruits and anything of the sort even though there wasn't very much to go around."

Carlos chuckled at a certain memory of his young self. And in doing so, it brought Sheva to grow a slight smile as her hands had now relaxed from it's clenching fists. "Really, that was one of my favorite things to do…" Carlos said as he exhaled.

Sheva gazed ahead at the playing children now kicking the soccer ball around the bonfire. "And what would that thing be, Carlos?" He gazed at her with a sudden smile. She was thankful for the nearby bonfire hiding her blush. "That is…if you don't mind me asking…" _"Get it togetha, Sheva! Why am I acting like this…? Those eyes again…it's-- _

"Sheva, are you okay…?" Carlos asked with serious concern. He saw the action of Sheva glancing away, what's more, was that she kept quiet.

Brushing her silence off, Carlos answered her question either way. "The thing that I liked most was heading to the marketplace with my mother."

Sheva suddenly laughed. "It was my favorite thing to do also…however it was with my father."

Carlos and Sheva laughed in both knowing how hard it was carrying the food back home. Not one even had to say word.

Time passed. While walking more along through the village, Carlos acted as a tour guide for Sheva, who had more questions. They arrived at a depleted fountain in a middle of a abandoned plaza.

To rest their feet, Sheva and Carlos sat on the edge of the fountain. "This place was once filled with men, women and children…" Carlos commenced softly as she watched him. "Now…it's a ghost town. No sound…it is pure…nothingness…"

Carlos leant back, looking up to the south american night and stars. "Carlos…?" She asked while rocking her legs back and forth, a habit out of shyness. "May I ask you one more thing…?"

He bent forward and leant his elbows on his knees, staring down into the dirt path. "Anything, Sheva…"

Her legs stopped rocking, she turned her upper body to face him. "Jill told me you held a gun ever since you were just a kid." Sheva watched Carlos gazed at her. "Was she lying? Or is this true, Carlos…?"

"Yes, it's true." Carlos confirmed. "Why are you asking about that?"

Sheva looked ahead at the nearby rubble of concrete. "It's just…we again…have something in common." She heard him chuckle, and she smiled just like before. " What is it that's so funny, Mr. Oliveira?"

"It's just I thought it would be me doing the flirting, that's all, Ms. Alomar." Only together for not even a day, Sheva and Carlos shared another laugh.

"Jill warned me ahead of time of your flirting." Sheva offered with a smirk.

"Did she now?" Carlos rubbed his chin in a thinking motion. "Maybe I have to polish up my flirting skills then, huh, Sheva?"

And yet again, Sheva laughed. "I do not think so. Honestly, Jill has it all wrong. If only you could hear the men in my BSAA flirt with me…my god, the things they would say. Hahah!" Carlos tenderly smiled, achieving something he never could with Jill by flirting…making her laugh.

After their laughter faded, and with Sheva clinging to him, Carlos added more details to his answer. "About me holding a gun at such a young age, it is something that should never happen…for any youth." Sheva observed his eyes closing. " It did help me protect myself…loosing your parents at that age will make you succumb to a weapon…"

"Another…thing in common…" Carlos' eyes snapped opened at her words. He removed his elbows off his knees and sat upright, his gaze finding moisture in Sheva's eyes as her fingers fiddled with her collar.

"Sheva…" She looked away. "You…lost your parents as well?" Sheva then nodded. "I'm…sorry, Sheva…"

"It's fine." Sheva lied, but dug up all the strength she could to muster up a smile. "As you said yourself, anyone who lost their parents in such a way we did…would resort to using a weapon to protect his/her own." She leant a bit back on the edge of the fountain where there was enough space to pull her knees to her chest, at this time she felt so vulnerable.

The tears still there as she spoke almost angrily, also tucking strands of her right bang behind her ear. "You can ask me a few things, y'know?" Surprised, Carlos blinked his eyes that caught Sheva's fiery ones. "We will be working togetha' tomorrow. It's best if we get to know each other before then. I did not have this chance with Chris during my first mission with him. It was straight to work…" Sheva eyes softened. "So, please…ask anything…?"

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck shyly, Sheva couldn't help but smile at that. A question then flashed in his mind. He restored his gaze onto hers. "What made you join the BSAA?"

"_Not…the question I was hoping for…"_ Sheva sighed, but answered it anyway. "l wanted to prevent the suffering of my people, so when…the BSAA developed the West African branch I did not hesitate to join. I climbed through the ranks…being the only woman in the force gives you more energy to prove the doubters wrong. But you ask what made me join…and my answer is the deaths of my parents…"

"And your armbands?" Carlos suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Sheva glanced at him then to her accessories equipped around her arms. "These?" Her eyes landed on his. "What about them, Carlos?"

"Do they represent something in your culture?" Sheva never gave it a thought. Carlos then pointed to her left shoulder. "And the tattoo?"

"Now you're just full of questions!" Sheva giggled, and Carlos heart' skipped a beat at that beautiful sound. How she covered her mouth and closed her eyes, her blushing cheeks raising high when showing her bright smile. "Carlos…? Um, Carlos…?"

"N-Nothing." He turned away. Unaware to the fact that their sides were now touching.

"I see…" Sheva said almost in disappointment while running her right hand down her left arm. Her fingers tracing along each of her tribal armbands. "Honestly, Carlos. I don't know what these mean. All I know is that these belonged to my mother. As for the tattoo…it's a symbol of my tribe. But I would like to know what made you join the BSAA…"

Carlos raised his head, his eyes taking the several security posts, then the gates surrounding the entire favela area. "For me, it didn't start with the BSAA. It all began when I joined Umbrella as a mercenary and started to--

"A mercenary?!" Sheva shouted.

As close as they were getting, one word from Carlos' mouth ruined it. Sheva instantly backed away, standing up in front of him and instantly had her handgun to his forehead.

Carlos gave a nervous chuckle at looking straight into the barrel. "Um, wow…"

"You said Umbrella, didn't you?!" Sheva's anger grew, but Carlos gave a glance to the multiple shadows resonating over the walls of the alleyways leading into the plaza. They were hostile villagers holding torches to light their path in the dark.

"Sheva, let's talk about this somewhere, shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, Carlos walked all the away to the main gate of the village. Sheva holstered her gun as they're plenty of questions she wanted to ask him…mostly about her parents.

Through the long walk, Her anger never let up as she watched Carlos signal to one of gatekeepers high up in the post towers at their arrival. The gate opened and out stepped Carlos and Sheva. They continued along the way until they entered a small portion of the uphill forest, where the BOWs had slice their way through. Some trees were collapsed and some animals were gnarled upon.

Having enough of walking, Sheva spoke out. "Alright, enough of this, Carlos. Why are we here?! We could've easily discussed this at the headquarters. Now what's the meaning of you being a mercenary for Umbrella?! Jill never told me this!"

Carlos stopped dead in his tracks and had to smile. "You're yelling…" He turned to face. "That's why we're here..." Carlos sat himself down on a collapsed bark. "But you may go ahead and ask away whatever you want now."

Sheva clenched her teeth along with her fist. "Did you ever have a mission in Africa while you were a mercenary?! And answer me truthfully!"

Carlos nodded and shrugged afterwards. "I had plenty of missions in Africa, but you have to be more specific if this has to do with something about you. As in what year and what part of Africa…"

Sheva gripped her handgun once again, and Carlos did not flinch. "I told you of my parents! I lost them to a woman named Excella Gionne! Her father had ties to Umbrella and it's mercenaries! The UBCS, correct?! He would hire them from time to time, and so would Excella for their own greed! According to our files, Excella was in charge of the mercenaries!" Sheva's eyes burned at the image of her parents flashing in her mind. She quickly aimed her handgun over his head just like before. "Now, once more, Carlos. Answer me truthfully…did you have anything to do with the factory incident that murdered my parents and my brethren?! I know mercenaries were involved!!"

He bent his head. Carlos gave it a thought, his first time wearing a black UBCS outfit with a gasmask, his first time fighting for money, and his first ever mission…in Africa.

Carlos' eyes snapped open at a shocking memory. _"It…can't be her! She…is she that young girl who cried at the gate of that factory?!" _He shut his eyes and recalled that moment, the burning factory and countless screams of deaths inside. His first mission after his guerilla warfare days. Himself, a sixteen year old mercenary under the tutelage of a already proven mercenary.

That mercenary's name…_"HUNK…what….what have you done?" _Carlos mind then trailed off to when his sixteen year old self spotted the young Sheva crying at the gate. He watched from the rooftop of the factory they infiltrated and destroyed, the same factory Sheva's parents were in.

Carlos remembered faintly the UBCS helicopter dropping several rope ladders to assist the escape for the mercenaries that had infiltrated, he was one of them. He then remembered HUNK tapping his shoulder from behind and saying… _"Mission accomplished, Oliveira. Now let's get inside this helicopter and get your first payday. This place is gonna blow any minute. I'm sure the Gionne's are going to appreciate your efforts. You might even get a little bonus from Excella! Hahah!" _And then, as Carlos watched HUNK head for one of the open rope ladders, Carlos turned back to the factory gate while removing his gasmask, letting his long hair flow from the resulting wind of the propellers.

In staring down at the gate through the burning flames, he caught the young Sheva on all fours, gazing right back up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks while she bit on her lower lip. Her hands digging into the dirt in the midst of her fiery stare burning into Carlos saddened one.

Through the blaring sounds of the flames cackling, the helicopter's propellers and the sirens of the local officials, Carlos was still able to catch the emotional cry of the young Sheva Alomar… _"I'll KILL YOU!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?! I SWEAR ON THE HONOR OF MY ENTIRE TRIBE THAT I WILL KILL YOU!!"_

The rookie mercenary had shut his eyes and mouthed the words… _"I'm…sorry…"_. _  
_

**-Sheva Alomar-**

"Answer me!!" Sheva delivered a harsh hit against his chin with the handle of her handgun, returning Carlos back to reality.

He groaned as the hit was strong enough to send him onto the grassy ground of the forest. Carlos spat a bit of blood out and wiped his bloody lip with his right glove. He gazed up to see Sheva's eyes now developing tears, and the weapon in her hands beginning to shake. "Please…please tell me that was not you on the rooftop that night, Carlos? Please…tell me it wasn't you!?" She finally remembered those eyes…Carlos' eyes. The ones staring right back at her through the burning blaze of the factory. The ones staring at her right this moment…

"I…I'm…sorry, Sheva…."

She broke…"NO!!" She clicked down on the hammer of her M9 handgun. Carlos closed his eyes, waiting for the gunshot that never came.

He opened his eyes and watched the gun fall from her hands and onto the grass while she slumped onto her knees, burying her face in her palms where her sobs muffled through the cracks of her fingers, with tears also seeping through them. "I…I was…hoping…we…we would…I wanted us to work togetha'!!" She cried out in her thick African accent.

"_We…We were just laughing and having fun. I've only known you for hours, but…but… I…I cannot…b-believe you were part of it… responsible for the deaths of my parents. I refuse to believe it….I RESUFE IT!!" _Sheva began to hug her own trembling shoulders. _"Say…something….please, Carlos…anything…say anything…"_

"Excella…" Sheva shuddered a gasp at the instant of hearing that woman's name through Carlos' voice. She looked up and caught Carlos in the middle of kneeling in front of her, blood lightly streaming from his lower lip down to his chin.

"I only saw her once in my tenure as a mercenary, and it was that very mission in Africa. I can't remember all the details of the mission, but I can faintly recall Excella during a briefing explaining how she…wanted NO survivors in the incident." Carlos saw the dip of Sheva's head, his right hand flinched in desperately wanting to cup her chin, but it stayed in place beside him.

However, Sheva lunged forward and grabbed his hands. "S-Sheva…?"

She kept her gaze on the ground. "Carlos…just tell me…you did not hurt any of my--

"I couldn't!!" Sheva swallowed nervously in hearing his angry shout. She looked at him and found his head turned away, his front bangs obscuring his closed eyes. "How could I use my weapon that night to shoot innocent people?! I didn't join Umbrella for that! I didn't become a mercenary for those reasons!! I wanted to help not kill! That night…I didn't press the trigger once! It was my first time witnessing such a slaughter!" Carlos clenched his hands, his closed eyes began to tremble. He started to bite his lower lip that was already bleeding, causing more to come out.

Sheva saw this and surprisingly cupped his face. Carlos' suffering stopped. In opening his eyes he caught Sheva with a slight smile…her tears in tact.

"Please….tell me the whole story…" Carlos nodded to Sheva's comment.

July 11th, 2012/ 1:47 A.M

Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Personal Room

**-Jill Valentine-**

She struggled to get any sleep after her reunion with Carlos. Jill laid on the bed still outfitted in her blue BSAA outfit, using her crossed arms to serve as a pillow. Her eyes stared to the ceiling, thinking of what Carlos said about Chris and Josh.

"_Why…didn't he sound…mad?" _A faint knock on her door brought out her thoughts completely. She stood up and approached the door in slow steps. Jill then turned the doorknob and opened the door to reveal her BSAA West African comrade. "Josh…?"

He gave a chuckle. "You're going to stand there all day or are you going to invite me in?"

"Sly as ever…" Jill smiled and stepped to the side, gesturing her hand to the room for his entry. She closed it afterwards and went to take a seat at the edge of the bed, watching Josh looking out the floor-to-ceiling window. "What is it, Josh?"

"Hm?" He turned to face.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Jill was replied with a nod from Josh, who returned his gaze back to the window.

"Sheva informed me she was going to take a walk through the village, but it's been for about almost an hour. I'm growing concern and I wanted to ask you if you have seen her around."

"I'm sure she's fine, as for your question…no I haven't." Jill offered.

Josh turned around and approached her. "Do you wish to join me in searching for her?"

Jill gazed up at him. "…You don't trust these people?"

In all honesty, Josh shook his head. "No, I don't."

Jill stood with a bit of anger. "And why not? They have done nothing wrong to be suspected of such things as endangering Sheva, Josh."

"It's not them, Jill." Josh sighed. "I do not trust this…Carlos person very much. "Her eyes flared as Josh continued with anger as well. "As much respect I have for Carlos…you just cannot gain trust so easily. You spoke of his flirtatious ways…and I have been giving it a second thought on letting him work with Sheva. I'm not very fond of having Sheva teamed up with him…"

Jill found that hypocritical. "Need I remind you that you yourself flirted with me. I trusted you in an instant back in Africa without any hesitation!" Jill commented on their first meeting.

"Listen, Jill--

"No, you listen!" Jill cut him off. "We're going to go out there and search for Sheva and then--

"Um, you two looking for me…"

Stunned, Jill and Josh turned their gazes to the door in spotting Sheva Alomar…with Carlos Oliveira.

"And where were you?!" Josh demanded in approaching Sheva, giving Carlos a stern look, who had his hand out for shake which Josh ignored.

"It does not matter!" Sheva countered. "I informed you that I was going to take a walk, Josh…"

"You did not include with him…"Josh's words were beginning to agitate not only his 'sista' but Jill as well.

But Carlos, in his brash attitude, tried to lighten things up. "Hey, come on, guys. I know this great place where we all can--

"SILENCE!!" Josh shouted in sending a fierce glare to Carlos, who only sighed while brushing the back of his head…

"Geez, you don't have to yell…"

"You have no authority to speak to him like that, Josh!" Sheva defended a person who she barely knew, but their intertwined history gave her a newfound feeling for Carlos.

"The mission is canceled, Sheva!" Josh strictly informed. Sheva released a breathless gasp, while Jill and Carlos stood in silence. Josh went on. "You will be returning with me, not only to the states, but to Africa!"

"Why are you acting like this?!" Sheva shouted out her trembling question.

"Because I will not standby and let my little sista' fall into the arms of this hoodlum!"

"Hoodlum?!" Carlos had enough. Jill and Sheva feared for the worst when Josh and Carlos stared at one another. "You know, Josh, I'm standing right here, you can say that shit to my face!"

Josh did as told. He went up to Carlos face. "I feel for your homeland, Carlos, trust me, I do. But you will not touch her, you will not even lay a finger on her, got it, hoodlum…?"

Not wanting to create any animosity, Carlos nodded and spoke quietly while gripping the doorknob. "Alright…as you wish, Josh…" Carlos gave a soft look to Sheva before leaving.

"Carlos?!" Sheva reached her hand out at the closing door, and even took steps to follow him, but Josh caught her right wrist. Her eyes burned into him. "Damn you, Josh!!" She tried to pull herself off, but couldn't with Josh's strength. She sent him a fierce gaze with clenching her left hand into a fist. "Let…go of me, Josh…"

"And what if I do not comply, Sheva! You will hit your own brotha' for that vandal!?"

"I warn you, Josh…quit naming him such things!" Sheva's left fist began to shake in built-up anger. "Now…let go of me!"

"Josh…" Jill's voice came in sincerely. He looked past his right shoulder and observed Jill with her arms crossed. "Let her go…"

Josh still had yet to. He looked back down to Sheva in front of him. "Jill, please inform my little sista' here the kind of man Carlos Oliveira is…"

"She already knows…" Jill advised him softly, and Josh blinked his eyes. It only made his anger increase at Sheva.

"You knew, and yet you still would let that sorry excuse for a man flirt with you, Sheva?!"

"And what does it matter to you?!" Sheva began in still tugging her arm. "Carlos is the only one who actually treated me like a real woman! He never looked at me as some weapon, operative or even a little sista'! And I only known him for hours!" Josh finally released her at those serious words, his anger somewhat diminishing into understanding.

Sheva rubbed her wrist as Jill joined their side. "I don't hold anything against you, Sheva, for feeling this way towards Carlos…but…" Jill stopped here to sigh before continuing. "…you can't just rush into it and think there's something developing. You just--

"What do you know, Jill?!" Sheva's comment sent a dagger into Jill's heart, and it once again brought anger to Josh. "You told us of Carlos, but none of us know how you did not appreciate him! Nobody knows of your selfishness! You have no right to speak to me when all you did was ignore him!"

"You're out of line, Sheva!" Jill exclaimed. "You're the one who doesn't have a clue what I shared with Carlos! Why are you all of a sudden clinging to him?! This is not like you to act towards someone you barely know!!"

Tensions were running high, and fortunately, Chris Redfield entered the room, gaining everyone's attention. The captain crossed his arms across his broad chest, a firm stance if there ever was one. "Sheva, I want you out of this room immediately…"

Sheva's lips separated to talk, but Chris demanded once more. "I want you OUT now! That is an order!" She nodded a faint one and stepped past him to leave.

Chris watched her exit in waiting for the door to close. He turned to Jill and Josh. "Sheva will still be participating in the mission with Carlos, that is all. Are we clear on that, Josh?"

Josh nodded as he ran his hand over his head in frustration. "Yes…we're clear…" He walked past Chris and also made his exit, leaving Chris and Jill alone.

He watched Jill sit on the edge of the bed. "Explain to me what exactly happened, Jill…" Chris asked while taking a seat to her left.

Her head was lowered as she removed her cap and stared into it while in her hands. "To put it straightforward, Chris. Josh does not want Carlos anywhere near Sheva. You must've overheard us shouting since you caught the part of Josh canceling the mission. I…just should've kept my mouth shut on how Carlos flirts…"

Chris uncrossed his arms. "That's what this is about…?"

"Yes…" Jill sat upright in facing Chris to her right. "Carlos may be that type, but he does not keep up that constant attitude. I wanted to warn Sheva just in case Carlos does decide to switch up on her. I was looking out for her own good…I did not want her to be in a mission where a partner like Carlos always makes jokes in serious situations. I'm not saying Carlos' style is wrong, believe me because it cheered me up. It's just for Sheva….I don't think she's ready. I was the leader between Carlos and myself. Then…" Jill glanced away to the window, saddened in remembering Sheva's words.

"Then…?" Chris said in raising his right eyebrow.

Jill persisted on. "Then she attacked my friendship that I have with Carlos. She…she doesn't have a clue of what we shared! It is very similar to what you shared with Sheva! She has no right to attack a friendship I hold dear with Carlos! But then I…I got carried away and insulted her." Jill gripped her cap tighter while gazing out the window.

Spotting the tension she had just by the grip of her cap, Chris gripped her chin lightly. "Look at me, Jill…"

She shuddered his name lightly at his touch. Jill turned her head with half-lid eyes that showed sadness but pleaded for comfort…his comfort. "Yes, …Chris?"

As he began to talk, he removed his hand from her chin, leaving it to burn in missing his touch. "Not one of us know what you encountered with Carlos during your time with him. Do not take anything personal from anyone because the people who truly know are you and Carlos himself…"

Jill smiled warmly, lowering her head while she let her body lean against partially against his chest. Blinking his eyes, Chris raised both hands with hesitation, and soon placed them on Jill's shoulders. "Thank you, Chris…" Jill leant her head back to the point where it laid in the crook of Chris' neck. "Thank…you…"

Lack of sleep and the stress brought Jill into slumber, the cap falling from her hands. Chris smiled at this as he lifted Jill up by sliding his right arm under her legs while his left arm cradled her upper body. He walked to the side of the bed where he then laid Jill back down, also brushing a few of her pale blond strands away from her face.

"Jill…" Chris' right hand slid from her cheek down to her neck where his fingers slid behind of. With a bit of hesitation, Chris began to lean down to Jill's heavenly face but paused just an inch away from her lips. He could feel her warm breath moving across his lips. Unaware to Chris were Jill's hands flinching in wanting him to kiss…she was awake.

Her eyes opened with a tender smile, Chris however, had his eyes widened in shock. "Chris…" Her right hand came over his left cheek, then ran it through Chris' short black hair till she met the back of his neck.

And once more…as usual…Chris backed away, grabbing her right hand and kissing the top of it. "Get…some rest, Jill…" He raised himself off the bed, letting Jill sit up. She placed her arms atop of her knees as she watched him leave.

"When…Chris?" Jill's teary eyes furrowed down. "When…will it happen…?"

July 11th, 2012/ 2:05 A.M

Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Carlos Oliveira's Personal Room

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

"Hoodlum…" Carlos scoffed as he laid back on his bed, remembering that certain word Josh called him. A knock occurred over his door and assumed Sheva as the one behind it. He sat up and went over to the door to open it, and when doing so he spotted Josh Stone…not Sheva.

Not saying anything, Carlos stood to the side to allow Josh's entry, shutting the door after.

Josh observed the room and headed towards the right wall to find Carlos' accolades and achievements. Gold plated plaques, marksman awards that were small statues, and even medals. "Pretty impressive…"

Carlos pressed his back against the door and crossed his arms when he heard Josh's praise. "You didn't come here to look at those things…"

Josh turned with a smile. "You're right…" He observed the awards once more. "You should not refer these awards to just… 'things'. I'm truly impressed by your work, Carlos. I now realized why the world refer to you as Chris' rival. Close combat, 1st place. Marksman, 1st place. Endurance, 1st place." A certain award caught Josh's eye. "Archery, 1st place…Sheva would be proud of that one."

Hearing her name, Carlos went to join Josh's side, also joining him in examining his own accolades. "How…is she?"

He was worried for Sheva, and Josh smiled at him for this. "Concerned for Sheva, are you?"

Carlos was once again fed up. "Alright, come on, Josh. Enough of these games. One second it looks like you're going to strangle me, then another second you could be my best friend in the entire world…" He had a point.

Josh sighed but had to chuckle at the terms Carlos used. "I know that I was wrong in labeling you…a hoodlum. I know just by the way of Sheva's sadness…" Josh continued on more patiently but yet strict. "You have to understand, Carlos, that I've been protecting Sheva ever since we were young. I known her my entire life." Carlos knew her story, Sheva already told him it.

Josh persisted on. "She lost her parents at a very young age. She had to grow up quickly, and so there was no time for her to develop relations with other men in her tribe or within the BSAA. We all saw her as our little sista'"

Carlos closed his eyes and looked away. "She told me her story, Josh…"

"I'm not surprised…"

"Wha…?" Carlos opened his eyes to spot a smirk on Josh.

"Only the ones close to her heart can know her story…this is what she told me when she was only ten…"

Carlos looked ahead to his awards with no interest in them…his mind solely on Sheva. "Close to her heart…?"

"Yes." Josh slid his hands into the pockets of his tactical outfit. "Earlier, I said things to her that I should have not said. She's a full-fledged woman…and it's difficult for me to take knowing I'm not the only man in her life."

Carlos shook his head and gazed to Josh. "There's Chris…"

Josh actually chuckled at that. "She has known Chris for two years now and he still has not been able to achieve what you've done for Sheva in one day. In all truth…but rather unfortunate is that Chris is just like another brotha' to her. "

Carlos moved away from the wall of accolades and paced on over to the floor-to-ceiling window that took up the entire left side of his room. He placed his right hand over the window…only to hear Josh speak. "From one man to another…we both know one day is not enough to develop something as strong as love, but…I need to hear your feelings for Sheva. I need to hear if--

"I gave you my word that nothing will harm her…that should qualify…" Carlos cut him off quite sternly, but Josh reacted with his own.

"Yes, howeva, that was for me…" Josh wise words brought Carlos to look at him. "…but what of you, Carlos? Why do you wish to protect her?"

Carlos removed his hand from the window and gave Josh his full attention. "She already had enough pain done to her as is. The death of her parents…the bio-weapon deals in Africa. I want to prevent her sadness. I want to prevent anymore harm than what she'd already experienced."

Josh smiled brightly at those choice of words, though, Carlos was not finished and Josh couldn't be anymore proud at Carlos upcoming comment. "But you see, Josh…that is the amazing part about her. She never let those horrible things ruin who she is…she keeps that smirk over her lips constantly. The strength of her heart matches her beauty. I…I never met anyone like her. I never even spoke like this about anybody…"

He could hear Josh approaching him, only to tap his back. "Carlos Oliveira, it's been a pleasure talking to you…have fun…"

He blinked at hearing Josh speak his full name and his sudden goodbye, and most of all…his comment at the end. He saw Josh walk over to the door. "What do you mean, 'have fun'?" Josh continued on to the door with a smile. "Hey, Josh, I'm talking to you…"

Carlos asked once more, however, Josh opened the door to unveil Sheva standing behind it. Both smirked at the flushed former mercenary. "Sheva…?" Her name shuddered off his lips.


	3. When Tomorrow Comes

_Author Notes- Thank you to those supporting me. As for the flamer, I apologize for the rudeness. I'm grateful for the reviews I've received, I did not expect even one for this pairing. As for the Sherry request…I'll see what I can do. I'm also glad for members liking my penname. CoD Modern Warfare 2. _

_Once more, thanks for the reviews and support_.

_**Chapter III**_

"**When Tomorrow Comes…"**

**July 11****th****, 2012/ 2:21 A.M**

**Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Carlos Oliveira's Personal Room**

**-Sheva Alomar-**

Josh gently chuckled as he walked past Sheva, but not without placing a hand on her right shoulder. She returned his smile with her own.

Sheva stepped inside Carlos' room and closed the door behind her. She pressed her back against it and bent her head as her fingers went intertwined behind the waist. "I heard every word of your conversation with Josh…"

Carlos swallowed nervously and gave a shaky chuckle while rubbing the back of his chestnut colored hair. "Well, um…I uh…" He cleared his throat and attempted once more. "What I was…um…trying to say…is um uh--

Sheva gripped her right hand with her stomach and truly laughed. She began to walk over to him, and just that made the blush blossom over his bronze cheeks. She stopped when only mere inches away from him, his back against the window. However, Sheva kept her head down. "Did you mean those words, Carlos?"

Now composed, Carlos gazed down at the top of her head, once again his right hand flinched in wanting to cup her chin and raise her head just as he wanted to back in the forest. At any rate, Carlos replied. "I meant every word. Does it surprise you?" He asked in just a whisper.

Sheva shook her head for an answer. Her right hand rising to hug her left arm, another shy habit of hers. "It's just no one ever said those things about me, and I mean no one. They praised my killing abilities, my close combat skills and the agility I possess, but never have I heard those words." She raised her head, and that little movement resulted in their lips grazing.

Amazingly, not one shied away. Carlos and Sheva were now gazing into each others half-closed eyes in a distance lovers share. Unexpectedly, Sheva lifted her right fingers up to run along the small scar she inflicted over Carlos' lower lip. "I apologize for doing such a thing to you…"

He shook his head with a little chuckle. "Don't be. I deserved it." Carlos turned his head to the left and stared at the ground. He grabbed her hand that went on in touching his scar and the bruise surrounding it…only to lower her hand away from him. "We have a long day ahead of us, Sheva. You should get some rest…" Similar words Chris said to Jill.

Sheva backed down with one step. "Is something the matter?"

"No." His mind still dwelling on Josh's furious words about laying a finger on her even though he apologized to him. "It's like I said…we have a long day ahead of us."

"Yes. You're right." She gave a lopsided smile. "Goodnight, Carlos." She turned and headed for the door, stopping mid-way through to take one last look at Carlos. "Your story…" He turned to look at her. "…thank you…for not hurting my parents. I'm grateful that you tried your best to save them…it means everything to me. It does not bring closure, but it's a start…"

Carlos closed his eyes, that night still haunting him. "Sheva…"She chuckled in her usual manner of keeping their lifts up.

Shocked, Carlos exposed his vision to see Sheva now hugging her stomach in letting out a full laugh, just as she did when entering his room.

Her laugh faded, but kept her bright smile. "You worry too much for me when you should not have to. Did Josh or anyone else inform you? I'm the great Sheva Alomar, the West African operative who assisted Chris Redfield in defeating Albert Wesker and saving the world from complete destruction. I'm no ordinary woman…" She completed her words with a smirk and closed the door after her departure.

* * *

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

"No…" Carlos smiled. "You are no ordinary woman. You're Sheva Alomar. Beautiful and deadly." He sighed the ending part out, wondering how he did not have the courage to say this while in her company. "God, I really do need to polish up my flirting skills. I never been so… intimidated before."

Carlos took a few steps to reach his bed, where he threw his back on top of it, staring up to the ceiling yet again. Sheva's face never leaving his mind as he dozed off…

* * *

**July 11****th****, 2012/ 9:12 A.M**

**Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Helipad**

**-Sheva Alomar-**

Following the few hours of rest for the group, Sheva stepped up the staircase to arrive at the helipad, her vision catching Josh starting up the helicopter, while Chris and Jill were just climbing inside the back. It was time for their leave…

"Are you three trying to leave without saying a goodbye?" Sheva gained the attention of her friends during the whirring of the propellers.

Chris and Jill rotated around within the back and presented a small laugh for the smirking Sheva, as did Josh from the pilot seat. He stepped out to approach Sheva, laying his hands on her shoulders when he reached her. "Your first mission without any of us. How does it feel?!" Josh asked loudly due to the noise of the propellers.

She settled her right hand over Josh's left. "It is unusual, but…" Suddenly she felt saddened and lowered her head causing her bangs to obscure her eyes.

"This is not goodbye, Sheva!" She heard Chris' shout.

Sheva slightly smiled and gazed past Josh to see Chris and Jill with humble smiles of their own. However, Jill leapt out and walked to her West African comrades. Josh stood aside and saw along with Chris watching Jill give Sheva a comforting hug, and Sheva returned it.

Jill released her, having her hands on Sheva's shoulders just like Josh did. "Sheva, please, take care of yourself!"

"Of course, Jill. You know I can handle any obstacle!" Sheva said with confidence.

Jill only laughed in thinking of one major obstacle. "All I can say to you, Sheva, is that working with Carlos will test your limits! If he annoys you to the brink of insanity, do not hesitate in giving him a smack!" Another laugh shared between the women.

Chris also arrived at Sheva's side. "Before we leave, make sure to tell Carlos that I provided a few good friends to help the both of you out!" She blinked her eyes at this. "They should be arriving in a few hours!"

"Do I know these friends, Chris?!" Sheva asked.

Chris responded with the shake of his head, but a smile nonetheless. "One you know well, and you will know one of the others when he introduces himself to you and Carlos!"

"Very well!" Sheva left it there for Josh to come in.

"Alright then. Sheva…?"

"Yes, Josh…?"

"Good luck on your mission." He saluted her, as did Chris and Jill behind him, all saluting their comrade and importantly their friend.

Sheva gave a firm nod. She saluted with a firm stance, her right hand rising above her eyes and her legs coming together.

Now at ease, Chris and Jill headed back inside the passenger compartment. Josh was on his back to the pilot seat, but something he just realized popped into his head. He faced Sheva for his answer. "Where is Carlos? I thought he would be with you…"

That trademark smirk of Sheva's appeared. "Oh? And what makes you think he would be with me, Josh? Am I his mate all of a sudden now? Do I need to be with Carlos every moment, is that what you are implying, Josh?! " She began to approach him in a strict manner, but jokingly.

Josh, though, did not see through Sheva's joke and took it careful as he began to back away with his hands waving in front of him. "I..I did not mean any such thing, Sheva! It's just--

Having enough containment of her laughter, Sheva let it out to shock Josh Stone. Sheva reached up to softly pinch his right cheek while he was still stunned. "It is so cute when you become frighten like that."

Sighing, Josh grabbed her hand away from pinching his cheek and placed a small kiss over it. "I must say, nothing is more dangerous than a furious Sheva." They chuckled at the comment.

Sheva brought her hand to lay at her side. "About Carlos, he is still resting…believe or not."

Josh couldn't resist in avenging her little joke with one of his. "Hmm, he's still asleep you say? I told Carlos for the two of you to have fun, but I did not mean in that particular fashion! You must have tired him out tremendously!"

"JOSH!!" Sheva's face instantly went flushed.

* * *

**July 11****th****, 2012/ 9:21 A.M**

**Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Carlos Oliveira's Personal Room**

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

Oversleeping was one of Carlos' traits, and Sheva had now found out when entering his room. She had enough after her fifth knock on the door went unanswered.

Her gaze settled upon the snoring Carlos, sleeping on his stomach with his left foot and arm dangling off the bed, the bed sheet covering his lower back. She smiled at the childish sight even as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Sheva leant forward where her body was right over his exposed upper back. Her right hand finding his shoulder as her left brushed some of his messy chestnut hair away from his face. "Carlos…" She said soothingly. "…it is time to get this mission underway…"

Just then, Carlos lifted the sheet to cover his face. "I don't want to go!"

Sheva stood up with hands on her hips. "Carlos Oliveira, if you do not wake up this instant, you will suffer the consequences!"

Carlos slightly lowered the sheet just enough for his eyes to peek out at her, she was serious. She couldn't see it, but he swallowed a lump filled of fear. "But…I only got seven hours of sleep! Let's reschedule it for tomorrow or something!"

"Three…" Carlos cringed at her countdown.

"You wouldn't…"

"Two…"

"Please, Sheva…"

"One…"

Carlos lifted up the sheet to cover his entire body, ready for any punishment…but it never came. He heard the sound of his personal bathroom door open then close. His faucet turned on from within, and next came the sound of running water splashing into…a bucket. "Oh no!!"

The bathroom slightly opened. Sheva used the tip of her right boot to swing the rest of the door open, letting Carlos to see her holding a blue bucket with two hands. "Now, since we are late for our mission, it seems you will have to skip the showering part."

Carlos quickly sat up, his back against the head of the bed. "See, I'm up now." Carlos gave a stretching of his arms and legs while looking out the window at the south american sun. "Rise and shine, eh, Sheva? It's such a beautiful morning. How about we take a walk together like we did last night?" Carlos concluded cheerfully, trying to save his own hide.

His plan did not work to it's potential. Sheva smirked and hurled the water to splash across Carlos' face and body. He was sent back, flinging his arms carelessly in the air as he fell off the other side of the bed, coughing and groaning in hitting the ground.

Sheva threw the bucket aside and dusted her hands off. "That was not so difficult, now was it, Carlos?" She sat on the edge of the bed, keeping away from the water stains.

After the crossing of her legs, Carlos jolted up onto his feet, pointing his index finger at her with beads of water dripping off his hair, face and body. "That was hot water!! Use cold next time!!"

Laughing, Sheva shifted her gaze onto him. Her laughter quickly ceased at the startling sight to which Carlos was still unaware of. "What is it now, Sheva?" He crossed his arms…

Sheva only blushed furiously and looked away. She stuck out her finger and pointed to Carlos' exposed lower body. With the clearing of her throat, Carlos got the gist of it and peeked down. "OH, GOD!!" He immediately bent down to lift up the wet sheets to cover his lower area.

Sheva did as before in wrapping her arms around her stomach in full laughter. She heard an annoying grunt sound out from Carlos' direction as he walked past her. Looking on, Sheva caught a glimpse of his backside through the wet sheet. "Sexy butt you have there, Carlos…"

Carlos stiffened and blushed harder than he ever did in his life. He grabbed the bucket that was thrown by Sheva and used it to cover up his rear. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Sheva Alomar" She chuckled. "I have to take a decent shower."

* * *

**July 11****th****, 2012/ 10:43 A.M**

**Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Helipad**

**-Sheva Alomar-**

The shower was long and gone. During the hour that had passed, Sheva and Carlos spent it by having their first breakfast together within the seclusion in Carlos' room. In that get together, the two chatted about their favorite hobbies, favorite weapons to handle, music, food and finally…getting to the point of exchanging cell phone numbers.

The pair now stood together on the helipad. Remarkably, but not surprising, both had the same stance. Their arms crossed with firm expressions as their eyes caught not one, but three sleek black helicopters that could belong only to the United States government.

Sheva and Carlos backed away with their arms serving as a barrier against the developing gusts of the propellers during the landing of each helicopter. When they landed, and the precautions executed that came along with it, the compartment door slid open, and out leapt a man with pale blond hair wearing a brown bomber jacket, navy blue crew shirt and blue cargo pants. Behind him was a woman with glasses, wearing a knee-high black skirt and a white blouse. Her hair wrapped into a bun.

The other two helicopters followed the landing procedures, and Carlos had to compliment on the theatrics, resting his Assault rifle against his right shoulder as he did. "Oh, man. We have a virus problem, not a drug cartel problem."

He received a playful gut-check from Sheva's right elbow. "Ow…" Carlos rubbed the spot.

The smiling Sheva shifted her focus on the pair approaching them. The agent and his female analyst. "I think that's the person Chris was referring to. Our 'help', as he put it." Sheva sighed in the ending. "I know Chris is just helping, but I'm sure we can handle this ourselves."

Her head lowered just an inch, and Carlos' left hand came to settle over her right shoulder. Sheva turned her head up at him. "It won't hurt to have a little help, Sheva." She smiled a bright one. "Come on. Let's introduce ourselves." He released her shoulder as she nodded.

But before they took a step, multiple US soldiers exited from the two other helicopters carrying medical equipment, electronic equipment and other helpful tools to assist them. They marched past Sheva and Carlos carrying the objects in perfect coordination inside the headquarters.

The pair rotated around to see the scene, however, a male's voice gained their attention. "Sheva Alomar? Carlos Oliveira, are you the ones?"

* * *

**-Leon S. Kennedy-**

Their eyes settled on the agent removing his jacket and slinging it over his left shoulder. His right hand extended out for them. "Kennedy. Leon S. Kennedy here to assist you." Carlos shook his hand followed by Sheva, who's mind struggled to remember that surname.

"As for your question, yes we are the ones." Carlos confirmed their identities.

Next, Leon signaled his hand over to the woman beside him adjusting her glasses. "This is Ingrid Hunnigan. She has been with me since the beginning of my career, but for this mission she'll be assisting the both of you."

Ingrid presented a smile of her own to the pair. "As Leon pointed out, I've been with him from the very beginning, but I'm sure you two can give me a mission where surprises do not suddenly manifest from completely out of nowhere." Her comment aimed at the cool agent.

Carlos and Sheva smirked at Leon running his hand through his blond hair. He sighed. "My dear, Hunnigan. How am I to blame for those things? They…randomly come to me."

Ingrid sighed herself, grinning at a certain thing. "Sure, Leon. Just like how that Asian spy suddenly keeps appearing. Would you call that a random thing?"

It was a friendly dispute between the two, but new to it were Sheva and Carlos, both eyeing each other from their peripherals. Carlos took a step forward and cleared his throat. "Um, do you two want to be left alone? Because Sheva and I can--

"Oh, no." Ingrid had cut him off with a kind chuckle. "Please, do not mind us. We're like this…all the time, aren't we Leon?" She asked while walking past Carlos and Sheva, not sticking around to wait for Leon's answer. The three watched Ingrid enter the headquarters.

"I should advised you two that when she's angry…well…she's just angry." Leon explained as he cupped his chin.

Carlos gave a sarcastic whistle. "I agree."

"Shouldn't we proceed to more important things, gentlemen?" Sheva demonstrated her leadership.

Now back to business, Leon sent a firm nod to Sheva, but gave a glimpse up to the burning sun. "Before we get started…" Leon began in glancing back to Carlos. "…please, lead the way to a area where we can discuss our situation. This sun has been cooking me all day long…"

Carlos gently laughed at the american not use to the heat. "Yeah, come this way."

Sheva stood in place and watched the men chatting as they headed off. Her gaze burning into the back of Leon's. "Kennedy…that name…"

* * *

**July 11****th****, 2012/ 11:02 A.M**

**Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Carlos Oliveira's Personal Room**

**-Sheva Alomar-**

"So, what do you think, Carlos?" Sheva asked from her position on the edge of Carlos' bed, her hands resting on her knees as her eyes stared down at the edge of her boots.

Carlos was standing by the large window. He was taking in the US soldiers setting up four green canopies outside within the favela. One had a large red-cross insignia atop of it, and the other tents were merely blanked. The medical assistants gathered up the ill men, women and children inside the medical tent to secure any ongoing symptoms. Carlos smiled at the kindness Leon illustrated for an agent.

"I don't know what to think in seeing all of this, Sheva. But they are here to help." Carlos finally gave her his focus. He took a few steps and joined her right side on the bed. "My problem here is that we have yet to even begin the mission…it's taking longer to get this thing going than it is to plan it."

Sheva agreed with his words, but her mind was in fear. She closed her eyes…thinking when she finally remembered Leon's last name. It was her mission together with Chris in Africa…the only words she could faintly recall were uttered from Chris. They were… _"…from the Kennedy report…"_

Sheva's eyes snapped opened. "Las plagas…"

Carlos blinked in hearing Sheva speak his language. "You know Spanish? Sexy…"

Sheva rubbed the spot between her eyes with her left hand, but smiled. "No, I do not know Spanish, Carlos." The rubbing halted as did her smile. "But what I do know is that this mission could be bigger than what we expected it to be. As you saw for yourself outside with the cavalry…not only that, but it's the US government. They are not very fond of the BSAA and now they are helping…just like that?"

"…" Carlos stayed silent in watching Sheva shaking her head.

"Something does not feel right. Our relations with Tricell are no longer there. The BSAA funds are dwindling to nothing. The equipment brought here, both electronic and medical exceeds that of a normal BSAA setup. The cost for such things are…are ridiculous, and now we can just afford it?! In Africa, Chris and I never had these many resources! Only one helicopter gun-ship! We have three!" Sheva entwined her fingers in a furious grip.

"Maybe…they're just being careful this time, Sheva." Carlos softly spoke, attempting to get his gaze past her bangs, and was successful in doing so when he spotted her eyes closed.

"Perhaps they are. But…I…I do not want the BSAA or the government to…use your homeland as they see fit, Carlos. They see it…as wasted money, a wasted BSAA branch that does nothing." Sheva bit down on her lower lip while her entwined fingers released themselves to grasp her knees. "This place…it's reminds me of my home. It is so much like mine. Suffering everywhere…guns everywhere and everything else that should not be in this world! And I fear what Thiago said about this place becoming another Raccoon City. What if we fail and the government decides to eradicate this part of the region?!"

Carlos switched his gaze to her trembling shoulders, wanting so much to caress them and offer his comfort.

But he was oblivious to the fact that Sheva was waiting for it. Abruptly, she felt the unbinding of her ponytail, resulting in her hair to drape just across her neck. Blushing, she unveiled her shocked dark hues to the calm ones of Carlos' on her right side.

"You look even better with your hair down…" Carlos spoke softly. However, his own idea had put him in Sheva's clutches…he couldn't glance away at seeing how beautiful she was. Sheva only added to that in expressing a affectionate smile. Carlos looked away instantly to the side, placing her tribal hair-band over her lap.

Sheva's sadness returned as Carlos stood up and headed back to the window, heading back into his own little shell. "About your worries, Sheva. There's nothing we could do except do our job, and get the hell to safety once we're done. We can't fail. We won't fail..."

Sheva shook her head, producing her hair to move slowly side to side. Her hands fiddling with her hair-band set over her lap. "Nothing is so sure, Carlos. I-I have never been this frightened for any mission throughout my career. I know what I was putting myself into when I accepted to help you on this mission, but…the outcome of it can determine the fates of thousands of lives. Even our own…I do not want anything wrong to happen to y-…us…"

Hearing his footsteps, she assumed he would sit by her side to join her like before, but Carlos knelt in front of her. Sheva opened her eyes and spotted the tiny smirk over Carlos' lips…it made her smile. "What…? Sheva asked with a small chuckle.

"You and Chris saved the entire world. And this mission frightens you? Aren't you the great Sheva Alomar?" She smirked at this point, and Carlos slammed his left fist into his right palm in a cool gesture. "There we are! That's the smirk only Sheva could provide!"

He and Sheva shared another laugh that were already piled up of many other occasions, save for Carlos' right gloved hand arriving to touch Sheva's left cheek. She went completely still at the touch, her lips shuddered when Carlos tucked a few strands behind her ear. Their eyes locked on. _"Carlos,…I…"_

"About our lives, Sheva. I gave Josh my word that nothing will harm you…and I meant those words just as I answered when you'd asked before." His words coming in a soothing fashion to her. He did not expect for Sheva to lay her hand over his, keeping it over her cheek.

"Do not expect me to return alone…" Sheva's shook her head emotionally, desperately now hanging onto Carlos' hand, who was taken back at her sudden cries. He spotted sadness in her eyes but yet also determination and willpower to get things right. "Now, promise me, Carlos. That we'll both make it alive…we'll both return back."

Carlos stood up while leaning forward just a bit. The hand she continued to hold was now tracing it's thumb across her upper cheek. "How about a deal, Sheva?" She was already smiling again. "If I keep the promise then, you'll go on a date with me, deal?"

Sheva nodded with teary eyes, she lowered their entwined hands to her lap. "Absolutely. It's a deal, Carlos, but please…still promise me that you will not do anything foolish to endanger your life to save mine. I can handle my own…I know how to fight and protect myself. There will be no need for you to spend time on me. If you want your deal to stay intact, then you have to promise me…"

Carlos sighed, but smiled either way. "I promise, Sheva. It's just I was hoping to have the chance to display my hero acts in saving you, but…I guess that won't be happening." He laughed while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

Surprisingly, the silent Sheva lunged forward and wrapped both her arms around his neck, sending the both of them onto the floor. "Sheva…" His hands lowering little by little to touch her back.

No reply, she kept her head buried against his chest. Minutes later, he still had yet to move…while Sheva fell into slumber from the lack of sleep.

Carlos smiled and bent his head down to where his lips were only inches away from her left ear. He whispered… "We'll both make it back, Sheva…I promise…"

He adjusted her into his arms and stood up. Carlos moved to the side of his bed to lay her sleeping body to rest over it. She shifted around in her sleep, sinking the left side of her face into the pillow, shortly after that arrived her right hand to grasp the bed sheets lightly between her half-gloved fingers.

The former mercenary placed Sheva's hair-band on the side drawer, after doing so, Carlos headed to the curtains and slid them shut, blocking the rays of the sun to preserve Sheva's rest. With that done, he decided to leave and head to regroup with Leon, but when he reached the door…

"Carlos…" Sheva lightly spoke his name in her sleep.

He closed his eyes before leaving. "Sleep well, Sheva…"

* * *

**July 11****th****, 2012/ 12:21 P.M**

**Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Operations Center**

**-Leon S. Kennedy-**

He was grateful for the operations center to be positioned under a massive tent outdoors, but the heat had yet to stop. And so, Leon had to once again remove his jacket, having it slung over his shoulder. He stuck with it though, and sat himself over the main table set on the dirt terrain, but was still a perfect balance. In front of him were four other analysts, each one typing on their own computer panel while Ingrid took the reigns of the team.

Leon took a swipe of his perspiring forehead by using his right forearm, he peeked down at it and saw the moisture. "God, it's hot…" He took a deep breath and grabbed his water bottle to his right side and twisted the cap open. During the drink, he groaned at the warm water.

A tap occurred on his right shoulder, he peeked in that direction and saw Ingrid handing him a new cold water bottle. She sighed. "Isn't this going to be your fifth one, Leon?"

"My savior…" Leon threw the old bottle aside and opened the new one, taking a long drink and multiple gulps till it was halfway done. He gave a satisfying sound as he returned back to Ingrid's question. "Yeah, it's my fifth one. By the way, how come the heat doesn't get to you?"

Ingrid walked behind the main table Leon was currently sitting upon and pulled out a chair to take a seat at her station. She brought her eyes just a bit above of the computer panel. "The heat doesn't bother me because I'm from the west coast." She began typing away.

Now interested, Leon moved himself off the table and pulled out a chair to sit on. He positioned it beside the working Ingrid Hunnigan. Leon sat on the chair backwards with his arms crossed atop of it. "From the west coast? I didn't know that."

Ingrid reached to her left to grasp the handle of her white coffee mug. She raised it to her lips prior to speaking. "You never asked…" She took her small drink.

"Well, how about what state?" Leon asked, taking a drink of his water bottle…another large drink.

Ingrid sent him a sweet smile as she set her mug down. "That's highly classified, Leon. You know that." Leon groaned, placing his sweaty forehead against his crossed arms. Ingrid then became serious. "Anyway, where are the two we're going to be working with? Sheva and Carlos."

Leon lifted his head and also got back to work. "After we briefed each other, Carlos and Sheva wanted to talk things out between them. And here I was thinking she liked Chris…" He laughed quietly to himself.

"Hm, Carlos and Sheva sound like quite a pair. When I saw them together it just seemed like a perfect fit. They give off the same exact atmosphere Chris and Jill do." Ingrid never missed a beat in typing as she chatted with Leon.

"What makes you say that?" Leon gained Ingrid's attention, her typing coming to a halt. "Chris has paired up with her countless times, as did Josh and Jill. Don't get me wrong, I do hope you're right, but Chris let me know ahead of time that this will be their first time together. Anything could happen, Hunnigan."

Ingrid slowly returned back to work, a bit saddened by Leon's words. "It sounds like you don't have a lot of confidence in them, Leon."

He shook his head. "No, you're wrong. I do have confidence in them. It's just we have to see how all this unfolds. Truthfully, I'm more concerned about how the government had no problem whatsoever to lend us all these things."

"I'm in complete agreement with you on that." Ingrid looked around at the resources.

She and Leon gazed over to the large medical tent and barely saw the familiar face walking towards them. A woman with short brown hair, wearing a long white BSAA medical lab coat with the red-cross emblem on the back. The woman kept the coat open for the heat, it revealed her green shirt paired up with a white bulletproof vest and green pants.

She entered their operations center by swiping the cloth of the tent more aside. The cloth fell half closed behind her as she approached Leon and Ingrid. "The citizens in this area are clear. There seems to be no virus or disease. But you know well as I do that we must inspect other areas. Regardless of that, from what I learned during my brief time here…something is definitely going on. "

Leon stood up from the chair and approached her. "You usually don't say those type of things, Medical Genius Rebecca Chambers."

* * *

**-Rebecca Chambers-**

She smiled slightly at the title. "Thanks, Leon. Anyway, I couldn't resist the urge to ask a few questions about what's been happening around here, and you wouldn't believe the type of people who provided valuable information."

Ingrid eased back in her chair. "And who might these 'people' be?

Rebecca brought her hands together in a clap. "Children!" Leon and Ingrid gave an awkward look to one another.

Rebecca went on with crossed arms. "To let you two know that I'm serious, each child spoke of how their parents would often head for 'work' late at night. The interesting part is that this 'workplace' is located high up, dwelling inside the forest near that gigantic statue."

"Yeah, it sounds like valuable information, but look at it's source…" Leon glanced to the happy children running around outside between the tents. "…we can't rely on rumors from children. How did you even communicate with them?"

Rebecca huffed. "I studied Portuguese, not only that but many other languages as well." Leon was amazed.

Ingrid crossed her legs while taking another sip of her coffee. "Why can't we take Rebecca's information serious? But yet we can rely on rumors from a certain spy." Leon ran a hand down his face at that comment. "Though I guess every male out there doesn't go through the constant struggle of having women all over them like Leon has it, do they, Rebecca?"

Rebecca softly covered her chuckle at the scuffle between the agent and his trusty analyst.

"Sorry I'm late everyone…" Leon, Ingrid and Rebecca turned to see Carlos entering the center.

* * *

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

He was alone, and everyone took notice of the fact except for Rebecca. First to inquire about it was Ingrid. "No need to apologize, but where's Sheva?"

Prior to answering, Carlos closed his eyes, remembering what he shared and expressed with Sheva before leaving for here. Mostly, he remembered how exhausted she was at the end of their chat.

"Carlos?" Leon attempted next..

"Sheva is resting." Carlos softly but swiftly answered. " She barely got any sleep. She also had to wake up early to see Chris and the others off. I will relay everything to her once she's awake."

"You two really have a strong bond." Ingrid smirked at the flushed Carlos, then glanced to Leon. "Told you they're great pair with so little time together"

The agent sent a grin at the analyst before turning a serious gaze at the former mercenary. "In any case. Carlos, there is someone you should meet, and that someone is Rebecca Chambers, medical chief executive of the north american BSAA."

Carlos felt two pokes over his left shoulder. He responded to it and was soon met with the green hues of the good-natured medical genius. "It's nice to meet you, Carlos. I'm Rebecca Chambers."

A smile appeared for her kindness. "It's nice to meet you as well, Rebecca."

Both shook hands. "Jill told me to be aware of you and Sheva, but I didn't expect for the relationship to blossom right away." Rebecca joined in the teasing.

Ingrid grinned. Leon felt for him and placed a few taps against Carlos' back. "Come on, ladies. Give Carlos a break. We should be getting down to the task at hand."

Carlos gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Leon. But before we continue…" He turned his attention back to Rebecca. "Medical Chief, right?"

Rebecca presented a tiring chuckle, either way she still smiled. "Please. Just call me Rebecca. I can't stand the title."

"I apologize." Carlos commenced softly. "But are you the one responsible for setting up the medical center? The massive tent with the red cross outside."

"Yes. I suggested to Chris the idea of letting me go and check things out for myself around here. He agreed to it, but never had I assumed that the government would offer me the equipment and the personnel to return things back to the way it was around here." Rebecca small smile faded. "Yet, it is us, the BSAA's fault that it has become what it is today. We turned a blind-eye to this place for years."

She observed Carlos glancing away. "As much anger I hold for the BSAA in not assisting one of their own branches is not right. It was selfish of me to think we were the only part of this world suffering." He fixed his gaze back onto Rebecca's. "And the one person who taught me this was Sheva. Never did she complain, she did the opposite and joined the BSAA to change her homeland with her own hands. In saying that, Rebecca, I'm grateful for your assistance. I know there must be places you have to be around the world, and again I thank you for helping us."

Rebecca's smile returned. "Don't be. I did it on my own accord. And back to Sheva, she is definitely strong. However, it's odd how she allowed you to be so close to her."

Carlos raised his left brow, so did Leon. Ingrid leant her elbow on the table and placed her chin over her palm while looking curiously to Rebecca. "Allow? What do you mean by that?"

"How did we get back onto this topic, ladies?" Ingrid, Rebecca and even Carlos chuckled together at Leon's comment. He shook his head and sent Carlos a determined gaze. "Are we ready to begin?"

"Yeah. What should we start out with?" Carlos crossed his arms as he followed Leon to the table Ingrid was occupying, Rebecca also followed.

They took in Leon reaching down under the table to pull out a map that was contained inside a brown box. Shortly after, he placed it on the table and unrolled it to spread out across them. It displayed the entire south america region.

"Leads." Leon got straight to the point, his eyes analyzing the map. Carlos leant forward to see for himself. Rebecca did as well from Leon's right side. "With the information I received from Chris is that you joined the BSAA two months ago, right?"

Carlos moved his gaze from the map to Leon. "Right."

"Can you point out some hotspots?" Not receiving a answer, the agent turned his head to see Carlos scratching his head with a nervous smile.

"We…don't know."

Leon rolled up the map and positioned it under his right arm. "I guess we're going to have to search all over this area. Which I don't mind of course. I've been itching to have some action." A cocky smile appeared.

Ingrid stopped her typing and glanced up to Leon. "Why not take Rebecca's lead?"

Carlos and Leon watched Rebecca light up cheerfully. "What would that lead be, Rebecca?" Carlos asked.

"A factory located dwelling inside the forest high up in the mountain. The children I treated so far often say their parents head up there to work during the night. Y'know, the mountain with the statue?" Rebecca explained with her usual cheerful attitude.

"Yes." Carlos sighed softly. "But it means nothing. That factory has not been functioning for years. Not only that, but we've already searched those parts."

She stepped forward. "I assure you, Carlos. Please, look again. With the resources we have now, it wouldn't hurt to use one of those helicopters to search the area." Carlos gave it a thought, and she was right.

Though, Leon came in before Carlos could give an answer. "Rebecca, you might see it as things we could just use as we want, but in all honesty, we can't."

"And why not?!" Rebecca exclaimed with hands on her hips.

Leon cooly brushed away a few pale blond strands of his hair. "Every drop of oil, each time we start up a helicopter and each time we refill it costs the taxpayers dramatically. We have to plan before acting and not waste a single trip."

"You're…right, Leon." Rebecca lowered her head in defeat. She turned in the direction of the entrance, her ears enjoying the giggles and laughter of children outside. "…though something inside tells me that these kids would not lie or even making up such a thing like that."

Carlos altered his gaze to Leon, giving his own cocky smile to the agent. "Let's take one last look up there."

Rebecca lit up at the proposal, grabbing onto Leon's left arm and started to tug it. "Come on! Let's go, Mr. Agent! Then you will see with your own eyes that the children were right!!"

Leon sent a glare at Ingrid then to Carlos. "This is both your fault!" He was then tugged even harder out of the operation's center.

* * *

**July 11****th****, 2012/ 9:54 P.M**

**Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Carlos Oliveira's Personal Room**

**-Sheva Alomar-**

It was now late at night, and Sheva had yet to break her rest. From time to time, she tossed and turned, pulling up Carlos' bed sheets to cover more of her body. The cool wind of the starry night continued to breeze inside through the floor-to-ceiling window where the curtains at the edges fluttered with each gust.

Despite the cold air, Sheva's rest prolonged until her mind dreamt of the mission with Carlos…a dream that switched to a nightmare….

_A tyrant she had trouble of putting together appeared in her nightmare. She and Carlos were running for their lives away from the fiend within a factory unknown to Sheva. In spite of it being a nightmare, Sheva vividly felt the burning of her thigh muscles, her lungs pumping with every inch of air she could take in. _

_They were on their way up a metal ladder, and out of the blue felt herself miss a step, resulting in a long fall of her back landing harshly against the circular metal platform. Her eyes blurred up at the shouting and concerned Carlos…the tyrant only a few feet away from her position._

"_Sheva?! Sheva!!" She heard his ongoing cries, but her body refused to cooperate. _

_Sheva yelped when just trying to arch her back. She turned her head to look over her shoulder…and there it was, the tyrant so towering that it's shadow dimmed over Sheva's body. _

_Her eyes were in anger, but trembling in fear. The burning moisture was next to appear in her eyes as she watched the tyrant move it's right claw in preparation to finish her off. _

_However, it's target was Sheva Alomar, and she demonstrated her toughness and perseverance by grasping her combat knife, lunging upward to attack it's head. Unfortunately, Sheva was countered by the left hand of the tyrant's coming to grasp her neck, her knife clattering onto the surface._

_She was off her feet, her legs swinging in every direction as she was trying to rip herself away. "Cover your eyes, Sheva!!" Hearing Carlos' voice warmed her heart. She did as advised, quickly shutting her eyes._

_Behind all the background noise of the factory and the tyrant's growls, was a faint sound of a grenade rattling across metal platform. It exploded to expose a strong blinding flash to the area, strong enough to cause the monster to release Sheva and grasp it's eyes in pain. _

_Sheva fell back onto floor with small contact, raising her head as quick as she could to spot Carlos standing in front of her. His assault rifle aimed at the recovering tyrant. "Go, Sheva!" Her eyes widened. "Leave while I distract this freak!"_

"_Carlos…?" Sheva whispered._

_The tyrant rushed forward, directly aiming it's massive claw for Carlos, who flicked the switch of his weapon to fully automatic to let loose the rapid bullets. It had no affect on the monster using it's claw as a barrier to block the barrage of ammunition. _

_It rushed once more with it's claw while Sheva watched Carlos in the midst of shoving another clip into his rifle. His eyes flared wide, knowing he was going to be too late, and she knew as well._

"_NO!!!" Sheva raised herself up with all the strength left she could muster up in order to tackle Carlos out of the way. _

"_SHEVA!!" Carlos shouted, wrapping his arms around Sheva to protect her as they fell back._

_The tyrant initiated it's attack that still targeted Carlos…except a bright flash took place in Sheva's mind…_.

"CARLOS!!!" Sheva cried out in a instant whilst she sat up on the bed breathing and sweating intensely. Her dark concerned eyes scanned the room, and released a pleased gasp in finding Carlos safely standing by the window.

He faced her, a sincere smile on his lips during his steps in approaching Sheva. "You've been sleeping the entire day. I called off the mission for tomorrow morning."

"I apologize, Carlos…" Sheva shook her head. "I must've pushed myself too hard."

"I'll say." Carlos started with a grin. "The way you were moaning my name in your sleep…only one could think of what you were dreaming of." Carlos chuckled quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed and keeping his smile.

Sheva's bronze cheeks blushed a red tint. "D-Do not be absurd, Carlos!"

He began to imitate her voice. "Oh, Carlos! Take me far away and have your way with me!"

Sheva grew furious and grabbed the pillow, however her blush remained. "I will make sure you will suffer, Carlos Oliveira!"

He laughed even when the pillow hit him in the face to send him on his back. Sheva lunged forward and sat her lap on his stomach, she grabbed the pillow to repeatedly hit him with it. As they went on, Sheva laughed…unaware that Carlos was there to overhear her entire nightmare.

He wanted to cheer her up, he wanted to see her laugh and mostly wanted to see that smirk. Then again, he feared this happiness would soon disappear when tomorrow comes, the day he would have to tell her of what he, Leon and Rebecca found in the forest.

Another mission, another story, and another pair of hearts that would end up fighting together.

But as of right now, the pair enjoyed a joyful scene. Sheva Alomar playfully choking Carlos Oliveira…


	4. Only Good Day Was Yesterday

_**Chapter IV**_

"**Only Good Day Was Yesterday…"**

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 1:32 P.M**

**Location- Favela Outskirts: Airspace**

**-Leon S. Kennedy-**

The group consisting of Leon, Carlos, Rebecca and Sheva were observing the territory below from their position high within the helicopter. Their hair fluttering in the wind as each of them looked on at the bottom filled with forests and various creeks splitting between various parts.

The helicopter made a swift turn upwards, bringing them to now observe the mountain area. After a small trip around the statue…the group found nothing to be suspicious of.

"Not a thing in sight…" Leon exhaled his disappointment.

Carlos lowered his head, his hope diminishing. "I was sure we would've found something with what we did find in the factory. An arsenal of weapons, but I guess it was nothing after all. We're never going to find where those things come from. First its BOWs, now its weapons. We just can't catch a break." Sheva turned her head to see his eyes close. "Just take us back to headquarters, Leon…"

Leon and Rebecca watched Sheva rest her hand over Carlos' forearm. He opened his brown eyes to stare into the concerned ones of Sheva's. "Do not give up just yet, Carlos."

"Sheva is right!!" They watched Rebecca yell, who sent Leon a fierce glare. "Let's circle this bird one more time!" Leon softly laughed along with Sheva and Carlos. "Hey, I'm serious you guys! Let's search one more time!"

"Rebecca…" Carlos began to get her focus on him. "Thank you for your concern, but one time is enough."

"But--

"Sir, We got two R. coming in hot!! 2 o'clock!!" The pilot warned out from the front in the same time the alarm systems commenced.

"What?!?!" Leon shouted out.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock. Leon quickly went up to the front to see it for himself, and spotted two rockets appearing from the forest below them, leaving a trail of smoke as it headed straight for the helicopter. His blue eyes flared. "Get us out of here!!"

"Roger that, sir!" The pilot did a right turn, dipping the helicopter's tail down to avoid one of the rockets, but unfortunately, the other rocket was dead on…and Leon feared for the worst.

The agent retreated back to the group. "Strap yourselves in now!!" Doing as told, Carlos and Sheva sat one bench and fastened the safety belts.

Leon and Rebecca did the same on the bench opposite of Carlos' and Sheva's, and in that moment…the rocket collided against the tail rotor, forcing the helicopter to gradually spin around with no control. "We're going down!! I repeat, we're going down!!" A warning shout from the pilot, who tried his best to regain control but could not.

The women closed their eyes at the exploding sound and the never-ending falling noise of turbulence. Though, the men gazed out at the opening of the passenger cabin they were in, seeing the forest and the mountain below them spin in circles. The beeping of the alarm systems were getting intense with each passing second, as were the motions of each spin.

"Brace yourselves everyone!!" The pilot notified them, and it could only mean they were nearing the ground.

The helicopter now rumbled tremendously to the low altitude. Within the vehicle, the bolts holding the safety belts secure began to clank, but it kept firm in holding the group. In spite of this, all could hear one belt starting to rattle…and soon enough, it snapped apart.

It belonged to Sheva…

* * *

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

Time slowed down when their eyes caught Sheva being jolted out of her seat and soaring out to the opening.

"Sheva!!" Rebecca and Leon yelled out simultaneously. The medical chief extended her hand out, but merely felt their fingertips brush together in a failed attempt to grasp Sheva's hand. Even with that, Rebecca and Leon did not see Carlos in the midst of removing his belt to dive forward, successfully grabbing a hold of Sheva's hand. "Got you!!"

They were in a position not suitable for a helicopter spinning out of the control to the ground. Sheva's entire body hanging by only her right hand being grasped by Carlos', who was in a laying position in the chopper.

Through the danger, their eyes never left each other. Carlos attempted to pull her up, but the harsh spins of the helicopter made it difficult to even get a budge. The ground was nearing, giving Carlos the view of their upcoming crash site…

A forest, but what captured his focus more was the sight of a undiscovered small village. His eyes shot open wide. "_What the hell…?"_.

People began running towards them in massive numbers. Some pointed to the chopper in the sky, while others were running towards it, all equipped with weapons from pistols and rifles to shotguns and rocket launchers. If the weapons didn't surprise him, then it was surely the people carrying these weapons…his own people…normal citizens.

Having enough with the staring, Carlos returned his eyes down to Sheva, who tried with all her strength to assist him in bringing her up. Again, they failed.

Carlos moved his eyes back to the armed citizens, and one specifically stood out when on a rooftop…aiming his rocket launcher. "Shit!!"

Hearing his expletive, Sheva turned to look at the direction his eyes were looking, and she spotted the person unleashing a rocket. She gasped at the projectile heading right for her. It was getting close to where she could make out the green tip of the rocket, then suddenly, she was hauled in by the last strong effort of Carlos, the rocket missing her feet by inches.

Carlos fell back inside the compartment with Sheva falling atop of him. He sprawled back to their bench and held onto it, his other arm coming around Sheva's waist to secure her safely in his hold.

Despite the situation with the way it was, it did not prevent Sheva's lips from forming a small grin up at him. Her hands latched onto the shoulders of the blushing Carlos, catching him looking away shyly to the side.

"Hold on you two!!" Both switched their gazes in hearing Leon's warning to immediately see him grasping the bars above, and Rebecca gripping the bench.

With the last few spins, the helicopter crashed softly enough to not cause an explosion, but for the landing skids to break off, resulting in the helicopter to go on it's side as the rotating propellers shredded into pieces when hitting the forest ground.

No noise, but the surrounding forest animals escaping the crash site in fear.

The hostiles were arriving to the site…and the mission for Carlos and Sheva just begun…

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 4:53 P.M (US Mid-West Time Zone)**

**Location-Food Court**

**-Jill Valentine-**

It was a sunny day back in the states, and a founding member of the BSAA did not waste it. She was sitting off to the side in her own seclusion while most of the public sat in the central area, eating and chatting away outdoors of the food court. The round tables decorated with a nice white cloth over it, waiters and waitresses fulfilling their jobs with the maitre d' in command.

Jill, on the other hand, was busy in gazing down at her cell phone upon the center of the small round table she currently occupied. Her forehead was resting against her right hand below the visor of her cap, she bore a worrisome look. _"Not one call…"_.Angry, but saddened words.

She used her right thumb to flick open the top cover of her cell. The menu appeared, and she quickly went to the phone call data to spot several calls she received from Chris for working reasons.

Jill scrolled down to see Josh's name, who called for some more flirting but did turn serious when their conversation led to the well-being of Carlos and Sheva. With one more scroll down, Jill saw Rebecca's, Leon's and Sheva's names, all calling to notify her of their departure to search for a factory.

The reason for her anger and sadness was pointed at no sign of Carlos' name. _"…You…still hate me, don't you.?"_. She sighed…

"Sorry I'm late, Jill." She flashed her eyes in hearing her name spoken through a familiar voice. Jill raised her head to observe a certain woman sitting on the chair ahead of hers.

* * *

**-Claire Redfield-**

She was wearing her usual outfit, the red long sleeve shirt underneath her white short sleeve one. Finishing it up were the gray jeans and brown shoes.

Jill mustered up a smile. "It's fine..." She quickly saw through Jill's fake smile. "How you been, Claire?"

The younger sibling of Chris Redfield undid her ponytail to redo it in a tighter bind. Regardless, Claire spoke. "Better than you, I'm sure. What's with the long face?"

Jill gave a glance to her cell phone. "It's nothing."

Claire smiled, leaning her chin on both of her palms when done with her hair. "Oh, really now?" Jill smirked at her. "Does this have anything to do with Josh or my brother, hm?"

"Not quite." Jill words came out half-laughing, but her face held a solemn look. "…it's a friend I'm worried about, that is all." I

n the middle of their chat, Claire and Jill both had to decline the waitress who appeared for their orders, both saying 'No thank you'.

Claire brushed a few strands of her hair away when continuing their discussion. "A friend you're worried about? Who might this person be that is so dear to the great Jill Valentine?"

Both chuckled until Jill answered softly, removing her cap as she did, setting it on the table. "I told you of him before. The one who helped me escape Raccoon City."

"The one with the sexy accent?" Claire acknowledged softly.

It made Jill laugh a gentle one in remembering that memory. "Yes. That's the one."

"And why so worried for him? Did the reunion go as you hoped for? Ah, he flirted with you, and Chris and Josh decided to beat his brains out, that's what happened, isn't it?" Claire ended almost sweetly.

Jill actually pictured what Claire said, and it caused her to realize that Carlos did not flirt with her at all. The ones doing it now were Josh Stone, and Chris Redfield…sometimes in a surprising way. She left those thoughts behind in the past and responded to Claire's question.

"No. They did not beat his brains out, Claire. As a matter of fact, Carlos did not flirt with me once. I was just hoping he would've called me before heading out on his mission with Sheva, but…I guess not. The reunion went fine, though I still think he resents me."

Claire moved her left leg over her right underneath the table. A grin still on her lips. "Even if he does, you still have men left to right, Jill." The veteran BSAA operative blushed. Claire went on smiling. "If only women were beautiful and dangerous like you are…"

Jill lowered her head at those words. Men going after her when all she wanted was him…Chris…

"Jill…?" Claire blinked her eyes. "Jill, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jill lied softly. "Just fine, Claire…"

All of a sudden, Jill's cell started to vibrate over the table. Claire watched Jill snatch the phone into her hand in a impatient fashion. The blue eyes widening at Chris' name appearing. Jill smiled a huge one. "That smile could only mean that it's my brother calling."

Jill sent Claire a smirk, grabbing a spare napkin and crushing it into a ball to throw at the laughing face of Claire Redfield.

The BSAA operative pushed down on the answer button, and soon raised the phone up to her right ear. "This is Valentine. What's up, Chris?"

"We have a major problem, Jill." Claire's smile reduced in catching a glimpse of Jill's smile fading. Chris' firm voice sustained in his usual leadership. "It's best to return to headquarters, I will explain the problem there. Josh and I will be waiting your arrival."

"Y-Yes, but…can you at least tell me what this is about? This problem." Jill feared it was another bio-terrorism mission.

"Ingrid has lost all communications with Leon and the others." Jill slightly gasped.

Claire was now frightened for her friend. "Jill, what's going on?" She gazed at Claire. "What is my brother saying?"

On the verge of answering her, Jill heard Chris break in first. "Did I hear that voice right? Is Claire there with you?"

"Yes. We're here at the local food court just a couple blocks down from the headquarters." Jill replied while attending to a blond lock that strayed away from her ponytail, tucking it behind her ear.

"Bring her along with you." Chris left it there, hanging the phone up without a reply.

"Chris…? Chris?" Jill received no answer and closed the cover of her cell phone as she stood up, giving Claire a strong gaze. "Let's go, Claire…"

"Um, sure." Confused, Claire stood as well and viewed Jill sliding her cap back on while pacing ahead through the multiple occupied tables of the food court.

The younger Redfield caught up to her and saw Jill walking around a parked blue car to get to the driver seat. She dug inside the left pocket of her pants and took out her keychain to press the button for shutting off her alarm and unlocking the doors.

Hearing that, Claire opened the door to the passenger seat as Jill opened the door to the driver seat, both closing the doors after seating themselves comfortably. The seatbelts came next, then the insertion of Jill's key to execute the ignition.

Claire glanced over to Jill. "Where are we exactly headed? And what for?"

Before stepping on the gas pedal, Jill's eyes became shut. "We're heading to headquarters…something went wrong. Chris wants you to come with me…that's all he would say."

"The fighting never ends…" Jill unveiled her gaze to Claire's solemn words. "If my brother wants me at the headquarters, its usually for safety reasons. He fears I will become a target because of our last name. Yes, I'm full of pride that my brother achieved a hero status around the globe, but…I can fight. I know I stopped. I didn't have it in my heart to fight back then."

Jill peeked over to Claire glancing out the window. "Claire…"

She looked over to Jill, who spotted the same fire Chris had in her eyes. "Chris and Leon chose to fight. I chose a different path other than fighting, but with the years that passed, things never changed. All this started with Raccoon City…now it's around the world." Claire sighed at this point. "Sometimes I feel as if I'm to blame. Maybe I should've fought…maybe I shouldn't had ran away like I did."

"Don't you ever say those things ever again, Claire!" She was taken back by Jill's furious tone. "You have nothing to be blamed for. You have control of your own life and do what you want to do with it. If you wish to fight, then fight. If not, then that's fine as well." After that, Jill smiled warmly at Claire. "But you are not aware of how proud you made your brother."

Claire covered her mouth in a chuckle. "Really?! He's such a leader that he rarely talks about those things."

"I know how you feel." Jill agreed tenderly. He eyes darting ahead to the road. "Now, let's get to the headquarters…"

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 1:58 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- Favela Outskirts: Crash Site**

**-Sheva Alomar-**

"J-Josh…" The unconscious Sheva was regaining her senses slowly, but surely. "Chris…Jill…" Her eyes struggled to open, the darkness fading in and out. "Car…los…" She called their names softly, hoping and wishing they would come to her aid.

But Sheva was Sheva, and she set her mind on helping herself through such a situation.

With a newfound determination, Sheva realized her weakened body was in laying position on her back, the cold surface could only mean she was still within the crashed chopper, and not the forest ground outside. Sheva gave it another go at opening her eyes and made out the small wreckage she was in, metal parts sticking out everywhere and the sparks of electric equipment bursting out slightly. No sign of Carlos, Leon or Rebecca…

Sheva cried out at first movement of moving onto her side, but fought against the pain stinging her back to persist on. In being cautious, she slid off the bench gingerly and began to crawl in the direction of the compartment opening, spotting the forest outside. Her progress stopped, she raised her right hand to her forehead and quickly gazed down at her palm…spotting blood.

It was leaking down the left side of her face, and Sheva moved her hand back to the top of her head and softly winced at the instant touch of her wound, a lengthy cut atop her scalp…

Footsteps and familiar voices chatting brought Sheva out of her reverie. She looked to the exit and spotted Leon and Rebecca climbing inside, the two with their own wounds and trails of blood on various parts of their bodies. Leon's favorite brown jacket torn in several places, as it was the same for Rebecca's medical white coat.

In seeing Sheva on the ground, both rushed and knelt beside her.

"What are you trying to do, Sheva?!" Rebecca shouted as she assisted Sheva back to where she placed her before on the bench. "You should not be moving in the condition you're in!"

"I couldn't agree any more with Rebecca." Leon spoke sincerely in the course of Rebecca delicately moving Sheva to lay on her back. Sheva appreciated their alarmed words, and gave them a slight smile in looking up at them. They smiled back…

Sheva took a quick look past them, her smile still there. "Where is Carlos? I assume he is out setting up a perimeter for us, is he not?" She chuckled even in pain. "For the little time I've known him, I found Carlos to be such a cautious individual."

Although Sheva's assumptions were pronounced happily, Leon's and Rebecca's smiles vanished. Sheva didn't like their silence one bit, her own smile now gone. "Enough with the silence!" Sheva's anger overshadowed the pain in her body. "Inform me of where he is! He's okay…right?! "

Rebecca stepped forward to answer, but Leon's hand arrived on her shoulder. He took the responsibility for himself and gazed down to the angry Sheva with his own furious stare. "Sheva, I will tell you straightforward. Rebecca and I were just out searching the area…we couldn't find him."

"Do not feed me lies!!" Sheva sat up during her outburst, but that certain act provided Sheva to suffer the throbbing pain of her wounds, moaning out the anguish.

"Sheva!" Rebecca's hands grasped Sheva's shoulders to guide her back down. "Please, don't overexert yourself! You need the rest! Don't jump to such a conclusion as Carlos being dead!"

"Remove yourself off of me, Rebecca!!" The west African operative fought back in brushing Rebecca away for her back to hit Leon's chest.

The agent's hands caught the medical chief's shoulders in breaking her fall, but their shocked eyes watched on at the resolve and determination Sheva displayed to search for Carlos. Her right hand wrapping around her aching left arm, her sore legs providing the great effort for her to walk with a slight limp.

Sheva yet heard another cry of her name from Rebecca, but kept onwards to the opening, and once there…Carlos, from out of the blue, climbed inside to accidentally collide against Sheva. "C-Carlos?!"

"S-Sheva?!"

Together, they fell out of the crashed helicopter and onto the forest terrain with the back of Carlos breaking their landing. He blinked up at her, and she blinked down at him…finding blemishes of blood on the right side of his face, wounds he suffered from the crash.

Leon and Rebecca sped to the chopper opening and gazed down at the scene. Sheva, sitting over Carlos' lap and elevating her left arm to deliver a hard smack across Carlos' face. Leon winced over to Rebecca, who did the same to him…

* * *

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

"Owww!!" Carlos had his hand already rubbing the developing red handprint of Sheva's over his right cheek. He was not out of danger just yet. Carlos glanced up at the time Sheva's hands seized the shoulder straps of his black tactical vest.

She kept her position on top of him with her rear over his lap, which Carlos had to maintain himself from getting rise of. But that thought flew out the window when the enraged Sheva hauled him in, their noses touching…

He offered a uneasy chuckle, a chuckle that was becoming routine around the angry Sheva Alomar. "Explain your reason for not notifying us of your whereabouts, Carlos Oliveira."

Nervous, Carlos answered swiftly. "I was securing a perimeter around the crash site…"

"Carry on…" Sheva's grip loosened.

Carlos supported himself on his elbows. "When I regained consciousness, I found the three of you having yet to recover. I took the time to make sure those hostiles weren't around to tear us apart, and so searching the area was critical at that moment. Fortunately, they haven't picked up on the trail to the crash site."

Sheva completely released him. Her head darting away in shame.. "I…I apologize. Just please do not frighten me in such a way eva' again…"

"Y' know…" Sheva tilted her head to side in watching him as he began. "…you are now one of two women who now smacked me…"

She shook her head laughing, knowing Carlos in his usual uplifting attitude…and she only has known him for two days. "I have knowledge of who this other woman might be." Carlos smirked. "Might she be…Jill Valentine? Hm, Carlos?"

He nodded and groaned at the recollection of that night. "Yeah…but if it means anything to you, Sheva, you definitely hit harder than her…"

The pair contributed their laughs, oblivious of not taking in their position on the ground with Sheva on top.

* * *

**-Leon S. Kennedy-**

"Have you two made up yet? Or are you both waiting for some privacy?" Rebecca gave way for her words to sound with small giggles.

Sheva glanced over her right shoulder to perceive Rebecca and Leon leaping out the crashed chopper to land gracefully on the grass. Carlos needed to lean to the side to look for himself, the agent and the medical genius smirking at them. Rebecca released another fit of giggles at watching Sheva and Carlos blush extremely, then both getting up with haste.

She dusted her clothes off, as did Carlos, but Leon approached him and took his time to gaze around at the area. Nothing but tress, vines, bushes and small creeks, which Leon could hear the faint sound of water. "This place is isolated. Do you know where we are, Carlos?"

He shifted to Leon and turned in the same direction the agent was looking towards. "We're high up in the forest that oversees the favela. If we can get to a good position, we could actually see the headquarters from here."

"Alright then. Without any means of communicating with Ingrid, it won't do us any good in staying put here." Leon confidently smiled over to the shocked Carlos. "Let's get to work, shall we?" The agent ended it there, his right hand moving to his right hip where he grasped his Desert Eagle.

Carlos grasped Leon's left forearm, preventing him from walking any further. He turned to Carlos. "What's wrong?

"About your pilot…" Carlos sighed in glancing away. "…I found him dead on the pilot seat. I gave him a proper burial while the rest of you were recovering." Leon's smile returned at the nice gesture. "I know it's not a right to bury him here in a foreign country, Leon, but for the meantime, it will have to do until we can safely return his body back to the states."

"Carlos…" He responded to the agent, giving Leon his utmost attention. "Thank you. I'm sure his family will also appreciate it."

The south american BSAA operative shook his head. "Still…his death is because of me. If only I'd declined to search this place again then maybe-

"Not one more word, Carlos." His eyes widened at Leon's firm stance and words. "Blaming yourself will not allow you to think of the current problems. You'll all the time in the world to think about all this later, believe me, I know."

Carlos now nodded in agreeing, he took a swipe across his sweaty and bloody forehead.

Leon, however, was not done. "Listen, Carlos…" And he did. "…we're all here for our own reasons in helping out your region. If any lives are lost, don't assume their blood is on your hands, because it's not. We just want to help. We won't standby and let this place become another Raccoon City. Got it, Oliveira?"

He nodded a shaky one, also a shaky laugh. "Sorry about that…" Leon grinned at Carlos returning back to his usual self. "Ever since Raccoon City, I've been--

"Jill told me about that ahead of time." Leon watched Carlos' eyes snap wide during the interruption. "I also fought through that devastation and nightmare, Carlos."

"You're kidding me?" Leon shook his head in response.

"No, I'm not kidding you." The agent crossed his arms, turning to see Sheva sitting and leaning her back against a nearby tree while Rebecca tended the wounds scattered around Sheva's body. For a second time, Carlos joined Leon in watching what he was, collectively smiling at the women chatting away happily, regardless of the circumstances they were in.

"As for Raccoon City…" Leon started quietly. "Let's leave that story for another time. I'm sure you have yours with Jill as I have mine with three others."

"All women?!" He chuckled at Carlos' question.

"Two were, but the other was a young girl." Carlos spotted the reluctance in Leon's voice to talk about it any further. "I'll leave it at that. Let's notify Sheva and Rebecca that were going to search more of this area…"

Carlos did not refuse. "Yeah. Let's do so…"

* * *

**-Rebecca Chambers-**

"That should take care of it." She smiled cheerfully, returning her medical equipment into her first-aid kit hanging off her right hip.

Sheva traced her fingers across the cut atop her head elegantly enough to not wince away this time. The bleeding stopped, and Sheva could identify the medicinal herbs Rebecca provided her for the means of healing. With lowering her head, she glanced at the bandage around her left tricep and right wrist.

A pleased smile crept over Sheva's lips. "Thank you, Rebecca. This has to be about the hundredth time you have treated me." She complimented her BSAA comrade in the middle of redoing her free hair into her usual ponytail style.

Rebecca knelt down on both knees, placing her hands on top of them. She said nothing, but only peeked over to Carlos, who was walking towards them with Leon. Rebecca then gazed back to Sheva to show her smirk.

Following the bind of her hair, Sheva dropped her hands to the sides with a sigh, and saw the smirk on Rebecca. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing…" Rebecca exhaled those words, ready to tease her friend. "…it's just amazes me how Carlos is able to make you smile and laugh more than Chris and Josh ever do."

Sheva's head dipped lower than previously, her face holding a expression that displayed sorrow. She entwined her fingers together prior to speaking. "Rebecca…?"

"Yes?" Rebecca replied while sitting next to her against the tree. "If it's about what I said, Sheva, I apologize. I shouldn't tease you about those things and--

"Have you eva' loved another, Rebecca?" Those words that interrupted her made Rebecca look to the side, seeing Sheva looking right back at her. "As in…real love…"

Rebecca was the one to now look away. She remembered the train crash, the James Marcus laboratory, the leeches and most of all…the former marine. Her right hand rose to instinctively grab the chain around her neck, pulling out the dog tags to let her thumb trace over the engraved name of…'Billy Coen'

"Those are dog tags, are they not?" Sheva inquired. "Were you in the US military at some point in your life, Rebecca?"

"Yes, these dog tags. And no, I was never part of the military…" Rebecca clasped the dog tags. "But back to your question about love. Yes, I did love another…and he's the sole owner of these dog tags. He assisted me in many different ways. If not for him I wouldn't be here alive today."

"He must be quite a man." Rebecca smiled to some extent hearing Sheva talk. "You have neva' told me about him, or even told Jill and Claire for that matter, Rebecca."

"It's because he's dead…" Sheva's eyes soften to sadness, watching Rebecca tuck back in the dog tags.

Unbeknownst to Sheva was the rest of Rebecca's story, who did not continue it but rather smiled faintly to the west African operative beside her. "Since we are on this subject of love, then you wouldn't mind me asking if this is about Carlos, would you?"

Sheva did not hold back her quiet chuckle, a red tint surfacing over her bronze cheeks. "Was it that obvious, Rebecca?"

Rebecca lit up instantly. "Hahah! I knew it from the very beginning!"

Now laughing in content, Sheva leant her head back to rest against the bark of the tree, her eyes looking up at the crown of fluttering leaves. That sight vanished when closing her eyes to take in the little moments she had shared with Carlos this far.

Their late night walk, the bucket of water to which she gave a small laugh at the remembrance of it. Afterwards, she thought about how he was there at her parent's final moments, wanting desperately to help them in the face of danger.

"You're thinking of him right now…" In hearing Rebecca's teasing voice, Sheva gazed to her with a smile. "…aren't you, Sheva?

"And what If I'am?" Sheva's voice carried a husky tone to it. "I' am a woman after all."

Rebecca, however, smirked and pointed to the arriving men. "He's here…"

Sheva's smile was gone. Her heavy blush appeared in the swift turn of her head to see Carlos standing by Leon in front them. _"Carlos…"_.

* * *

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

"Hey, ladies." Carlos cheerfully spoke. He gained the attention of Rebecca's with a small wave of her hand, but turning to see Sheva moving her head down made him concern. "Sheva…?"

She didn't reply, her fingers only dug into the dirt on the ground.

Her trusty friend, Rebecca came to her aid within the awkward quietness of the group. She stood up and stepped forward. "So, did you two come up with any suggestions on what we should do?"

Her plan worked to some extent. Leon focused on Rebecca, but Carlos kept his eyes on Sheva.

"To answer your question." Leon replied to Rebecca. "Yes, we have one suggestion. Carlos and I will search deeper around this area. You two will rest and wait here."

Rebecca sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Not the kind of suggestion I was hoping for, Leon. But it will have to do."

Sheva's response to the plan, shocked and in disbelief. Instantly raising her head up to the group, her gaze stopping on Carlos. "That is nonsense! Rebecca and I can clearly still fight even in the conditions we are in!"

"Sheva…" Carlos could only say her name softly, but proud nonetheless at her perseverance.

To prove her words to Rebecca, Leon and mostly Carlos, Sheva stood up on unsteady legs as her knees shook, and once again, those efforts of Sheva's caused her to feel the throbbing pain throughout her body.

She was falling forward, and Rebecca took a step ahead to care for her friend, but Sheva fell limp into Carlos' arms. Her head against the crook of his neck, and her chest against his own, while her waist was wrapped by both his arms.

"Sheva!" She heeded the concerned calls of her name by Leon and Rebecca, and so, Sheva gazed up to see Carlos furiously looking down at her. She was taken back, and her small gasped proved it.

"You need rest." Carlos spotted her lips opening to speak, but he shook his head and spoke first. "No, Sheva. Stay here and recuperate. A person with your wounds shouldn't be moving about."

"But, Carlos…I--

She was cut off by the sounds of multiple hostiles shouting, they were nearing their location on their way down an uphill part of the forest. Gunshots were being sent into the air in a victory style, the bullets piercing through the crowns of each tree far out in the distance. Leon's eyes blazed up, just as the others did…

He raised his Desert Eagle in his usual way. "Nevermind my suggestion! We have to start leaving. NOW!!"

Rebecca scanned the area around them, which felt like the thousandth time, and again spotted no route out but only to cut through the time-consuming forest. While she tried to think of a plan for their escape, Carlos steadied Sheva back onto her own two feet.

He smiled, and Sheva didn't know what to make of it. She would know soon when he turned to Leon. "I want you three to make a run for it while I hold them off."

Shocked, Leon lowered his Desert Eagle slightly in hearing that. Rebecca brought her searching for an escape to a abrupt halt, both were gazing at him and that confident smile plastered across his lips. Behind Carlos, Sheva dwelled in silence…

Rebecca motioned her hands to her hips with a huff. "And what are you just planning on doing, Carlos?! Take them all on?! The only one who has a weapon is Leon! What you're planning on doing is suicide!" Carlos had to give a gentle laugh at that. It made everyone understand the person he was, brash and cocky.

He waved his right index finger to Rebecca in a boastful way. "Give me more credit here. Weapons just don't come in the fashion of guns, grenades or missiles, they also come in words. I'm one of their people and I speak the language of my country. I'll try to stall them in having a simple conversation with them, how's that?"

Leon liked his uplifting attitude, but not in a moment like this. He advanced a step to Carlos. "A simple conversation?! You damn idiot! Once they get a hold of you, it won't be a conversation!"

Rebecca felt the same way, advancing to Carlos just as Leon did. "I feel the same way! They will not go easy on you even if you are one of them! Let's leave while we can!"

"Let him go…" The words came from the voice of the one everybody expected to decline Carlos' plan…Sheva Alomar. "Let's…leave Carlos to handle things." He, Leon and Rebecca turned to see Sheva already heading gingerly for the nearest thick entrance of the forest.

Rebecca went to play catch-up and grabbed a hold of Sheva's right forearm softly, causing the BSAA operative to glance back at her. "Are you just going to let him go like that, Sheva?" She spoke quietly enough for only them to hear. "Don't you--

"It's what he wants!" Sheva shouted angrily with a touch of sorrow, not even attempting to keep her volume to minimum.

In knowing the men heard Sheva's angry cry, Rebecca looked behind her and saw Leon giving a sigh to the air in aggravation, now knowing why working alone was better.

Carlos bent his head, despite of him being proud that Sheva had put aside her emotions to agree to his plan, just as he put aside his emotions to go through with it.

"Carlos!" He lifted his head, hearing Sheva call his name.

Leon and Rebecca gazed at her, but Sheva's fiery eyes were concentrated on Carlos' warm ones. "Do not even come to think that I failed to remember the promise you made to me!" Her voice began to tremble and ache. Her eyes welled up in tears. "We're coming back alive…togetha!"

Carlos spotted the single tear dropping from her left eye. Then, Sheva entered the forest with a swipe against the bushes…also with Rebecca chasing after her.

* * *

**-Sheva Alomar-**

She walked on with a heavy heart, her weary steps taking her as far as only a few feet into the forest, stopping in a small open area that contained a stream holding pure water. Sheva fell to her knees at the edge of it, exhausted physically and mentally, as was the same for her heart.

With the opening of her teary eyes, she was met with her reflection over the water surface. Sheva gave a small gasp at seeing her own sadness, her right hand rising to touch her tear stained cheek.

All that stopped when Rebecca's reflection appeared above her own. "Are you sure about this? Letting him go…"

"Carlos will be alright." Sheva whispered with a smile, which Rebecca could not see. Sheva closed her eyes from the world. "He made an oath to me. I expect him to keep it." Those words developed a smile on Rebecca's lips.

"While we make our escape…" They heard Leon's voice sound behind them. "I handed Carlos my weapon if anything happens. Now, are we ready to leave?"

Rebecca slightly turned her head and nodded, her eyes giving off determination. She and Leon set their sights on Sheva standing up in showing no more pain, and with a swift turn, her burning eyes met their calm ones.

"Before we do, I want…" Sheva gazed past them, staring into the brief passage they'd tread through. "…I want to observe Carlos' situation."

Leon thought against it, but only walked back into the passage for his answer, he agreed with Sheva. Both she and Rebecca followed to the point where all three of them were just one swipe of a bush away back to the crash site.

And from their crouching position, they could clearly see the events unfolding while hiding behind the flood of leaves.

The mass number of hostiles firing at Carlos with all types of weapons as they approached the site. Leon, Sheva and Rebecca all widened their eyes. The group then saw Carlos climb back into the crashed helicopter for come cover and began to return fire at the crowd right outside with Leon's Desert Eagle.

The former mercenary was clearly outnumbered…

"Damn you and your conversation plan, Carlos!" Sheva stood up, but Leon captured her wrist.

Looking down furiously, Sheva saw Leon's own infuriating stare. He shook his head previously to speaking. "Keep your voice down. Do not give away our position." Sheva jerked her wrist out of Leon's restraint, but knew either way that he was right.

She stood still and watched Carlos fighting on, shoving another clip inside his weapon while the numbers of hostiles were increasing. Her heart began to beat impatiently, her limbs flinching in wanting to help, but her eyes were doing all the work in observing the valiant Oliveira moving from his cover to look out the opening of the helicopter and unleashing two rounds, each bullet piercing through the heads of their respective targets amongst swarm of enemies.

Even with his courageous efforts, Carlos took cover again and began to feel the overwhelming flow of hostiles. Their vigorous yelling, their gunshots ricocheting off the metal of the helicopter, and notably the sounds of the mob advancing. In suffering through that, Carlos did not know he was being watched by Sheva, Rebecca and Leon.

From their hiding spot, they examined the out of breath Carlos rubbing the silver magnum up and down against his damp forehead. Next, they saw him check his ammunition…and his disappointed face said it all.

"Carlos…" Though he was a distance away, it seemed Carlos made out Sheva's voice behind the excess of gunfire.

With a slight right turn of his head, he spotted Sheva hiding safely along side Leon and Rebecca. Carlos stared at the sadness dwelling inside Sheva's eyes…he only smiled at her being safe.

He kept his word for Josh… sacrificing his oath for Sheva…

* * *

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

The smile continued, and Carlos removed himself from his cover and aimed his weapon down at the spread out crowd to fire his last remaining five bullets. Two of them made contact with the enemies trying to climb up into the helicopter, but Carlos chose to save his other bullets, and that was when an opposing bullet grazed his left shoulder.

Carlos groaned in pain at the feel of the searing flesh, he bent forward and crept back into his cover within the chopper. He sat back against the bench he and Sheva used, his eyes flaring wide in watching the multiple shadows of hostiles appearing over the opening compartment wall.

He raised the weapon that now only had three bullets left. The first enemy appeared with a rifle after his climb up to Carlos' location , but was quickly dispatched of with a magnum bullet crushing his head.

Carlos waited for the next one, and the hostile appeared with a shotgun only for Carlos to yet again use his masterful accuracy to deliver a shot into the skull.

But throughout his battle to survive, Carlos was unaware of the hostiles climbing through the cockpit behind him, one of them triggering a handgun bullet that went through Carlos' left shoulder, inflicting a lethal wound.

He yelled out the gruesome pain, but his cool nature never let up. Carlos gave a faint chuckle as he turned around to face the cockpit in lifting the magnum to set free his last bullet into the heart of the one who wounded him, the person's body falling lifeless onto the ground.

Carlos returned his eyes to face the opening once more in front of him, seeing the shadows grow more and more. He gazed at his empty magnum, expressing his defeat when throwing the weapon aside. His eyes watching straight ahead at the shadows climbing up…

Then, he closed his eyes, Sheva's smirking face popping into his mind. He also took account of the feel of Sheva's skin underneath his hands as it was the same with her when touching him. The night their lips grazed. And yet in remembering those memories, it were the angry shouts of the hostiles that brought him out of it.

He opened his eyes, staring in a grave manner to see several of his own people ambushing inside, the first one gripping the end of his rifle to swing the handle part of the weapon, delivering a crushing blow across Carlos' head, causing the blood to flow out of the BSAA operative's mouth, rendering him unconscious.

Those who continued to rush to Carlos were now cheering in capturing him. A few of them were tearing off his tactical vest and green shirt in relinquishing him of any undiscovered armory leaving nothing but only his pants on, the rest were dragging his body to the opening in order to throw him out of the helicopter, hurling Carlos for his back to land on the crowd of hostiles.

They tossed his body up and down in another victory approach, the gunshots firing into the air as they were roaring out their triumphant battle cries. More and more hostiles appeared in waves, most of them climbing onto the broken helicopter to cheer as well.

* * *

**-Sheva Alomar-**

She couldn't stand watching the horrific scene and do nothing, the anger in her eyes showed that.

The sadness in her heart caused Sheva to cry out his name. "Carlos!!" Her voice blocked by the blaring cheering and gunfire of the enemies. She decided to grab the handle of her only available weapon, the combat knife.

She initiated two quick steps in advance, but Rebecca clutched each of her arms. "Sheva, please, do not anything reckless!"

Sheva fought back, grunting when trying to extend her arms but failed in not even getting a budge. She even began to fling her legs in the air, trying everything to break out of Rebecca's containment.

"Release me at once, Rebecca!! " Sheva lunged forward once more, though the result was the same when Rebecca pulled her back in.

During their constant struggle, Leon focused in on the enemies dropping Carlos onto the floor, soon enough, they began to spread out in forming two lines, giving way for a man of gigantic stature, dressed in the traditional executioner garb, who gripped the massive axe in his hands tighter in the midst of approaching the kneeling Carlos.

A shocked gasp sounded out from Sheva in seeing a familiar enemy she once had to fight in Africa.

The trio watched the crowd now hush in silence, all watching the masked man raise his axe high into the air, aiming his downward slash for the back of Carlos' neck, who's position was on all fours as he coughed more blood to the ground, fearing his end would come any second.

And so, the one standing over him now swung his axe down to put an end to Carlos' life…

"No!!" Sheva cried out one last time, seeing it all slow down in front of her eyes. The axe gradually making it's down, but it all stopped at the sound of machine guns unleashing bullets into the air.

The axe stopped an inch away from Carlos' neck, the hostiles turned around to see a familiar face walking towards them, a familiar face that shocked the trio. The face belong to no other than the BSAA south american…Captain Thiago.

"Wha…what is this?" Sheva halted her fighting in removing herself from Rebecca.

What was next to come was Thiago approaching and facing the hostiles, shouting his upcoming startling words. "Our queen!! Excella Gionne!!" Sheva's eyes trembled at the name she will never forget being shouted out.

Thiago finished it off… "Has claimed Carlos Oliveira…her PRISONER!!"

To Rebecca, Leon and Sheva. Their only good day was yesterday…


	5. Learn Own Failure To Become Successful

_**Chapter V**_

**"Learn Own Failure To Become Successful"**_**  
**_

**July 12th****, 2012/ 5:13 P.M (US Mid-West Time Zone)**

**Location-BSAA North American Headquarters: Captain's Office**

**-Chris Redfield-**

The north american captain, Chris Redfield, calmly sat over his desk, his attention on Josh, Jill and his young sister Claire, all standing in front of his desk in their postures. Jill with crossed arms over her waist. Claire sitting on the other end of Chris' desk, fiddling with the objects set nicely atop of it.

Josh, however, was standing at the large floor-to-ceiling window behind Chris' desk that overlooked part of the mid-west city. He needed to keep his composure…for Sheva's sake.

The group were awaiting a call, and Chris' phone over the desk rang. The captain hauled it up to his ear. "Captain Redfield, the heliport personnel have finished the preparations for your ride. The helicopter is good to go."

"Great. We'll be there soon." Chris spoke while standing up and hanging up the phone.

He gave the others a firm look. "Let's go, everyone. Chopper's waiting."

Josh and Jill stepped forward, but Chris had to take a double check in looking at his sister also walking. Chris's eyes went to their usual big brother scolding. "And where do you think you're going?"

Claire stopped, blinking her eyes in watching Jill and Josh turn around to see the sibling fiasco on it's rise. Claire gazed at her brother furiously. "Then why did you want me here?"

Chris approached Claire. "Do I even need to say it? You know as well as I do why you're here." Claire lowered her head at this point, Chris continued but softer. "I will not let anything happen to you. I'm taking extra precautions because of what occurred to Sheva and Carlos. We do not yet know how big of a problem this might become. You will stay here until I arrive."

Claire boiled up, her eyes burning. "This is absolutely ridiculous! How can you just brush away my ability to take care of my own?! I can fight! I want to save my friends! I want to save Leon, Sheva and Rebecca!"

Her brother sighed, running his hand back over his short black hair. "Let her join us…" Chris turned back instantly in hearing Jill's voice.

Chris still refused. "That is not going to happen…"

"If you don't mind me saying, Chris…" Everyone gazed at Josh, who already stood by the opened door. "…it was you who told me you cannot win battles against your little sista'." Chris grunted, seeing Claire light up a smile, as did Jill.

Chris focused on his little sister once more. "You don't leave my sight for even a second, got that, sis?"

Claire smirked, walking past her brother as she spoke. "Oh, really? Well then, you don't leave my sight either, brother…" She stepped out to begin her way to the heliport.

Josh nodded to Jill and Chris, also leaving for their destination.

Jill watched the door close shut, after that, she shifted around to see Chris gazing right back at her, his eyes holding no expression. "I would much prefer if you were on my side rather than my sister's."

She gently chuckled, raising her hand to cover her smile that Chris loved to see. "Blame me if you like, Chris, but she does have all the right to come along with us. Our friends are in danger…you can't expect her to just sit around. After all, she is the sister to the hero of this world."

Chris bent his head. "Yeah…" The closing of his eyes were next. "…It's just…I can't let anything happen to her. We lost our parents…I lost my friends within STARS and now some like Kirk within the BSAA. I will not lose Claire. If I do, then everything I fought for would be--

"Meaningless…" Chris flashed his eyes open at Jill's voice coming in to finish for him. She was standing directly inches away. "We all fight for the same future, but there's no shame in fighting for personal reasons. Everybody has their own, just as you with Claire…and Josh with Sheva."

Chris nodded, but had to ask. "And yours, Jill?"

She backed away one step, her gaze looking away from his. "My reason…" _"My reason is…you, Chris…"_.

"Jill?" She didn't reply.

Stepping forward, Chris give it another shot, his eyes trying to find hers underneath the visor of her cap. "If it is too personal, you have all the right to keep it to yourself."

Jill had to softly laugh, a pitiful one at that. She gave Chris her usual kind smile, downplaying her sadness. "As a matter of fact, yes it is too personal. I suppose I will tell you my reason when the time is right."

He didn't join her in laughing, nor did he ask about the sadness he could analyze in those blue eyes of hers. Chris sealed his own. "And when will that be?" Suddenly, Jill cupped his face. It resulted for Chris to see those blue eyes up and close.

She smiled when thinking back on how much Chris changed. The spiky black hair, now short and messy. His cleaned shaved self was gone for the five o'clock shadow. His once slim stature was now massive. Then she laughed, a heartfelt one at the differences between the young Chris and the one standing in front of her.

Confused, Chris spoke even with Jill's hands staying in place. "What is it?"

Her laughing halted, but her tender smile stayed. "It's nothing. But about the right time for my personal reason…" Jill's stopped for a brief second, her smile replaced by a faint blush. "…I'll tell you when the time is right, Chris."

She leaned in to kiss his right cheek, the side of their lips touching. Having stepped back down, Jill kept her gaze on Chris', both their eyes were half open that withheld passion and even something much further. Jill let her hands stay, while Chris elevated his right hand to lay on the left side of her neck, his fingers on the back of it.

With each passing second, their lips grew closer and closer. They could feel one another's warm breath, especially with Chris feeling Jill's quivering breath. Their respective heads tilted to the side, ready to initiate a kiss long overdue, but…

The phone on Chris' desk begun to ring, leaving the pair to return back to their professional selves. Both slowly retreating back with tongue-tied smiles. None said a word.

Chris cleared his throat in turning to answer the phone, raising it to his ear like before. "Chris Redfield here…" He huffed out with annoyance.

It was the heliport personnel again. "Calling to verify Claire Redfield and Josh Stone awaiting your presence, sir."

"Let them know I'm on my way…" He hung up. Chris turned around to see Jill not there…

"Jill…"

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 2:38 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- Favela Outskirts: Crash Site**

**-Leon S. Kennedy-**

In waiting for almost an hour, the hostiles finally left. Still in their little hideout, Leon, in his agent ways, kept the route he saw the enemies take upwards…along with Carlos in their grasp. Leon walked out of his hiding and approached the crashed helicopter. On his way there, his right foot hit an object on the ground.

Leon glanced down at it to see his Desert Eagle magnum, some of Carlos' blood staining the silver barrel. "Carlos…" He said his name, blaming himself and taking responsibility for what transpired.

The agent bent down to retrieve the gun into his hands.

"I was able to calm Sheva down…" Leon heard Rebecca, but had yet to face her. "It took me a while, but…she still refuses to regroup back at headquarters. She insist we search for Carlos. She also wants to investigate the Excella situation."

Leon shook his head. "We can't search for him without any weapons. Going to do such a thing will only result in us becoming captured."

Rebecca joined his side, getting a clear view of his anger filled expression. "Are we heading back to headquarters then?"

"It's the only thing we can do. With Captain Thiago betraying us, I'm worried about Ingrid and the rest of them. We have to find a way back down." Leon tossed the empty magnum on the ground. He gave Rebecca his focus. "Tell Sheva we're moving out. It's time to leave."

Rebecca sighed, knowing Sheva will not agree. "I understand, Leon…"

She turned to head for Sheva…

* * *

**-Sheva Alomar-**

Sheva, the fiery and strong west African operative was anything but.

She was kneeling down on both knees by the sat stream she was just at a half hour ago, but the situation far more bleak. Carlos wasn't there. Her partner now gone, failing Carlos, Jill, Chris and Josh in the process, her grief and sorrow gradually taking over her heart that has gone through many emotional changes in the past few days. It will eventually take its toll on Sheva…

Though, as of now, her mind solely on the betrayal of Thiago and the name of Excella. And again, an emotional switch from sorrow to anger. Then, she became daze, her eyes struggling to stay open as her body wobbled. "Carlos…" She could feel his arms coming to wrap around her slender body, however…

"We're ready to leave…" Sheva regained her strength at the moment of hearing Rebecca behind her.

Standing, Sheva gave another look at her reflection over the flowing stream. "You and Leon…head off without me."

Rebecca assumed much, and went to join Sheva's side, joining her in looking at her own reflection. "I…know how you must feel with all that has happened. But, Sheva, think of why we are here right now. It's because of Carlos' will to sacrifice his safety for ours…and importantly yours."

Sheva closed her eyes tightly to endure the stinging of them. "That is why I must help him." Her hands clenched into fists. "We made a promise togetha' and I will not leave without him. I despise him for doing such an act, but yet…I…I…" Sheva could not finish…

Rebecca moved her gaze away from her own reflection to Sheva's. "It's your decision, Sheva. Leon and I will be on our way back to headquarters, but please…reconsider."

Sheva unveiled her gaze to see Rebecca walking away without even putting up a fight. Sheva smiled sincerely, though kept her advice in mind. "Thank you, Rebecca." She whispered softly.

The medical chief went off to Leon, leaving Sheva on her own, who bent down to the stream and lowered her hands to let the running water go into both palms. She raised her palms high, letting the water splash across her cheeks stained with blood and smudges of dirt. Her face was now cleansed, and for a second, she felt refreshed.

Her arms lowered back to her sides in the process of standing up. Sheva withdrew her dagger, staring into sleek ceramic steel which was reflecting her fierce eyes. "I will not leave you behind, Carlos…"

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 2:51 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- ????**

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

A minute passed, and it signaled the passing hour that Carlos has been unconscious. Gradually through the hour, Carlos eyes flinched, so did his fingers. In this moment is when Carlos did in fact flutter his eyes open, but those eyes shot wide as soon as discovering himself enclosed within a human-size capsule full of green luminescent liquid, his body was floating gently surrounded by the unknown substance.

His eyes completely opened, first taking in the provided oxygen mask. Carlos gazed out through the capsule glass, able to spot a massive room with computer monitors lined up exactly ahead of him. No employees were there to occupy them. _"Where the hell am I? Is this…headquarters?"_.

He doubt it at the sight to his left, observing a young caucasian man with short red hair enclosed in another capsule. To his right was a shocking scene of a sleeping enormous disfigured woman, a brown drenched sack covering her face. Her lengthy arms were cuffed at the wrists, and it was the same with the shackles restraining her ankles.

Headquarters or not, he raised his right arm to deliver his right elbow against the capsule, though it never came at the instant his eyes caught several wires lining across his right arm and up to the shoulder. Carlos quickly looked over to his left arm, spotting the same objects placed over it, all were which embedded with Tricell and Umbrella emblems. _"Wha…what is this?!?!"_.

Now in panic, Carlos moved his hands behind his back, and his eyes couldn't open any wider at the sudden feel of multiple wires connecting up and down his spine. That was all it took for Carlos to go absolutely berserk, hitting and kicking the capsule, the bubbles escaping out the sides of the oxygen mask.

The area lit up red due to the emergency lights. Several employees in long white lab coats came sprinting in, each of them heading to their designated stations. After their entry was Thiago heading inside, he smirked in finding Carlos in such a way. "Captain Thiago!" He gazed over to his right at the blond female scientist typing away as she spoke. "Project CHIMERA is breaking down!!"

"No need to worry…" Thiago confidently spoke, gaining the shocked eyes of his scientists.

He approached Carlos' capsule, folding his arms and placing them behind his back as he looked up into Carlos' furious eyes. The former mercenary calmed down, sending a punch against the capsule that had no affect on it.

Thiago gently laughed, shaking his head. "Now, now. You should be thanking me, Carlos."

In reply, Carlos raised the middle finger of his right hand, gaining a angry stare but a chuckle nonetheless from the traitor. "How convenient of you, Carlos, to thank me in a pathetic way." With another attempt, Carlos delivered a kick to the capsule, it created a small crack.

Thiago cringed with shocked eyes up to Carlos, who smirked back underneath the mask. Another kick, another crack sent Thiago to his fail-safe plan. He looked to one of his scientist. "Quick, initiate the Trevor program!"

Each of his workers were shocked, but Thiago growled out once more. "Initiate it! Let them finish off each other while we leave this area to them!"

"And what of our Project VERONICA?! We cant just abandon valuable results!" One scientist shouted, referring to the red headed man in the other capsule.

"Leave it! And at any rate, Carlos might be the one we need with the recovery he has shown! If not, we can find others around the world! Also, I do not have to remind every one of you that Excella does not want any mistakes to escalate into a serious one!" Thiago watched his employees agree.

All of them inputted the codes and access words to startup the Trevor program. Thiago stood by the door in giving one last look to Carlos successfully shattering the capsule with the final kick. The liquid flushed out onto the floor, giving way for his feet to land on the capsule ground.

First, he waved his long wet hair back to give him a better look at things. Secondly, he chose to deal with his arms first. Carlos focused on his left, pulling the first wire off his forearm. Carlos expected pain but it never came. He dealt the same with the other wires on his other arm, and the same result occurred…no pain.

Finally, Carlos brought both hands behind him, closing his eyes as he pulled the first wire off his spinal cord without pain, next were all the rest.

Now done, Carlos leapt out and gazed around the room, finding a table with two set of clothes, one were his while the other he had no clue of. He look further down the table and shockingly spotted his UMP45 machine gun and a pair of golden lugers.

Paying no more heed to it, he quickly got dressed into his clothes, that was torn in several places when he was attacked by the hostiles. With the attire now back in possession, he took his weapon into his hands but gave a look at the shiny pair of lugers, he gave a whistle at the fanciness of it

Either way, his mind wandered off to Thiago letting him off so easily, and left with weapons of all things. He got his answer in one turn to face the capsules, a certain one holding the disfigured woman was in the midst of emptying out the liquid. A one minute countdown appeared over the capsule panel.

Carlos tore his attention away and made way for the other exit to the door left of the one Thiago took, hoping it was unlocked. But Carlos stopped and turned to the young man still in the capsule. He wasn't one to let others die, so therefore, Carlos approached the capsule and aimed his weapon to let loose numerous bullets at the edges of the glass.

The south american stepped back, as the young man was not connected to wires, making him fall on all fours at Carlos' feet. He coughed and groaned as his wet red hair continued to obscure his eyes.

Carlos leant down on one knee. "You alright?" The unknown man gazed up with his blue eyes. Carlos spoke again. "Come on, there's not much time. We have to get--

"Who the hell are you?!?!" He lunged forward and began to choke Carlos furiously.

Surprised, but still trying to fight his way out was Carlos. His hands grasping the young man's wrists, however, failed to even get a budge out of it. He was eerily powerful…but one thing Carlos could not stand was a naked man choking him. _"God, I'm glad I have my clothes on!!"_.

"I-I…w-was…h-helping y-you…" Carlos words did nothing but make the young man thrust his right fist into the ground beside Carlos' head in a threat.

"Where is Claire Redfield?!" The man shouted. "Where is she?!"

The surname Redfield could only mean one thing, and Carlos got the gist of it. His eyes were fading as he tried his last attempt to save himself. "S-She is C-Chris'…sister…r-right?"

At those words, he was released and went into a coughing attack for air. Carlos grasped his sore neck, settling himself on his knees while still hunched over. In retrieving his strength, Carlos raised his head to see the man already dressed.

A blue short sleeved jacket left unbuttoned to show the yellow shirt underneath, followed by navy blue pants and brown boots. And to top all of it off was him wrapping a black collar around his neck, a collar that contained three prison numbers. He gripped the golden lugers, spinning the left luger before holstering it to his left side.

Keeping the other luger in the grasp of his right hand, he advanced to the kneeling Carlos, placing the muzzle of the luger against Carlos' head, who clenched his teeth tightly. "Since you know who her brother is, then tell me, where can I find Claire?"

Carlos stood up, his lips separating to answer, but…

"MO--THER!" A vengeful and rasping cry cut him off.

The sound produced Steve and Carlos to gaze in the direction of it. It was the one and only Lisa Trevor, pacing ever so slowly in those intimidating steps as she kept hunched over, the chains that were restraining her limbs continued to rattle to each of her movements. "MOTHER!!!" Another hoarse filled cry erupted throughout the area.

"I think your question about Chris' sister will have to wait! We're gonna have to deal with this thing!" Carlos readied his UMP45 machine gun, raising it up to where his right eye concentrated in aiming the crosshair over Lisa Trevor's chest.

From his peripheral, Carlos saw the redhair man step forward, aiming his golden lugers in a style of having them across each other in a brash way. "This won't take long."

Carlos blinked at Steve's reply, but observed Lisa inching ever so closely. "Anyway…" The BSAA operative began in gazing to the one beside him, who returned Carlos' gaze. "…the name is Carlos Oliveira…and yours?"

The young man smirked while pushing down on the hammers of each luger. "The name is Steve Burnside…"

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 3:23 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- ????**

**-Sheva Alomar-**

During a hard long trek of searching through several areas and crossing several creeks, the beautiful and deadly warrior awaited outside in the bushes surrounding a rundown facility that had two towering silos behind it. Despite it's condition, it was heavily guarded by two hostiles standing guard for the main entrance that could only be reached by crossing a metal bridge.

Ensuing that, she looked up and took in the multiple enemies atop the facility armed with dragunov sniper rifles. Sheva gazed to her left, spotting multiple hostiles chatting in their native language by a barn.

By switching her gaze to the right, she was able to catch a glimpse of a 4x4 truck approaching the beginning of the bridge. It was close to her vicinity, giving her the luxury to just use her cunning speed and jump in the back, but Sheva intended to think things over.

It turned out for the best when seeing three hostiles coming to inspect the truck and it's cargo in the back. One of them tapped the back to clear its cargo of any suspicions.

Once the three guards were gone, the driver started up the truck, and Sheva took that as her cue to speed out of the bushes, keeping low as she sprinted and leapt inside the back of the truck, her body tumbling onto things that shocked her mind and made her gasp in shock.

Sheva was now laying atop a scattered pile of corpses from men, women and even children. _"This…this is…madness…"_.

Her trembling eyes began to develop redness around the rims due to her shock and unshed tears. She stared into the lifeless eyes of each person as she crawled back, her hands sometimes landing on a dead arm or a person's face.

Sheva looked over her shoulder, gazing down to see more remains of carcasses. Though, the multple voices brought Sheva to regain her concentration on the task at hand, and that was getting inside the facility. She put aside the horrible faces and the cold feel of their skin to focus on keeping cover.

She needed to lay down in order to hide, and Sheva maintained her composure in doing so. Her eyes looking straight up had caught the archway of the entrance leading into the facility, and was again shocked at the emblems on the top of the archway. It wasn't Tricell or Umbrella…but it was however, the engraved letters E and G. _"Excella Gionne…"_.

The sky was out of sight with the truck now entering the facility. Sheva looked up to the circular catwalks high up that contained scientists in white lab coats walking atop of them. Subsequent to that was Sheva taking in the motion of the truck heading down a path that spiraled all the way to the bottom.

Not knowing what to expect, Sheva kept her left hand trailing along the handle of her combat knife. The truck gradually slowed the down, the brakes sounding off till coming to a complete halt, once again, the native language took over.

"_There's three of them talking. I must prepare myself…"_. Sheva slowly drew her dagger from it's sheath.

The rear safety attachment of the truck came down, and Sheva could not hold back a smirk at the three stunned faces. They were too slow in raising their assault rifles, they could only watch Sheva initiate a extensive slash across their necks, causing some blood to splatter over her cheeks at the instant she turned her head to the side.

All three fell limp, grabbing their necks and gasping for air before letting death come and take them. Sheva used her right forearm to swipe the blood off her cheeks, when done with that, she leapt out while sliding her bloodied dagger back into it's sheath. She then gazed around at her location.

A expansive abyss constructed exactly in the middle of the area with a bridge reaching the other side. She stepped over to it, her right foot at the ledge as she leaned forward to gaze down at the pitch darkness, her ears picked up faint daunting sounds of tormented screams and groans down below.

Sheva did not want to think of what was going on. She had enough of just hearing it and returned back to the enemies she disposed of. Sheva knelt down on her right knee and grasped the AK-47, quickly getting herself comfortable with it by testing out her aim.

When satisfied, Sheva slung the strap of the weapon around her right shoulder, letting the AK rest on her back. For the meantime, she knelt down once more to remove the ammo clips from the other two AK-47s, storing the clips inside the side pack attached to her right leg.

Now fully armed, Sheva stood up and gazed towards the huge metallic double door at the far end of the bridge. Atop the entrance contained a sign with a flickering green light, the sign read 'Authorized Personnel Only'

Unexpectedly, Sheva turned her head up at the spiral road to see another truck making it's way down. "Damn it!" She needed to hurry, and did she ever.

Sheva sprinted across the metallic bridge, while in the midst of the truck stopping with it's occupants stepping out to fire down at the running BSAA operative, the ricocheting bullets leaving a trail of sparks flying up behind Sheva, who dove into the entrance as it automatically opened for her, then closing soon right after her entry.

Getting back on her own two feet, Sheva gave a sigh of relief. "There's no going back now…"

"How right you are…" A muffled voice sounded behind her.

Sheva swiftly turned around in gripping her AK to aim at the man who made the comment.

She observed the man, outfitted in a full black tactical outfit with various sidearms and heavy artillery strapped to several parts of his body. A desert eagle on his right hip, a striker shotgun hanging against his back, two M9 pistols on the outside of each thigh, and to top it off was the black gasmask with red lens.

She was surprised by the sudden person, but was even more shocked at her surrounding, a large extravagant foyer with a great fountain in the middle. Two gold staircases leading up to where the man stood at the middle altar. From there, two more staircases were leading up to the top of the foyer, where the only door was. It was designed with a silver coating and the Tricell emblem right in the center.

Even with the gasmask, Sheva could feel his gaze searching her body in a lustful way. "Such a fine dish you are. I do wonder sometimes how in the world does Carlos meet beautiful women across the world. First Valentine and now you, Alomar. He must be a lucky man indeed. And here I' am going from mission to mission in keeping my morale."

"End your foolish jabbering!" Sheva couldn't stand hearing another word. "Where is Carlos?!" Her trigger finger pressing just a bit more, but another man appeared beside the other, but in the fashion he did was precisely similar to Wesker's vanishing and reappearing abilities.

It was man in his mid thirties with short black hair, giving off more of an intellectual presence by having a silver laptop tucked under his right arm and his left hand rising up to adjust his silver rimmed glasses.

His attire resembling Wesker's midnight outfit. "You say Oliveira is a lucky man? Yes, it has to be that. Carlos did escape the destruction of Raccoon City. He was successful in finding a cure for Ms. Valentine. Let us not forget, he did assist in fighting off NEMESIS as well. Lucky or not, he has earned the right to be called Redfield's rival."

Sheva advanced, ready to take them both on, but yet again had to stop once a large dark skinned figure appeared at the very top of the foyer. "Don't try anything irrational, Ms. Alomar…"

He was also wearing a long black outfit, leaving the collar unfolded. The lower part of his black cloak that he wore over his shoulders continued to drag along the steps of the stair he was currently walking down of to join his comrades at the middle altar, sending Sheva a fierce stare with his right eye as his left was covered by a black eye patch around his bald head.

The man who was the same race as Sheva, spoke more to his partners than to her. "It seems we have a problem other than the beautiful warrior below us."

Sheva quietly and patiently observed the glasses-wearing individual switching his attention over to the dark skinned man. "Oh? And what might this problem be?"

"Our two projects have escaped, which includes Carlos and a loose Lisa Trevor…"

Just then, Sheva fired warning shots that whistled past their heads, but they only smiled at her to show how that little act did not frighten them at all.

Sheva advanced to the bottom part of the stairs, taking the first step up towards them. "You have no right to say Carlos' name! Now, explain to me just who you all are, the reason Excella's name is still being uttered, and your reason for wanting Carlos!"

With another adjustment of his glasses, the intellectual person took the initiative. "Ah, yes, of course. Where are our manners as gentlemen to not introduce ourselves. You may call me…B-T. Pardon me for not presenting my actual identity."

Sheva's eyes couldn't burn any harder, but her patience sustained as B-T continued in gesturing his right hand to the tall dark skinned man. "This man beside me is named Cain. A likeable man once you get to know his nature. I should add that he is from the same region you are, Ms. Alomar. Perhaps you two would like to get acquainted with one another, yes?"

She and Cain gazed at each other. He smirked as Sheva gritted her teeth.

"My, my. Look at the fire in her eyes…" Cain began in cupping his own chin. "I guess becoming acquainted is out of the picture. It seems that our Carlos has taken Alomar's heart." Sheva looked to the side, her face flushed under their assumptions that were correct.

Nonetheless, Sheva had put away her weakness in having a woman's heart for her usual warrior spirit. "You all speak of nothing! Do not attempt to speak of what you have no knowledge on! It's pathetic and pitiful to even do so!"

B-T and Cain resisted the urge to chuckle, but did not hold back a smirk. However, the man with the gasmask gazed down at Sheva. "It's getting quite late, B-T." Everyone glanced to the speaking person. "Leave Alomar to me…you two should go handle Carlos…"

He nodded, but Cain crossed his arms, glancing to B-T in a fed-up style. "Why him? I'm much more capable of handling her."

The masked man shoulders trembled to show that he was laughing. "Handling her? I have a difficult time wondering what you mean by that term."

Cain stepped forward with a fierce stance. "Your words are harsh! Do not take me for some miserable fool!" Sheva watched on at the ongoing scuffle.

B-T sighed, glancing down with a smile down to Sheva. "See what I have to deal with, my dear Alomar?" He turned, giving one look to the masked man, then stopping on Cain. "Let him handle her. Our presence is required somewhere other than this place. We need to make preparations for our departure anyhow."

Cain was on the verge of disagreeing, but B-T gave one last look to Sheva. "Please, forgive me that we cannot chat further. I'am a very busy man. The next time we meet, hopefully it can be on good terms, but until then, …stay alive…if you can that is."

Without a moment to lose, B-T vanished, leaving only dark purple tendrils to evaporate in front of Sheva's eyes, who next saw Cain adjusting his black eye patch just a bit. "We are enemies. But either way, it was honor meeting the one who saved Africa."

Sheva lowered her weapon for just a bit as Cain went on. "You are an inspiration for those in all of Africa. In saying all this, Ms. Alomar, do not forget that were enemies and the next time we meet…it will be under gunfire."

Cain turned to the stairs and headed for the main door at the top of the foyer.

The door closed shut after his exit, allowing Sheva to be on even grounds with only one person to deal with, the one she was currently aiming her AK up at.

He smirked under that mask of his. "Correct me if I failed to remember that B-T did not introduce me."

"I could care less!" Sheva shouted. "All I'm concerned about is Carlos!" She caught her own words that caused a pink tint above her cheeks.

"Yes, of course you are." The man removed his mask, letting his slicked back long gray hair reach the back of his neck, also showing bulky face that read a veteran presence all over it. Their eyes finally meeting… "As B-T said, I cannot give you my full identity…so you may call me HUNK. But enough of these introductions. Why do you try so hard to hold your feelings back for Carlos? Why is that?"

"D-Do not question my feelings for him or his alike for me!!" Sheva retorted angrily, but yet blushing. "It does not involve you or anyone else for that matter." The west African went down to business. "Now enough of this nonsense! Tell me what I want to know!"

HUNK grinned, but nodded for his answer. "The two who left earlier are remnants of Umbrella's past, just as I'am myself…just as Carlos is as well. We all worked under Umbrella at one point in our lives."

"Umbrella…." Sheva said lightly.

"Yes." HUNK crossed his arms, leaning his elbows on the railing as he looked down to her. "You may see me as an enemy, and go ahead if it makes you feel better, but in all honesty…I'm on Carlos' side."

Sheva lowered the AK-47 to rest at her hip, still in her grip as she shouted up at him. "You say you're on his side?! If so, then how can you let this happen to him?! Why are you not helping him?!"

HUNK closed his eyes. "It's a direct order from Excella Gionne…"

Sheva was not surprised, but more saddened. "…So…she is…alive after all…"

HUNK opened his eyes. "Think what you want of her. Alive or dead. It does not concern me who is treated good or bad. But when it involves a good friend of mine…then it changes everything."

"Good friend?" Sheva began. "You mean…Carlos?"

"Correct." HUNK sighed. "We have a brief history together, but in that little time he had such an impact on me and others within Umbrella. A person like him doesn't deserve to be in this predicament."

"You mentioned 'mercenary'." Sheva was about to proceed even further into the discussion, but HUNK cut her off.

"You're going to ask about the mission in Africa…" Sheva lowered her head at HUNK being right. "…aren't you, Alomar?" Sheva gave a small nod.

Her head, shoulders and her weapon were all down. HUNK placed his right hand over his hip. "I assume Carlos told you everything. Excella wanting no survivors, your parents being caught up in the massacre."

"…" Sheva struggled to even say a word.

"Carlos was punished swiftly and thoroughly for his acts of trying to save your parents…" HUNK awaited Sheva's anger, and he got it.

If she was going to kill him, Sheva wanted it to be close and personal, slinging the AK behind her to pull her dagger out of its sheath. "Punished?! He was punished for trying to save innocent lives?! Trying to save my parents is something he was punished for?!"

"Do try to calm your anger. It won't earn answers from me." HUNK advised her, which made Sheva recollect her composure.

HUNK then went on. "The mission in Africa was the first of many for Carlos. I was his supervisor, analyzing his best attributes down to his very worst. His skills to handle any weapon from sidearms to heavy artillery impressed the higher-ups within Umbrella. This so-called 'kid' was the prime mercenary Umbrella had been searching for. A mercenary who could snipe a person with a handgun."

Sheva closed her eyes, trying to construct a young Carlos in her mind. "…Did…did Carlos enjoy…killing?"

HUNK found that as a insult. "Is that supposed to be a joke, Alomar?" Sheva looked at HUNK, who shook his head. "You've been here for about what…two days? It's how long you've known Carlos for. You asked if he enjoyed killing, and my answer is no. He hated everything about it."

It did not show on the outside, but Sheva smiled deep down inside herself in knowing she was right all along about Carlos. Her happiness, however, was removed by her next question. Lowering her head before asking. "You spoke of him being punished for attempting to save my parents. What…was the penalty he suffered?"

HUNK remembered that day vividly. He stood upright, uncrossing his arms to lay at his sides. "After his guerilla warfare days, Carlos was meant to be a special ops soldier, same as me. His only spec ops mission was the one in Africa. The penalty he suffered was a demotion, putting him within the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service…a mercenary."

"A demotion…" Sheva's eyes softened.

"That wasn't all that happened…" She had her attention on HUNK in a instant. "Carlos spent five days in the hole without food or even light. Afterwards, he received ten lashes…under the guidance of Excella. If you see his back, then you would know that I'm not lying."

Sheva couldn't hold anymore anger than what she already held for that woman. Her parents taken away, now Carlos. "He never told me those things." Sheva simply stated while gazing down to the dagger in her hand.

"It's no surprise that he didn't." HUNK started with a strict tone, gripping the stainless metal of his desert eagle while walking down to her.

Sheva backed away from the stairs, quickly relinquishing her dagger for her AK. "You may be Carlos' friend, but I'm not yours!"

HUNK chuckled, waving his right hand in the air dismissively with no care in the world. He simply walked past the cautious Sheva and stopped by the entrance. HUNK moved his right hand to one of the pockets of his black tactical vest, pulling out a blue keycard that he tossed over to Sheva, who snatched it out of the air with her right hand as her left still gripped the AK.

"A keycard…" Sheva said softly, her gaze analyzing the object in her hand.

HUNK closed the pocket back shut as he answered. "You need that to open the door atop the foyer." Sheva looked at him. "Once you're inside, find Carlos in the Laboratory Area and make sure to get both of yourselves out of this region as soon as possible."

"Out of the region?" Sheva slid the keycard into her right back pocket. "What do you mean by that?"

She saw HUNK take a look at his left wristwatch. "It's almost time for the US President to make his decision." He sighed. "Farewell, Alomar. Maybe I will see you again with Carlos alongside of you."

"Wait!" Sheva chased after him, but the door slid shut behind him, she attempted to pull open the door, but failed to even get a nudge. Sheva's mind returned back to his warning. _"What did he mean by the region and the president? Never mind that, I have to concentrate on finding Carlos and getting us the hell out of here!"_.

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 3:54 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- BSAA South American Headquarters**

**-Leon S. Kennedy-**

"We're too late!" Leon exclaimed angrily as he and Rebecca watched from a hilltop in gazing down at the burning favela becoming a heap of ruins with hostiles unleashing multiple projectiles varying from Grenade Launchers and Rocket Launchers. Buildings were now ablaze, and crumbling little by little, as were the three burning tents the US government provided.

Rebecca moved her eyes to the terrified innocent civilians fleeing the massive numbers of enemies rushing through the compact streets and dirt roads. Other civilians were spotted evacuating their homes with some belongings in hands. The atmosphere was filled with screams of the innocent and victorious shouts of the cruel.

Enemies were breaching past the favela area and was now in the process of breaking down the gate to the headquarters, where they encountered a wall of BSAA South American operatives returning fire down to them from the top.

Leon observed the battle, but saw the tide switching in the hostiles favor as the operatives were being mowed down one by one in the firefight. "They're not going to hold on any longer!" Leon shouted, but Rebecca waited not a moment more, she leapt off the hill and began to slide all the way down.

In shock, Leon watched Rebecca cover herself in raising her arms to block the upcoming bushes during the long slide down. Once at the bottom, Rebecca slid back up onto her feet and dusted off the dirt covering her green pants. She looked up the hill at the stern Leon crossing his arms, she let out a small smile while giving a thumbs up to him before leaving for the headquarters.

Leon peeked over the hill, observing the length of the slide down. "Oh, why the hell not…" He leapt and initiated the ride down…

* * *

**-Rebecca Chambers-**

She was now in the thick of it all, running to a crossroad where she stopped right in the middle with frightened families dashing past her as she tried her best to calm them into a orderly fashion. She first shouted in English then shouted in Portuguese, still it didn't matter.

The only attention she obtained were the hostiles running behind civilians, all four stopping their chase of the civilians to aim their AK-47s at Rebecca. Her face clenched when once again finding herself in a fight with no weapons.

Fortunately, Rebecca saw a green round object being tossed from an unknown spot, to which the object landed at the feet of the hostiles. She then heard a familiar voice she could never forget. "Take cover, Princess!"

Rebecca looked around herself to spot the voice, she gazed at the remaining rooftops but saw no one. She did as advised to and quickly hid beside a nearby garbage container to the right of the street, and next to come was a huge explosion that disposed of the four hostiles.

After silence came in, Rebecca removed herself from cover and walked to the middle of the street where she observed the four dead bodies. She knelt down on her right knee, however, quickly stood back up in hearing running footsteps.

Rebecca gazed to the street left of her position and saw column after column of BSAA operatives equipped with M4A1s and ACRs. Looking to the right street, she saw the same thing. BSAA Operatives that were not from North America or South, but were from Europe, the UK flag on the sleeves of their uniforms gave it away.

With friendlies now in support of their North American comrade, Rebecca gazed to the street in front of her, watching the dust from the explosion settle down to reveal Billy Coen with a squad of BSAA European Operatives behind him.

"B-Billy…?" Rebecca softly said his name, mostly to herself in seeing the same old Billy. His hair the same, his outfit the exact same.

Her eyes never left Billy's, she examined Billy direct the UK forces to the headquarters to prevent the siege of it by the hostiles. Next were the operatives sprinting past Rebecca in a disciplined manner.

The pair that fought through the hell of the train disaster and James Marcus' experiments were now standing in front of each other. As it was for Carlos and Jill, it was the same for Rebecca and Billy, a decade long reunion…

Billy approached her and was about to place his right hand over Rebecca's cheek, but…she countered that and spun around Billy to twist his arm in a painful way behind his waist. "O-Ow! What the hell, Rebecca?!"

She kicked his right shin, sending him to his knees and buried her right knee against the back of his neck. The side of his face buried into the dirt road. "God, I thought you would be happy to see me, Rebecca!!"

"HAPPY?!" Rebecca gave another twist of his elbow, it earned a small yelp from Billy. "I officially declared you dead, but no way did I mean to not keep in touch with me!!"

Billy sighed, banging his forehead against the ground one time in a tiresome way. "Well…how could I know that, Princess?"

"Billy, you damn meanie!!" Rebecca released his arm, settling her lap on Billy's back where she could grab a handfull of his black hair.

Just then, the agent turned the street corner, seeing Rebecca pull back Billy's hair, they both halted their acts in watching the confused face of Leon's. "Uh, okay. I assume you two know each other…"


	6. There Is Always Hope

_Chapter VI_

**"There Is Always Hope…"**

**July 12th, 2012/ 4:23 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- Tricell Facility: Laboratory Area**

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

There was no way out, all doors ceased to even budge.

In the hour long grueling battle, it was showing signs of never letting up. The stages of the battle was now to preserve their ammunition and to take cover as Carlos took his place behind the shattered middle capsule. Steve, meanwhile, made his position behind the computer panels.

They were now reloading their last clips into their respective weapons. Steve releasing the two empty clips from the lugers to drop onto the floor and quickly replacing each one. Able to hear the various sounds of Steve's reloading process was Carlos, who was doing the same in pulling out the empty cartridge out of his UMP45 machinegun. He dug into his right pocket for his last remaining cartridge, sliding it inside his weapon till hearing the traditional click.

Now armed, Carlos and Steve went silent, their hearing senses picking up the steps and the rattling chains of Lisa Trevor. As the sounds seemed to be unrelenting, Steve quickly noticed she was nearing his location. The steps stopped, and Steve peeked over the computer panel, suddenly Lisa Trevor's hands that were balled up into a fist came crashing down in front of Steve's eyes, causing him to fall onto his back in shock as he watched Lisa removed her hands from the small hole she created within the wrecked panel

The electrical sparks did not have any effect on her when she moved her arms free from the entangled wires, ripping them off with a harsh tug. Lisa then leapt onto the panel, glaring down at Steve still on his back, but managed to have his lugers raised high, ready to attack. And he did at the moment Lisa jumped off the panel, firing away with both lugers. Still, no harm was done to the invincible Trevor.

Small craters were shaped on the ground under her bare feet, created by the intense landing she made to pin Steve underneath her. Hoisting up his lugers once more did more harm than good when Lisa entwined her hands into one big fist to deliver a huge swipe across Steve's forearms, resulting in the pair of lugers to tumble away.

Steve grunted out his pain, but mostly his frustration of not seeing Carlos anywhere. He looked to his right and to his left, still spotting nothing. Steve halted his search for Carlos to glance up at Lisa elevating her arms to perhaps deliver the last blow. "Hey, Carlos! If you can hear me, right now would be a good time to help out here!!"

No response, but only Lisa giving her trademark scream while dropping her arms to attack Steve, who closed his eyes and used his arms as shield over his face. However, as bizarre as it might be, the attack did not occur, only did Carlos' words that halted Lisa's attack and made her stand up in her usual hunched over position. "Is this yours?"

Steve opened his eyes, glancing up to the scene of Carlos standing inches away from Lisa, a small photo currently in his hands. Steve stayed in his quietness as he observed the exchange of communications between Carlos and the so-called monster, who took a step towards Carlos, and he himself did not back away as Lisa spoke in the only manner she could. "Mother…"

Hearing that, Carlos shared a glimpse down to the picture with Lisa, both taking in the beautiful woman holding her young precious daughter. Carlos rotated the picture, his eyes catching the labeled year and a quote he decided not to read, not wanting it to result in bringing about horrible nightmares she suffered back inside her mind.

Carlos shifted his gaze up to Lisa's deformed eyes, where he caught sadness within them. "Are you the young girl in this picture?" She didn't respond, but the tentacles surrounding her head dipped to express more sadness.

"And the woman…your mother, right?" He obtained a nod from the daughter of the Trevor's. Carlos smiled as he extended the photo to it's rightful owner. "Here you are. Be sure not to drop it next time, especially if it's something you treasure."

Lisa flinched a slow step back, giving a stare to her picture, then to Carlos' eyes. "Go ahead, take it. I won't harm you. You can trust me…" With giving her another smile, Lisa snatched the pictire out of his hand, albeit in a shy way as she retreated back a couple of steps in hugging the photo close to her chest.

As she was cherishing the feeling of having her picture back into her possession, this gave Steve the time to recover his lugers and sprint past Lisa to join Carlos' side, to which Steve offered his anger. "What the hell were you trying to pull, man?!"

Carlos reclined his machinegun against his right shoulder in his usual posture. "Bullets were not working. I have faced my share of Umbrella secrets, and she's a unique one than all the others. We were not hurting her one bit, but during the time she leapt down to attack you, I saw something drop from her possession."

Steve joined Carlos in watching Lisa still hugging the picture. "That something she dropped was the photo…" Steve spoke and glanced back to Carlos. "…wasn't it?"

Carlos nodded, both returning their gaze to Lisa and saw her glaring right back at them. "Oh, great! Looks like your plan didn't work after all, Carlos!" Steve elevated his lugers, but Carlos' forearm prevented him from doing so.

Carlos then pointed… "Check it out, Steve…"

He did with the gradual lowering of his lugers, Steve's blue eyes caught Lisa Trevor pacing in her usual slow steps towards the entrance.

At her arrival, she commenced her attacks of multiple shoulder strikers against the door, creating dent after dent that were followed by her screams and grunts. She stopped her flurry of strikes till the door collapsed to the floor on the opposite side.

Steve glanced over to the smirking Carlos. Steve chuckled. "I guess your plan did work. Must be your accent…"

Carlos chuckled himself. "It wasn't a plan, and it sure wasn't my accent, Steve. But most importantly, let's just get the hell out of here while we can…"

"Amen to that…" Steve said in using his right thumb to flick some of his red bangs away from his eyes.

Lisa turned around to face the men, she then stepped to the side to give them space for their exit out. Taking the indication were Carlos and Steve, both walking till suddenly, Lisa's body became engulfed by a surge of electrical currents, affecting Lisa to fall onto her knees and to produce agonizing screams and groans.

Carlos and Steve softly gasped. They're walking steps turned into running ones in pursuit of the tormented soul, but unfortunately, both had to stop when a mysterious male figure materialized behind the stunned Lisa Trevor, having the muzzle of his USP.45 handgun against the back of her head.

The dark eyes behind the silver rim glasses were gazing with a confident approach to Carlos' eyes that were in a state of shock at seeing the person who'd been his boss during his Umbrella days. "B-T? Wha…what are you--

The man gave a sneering cackling laugh to Carlos. After it, B-T raised his left index finger to take a swipe of a fake tear in a smug fashion. "My, my. Do not tell me, Carlos, that you feel compassion for this failed experiment."

Carlos wasted no time in aiming his weapon at B-T, but glanced over to Steve. "Get out of here while I stall him…"

Steve hesitated, he gave one look into B-T's eyes, seeing no emotion within them but only pure evil. Carlos saw no movement from Steve, and so, he tried again. "Would you get out of here, Steve?!" He looked to the former mercenary, catching a smile on his lips. "You do have a chica waiting for you, don't ya? Claire Redfield, right?"

Steve lowered his head, not feeling good in leaving one behind. "Yeah, but--

"Go, Steve…" Carlos switched his gaze away from Steve's with now concentrating on B-T's.

Burnside nodded. "Alright…" He made run for it to the entrance, but before taking his leave, Steve turned around with a sincere expression. "Are you sure about this?"

He took a peek over his right shoulder, seeing a glum Steve Burnside. "You had a gun to my head and you only known me for a hour, and now you're worried about me?" Carlos softly chuckled, but Steve was downright serious. Carlos saw this and also returned to his own serious self. "I don't know how long they had you here, and I don't know what they've been doing to you, but you have to get out of here for both our sake, Steve…"

"Yeah…" Steve started almost silently. He turned to make his back face Carlos. "I'll be seeing you later, Carlos…" The former Umbrella mercenary watched Steve take his exit.

Now by his own, Carlos watched B-T give a little sneer. "Why do you make friends with everyone? First the hero Chris Redfield. Then that rotten prisoner from Rockfort Island and now this…forsaken thing!" B-T sent a harsh swipe across Lisa's head, resulting in another painful shout.

The brown hues of Carlos' boiled up, stepping forward to prevent anymore harm. Though, it was Carlos himself who was stopped at the sight of B-T pressing the gun to Lisa's head even harder. "Watch it now. You're close enough, and so it's best you don't move any closer."

Carlos grunted. "Same as always. You were always hiding behind the weakness of other people. But so much for knowing your own experiments. Bullets won't harm her…"

B-T took offense, removing his glasses with his left hand as his right kept the weapon over Lisa's head. His eyes burning into Carlos. "Do not make the mistake of underestimating my intelligence! You see this pathetic being? Her name is Lisa Trevor, she is nothing more than a failed experiment created by Umbrella. Despite her horrible and disgusting features, it is imperative to note her sheer invincibility to normal firearms. The weapon you see in my hands may look like any other, but the rounds loaded within it completely differs from the others displayed around various markets. And dear Lisa here will be my first guinea pig to be tested on…"

Carlos did not mind raising his weapon at this point. "I also see you're still talkative as ever. And about your weapon, I will have to apologize ahead of time because I'm not going to give you the chance of ever trying it out. You might as well let her go. Besides, it will give us time to catch up." Carlos ended with a scoff.

B-T chuckled at his sarcasm. "You say I haven't changed. I'm sure you will agree with me if I say you have not changed either. I pity you, Carlos, for still having that same heart even after a decade has passed. Those traits that you picked up in Raccoon City where you no longer cared for the money, but now cared for innocent lives. Was it Jill Valentine that taught you those things? Was the former S.T.A.R.S member teaching the former lowly Umbrella mercenary, hm? "

Carlos proudly answered. "You have it the other way around. She didn't choose to teach me…it was myself that followed every move she made. All Umbrella taught me were the skills to kill and the know-how to use weapons. But you see, the thing about Jill is that she warned the city ahead of time, and yet, no one believed her…not one person believed one of their own. Her real partner, Chris Redfield wasn't even there to support her. I'm saying this for the reason that Jill in the end trusted me…even with my connections with Umbrella. So, yeah, Jill taught me everything from trust to perseverance."

B-T smirked at the proud speech. He slid his glasses back on. "Such emotional words for a woman that did not fall into your arms as you had hoped for. Lucky for the hero Chris Redfield, eh?"

Carlos turned his eyes away slightly, thinking of Jill in Chris' arms, him kissing the lips Carlos had so desperately wanted to. However, that image shattered in his mind, the shattering pieces coming together to form a image of the smirking Sheva Alomar. Remembering her movement, her smile, her laugh. All of that warmed Carlos' heart.

He closed his eyes…but they soon snapped open. "Enough of this crap, B-T! Let Lisa Trevor go!" Carlos aimed down his weapon sights, but surprisingly caught Lisa lunging back up to her feet, attempting to deliver a lengthy swipe to B-T but failed when he leapt away in a fashion of a backflip, landing gracefully on his feet.

Both he and Carlos took in Lisa giving one more shout prior to heading for the exit in quickly making her escape. B-T sighed as he rubbed his handgun against the back of his head. "Well, I guess my little guinea pig is on the loose. Tracking her once was difficult enough. No matter, I can always find another…"

B-T made his first steps to the entrance, but Carlos advanced forward with a hand to B-T's chest, shoving him away as he only chuckled at Carlos' persistence. "You're not going anywhere, B-T."

The once administrator for the Umbrella mercenaries dusted off the spot where Carlos touched his chest. It only made Carlos' former boss present a little grin. "Oh? And why not, Carlos? We were such good friends in Umbrella. When Umbrella demoted you, I was the only one at your side. Now, do please remove yourself from my path before I will have to take things into my own hands…"

Carlos stood his ground with a smirk. "You were never the fighting type. I actually want to see what you can do to me."

B-T shook his head, another sarcastic sigh escaping his mouth. "But what if something happens to you, Carlos? You must surely think about how Sheva Alomar would feel."

The weapon belonging to Carlos sunk down completely. "…How…do you know about her?"

"It shouldn't shock you since Sheva herself is inside this very facility searching for you as we speak." B-T's news struck Carlos enough to fill his heart with anger.

"I swear, if I even find a scratch on her, you can consider yourself dead!" Carlos could feel his palms growing sweaty underneath his fingerless gloves, as expected when his grip was constantly holding a weapon for lengthy amount of time.

Another chuckle, and another grin occurred from B-T. "There is no reason to worry. I did not harm her. I need Sheva alive to construct everything according to my plan." B-T chuckle developed into a hysterical laugh. Carlos only watched on with B-T continuing on.

B-T raised his arms high up in the air.

"All the pieces of a chessboard will come together!" He dropped his arms, with his right pointing at Carlos. "You, Carlos, will play the role of a king beside our very own queen Excella Gionne! Together, you two will lead this world into what Albert Wesker sought it to be! Complete saturation of this planet! Complete equal beings no longer living amongst lowly and incomplete ones! You, Carlos, will lead us to the promise land!" Out of air when finishing, B-T awaited Carlos' response.

Oliveira shook his head slowly at the crazed man. "You're insane. From the very beginning you were responsible for the BOWs surging through the favela. Those constant attacks on innocent families. The hiring of those hostiles! Buying weapons for Thiago's militia! You're to blame for everything!"

B-T smiled, giving a shrug. "Yes, as a matter of fact I'am. I'm the one responsible for the suffering of this region…and what will be it's eventual end."

"End?" Carlos asked in a whisper.

B-T smile grew into a wide grin. "Ah, I said too much."

"Spit it out!" Carlos strictly began. "What the hell do you mean by 'eventual end'?!"

For an answer, Carlos studied B-T's holstering his USP. 45. Following that, he searched the right pocket of his dark outfit, drawing out a syringe with a small vial containing a amber colored substance.

B-T merely twirled the object multiple times between the delicate touch of his two fingers. "What you see here, Carlos, is a unfinished and imperfect virus. Through the years of hiding in the shadows, I managed to at least get this far in the Chimera process by studying the Ashford's legacy which is Veronica, but Chimera is still missing one key ingredient. What it's missing is a worthy host, a vessel that holds the potential of withstanding it's unmatched power. As it was the case for Albert Wesker to inherit the Progenitor virus. Anyhow, I searched to the end of the world and back for this person, and failed time after time. Steve Burnside, the man you assisted earlier showed valuable results…his deceased body responded to the T-Veronica virus, however, my very own T-Chimera virus lost out."

"Serves you right!" Carlos replied much to the joy of seeing a angry B-T. "And don't make me laugh about your plans. I never knew this maniac Albert Wesker, but if you have the same intentions as his, I suggest you think of something else before Chris does the same to you to what he did to Wesker."

B-T placed a hand on his right hip, his left hand stopping the twirling of the syringe. "I do not have to worry about fighting anyone at this stage of my plan. No, not just yet. But as of right now, I will tell you the honest truth of your region's eventual end…do you wish to hear it, Carlos?"

"You're gonna tell me either way, even if I have to force it out of you."

"Very well." B-T then used his vanishing ability to leave Carlos to look around in caution, aiming his weapon in several different angles, up to the ceiling, behind the shattered capsules, and finally the entrance.

Carlos did not spot him, but did hear his upcoming voice resonating throughout the area. "The eventual end of your region, Carlos, will be caused at the hands of the ever-so proud BSAA, and our very own U.S. President."

Carlos stopped his search for B-T, lowering his weapon and gazing around the ceiling as he offered his thoughts. "I warned you before to not make me laugh at your plan. You think I'm stupid enough as to believe your lies?! I may have fallen asleep during those briefing gatherings within Umbrella, but give me a break here! Trying to claim the hero Chris Redfield part of some conspiracy is just flat-out filled with stupidity!"

He heard a defeated, but yet, sarcastic sigh sound out. "If you have yet to believe me, then maybe you will when I ask of this…where are your wounds, Carlos?"

Those words produced a concerned lump in Carlos' throat, wondering if his injuries were completely gone. Carlos pulled the right side of his green shirt just enough to get a clear view of his shoulder where a bullet scar should've been, there wasn't one…

He swallowed the nervous lump as B-T went on in his mysterious solitude. "The bullet wounds you suffered by the hostiles were healed within seconds of inserting you inside the T-Veronica capsule. As expected, it worked wonders, but there is still one more factor that has to be implanted within you, Carlos Oliveira."

Carlos eyes flashed upwards in returning back to search for B-T. "Then go ahead and do it! Show yourself and try to even get near me if you can! Show yourself, B-T!!"

"As you wish…" B-T appeared behind Carlos, who was late in turning around and now had to deal with B-T's right arm wrapped around his neck.

Through the containment, Carlos dropped his weapon to place both his hands on B-T's forearm, attempting to rip his stranglehold off. B-T only whispered in Carlos' ear. "Don't fight it, Carlos, especially when you are destined for great things…"

After a few more seconds, Carlos limbs began to grow weary, his eyes fluttering in trying to stay open, and his hands gripping B-T's arm were gradually falling back to Carlos' sides. With darkness on the verge of taking Carlos, B-T raised the syringe to pierce the needle into the side of Carlos' neck.

B-T used his thumb to slowly push down on the syringe to inject the amber substance, letting loose the T-Chimera virus to flow through Carlos' system. The darkness engulfed Carlos, falling unconscious for the second time in one day.

B-T released him to fall onto the surface, he threw the syringe across the floor, causing it to break into pieces. He dusted his hands off while kneeling in front of the fainted Carlos. "This part of the world is a lost cause. This region is beyond the idea of recovery. I will leave you with Ms. Alomar for just a while longer. If the virus works…then you are the one, Carlos. Excella is counting on you…"

B-T stood upright, pulling back his right sleeve to get a glimpse of his watch. "All the pieces are coming together…"

With those words, B-T vanished…

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 4:58 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- Tricell Facility: Disposal Area**

**-Steve Burnside-**

Having enough running, Steve was now in the clear as he walked normally down a wide corridor that came to end with a path leading to the right and one to the left, but in front of him was a door containing the Biohazard warning insignia. It also depicted a sign reading 'Disposal Area'.

Steve crossed his arms, tapping his right foot against the floor as he thought. _"Hm, should I go in there? I need to. I have to find a way out of here and bring back some help for Carlos."_.

He studied the door once more…then lit up with a huge smile in his usual brash way. _"What's the worst thing that can happen anyway? I mean, dying for a second time would suck, but oh well…I guess I'm used to it…"_.

His hand rose to grip the doorknob, although, he brought his hand back at the instant his eyes saw the doorknob move on its own. Steve backed away with lugers drawn, aiming them at the door in awaiting for the person on the other side.

The door opened slightly, till it was entirely kicked open to reveal a dark skinned man wearing a black outfit and a black eye patch. His stature towered over Steve's, who clenched his teeth in watching the man known as Cain, cracking his knuckles. "And where might you be running off to, pretty boy?"

Steve offered his cool laugh, crossing his lugers. "I'm going right through you, thank you very much. So you should kindly scoot over to the side and make room for this pretty boy because the ladies around the world are waiting for me."

Cain's smirk faded to replace it with anger. "I should say there will be a lot of broken hearts. Those ladies of yours will not have the chance of seeing you."

This resulted in another chuckle from Steve. "If you wanna keep it going, there is one lady you should be careful of, but I'll let you find that out on your own."

Cain crossed his arms over his broad chest, his right hand cupping his own chin in his trademark stance. "Might this woman be Claire Redfield?"

Steve's smirk was gone, advancing a step in clicking both hammers down over his lugers. "Where is she?" Cain had his chance to smirk now. Steve persisted. "I'm going to ask one more time! Where is Claire?!"

Cain quietly sent a menacing chuckle behind closed lips, he grabbed the neck fraction of his cloak, hauling it off him to expose a dark open vest which revealed his strong physique. Along his ripped arms were tribal bands similar to Sheva's.

Steve's eyes were focused on the two large twin machetes crossed over one another while attached to the back of Cain's waist. Cain gripped both handles, unleashing the blades from their own individual sheath. Cain directed the right machete at Steve's direction, pointing the tip at him. "I used to enjoy firearms, but I like it close and personal. And If you desire answers from me, the only way to obtain them are by force."

Steve gave another one of his cocky laughs, brushing a few stands of his hair away with the muzzle of his left luger. "You're doing me a favor." Steve then aimed both weapons at him. "Let's tango!"

Steve rushed forward, firing nonstop until Cain simply stood to the side to avoid the barrage of bullets and the rushing Steve Burnside, who stumbled forward through the doorway that Cain was previously blocking.

The dark skinned man only arched an eyebrow at Steve falling, but quickly Steve had picked himself up, brushing the back of his head while staring at the perplexed Cain, a expression Steve couldn't stand to see. "Don't look at me like that, man! It was a little mess-up! Now, Let's get this fight started!"

Steve took aim, but took a good look of his surroundings…the Disposal Area.

He and Cain were standing on a altar positioned in the middle of the area that had a built-in towering computer station with a widescreen display. Steve turned in a full circle in observing the giant abyss, every wall full of people encased in capsules. His eyes widened when a hovering automated machine approached one of the capsules, it's two long metallic arms gripped the capsule and floated down to the middle altar where Steve stood.

Steve ran to the edge of the altar path, and there he saw his mother with her eyes closed as if she was sleeping, she wore a long white gown, her long red hair draped over her right shoulder, but Steve's trembling eyes examined the small everlasting smile her lips formed before her last moments. "M-Mom…?"

"It is useless to even try at getting a reaction." A stern Cain spoke. And a stern Steve rotated around to face him. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who's father tried to expose Umbrella secrets to the world. Your mother here is no longer amongst us as the living. No experiments were done on her, nor will she be part of one. It was B-T's idea to have your mother here…"

Steve's anger withdrew for the moment, turning around to take a look at his mother smiling.

Cain tapped his blades together. "Now, let's tango, was that how it goes?"

He laughed at the scene of Steve's shoulders trembling and his hands clenching into fists. "Oh, what is causing you to be so upset, pretty boy? Is it because of your separation from Claire Redfield?"

Steve opened his fiery eyes… _"Claire…"_.

Cain went on, trying to obtain Steve's true anger…and something much further. "Is it because of your no-good traitor for a father?!"

Steve began to feel his heart beat speed up, remembering the bullets he put into his own parent. _"Father…"_.

Before saying his last part, Cain took up his fighting stance, crossing his blades and bending his knees. "Now I know what's bothering you. It's your mother who begged for the mercy of her husband and son!"

That was all it took for Steve's anger to rise to it's peak, which initiated the T-Veronica abilities within him. _"Mother!"_. His golden lugers clattered onto the ground, turning around to shock Cain in seeing the once blue eyes of Steve's now brimming red.

"As expected. The T-Veronica virus is working. It will be an honor for me to be the first one to test your newfound powers on! En garde, Burnside!" Cain shouted as he rushed with both blades.

Just Like Alexia Ashford before him, Steve lifted his right arm high into the air, conjuring six pillars of flames to shoot up from the ground, halting Cain pursuing steps as the fiery columns began to spin around him, imprisoning Cain inside a scorching barricade.

Cain smirked through the fire, gazing at Steve's red hues and the way his jacket flapped by the aura of his power. Even now, Steve continued with his right arm held high, but as he lowered it, the flames surrounding Cain were coming together.

The African mercenary was unfazed as he was one step ahead of Steve. "How long do you expect to keep using your newfound abilities in so little time?"

That comment triggered the crimson red eyes to fade back into Steve's original blue ones. It also triggered the flaming pillars to dwindle down until completely vanishing. The exhaustion of his own powers was a huge blow to Steve, the exhaustion sent him to his right knee while his left hand gripped his perspiring forehead.

The rapid breathing in trying to recollect air back into beating lungs were echoing through the barren area. Cain then chuckled at Burnside heading into a coughing fit and now gripping his chest. "Wha…what the hell did you guys do to me?!?!" My chest…it's burning!!"

"One day, Burnside…" Steve sent Cain a glare in hearing him. "…you will be able to harness your powers. But that day will never come, we can't afford the mistake of having some…THING like you running around. I will put an end to your misery, Steve Burnside!"

Steve could only watch Cain dash to him, he lowered his head in defeat, waiting for his end, never having the chance to see Claire. He closed his eyes, listening to Cain's running steps that unexpectedly stopped.

The only sound being made were slow steps coming from stiletto heels.

Steve blinked his eyes open, looking up at Cain to see his back who's focus was at the entrance. He glanced past Cain to join him in observing a woman wearing dark shades, a long venetian red Chinese cultured dress, a black fabric around her neck that divided into long two parts, and lastly…her black stiletto heels.

Cain pointed the tip of his right machete at the mystifying woman, his eyes watching the high-split that exposed her leg, and around the top of her thigh was black handgun strap holding her Blacktail sidearm.

Behind the cautious Cain was the brash Steve getting back up. "Wow….she's hot…"

Cain sighed and delivered a gut-wrenching elbow against Steve's stomach, he was once more on his knees clutching his stomach in pain.

Cain focused back in time to see the removal of her shades, unveiling her dark Asian eyes, and her smirking lips decorated with a orchid purple lipstick.

"Who might you be?! How did you get inside?! Did B-T hire you?!" Cain perceived loudly.

* * *

**-Ada Wong-**

The seductive and mysterious spy placed her right hand over her hip, tapping her shades against it in addition to shaking her head, her short jet-black hair waving slowly.

"I can't reveal who I' am to people who conceal themselves. I did not infiltrate this facility to talk, but rather acquire certain viruses. The Chimera and Veronica viruses." Ada spoke in that low tone of hers. She glanced past Cain to see Steve struggling to get back up. "Can you walk on your own, boy?"

Steve managed to stand, giving Ada a small nod. "Y-Yeah, and I have a name, y'know? It's not 'boy'. It's Steve Burnside."

Ada sent her own nod, her smirk still there. "Steve it is then." Ada used her swiftness to grip her Blacktail in a flash, taking aim at Cain. "Excuse me for what I'm about to do, but the boy will be coming along with me."

Cain's anger couldn't rise any more higher, but Steve added to that when he sighed at Ada's comment. "Boy? I just told you my name is Steve."

Cain snapped at Steve's way of behaving. "I had enough of you! You childish brat!" He turned around in the midst of delivering a horizontal slash with both blades, but Steve was quick enough to dodge it, rolling underneath Cain's machetes.

Steve rolled back onto his feet while grabbing his golden lugers on the floor. He was now beside Ada, both aiming their weapons at the frustrated Cain. He had yet to face them…his muscles flexing…

Ada saw his anger as their signal to leave, shutting her eyes as she spoke to Steve. "The time has arrived to make our escape."

Steve raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Why should we escape?" She opened her eyes to glance at him. "They've been holding my mother's body for who knows how long! We should just trash him and this whole place while we're at it!"

Ada did not bother in trying to respond, finding Steve completely different from the american agent. But she did take a fleeting look at Cain turning around, the eye covered behind the black eye patch flashed red. "The two of you are not going anywhere!"

The spy disagreed. "Hm, we'll see about that, Cain…" Ada twirled her shades prior to tossing them at Cain's feet. Ada tilted her head to the entrance as she gazed to Steve. "Time to leave. Make sure to cover your eyes…"

"Huh?" Steve blinked in watching Ada sprint out. He rotated back to see the shades explode to discharge a blinding flash throughout the area.

Steve raised his arms to block out the light, then felt Ada's hand grabbing the back collar of his jacket to begin hauling him out. "H-Hey!!"

Gradually…the blinding light faded, and Cain saw himself alone in the area. He twirled the blades, then sliding them back into their sheaths. "That woman…who was she? How did she know my identity, and of the viruses?"

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 7:12 P.M (North America Time Zone)**

**Location- Gulf Of Mexico: Louisiana Coastline**

**-Josh Stone-**

Three hours of flight time could bring any seasoned pilot to yawn occasionally or even become rigid, but this did not apply to Josh. His concerned, yet angry eyes stared to the sunset skies ahead of him. His mind only thinking of Sheva's safety and occupied with many other things. One such as the duration of this trip, only three hours in that still needed almost ten more to go. Josh had now wished they could've gone by plane, knowing with a helicopter comes several stops at other locations.

The grip he had over the helicopter steering controls were pressing tighter with every second he regretted his decision to accept Sheva's offer in helping Carlos' homeland. A silent scoff was expressed by the stern Josh, and the one to capture it was Jill Valentine, who sat herself on the unoccupied passenger seat. "You alright, Josh?" He nodded, but Jill didn't buy it.

She crossed her legs, looking back into the compartment to see the Redfield siblings discussing important matters. Jill sat back into her seat and stared to the clouds ahead of her. "I assume you're worried about Sheva." Josh looked at her through his peripheral as she continued. "You don't have to be, Josh. She's in good hands…"

Josh sighed, shaking his head to try to ease his anger somewhat. "May you explain to me more about Carlos…"

Jill entwined her fingers together, laying them over her lap. "He's dependable…is that enough?"

Josh smirked at the brief explanation, she smiled as well. "If Jill Valentine says Carlos is dependable then, I have no right to object."

A laugh was shared between them. Jill eased her head back against the headrest. "But honestly, Josh. Carlos is a reliable person. He may not act like it, but his skills and accolades speak for themselves. I fought alongside of him for several hellish nights in Raccoon City, so I can vouch for him. Its just at times…Carlos would lose it, I mean, I had to smack him once just to make him regain his composure."

She heard a chuckle, and Jill looked to the grinning Josh. "Seriously, you smacked him?"

Jill smiled, giving a soft chuckle that only lasted till returning back to her serious self. "Yes, but it's not like I did it to humiliate him or to put him down. It was never anything like that. We needed to find a way out of the city, and his behavior at the time did not comply with our situation. Then…then...

"Then what, Jill?" Josh cut in softly when Jill stalled to let out a sigh, her head turned away to the side, glancing down at the pure blue ocean as she placed her gloved right hand on the window.

"Then he shouted at me…saying he couldn't handle it…he couldn't handle the situation." Jill closed her eyes. "The thing is Carlos didn't know how frightened I was. I had no time to show it. I needed to be strong for the both of us. But It was me in the end who lost all hope of being alive…of making my last escape at the moment I became infected."

Josh gave a quick glance a Jill. "The NEMESIS tyrant, I assume."

Jill let out a breathless gasp, turning her head to see Josh staring ahead. "How did you know about--

"Chris is not the only hero. You are as well, Jill. The media around the world knows of what happened to you in Raccoon City. It was all documented in a recovered Umbrella supervisor file. Chris and I were on a mission together about a year back. We encountered a former mercenary, but he escaped before Chris and I ever had the chance to restrain him. However we did manage to grab valuable information hidden away in his little hideout in Russia."

Jill was shocked, removing her cap to show it. "Supervisor file? Russian hideout?" Nicholai's face appeared in her mind.

Josh gave a stern look. "And you didn't hear it from me if Chris asked. I won't speak further on the subject so do not bother asking."

Anger now took ahold of Jill. "Excuse me, but I have to ask, especially when it concerns me and Carlos" She kept her stern voice down to a minimum. "Now tell me, Josh…was this mercenary Nicholai? Nicholai Ginovaef?

Josh didn't fight it anymore. With a sigh, he answered. "Yes. As I said before…he escaped, but the files describe each contact he made with you within Raccoon City. He also describes his anger for Umbrella, Sergei Vladimir and most of all…Carlos. Nicholai's hatred for Carlos runs deep, labeling the moment when Carlos cured you as 'Umbrella's downfall'."

Jill's anger faded, slacking back into her seat in crossing her legs and arms with a huff, which caused a smirk to appear on Josh's lips.

Jill spoke. "Nicholai. It serves him right. Trying to take advantage of your own soldiers…taking advantage of Carlos." Jill scoffed, putting her cap back on. "Carlos was my only help those nights, and it's only fitting that Nicholai labeled it Umbrella's downfall. Without Carlos, I wouldn't be here today and Umbrella might possibly still be active."

"May I notify you of something, Jill…?" She blinked surprisingly.

"Of course, Josh." He lowered his head just for a bit.

"Carlos…is never mentioned in any media or B.S.A.A reports involving the Raccoon City disaster." Jill sat on the edge of her seat. Josh carried on. "Also, he is not mentioned within the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. In Umbrella's past database, Carlos is branded a traitor to the organization. In the media and B.S.A.A database, Carlos is never depicted as your savior. Actually…he is not mentioned at all in helping you. The media, in their own words, describe Jill Valentine as surviving on her own and finding a cure for her own infection."

Jill shook her head, which had trembling lips. "What…that…that can't be true. That is entirely inaccurate." Jill raised her right arm to her chest. "Why would they do that to Carlos? He deserves every bit of praise."

Josh arched an eyebrow. "You honestly do not know, Jill?"

She did know, and Jill removed her hand away from her chest, looking away from him. "It's because of his background…a former mercenary for Umbrella. The duration for me to persuade the B.S.A.A committee to let Carlos join our B.S.A.A was exhausting. They voted against it…fifty to none. Fortunately, Chris presented his case to let Carlos join…and it worked. But never did I know that Carlos was kept of the media and B.S.A.A reports. He saved me. I must look into this when we return to the states..."

"Do not pay attention to the media, Jill. By your description of Carlos, I have no need to be worried about Sheva." Josh caused the edge of Jill's lips to quick upwards in a small smile.

"I actually wonder if they even need our help, Josh. They make up a powerful duo. Oh, and did I leave out that their a sexy duo as well?"

He smiled back… "Let's not also forget their accents…"

Their chuckles grew into laughter…

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 5:24 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- Tricell Facility: Laboratory Area**

**-Sheva Alomar-**

Battling through hostiles, and often loose BOWs, Sheva only suspected herself nearing the Laboratory. The enemies picked up in numbers during her path, and sometimes needed to take cover behind computer panels, desks and even office cubicles.

A automated door leading into another office filled area slid apart, granting access for the beautiful warrior who quickly scanned the room from the top balcony where it overlooked the rows of desks that were surrounded by personal cubicles. All were vacant and showed multiple bloodstains on various different spots.

Sheva stepped forward to the railing, getting a better look at the dead bodies of B-T's own scientists. A few of them had their head against their desks, a gunshot through their heads could be seen. Other bodies were on the carpet surface of the stairs that led to where Sheva was standing.

"_Were they betrayed?"_. Sheva thought much and headed down the stairs, stepping safely across the bodies.

Once at the lower office area, Sheva looked across the room to spot a doorway labeled 'Laboratory', but no door could be seen. Either way, her heart gave a thump at reaching her objective, and her walking steps gradually sped into a running sprint, passing through the middle path of the cubicles.

As soon as Sheva arrived, she stopped in finding the door impacted with several crushing dents on the floor. Thinking no more of it, Sheva entered the lab, observing the broken capsules, the small constants sparks of the broken computer panels, and mainly…Carlos Oliveira, who was currently on all fours, trying to recover back onto his feet.

Sheva ran to his side. "Carlos!!"

* * *

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

He raised his head, catching a concerned Sheva slinging back her AK in joining him. His dazed vision tried to focus on Sheva's face. She knelt in front of him, cupping his face in both her hands, her lips were separating to speak. "Are you well, Carlos?!"

Her voice could not be heard by him.

Carlos lowered his head, trying to recollect his senses. Though, his face was still cupped, and Sheva raised his head once more. She was again speaking, but more urgently this time around, and the developing moisture at the edge of her eyes proved how concerned she was. "Can you not hear me?! I asked, are you well, Carlos?!"

Carlos had yet to hear her voice, though his hands came to settle on her shoulders. Blushing and looking off to the side was Sheva, who inched back when Carlos inched closer to her. She released his head, but he only cupped her chin, turning her head to have their eyes meet. "Sheva…"

A smile erupted across her lips. Sheva was cupping his face once more, but her smile vanished when Carlos grabbed her left hand, giving it a small kiss atop of it. As romantic as it was…it caused Sheva to only worry… "Carlos?"

He did not look at her. His head lowered. "I…I have to break your…promise…"Sheva's eyes burned, holding back her tears at the ongoing Carlos. "You…have to leave here, Sheva. This whole place…this whole region will be blown to bits. They also did something to me, I don't know what it was but…you have to leave. Get back to Leon and let him know everything…"

"Why are you speaking such things!?" Carlos looked up at hearing her sudden shout, seeing those unshed tears surrounding her dark eyes. "Why do you give up hope?! There has to be a cure for you! I'm not leaving here without you! If this whole place and entire region is destroyed…then fine! But…I won't lose you!"

She glanced down at their entwined hand. A tear falling on top of it. "I lost my parents.…I can't lose you, Carlos…I won't."

Carlos knew for the worse, especially when it came down to a plan made by B-T. "Sheva, there…is no cure…" She didn't look up at him.

Her shoulders trembled, and Sheva released his hand to hold her own shoulders, trying to cease her sadness. Carlos placed his hands atop of hers, leaning in to where his lips were an inch away from her ear, whispering… "Sheva…you have to leave…"

She shook her head quickly as she was now covering her ears and head. Carlos grabbed a hold of her chin, achieving for her arms to fall and for her teary gaze to look away. "Sheva…" Like before, she didn't look.

Sheva felt her face being cupped. She blinked her shocked eyes that shed a few more tears, and when meeting his eyes, she was greeted with a smile. "Carlos, please…" Her grief still there. "…do not leave me alone…"

She felt the movement of Carlos pulling her in slowly. He stopped when their lips were almost touching, taking his time to relish the moment. Sheva's eyes were half-shut, dimmed with sadness and passion, waiting for albeit her first kiss.

And Carlos delivered it…both closing their eyes at the contact of their lips meeting. She gave a small moan into his mouth, which made Carlos increase the passion by his tongue searching for hers. Sheva's tongue shied away, she even broke the kiss with a flushed face and out of air.

Her tear stained cheeks were blushing furiously, all while his right hand slid to the back of her neck. "C-Carlos, I…I apologize…if I'm…not any good at kissing. Its just I can explain that I-mmph?!"

Sheva's lips were again seized by Carlos' for another deep melting kiss. She moaned like before as Carlos used his left hand brush her right bang from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. The kiss didn't stop.

They were still on their knees over the ground. Sheva leaned forward, their lips smacking sweetly each time they broke the kiss for air, which lasted not long the moment their lips regrouped. With the tilt of Sheva's leaning, she was able to have Carlos lean back, giving way for Sheva to sit on his lap, it also gave way for Carlos to feel the heat and dampness between her thighs. T

The shy and the timid Sheva Alomar returned to her usual tiger-like instinct. Hunting down her prey which was Carlos Oliveira, who's turn it was to be blushing when being pushed down onto his back. The kiss broke, and Carlos was left to stare up at the solemn yet blushing B.S.A.A West African operative.

Sheva cupped his face. "I do not want to miss this with you…"

Carlos had a faint idea of what she wanted to do. But to assure him, Sheva began to slide the gun-strap off her shoulders, also tossing the AK across the ground.

Despite the lack of privacy within a facility full of hostiles, dead bodies, and BOWs, it didn't prevent the fiery and ferocious warrior-maiden to go down and capture Carlos' lips. Not only that, but Sheva release his face to now undo his belt around his waist, her gentle fingers sliding inside to undo the button of his gray pants.

Carlos Oliveira was indeed Sheva Alomar's prey, and he did not mind fighting back. He sat up and leant his face onto Sheva's chest, laying soft kisses on it to make her head toss back with a soft moan, and even attaining for Sheva to tightly grab his head, delving her delicate fingers through Carlos' chestnut hair. "C-Carlos!"

Her passionate breathing picked up, making her breast heave up and down, and then shout out her pleasure to the ceiling. Carlos' lips now trailed up to the middle of her neck and below her chin. Sheva dipped her head to meet his lips whilst her hands began to undo the buckles of her two brown belts, she was also assisted by Carlos' hands.

An hour had passed, and from beginning to end, Carlos provided the moment Sheva did not want to miss. Him becoming her first one. Both in each others arms, laying together on a black leather sofa within a office Sheva recommended she saw on her way to Carlos.

Their current position were those of lovers after sharing their feelings. Sheva's head resting on his chest, her right hand over it as well. Her rest prolonged with a bright smile while Carlos stared to the ceiling of the office, his left arm supporting the back of his head, using it as a pillow. Their naked bodies only covered at the waist by Carlos' green shirt.

"Carlos…" He blinked down, adjusting his head to look down at the sleeping Sheva, who stirred to say a few more words in her sleep. "…do…not leave me alone…" Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"_You won't be alone…"_. Carlos stopped using his left arm as a pillow to allow the hand to caress Sheva's cheek, where some of her flowing hair rested. He did as before multiple times, tucking her hair at the back of her ear. He slumped down to make his head reach hers in order to acquire her sleeping dry lips.

She moaned tenderly, but her slumber stayed intact. Carlos brought the small kiss to an end. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip. A smile developed…and Carlos smiled as well._ "You will never be alone, Sheva. Josh will always be there…as will Chris and Jill. You always had dear friends"_.

After his sweet whispers, a sharp pain inside his neck hit Carlos dramatically. His hand left Sheva's cheek to grab his neck, holding back his painful groans. He closed his eyes…fighting back the anguish that diminished over time. When it did, Carlos released his neck and took a glance down at his palm…seeing the veins along his wrist and forearm begin to gleam from red to auburn. _"Is this…the Chimera virus?"_.

"Carlos?" He batted an eyelid at hearing his name spoken through Sheva's heavenly voice. He gazed down to her, seeing a true smile. "Is something the matter?" She asked in that heavenly accent as well.

Carlos chuckled along with her, holding her chin as his thumb drew invincible circles over it. "Nothing is wrong, Sheva." He lied…with his usual smile, keeping the Chimera virus out of their precious moment. "Except that I'am surprised we were able to have this moment to ourselves in this location of all places. For a Tricell facility…they do provide incredible privacy, you agree, Sheva?"

Her gentle laugh showed that she did. Sheva nodded, adjusting her body more up to lay her head in the crook of Carlos' neck. "Maybe that is all they are good for. Room service would not hurt either…" She said in the process of breathing in Carlos' scent. "But we need to find a cure for you as soon as possible. As I notified you before, Carlos…I will not be leaving here without you."

Carlos smiled stayed. He stared up to the ceiling again just like in the beginning. "There is always hope…"

"I'm glad I thought you one thing…" Sheva said with a smirk.

Carlos' smile was gone, closing his eyes from the world in knowing the power of hope sometimes ultimately failed in the end. _"You've thought me more than I can ever know about love, Sheva Alomar."_.

He said no more. Carlos had no knowledge of the timespan it took for the virus to circulate through his system, but he enjoyed the moments he had with Sheva this instant. Both were getting dressed, as Carlos was sitting down on the sofa with his pants already on and was in the middle of slipping on his boots while Sheva stood by the door in sliding her white undergarment back up, followed by her pants, and finishing it by putting on her light blue tank top.

Carlos looked around the office for his shirt, but then something was tossed over his head…it was his own shirt. He swiped it off and caught Sheva laughing. "Is that what you were searching for?"

He grinned. "Yeah, yeah…" Carlos answered with a faint smile, observing Sheva applying her tribal armbands and her looped earrings.

Sheva slung the AK-47 around her as she knelt down to grab Carlos' UMP45 machinegun, tossing it over to him and watching Carlos catch it perfectly. Sheva showed off her brand smirk. "Ready to go, Carlos…?"

"Yeah, let's go search for this cure, shall we, chica? "

Carlos did not give up hope after all, but all Sheva could do was blush at the alias Carlos used for Jill Valentine, calling Sheva 'chica' for the first time which will be one of many to come …


	7. Countdown Begins

_**Chapter VII**_

"**Countdown Begins…"**

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 6:35 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Cafeteria**

**-Leon S. Kennedy-**

Every citizen had evacuated their homes, and their current one was now inside the headquarters. The cafeteria was filled, as were other areas throughout the massive H.Q. The medical section became under heavy duress at the numbers of injured civilians. With no more room available, Leon had to take control of a B.S.A.A branch under his own command, and he was successful.

Leon directed the rest of the wounded to the cafeteria in a orderly fashion, where Rebecca had her team tending to the ones already inside. Quickly, Rebecca structured her plan and commanded two of her best to assist the entering public. Leon brushed the sweat off his forehead, leaning back into the wall and began to watch doctors and nurses lay out patients on the tables, trying their best to make them comfortable.

The agent sighed at the lack of resources and the painful groans coming from the wounded. These sounds filled the area, and Leon walked by each table, his sincere eyes examining each patient, all suffering from bullet wounds to bruises and scars. He halted at a certain one seeing the doctors struggling to save the life of a young male teenager. A bullet that hit a main artery over his right thigh.

The beeping of the medical alarm was dwindling down as the lifeline began to reduce into small lines. The table was quickly swarmed by medical doctors, all surrounding it to do their own part in the process. Leon could not see past them, but he needed no vision to the situation turning bad when they had to call upon Rebecca's help.

She her head name and poked the shoulder of her nearest assistant. Both brushed past the silent Leon who watched everything unfold. The medical equipment being rolled in, then the various incision tools, and finally some blood splattering onto the floor once the process began.

The flat-line sounded out, and Leon closed his eyes, his hearing now picking the desperate orders of Rebecca's voice. With the frantic minutes passing, the flat-line sound was still there. Leon opened his eyes at the time to catch the teary-eyed Rebecca pulling the sheet over the boy's entire body, her outfit stained in blood as it was the same on her left cheek.

Though her determination was there, ordering her mournful assistants to continue helping anyone who needed, young and old, good and bad. They displayed her leadership in also helping wounded hostiles, which Leon's infuriating eyes were on.

Rebecca hesitated when reaching a injured hostile sitting away from the rest in a corner. The man was in serious pain, and not one medical personnel was assisting him. Rebecca sighed at the stubbornness of her own team but yet couldn't blame them. She sighed and approached the wounded man, kneeling in front of him that only made him inch back.

And then suddenly, Rebecca was shoved away slightly onto her backside. She looked up to find a furious Leon clutching the man's, who was beyond afraid and groaned out his pain shooting up his legs when the agent forcefully hauled the man up. Rebecca got back onto her feet and followed Leon who dragged the hostile to the table that held the passing teenager. All these actions were gathering the attention of others, some nurses and doctors were staring at seeing the world-famous agent become berserk.

"Leon, what are you doing?!" Rebecca shouted and continued her pursuit. "You have to stop this!!" He refused to stop.

They reached the table. Leon swiped the sheet off the teen. Rebecca then, could only watch Leon sent a critical stomp to the back of the hostile's injured leg, sending him into a screaming fit and onto his knees. Rebecca shouted again. "Stop this right now, Leon!!"

Leon's fingers went entrenched into the hostile's hair, pulling him up to stare at the teenager's face. The man stared sadly at the pale youthful face while Leon growled into his ear. "Are you the one who shot this kid?!?!"

He only stuttered, sweating and crying heavily as he buried his face in his palms under Leon's threat. The agent pulled the hair of the hostile once more to force his eyes onto the dead youth. Rebecca tried for the third time, approaching Leon's left side. "Leon, enough of this!!"

Leon supplied her a glare. "You know Portuguese, don't you?!"

Rebecca gave a hesitant nod. "Y-Yes, but, Leon, you need to--

"Ask this piece of shit if he's the one who shot this kid?!" Leon demanded out-loud, everyone still silently looking on while attending to their patients.

Rebecca stepped forward. "It doesn't make a difference if it was him, Leon! You have to let him go! He needs medical treatment!"

Leon countered. "It makes all the difference, Rebecca!" He gripped the Desert Eagle hanging off his shoulder strap and placed the end of it against the man's head.

Rebecca's eyes widened while every medical personnel stopped, even the citizens were watching in shock. And to show it were a variety of parents covering their children eyes. Every single person watched at how Leon cocked back the slide of the weapon his hands, and how he released it for that clicking sound…to which the hostile began to cry out his pray.

Leon's eyes alleviated from it's anger in watching the man beg for forgiveness. The redness developing on the rims surrounding Leon's pale blue eyes showed the rage, but also the sadness he felt when he scanned the room. Frightened children watching him point a weapon at a person, the stern faces of their fathers and the concerned faces of their mothers.

The Desert Eagle lowered little by little. Leon glanced to Rebecca, watching her mouth the words 'Put the gun away."

Leon stared at the weapon in his hands, the modified magnum he had been holding since he was a R.P.D officer.

Then, a familiar female voice sounded out behind him. "Are you going to force me to report this to the agency?" Leon blinked when turning around to see Ingrid Hunnigan standing by Billy Coen. Ingrid continued. "Or can I assume that the renowned agent will regain his senses?"

Leon holstered his weapon, giving a deep breath for air to rid himself of the anger. Rebecca spoke a few words to other assistants to help the hostile away and to aid his wounds. Both she and Leon were joined by Ingrid and Billy, in which Rebecca made constant eye-contact with Billy.

Ingrid extended a highly-classified file to Leon. "We have a crisis approaching us…"

He grabbed it and read it shortly thereafter. The trio of Ingrid, Rebecca and Billy watched Leon's eyes widened. He read the words carefully… "President Graham has approved the bacillus-strike program. All U.S personnel are to evacuate the region immediately within five hours."

Billy ran a hand through his black hair. "I'm glad you said that low enough for only us to hear, Mr. Agent." They glanced at Billy walking away. "We should talk about this where there's more privacy, right, princess?"

Coen took his exit in letting the door close behind him. Leon stashed the file away in his right pocket as the U.S agent followed the former U.S. marine.

Rebecca followed as well, but Ingrid grasped Rebecca's right wrist. She looked back at the smirking Hunnigan. "What's this 'princess' thing about, Rebecca?"

Rebecca Chambers sighed to the ceiling…

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 6:49 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- Tricell Facility: Outskirts**

**-Steve Burnside-**

As it was with the Leon, Steve also had to remove his jacket in the same way of having it slung over his right shoulder as he and Ada continued to tread through the long-lasting and grueling forest. They were successful in finding a way out of the facility, but Steve still kept Carlos' safety in his mind, also the secrets held within the facility. But his heart continued it's search for Claire…

The fatigued suddenly hit him. Steve stopped, hunching over in bending his knees where he placed his hands over. Ada, however, kept on with her pace as Steve gave a grunt of frustration. The weakness in his thighs prevented him to raise his right leg up, which tripped over a log that sent Steve to fall face-first over the grassy knoll.

Stopping her steps, Ada grinned when she turn to see Steve brushing leaves of different colors off his clothes. He heard her chuckle, and Steve snapped his head up in seeing Ada covering her laugh. Steve did not stand for it.

Steve gazed upwards at her as Ada went on with her smirk downwards at him. "Did I somehow upset you, boy?" She yelled down to him...

Ada's answer was Steve giving his great effort to get up the hill. He achieved it, but was now positioned on all fours in front of Ada Wong, breathing for air. When he accomplished that, Steve rose to his feet, staring at Ada with his annoyed expression. "My name is not--

"Boy?" The spy cut him off and was greeted with a fed-up Burnside.

"Listen, lady. I have no idea who you are or what your purpose is, but we have to turn back! There is someone who needs help fast!" Steve ended in pointing his index finger at her face. "And you're not helping one bit, lady!"

Ada didn't like the action of his finger directly close to her face, and so she drew her Blacktail handgun, aiming it under the chin of the stunned Steve. "First of all, that is no way for a man to speak to a woman." He gave a nervous chuckle. "And second, boy…" Ada holstered her sidearm. "…my name is Ada…Ada Wong."

She turned with a smirk and continued walking, though Steve ran up a few steps to block her path with his arms spread out. Ada stopped to observe Steve clearing his throat prior to speaking. "Look, Ada, there is someone inside the facility that needs our help. His name is--

"Carlos Oliveira, right?" Ada placed a hand over her right hip.

Confused, Steve nodded in rubbing his chin. "Uh, yeah, but how did you know?"

Ada shook her head. "I had no knowledge of you or Carlos being experimented on. I was merely on a espionage reconnaissance mission to seek any information regarding the last existing vials of the T-Chimera virus and T-Veronica. Unfortunately, the viruses were already utilized. But while in the facility, I was able to gather other information explaining the destruction of this region. Which is why we're headed to the B.S.A.A South American Headquarters to warn them..."

Steve produce a grave face for all those situations coming all at once. But he did think of the virus he knew well. "T-Veronica…The Ashford family line…Alexia…and Alfred."

Ada paid no attention to the sadness over Steve's face, but she did share more of her info. "Yes. At the time, I was working for Albert Wesker, and you couldn't imagine how ecstatic he was in finding the sister of Chris Redfield imprisoned within Rockfort Island."

Hearing that name made Steve regain his anger, wanting so badly to find her. On the verge of asking, Steve was cut off by Ada going first…her own anger showing. "Do not ask me if I know where to find Redfield's sister, because I don't." Steve sighed…

Ada maintained their true discussion. "Now, about the viruses and my intentions." She gained Steve's solemn attention at this point. "B-T is no Albert Wesker. But with Wesker and other Umbrella geniuses such as James Marcus, William Birkin and Ozwell Spencer leaving behind their works for others to follow, it was only a matter of time B-T would get his hands on the files."

Steve crossed his arms. "What does all this have to do to me?! Are these old farts seeking some retirement plan or something?!"

Ada had to laugh at that. "Not quite." She settled down, crossing her arms over her waist. "B-T was once the administrator of the U.B.C.S, which was controlled by the late Sergei Vladimir. When Umbrella crumbled, so did B-T's existence. Revenge is the source that propels B-T to send our world into it's end. However Carlos Oliveira…and you, Steve Burnside hold the keys to preventing that."

Steve blinked till eventually coming to grasp the situation, in which he began laughing. Ada watched the bending of his legs, still laughing at the top of his lungs as he grasped his knees. After it was done, Steve gave a few last chuckles, but it quickly stopped at seeing the anger Ada held.

Steve wiped the smiled off his face. "Um, sorry about that. It's just…hard to believe, y'know?"

Now calm, Ada spoke. "I can't blame you. But I'm sure you agree with me that you being alive is hard to believe as well, is it not?"

She had a point, but Steve caught something mysterious in her comment. "Wait…how did you know…I was supposedly dead?"

Ada developed the sadness to be over her eyes. "There is a man I know who works for the U.S government. He is… 'close' to this woman you're searching for…he is close to Redfield's sister…"

Steve lowered his head. "Oh…" He began to wonder if Claire moved on without him.

Suddenly, Steve focused on the viruses. "You said Carlos and I hold the keys. What do you mean by that, Ada?"

The spy had also ridded herself of the sadness for the agent. "To put it in layman terms. B-T injected you with the T-Veronica virus. Carlos was injected with the T-Chimera virus…a virus that has yet to work properly. T-Veronica has already proven it's abilities with the preservation of Alexia Ashford, as it did yet again with you, Burnside."

Ada sighed, moving to the nearest tree in where she place her right hand ontop. She looked up to the crown of trees as she went on. "But the T-Chimera virus is supposed to be that of an experimental hybridization program, which compares itself to the Progenitor virus…a virus that requires a human with rare capacity to handle it's powers. Is Carlos a chosen one like Wesker? I cannot answer that question for myself as of this moment, but I do know that I can't let B-T destroy this world. I will not stand by and let him become a threat to the world as Wesker did in Africa…"

"This whole thing…" Ada heard Steve begin. She turned from the tree, leaning her back against it while crossing her arms once more, observing Steve with his head still lowered as he continued. "This whole thing is crazy, Ada…"

Ada approached him. Her footsteps crushing the leaves underneath. Steve glanced up to see a faint smile. "What…?" Steve asked while he rubbed his left cheek against his knuckles. "Do I have something on my face?"

Her smile grew, but kept serious. "There is nothing of the sort. But there might possibly be a way to contact Redfield's sister..."

Steve became sincere as he could. "Please, tell me? How can I reach her?" Ada's smirk reappeared…and it made Steve sigh. "Alright. What do I have to do to make you tell me, Ada…?"

The spy smiled. "If you were not paying attention before….I did mention how the vials containing each virus were the last ones on earth. I need to fill my quota, but with no virus to turn over puts me in a desperate situation." She drew a syringe from the side pack attached to her thigh.

Steve cringed at the sight. Ada showed that smirk of hers. "I need some of your blood, Steve. The T-Veronica virus is circulating inside you. After I'm done with you then Carlos will be next…"

Another nervous chuckle escaped Steve as he backed away slowly with his hands waving in front of him. "Come on now, Ada. There has to be better ways of getting you a sample."

Ada shook her head, approaching the terrified Steve, who tried again to save his own back. "How about a…a urine sample?! Or even a semen sample?!"

The words that he thought would save him were his ultimate end.

Ada closed her eyes, her eyebrows twitched to show her annoyance just before she sent a kick to Steve's chest, causing him to roll back down the hill.

At the foot of it, his body came to a tumbling end. He glanced up, making several leaves fall off his head. Steve saw Ada with both hands on her hips. Her eyes fiery as can be. "My god! Do you think before you speak, boy?!"

Steve scratched his head with his finger. "Well, I-uh…umm--

Frustrated, Ada turned but did not walk off yet. "By the way, it's not the 1990's anymore." Steve gasped… "It is the year 2012" Ada finished it off.

Steve stared down at the palm of his hands. "2012? It's been fourteen years?! But…I haven't changed at all…"

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 7:24 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- B.S.A.A South American Headquarters: Briefing Room**

**-Leon S. Kennedy-**

"President, sir, please give us more time to handle this situation!" Billy turned away from the window in hearing Leon shout into his cell. " I assure you we can handle this! Call off the strike!"

The agent was currently pacing back and forth slowly. As of right now, he used the back of his lower waist to lean against the main desk, which Ingrid was currently sitting on with her legs crossed, and her eyes concerned for Leon shouting at the president of all people.

With Ingrid in that posture, Billy gazed up Ingrid's soft legs till it stopped at the edge of her black skirt. Coming within reach of Ingrid from behind was Billy, but he stopped at a object slapping across the back of his head.

"Ow…" Billy rubbed the spot and rotated to see an angry Rebecca Chambers holding a rolled-up notebook.

Rebecca lifted up the notebook in preparation for another smack at Billy who was carefully pacing back.

However it all stopped in hearing Leon shout yet again. "But, Mr. President, you cannot turn this region into another Raccoon City! It will not fix anything! It will only bring a flood of questions and criticism from the media and the entire world! Please, give us more time and i assure you we wil--

The dial tone initiated, and Leon shouted even louder. "Mr. President?!" No answer but the constant dial tone. Leon sighed, closing the cover of his cell. He ran a hand through his pale blonde hair in frustration. After it, he gazed towards Ingrid. "I couldn't convince him…"

Ingrid sighed as well, adjusting her glasses when moving herself off the desk to approach Leon. "You have no reason to feel liable for this, Leon…"

"If you don't mind me saying something here?" They all gazed at Billy Coen in hearing him.

Leon was first to respond. "Yeah, go ahead…"Billy first took a glance to Rebecca, seeing her with the back to him and arms crossed…still holding the rolled-up notebook.

He gave a little grin and returned back to the agent and his trusty analyst. "Before I left Europe for this place, I was contacted by the B.S.A.A European branch who had knowledge of the situation over here and were well aware of a upcoming bacillus-strike."

A little anger grew inside Leon. "So, Europe waits till the last moment to do something, huh?" Leon scoffed. "Just like Europe…"

Ingrid heaved a sigh at Leon's comment. Billy only smiled. "Hey, man. I'm not part of their branch. I'm simply a freelancer…a consultant. If you have any personal problems with Europeans, I suggest you take it up with someone else cause' I'm the wrong guy. But the U.S. has done nothing but approach the situation with explosives, so you can't gloat, my american comrade..."

Leon nodded in defeat. "You're right…my own government resorts to those things as if it was their plan all along." The agent solemnly shook his head. "I take back what I said about Europe. After all, their own operatives saved this headquarters from being ambushed…"

"Which is what I was going to explain…" Billy began. "The strike will eventually come, and so the next thing to do will be getting everybody out of here."

Ingrid glanced out the nearest window in looking out to the lengthy heliport. "With only two helicopters? I don't think we're gonna be able to cut it in time. We have five hours…tops."

Billy gently chuckled. "That's where our Europe friends come into focus…" Leon and Ingrid blinked, as did the quiet Rebecca, who peeked over her shoulder to see the trio.

Billy proceeded back to his plan with a huge grin implanted across his lips. "It should be about any minute now…"

Ingrid and Leon watched Billy take a look at his watch…he then snapped his fingers. "There…"

Suddenly, the sounds made by the propellers of helicopters were resonating throughout the headquarters. "Leon, take a look at this!" Ingrid shouted, still by the window as she waved her hand for Leon to come see what her eyes were watching.

He did and ran to her side. Leon's jaw slightly dropped, staring at the cavalry of helicopters differing from the UH-60 Blackhawks and the heavily-armed Apaches. But not to be left out were the undersized medic helicopters. Billy then sent a strong tap against the agent's back.

He looked behind him to see Billy smirking. "What do you think of your Europe now?"

The agent half-chuckled and half-scoff, shaking his head at himself being wrong. "I should be thanking them, which I will be doing right now…" Leon said with a smile before giving his analyst a firm expression. "Follow me, Ingrid…"

He left to walk to the door as the puzzled Ingrid caught up to him. "What are we going to do?"

Leon paused in the midst of opening the door. "We're going to direct the civilians to the choppers. When done with that, we need to find some way back to Carlos and Sheva. Once we have them, I'm going to give it one more shot to convince the President otherwise…"

Ingrid replied softly. "But it won't work. This is the President's last year in office. He will not be easily convinced, Leon…"

Before exiting, Leon gave her a smirk. "I won't be calling the President…I'll be calling his daughter…."

Ingrid sighed for the third time. "A brilliant idea to get Ashley involved…"

The duo representing the U.S. agency took their departure.

* * *

**-Billy Coen-**

"I guess that situation is handled." He said while slipping his hands inside the pockets of his pants. Then his eyes showed that he was missing something. "Did I even introduce myself to them?"

With a turn, Billy was hit hard when Rebecca swung the notebook to fly at Bill's face. He merely took it, letting the notebook slide comically off his face. It hit the floor with a splat, and Billy was able to see Rebecca motioning to choke him, but groaned out her frustration when she couldn't go through with it. "I can't believe you!!"

Billy rubbed the front of his face as Rebecca went on a rampage using words. "I can't believe how you can just involve yourself in this plan! Leon is a agent and Ingrid is his analyst! They could both dig up your background in a snap! You're lucky introductions were not performed because your name is not cleared! I could lose my job, thank you very much! I could just…smack you right now!!"

Silence came in for the first few seconds after Rebecca's tirade. Billy smiled at the way Rebecca finished with her back to him and her chin held high. Her arms were crossed, but Billy walked up to her from behind in order to lay his hands on her arms. She quickly stiffened and was glad for her current position secluding her blush.

Billy played his usual role in uplifting her. "You shouldn't be yelling like that. You also shouldn't be angry…it will only develop wrinkles, Princess…"

Rebecca kept her firm stance. Billy tried again, though serious this time around. "Rebecca, let me tell you what I've been doing with the years that passed…"

She turned around, and Billy kept his hands on her arms. Rebecca sighed to the ground, giving a small nod before faintly smiling up at him. "Please, tell me everything?"

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 7:45 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- Tricell Facility: Treatment Center**

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

It was just as Sheva had hoped for. Their friendship blossoming into lovers that only made their teamwork much superior to others, and the first to be experienced on were BOWs ranging to Hunters to Lickers. Regardless of the lack of space in a corridor, the pair defeated the monstrous creatures within a matter of seconds and without having the need of reloading.

When done, Carlos knelt down by the licker he handled. His gaze going up it's body till stopping on the bullet holes he inflicted. The discharged blood was not red but of the same auburn orange dwelling inside Carlos' veins. _"It's the same here too. The BOWs that invade the favela…they don't bleed this color…so why these? Why are these the same as the T-Chimera?!"_.

Carlos settled in his thoughts until coming to think of several conclusions for a cure. He thought back to his night in the Raccoon City Hospital, producing a cure for Jill through means of a vaccine base and medium base, which needed to be prepared by a certain medical equipment.

Carlos closed his eyes, knowing the T-Chimera virus infecting him was ten year's older than the T-virus that had infected Jill. Not only has the production changed in the way viruses are made , but also the medical equipment.

Carlos kept hope for him but entirely for Sheva, and she knelt beside him this moment. "You find anything, Carlos?" She glanced to the side of his face.

The South American Operative opened his eyes to take a glimpse to his right in seeing a smile over the lips that belonged to the West African Operative. It also brought a smile to glow over his lips. "I found zilch, except for a trophy I might add to my collection." He referred to the dead licker in rubbing the muzzle of his SIGPRO handgun against the fiend's head.

Sheva placed an affectionate touch in placing her left hand over his right knee. She was deeply comfortable with their newfound bond and did not mind expressing it. Sheva leant into his side to use her right hand to lower his handgun. "You speak of trophies, as in hunting…am I right?"

Carlos holstered his handgun. "Yeah, why do you ask?" He asked softly.

Sheva brought her right hand from his handgun to trace the fingers delicately over her tribal collar. Her smile dimmed, but it still possessed sheer happiness. "My father used to take me to hunting when I was a little girl. I do not have the weapon on me right now, but I'am experienced with a Bow, and I handled that weapon to take down my very first prey."

Carlos stood up, and Sheva glanced up at him to see his right hand awaiting hers. She smiled kindly and grabbed it, standing upright along his side. The former merc then thought of his conversation with Josh. "He told me to mention to you that I also used a Bow. It was a favorite weapon of mine during my days in guerilla warfare…"

Sheva already knew who that 'he' was, and needed to cover her joyful chuckle against her right hand in finding out something in common, their favorite weapon. "I can only suspect this 'he' person as Josh. He would speak of me in such a high way." She then latched onto Carlos' arm, who went red in the face.

He stared down at that beautiful smirk he couldn't get of enough.

Sheva spoke… "Out of my junior group, I was the only one to ace the archery class. I did not fail in hitting one bull's-eye. Josh however, decided to dispute a certain target that I missed by an inch…he won the battle but I won war…."

Carlos laughed along with her, both were starting to walk down the hall while relinquishing their sidearms for their heavy firearms. Carlos with his UMP45, and Sheva along with her AK-47.

After a long walk down the corridor, the pair found themselves within a barren lobby. Carlos entered the area first, his submachine gun aiming to the unoccupied and messy reception desk, finding files scattered across over the floor. The several computers were smashed into, and the various waiting chairs were all tipped over.

Carlos waved his hand over his shoulder, signaling the safety sign to Sheva. "It's all clear…"

Sheva made her entrance, and didn't bother equipping her weapon, merely having the AK resting on her back. She drew near Carlos side and crossed her arms with a grin showing. "Did I not inform you that I can handle my own? And what eva' happened to 'ladies first', hm? "

Carlos sighed, but yet happily. He reclined his submachine gun against his shoulder in countering her small grin with one of his. "Come on, Sheva. Now, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let all those dangerous monsters surround you? Surely, a woman such as yourself will yell help…" He sarcastically said, knowing full-well Sheva has defeated them with ease.

Sheva heard his sarcasm and cupped his chin seductively, shaking it slowly. "Oh, poor little me. Then all I should do is hope that my strong and brave Carlos Oliveira will come swoop me into his arms and take me far away to safety."

Carlos shyly smiled, a blush appearing. "Haha…well…yeah…"

Sheva leant forward, quitting the sarcasm with a honest light kiss. Carlos had closed his eyes for that small second till reopening to see Sheva releasing his chin, but it was the seriousness her eyes held in which he concentrated on. "Really, Carlos…I can fight…I can handle these monsters. So, please…the next room we come across…we enter it togetha', agree?"

Oliveira hesitated to agree…he wanted to keep her safe more than he ever wanted to with Jill. With enough delaying, Carlos nodded in the end. "Agree, Sheva…" She smiled, and Carlos started off the search.

"Alright then, I'll check the area behind the desk…" He pointed in that direction, a small path leading to iron double doors behind the receptionist desk. "I'll go and take a peek through the doors and see what's on the other side."

Sheva slung her AK to the front and gripped it in both her hands. "I'll check the right and the left corridors of this lobby." Sheva faced the right path. "I'll begin with the right…"

Carlos lowered his UMP from resting against his shoulders to now in both hands. "Let's move out…"

She nodded and took one step before Carlos grasped her wrist. Sheva glanced down at her wrist, then up to Carlos. "What is it?"

He looked away before saying what he wanted to say dearly. He chose simples words instead of the one he had planned. "Be careful…" Releasing her wrist, Carlos walked off to his task, leaving Sheva to become concerned.

* * *

**-Sheva Alomar-**

Taking a step to him, Sheva decided it was best to focus on the task, and so, she retreated back to her corridor but not without giving one more look to Carlos. Now focused, Sheva took her aim to the right corridor and saw rows of files attached to the white medical bulletin board, it was a quick dead-end.

Quickly, Sheva turned back to cross the lobby and now headed inside the left corridor. She took her aim like before and advanced to the door at the far end of the hall. The door contained a small window and Sheva took a glimpse through it to find a flight of stairs leading up, and from her position, Sheva could see the door at the top. The door was labeled…'Biohazard Treatment'.

Sheva gave a bright laugh before settling down to a sincere smile in finding their destination that held the cure. "Carlos, I found the room!! Come see!" She continued to stare up at the door.

But seconds passed without a reply from Carlos. Sheva retraced back and turned the corner into the lobby. Her eyes shot wide in finding Carlos on his right knee, and watching his left hand grip his right forearm.

"Carlos!" Like she did when finding him before, she ran to his side and knelt beside him. Then her hands came to rest on the upper part of his back which was vastly trembling. "Is it the virus?!"

Carlos struggled, but he managed to give her nod. Sheva leaned ahead to grasp his right forearm, but he swiped it back viciously away from her. She instantly gasped as he moved back to his own painful shell.

His back was still to her, not wanting the one he loves most to see him like this…so vulnerable…"S-Sheva…I can feel…the virus…taking over. We're…never going to find this cure in time…"

With her hands finding his shaking back again, Sheva leaned upward to rest her chin on his right shoulder, a smile over her lips that distributed the good news. "Carlos, you gave up hope once, and you cannot give up hope again. Because hope has come through for us. I discovered a room that will hold the key to curing you. It's only a flight of stairs and we are there."

He managed yet another nod.

"Now, let's be on our way…"Sheva wrapped both arms around his right, and stood up while assisting Carlos to his feet.

And once they were up, Carlos softly and slowly removed his arm from Sheva's safety grip, who now worried, though Carlos presented her a thankful smile. "Don't worry, Sheva. I can walk on my own now…"

Sheva declined. "But I very much prefer if you would let me--

"It's alright…" Carlos' left hand caught her cheek. Sheva made a great effort to hold back her blush, but it appeared when he stroked the upper part of her cheek with his thumb. "Lead the way to the room, Sheva…"

The still flushed Sheva tripped over her words. "Y-Yes. I-It's this way…"

Sheva pressed on back to the corridor, though stayed in pace with Carlos. He limped his way down the passage, his right hand moving the along the wall to carry his weight. Under his struggle to walk, Carlos was unaware of Sheva troubled gaze glancing at him…and it was like this till they reached the stairs, where Carlos had finally asked for help, much to Sheva's delight.

After their climb, the pair now stood in front of the door. Sheva let loose of Carlos, both gripping their weapons before heading inside. They gazed at each other, seeing the determination and will deep within themselves to get this done.

With that, Sheva gripped the metallic door lever, pulling it and hauling the door open.

Carlos rushed in with a new burst of energy, and right behind him was Sheva. Their cautious entrance was perfect, but it was all for nothing when finding no danger in the area.

Lowering their own weapons together, Sheva and Carlos studied the treatment room. The structure was a simple circular platform ahead of them with a set of computers to each side.

On the platform was a single bed and a large medical equipment, which was no good to them, but it was the medical equipment passed the bed that they can use to develop a virus. Empty vials were assorted atop a long white desk, as were tools to mix the fluids and the equipment to finalize the completion of it.

Sheva and Carlos walked around the bed to get to the desk. At their arrival, Sheva slung the AK behind her, then giving Carlos a smile. "So, where do we start?"

Puzzled, Carlos only blinked his eyes…and that look made Sheva sigh. "Please tell me you have not failed to remember the cure you had acquired for Jill?"

A shaky laugh came from Carlos. "It's been over ten years, Sheva. Besides, I had help from medical files and other resources." He paused and took a glance at the desk. "And I see no files around here…except for the equipment…"

Sheva nodded and on the verge of searching the area, however a well-known voice spoke out…

"It's so nice to see you two working together despite the inevitable end to this region…"

Carlos and Sheva turned around, their weapons aiming at Captain Thiago, who was also aiming his own weapon at the pair…a powerful gatling gun. The gray massive package of ammunition hung on his back as he walked to the BSAA operatives. "I take it you both are looking for the cure to the Chimera virus…"

Carlos took a step forward, but stopped in seeing Sheva taking the front for the both of them. He watched on at Sheva's fury. "You have no right to be within the B.S.A.A! A traitor who betrays his/her own homeland such as you does not deserve to be breathing the same air as us! The only good deed you can do now is tell us anything about the cure!"

Thiago chuckled, gazing to Sheva then to Carlos and finally back to Sheva. Thiago released his gatling gun for a moment to dig into his right pocket. There, he pulled out vial with gleaming blue substance inside.

"This is the cure to the virus that infects Carlos. B-T has given me the only copy of the cure…if you wish to obtain it, then you have to take it by force…" Thiago finished sternly.

Sheva did not mind the task. In fact, she replaced her AK for the close combat dagger. "Do not mind me if I make this personal!" She rushed forward, even with Carlos yelling for name did not stop her.

Thiago started up the rotating of the gatling gun, and once doing that, he unleashed a flurry of bullets that passed by the rushing Sheva. Thiago panicked as he still kept his weapon working, but the end of the gatling gun began to show the overheating smoke.

Suddenly, his weapon stopped, and Sheva was already there, placing her dagger against his neck. "Hand the cure over…"

Thiago swallowed nervously, wondering how it ended so easily. He dropped his heavy weapon to hit the floor, he then extended the vial to Sheva. The West African took it cautiously.

With the cure in her possession, Sheva turned to toss the vial over to the approaching Carlos. He caught it safely in both palms, then he heard Sheva speak. "It's time to make our exit now…"

They smiled at one another, but when they returned to gaze at Thiago…they found him laying on the floor…dead with a gunshot through his head.

By the deceased body Thiago's , there stood B-T with the USP.45 handgun aimed against the forehead of Sheva, she cringed at seeing the dark muzzle in front of her. B-T only smirked.

"Sheva!" Carlos yelled at the smirking man. Carlos then focused on Sheva, who kept her dagger held high while B-T had the advantage of having a gun pressed to her head.

B-T laughed his usual demonic one. "What a tight spot you are in, Carlos! Ms. Alomar obtains the cure, but yet, it seems you will be losing her…"

Sheva's eyes couldn't burn anymore further, and it was the same with Carlos as well. But, either way, he still responded to B-T's comment. "Please…let her go, B-T. She has nothing to do with your plan…"

Sheva looked over her shoulder at Carlos. "I handled Wesker!" Sheva then turned back to B-T. "I can definitely handle this pathetic excuse for a being!" That's when Sheva lunged forward, directing a slash across B-T' stomach, but missed when he vanished. He reappeared behind her and set free one single bullet that penetrated through Sheva's right shoulder.

She cried out her pain and anguish as she fell to the ground. Through the torment, she heard Carlos' voice shouting her name. She managed to turned around while still sprawled out on the floor, and her blurry vision picked up Carlos rushing to her…B-T was gone…

At his arrival, Carlos cradled Sheva's upper body and his eyes searched the bullet wound that developed dark purple fluids from the original color of blood. It was infected, and Carlos thought back to B-T's words consisting of the bullet rounds he had within his handgun and Carlos now knew what he meant by it. Bullets that can cause infection..

Now alarmed, Carlos dug into his left pocket over his black tactical vest to pull out his remaining first-aid spray can. He applied it to the wound, but it failed to even cause a small change. Frustrated, Carlos threw the can away and adjusted Sheva more comfortably and closely. The situation was getting worse and worse.

Sheva coughed up blood to splatter across Carlos' left cheek, who was now panicking beyond all resolve. Carlos searched around the treatment area again, but it still wouldn't do any good without a cure…and that's when his face softened. He looked in his left hand that held Sheva's body up, and spotted the vial…the only cure…their only hope.

Both were infected, and there was only one cure to use. But Carlos did not hesitate in giving his only hope for Sheva. She was now rendered unconscious…

Carlos closed his eyes…_ "You were right, Sheva. Hope does come through in the end…but…not for me. You…deserve to live, Sheva. Not someone like me. I failed to keep my word to Josh. I failed in keeping you safe. I failed in keeping my promise…"._

Carlos halted briefly to raise the vial to Sheva's lips, letting the blue substance to flow into her system. She stirred, and Carlos faintly smiled knowing it was just results Jill had shown in Raccoon City.

Sheva's eyes fluttered open, seeing the smile on his face made her smile. "So…my strong…and my brave…Carlos Oliveira…rescued me after…all…"

Carlos expressed a gentle chuckle. "I told you so." She chuckled, but it was stopped when she moaned out her pain. Carlos instantly became worried. "Hey, take it easy. A bullet wound is no joke."

Sheva replied with a nod. "Yes. The pain…is unbearable. But…I do not want to slow you down or hold you back…"

Carlos shook his head at that. "You won't…"

Sheva inspected her wound with her own eyes, then glanced up to Carlos. "What do you mean I won't? I…can barely even turn or pick up my dagger. As of right now…I'm useless and--ahh! Carlos?!"

She was cut off by Carlos picking her up into his arms. He smiled down at the heavily flushed Sheva Alomar. "I always wanted to be a hero who saves that hot woman at the end." Carlos could only share the truth with a laugh…

She did not have the energy to laugh, but did do her usual smirk just him…and only for him. "Hm, when we make it out…perhaps I should give you a reward. If…you know what I mean by that, Carlos…"

He did. And Carlos began the way out of the facility, though…Sheva had to ask…

"Carlos…?" Sheva said his name softly.

"Yeah, Sheva?" He asked while never stopping his steps.

"The cure….did it work on you, Carlos? And what of B-T?"

His steps stopped. Carlos gazed down at her with a smile. "B-T disappeared before I could do anything. As for the cure, of course it worked. I'm feeling all better…" He lied for the second time…in order to keep her content. _"But I'm glad you're better, Sheva."_.

Sheva brightly smiled, letting out small chuckles of joy. "Good. We did our job. All…we have…to do is escape…"

Carlos couldn't tell whether it was exhaustion or the bullet wound, but her eyes were closed, and Carlos decided it was best for her to get some rest. _"You'll be with the others in no time, Sheva. I promise you this…and I will not let anything break this promise."_.


	8. Arrival And Evacuation

_**Chapter VIII**_

"**Arrival And Evacuation…"**

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 8:23 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- South America: Guyana**

**-Chris Redfield-**

The captain of the north american BSAA branch stood by their refueling helicopter. They were now in another BSAA South American base, and the smarts of his young sister told him they were nearing their destination, but Chris knew his way around the world, his profession required him to know. But the helpful thing that cut off many hours of their travel was a break in the Caribbean, where the group boarded an airplane affiliated with the BSAA.

Throwing all off that all his mind, Chris Redfield observed the BSAA helipad personnel refueling their helicopter, and they did a great job at it. They were ready to go, and Josh Stone began to initiate the chopper while Chris scanned the area, pushing himself off the helicopter to see Jill and Claire arriving up from a set of stairs.

Chris approached the pilot door, knocking on it with the back of his knuckles. He got Josh's attention, who opened the door. "What is it, Chris?" Josh yawned shortly after, covering his mouth with his right hand as he did.

Chris grinned, seeing the tiredness and redness in Josh's eyes. "Let me take over from here. You need some rest…"

Josh shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm perfectly fine."

Chris then shook his head as well, his grin still there. "Am I gonna have to order you?"

His comment earned a chuckle from the pilot. Josh undid his safety harness and stepped out in front of Chris. "You win…"

Chris placed his right hand on Josh's shoulder. "I always do…" They both laughed, and were shortly joined by the women.

"What's up?" Jill began. "Are we ready to go. gentlemen?"

Chris and Josh both nodded. Claire smiled and took the lead, opening the cabin door to the helicopter. "Let's get this show on the road then!" She leapt inside.

Jill and Josh smirked to the sighing the Chris. "She takes after you, Chris…" Josh acknowledged. He gained laughs from the former STARS duo before he joined Claire in the back.

Chris turned for the pilot door, but Jill's hand gripped his wrist. He turned to glance at her solemn face. "Something wrong, Jill?" She shook her head and didn't even say a word.

Letting go of Chris' wrist, Jill simply walked to the other side of the chopper to sit in the passenger seat. Chris watched her the entire way, and he himself became concerned. He climbed into the pilot seat, letting everyone strap themselves in before he confirmed their departure. "Alright, everyone. We're heading out…"

Chris couldn't remember the last time he operated a helicopter. With him being the captain of a BSAA branch, it was required for other operatives to do the operating for him. But he missed it, he missed the joy of riding one of them, and the happy expression written across his face showed how relived he was in finally operating one.

He brought the helicopter into the air and resumed their journey into the dark starlit night. His eyes never left the sky…until…

"Chris…?" Jill's voice came in softly.

"Hm?" Chris blinked and turned to look at Jill clutching her cap that was on her lap. He brought his eyes back to her face. "What is it, Jill?"

Jill raised her head to lose herself in the inspiring sight of the stars shining in the dark sky. "It's…it's about Carlos and Sheva…"

Chris set his sights back to the sky in front of him while keeping his new conversation with Jill going on. "Don't tell me you're concerned about them…"

Jill sighed faintly, turning her gaze to meet the side of Chris' face. "I know I was the one who said not to worry, but…I feel…something has happened to them…"

"It won't do you any good to worry, particularly for a long ride such as this one . Once we arrive, then you will see with your own eyes, Jill, that both of them are fine. Carlos fought along your side…and Sheva by mine. Nothing can harm them." Chris came in with his usual leadership, and Jill smiled.

Chris, however, continued. "Besides, Jill, I was hoping…that…umm. We could…" He couldn't finish, he removed his right hand from the steering controls to rub the back of his neck in a shy way, which was a rarity.

Jill only covered her laugh that dwindled down to small giggles with her right hand. "The last time you were this nervous about something, Chris, was when both of us were waiting for our STARS interview, remember?"

Chris let out his growling laughter, but this time held some nervousness to it. "I remember that. I waited in the lobby of the R.P.D precinct, and once there…I looked at the entrance to spot a woman with short blond hair walking inside. We both made eye-contact in a instant, do you remember that?" He asked with another laugh.

Jill held that memory in her heart. She closed her eyes, remembering that day she walked up to him. Both sitting outside the interview room, waiting for their names to be called. They chatted during that time, exchanging their old numbers, stories and other things. He mentioned his younger sister he had to protect, Claire Redfield. Jill remembered the sadness when Chris shared the story of his parent's tragedy.

Jill then smiled when recalling that silent moment in which Barry Burton tapped the back of Chris Redfield, introducing himself to him and Jill for the first time. The veteran STARS member handed out some advice to them for their interviews, which the pair thanked him for.

But Barry decided to have fun, and his words that Jill clearly remembered were… _'I have a feeling you two will be working together for a very long time.'_.

And how true that statement was…

"Jill, you okay?" Chris' voice brought Jill back to reality, blinking her eyes while staring over to him. She found Chris looking at her with concern.

"It's…it's nothing…" Jill said while she brushed some of her blond locks behind her right ear. "But what were you so nervous of asking me about?"

Chris swallowed nervously, and Jill smiled once more at his shyness as it was such a rare sight to behold. Chris looked ahead to the sky like in the beginning. _"God, how can I say this to her? I fought through hordes of man-eating monsters, tyrants, infected animals and Wesker. And I can't even muster the courage to…say what I want to say"_.

Jill softly laughed, and it was Chris' turn to return back to reality. She reached over to Chris and cupped his broad chin…in a way Sheva did for Carlos. "Chris, what is bothering you? You can tell me anything and-

"Jill…" She stopped her actions when Chris spoke her name seriously. Jill sat back into her seat, but didn't expect for Chris to grab her wrist softly. She softly gasped in looking down to his hand, then back up to his smiling face. "What I want to ask you is, how would you like to go on a vacation with me, Jill? We both deserve it…"

Her heart began to beat a thousand paces, and if they were alone, she would've lunged forward into his arms, but she kept patient. The answer to his proposal was indeed a yes, but Jill struggled to get out from her trembling lips. If that wasn't enough to prove how happy she was, then it was her blush covering her pale cheeks.

Chris decided to turn the tables on his longtime friend. He grinned while releasing her wrist. "Hm, I take your silence as a no then…"

"That's not it at all!" Chris chuckled at her Jill's outburst since it received strange looks from Josh and Claire who were both unaware of their conversation. Jill cleared her throat, but couldn't clear her blush. "Yes, of course, Chris. I'll love to accompany you…" She answered with a bright smile.

After her approval, Chris and Jill shared a tender hearted laugh together. Once done, Chris asked another question… "Where would you prefer to go, Jill? Europe? The pacific? How about the Caribbean?"

Jill leaned over to Chris, just as she did before. She was going to give her answer ,but…

"How about Hawaii?" The voice of the younger Redfield spoke while poking her head between him and Jill, who laughed with Claire in seeing Chris smack his own forehead…

"I had no idea my little sister was intruding in on our conversation…"

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 8:35 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- Favela Outskirts: Crash Site**

**-Leon S. Kennedy-**

The only person at the location was the agent. He ordered Ingrid to stay behind and help Billy and Rebecca with the evacuation of the civilians. Leon completed his first task, and is now currently on his second, and that was trying to find the whereabouts of Sheva and Carlos, but failed in finding any leads. He examined the forest around him, but was barely able to make out anything in the distance. The only noise were the crickets singing their tune and the owls doing theirs.

Sighing, Leon approached the crashed helicopter, the location where it all went wrong. He placed his right hand against the cold steel of the broken pilot door, but then the noise of rustling leaves and a twig snapping caused Leon to show his great reflexes in turning around to aim his Desert Eagle, which was aimed at a young man aiming his golden lugers right back at Leon.

"Who the hell are you, kid?" Leon asked sternly.

The young man with red hair sighed. "First it's boy. Now it's kid. Man, do I look that young?"

Confused, Leon merely batted his eyes, but the young man was shoved aside to the ground. And then appeared the face of the woman who still has Leon's heart in her grasp…Ada Wong.

Leon lowered his weapon. "Ada…?" His pale blue eyes staring into her dark brown eyes.

She stepped past Steve and approached Leon to stand in front of him. Her smirk appeared over those purple lips of Ada's. "Long time no see, Leon…"

* * *

**-Steve Burnside-**

Steve rose to his feet in annoyance. Brushing off the dirt off his clothes after being pushed to the ground by Ada. He watched the agent and the spy chatting. He saw the anger in Leon's eyes…and the remorseful ones of Ada's. Steve kept out of their discussion until Leon and Ada both stared at him.

Steve holstered his golden lugers behind his waist. "Why are you two staring at me like that for?" He asked softly.

Walking to Steve was Leon, who gave a sincere look. "You're Steve Burnside, huh?" He nodded, and Leon continued with closed eyes. "Then you're the one who assisted Claire on Rockfort Island, right?"

Steve nodded slowly this time around. Leon opened his eyes in the midst of Steve speaking. "Yeah…but how do you know her?"

For his answer, Ada advanced to the men. She grinned. "This is the person I mentioned who works for the U.S government, and who knows Claire Redfield."

"Oh…" Steve started with a faint chuckle, and was met with Leon extending his right hand to him.

"Leon Scott Kennedy…" The agent introduced himself, and Steve glanced down at Leon's hand before giving it a firm handshake. Leon went on. "I would like to thank you for protecting Claire with your own life…even though it's bizarre to see you standing in front of me." He and Steve shared a small laugh.

"I didn't do it for thanks. I did it for her, Leon…" The agent smiled at those words as they both released hands.

To the surprise of Steve, Leon had placed both hands on his shoulders. "I assume you wish to reunite with her?"

Steve sunk his head, his eyes closing. "Before I answer that question. I want to know something. Has she moved on…without me?"

Leon removed his hands from Steve's shoulders. A sigh sounded out from Leon, making Steve look up at him and assumed for the worst that Claire has certainly moved on, but it was something much different than that.

And Leon explained it. "No, Steve, she has not moved on." Steve smiled, but it did not last long when Leon let him know why. "She has not moved on for the reason of your supposed death. Claire holds this barrier of happiness and joy, but those close to her could see she still suffers. Yet, she tries to move on, but can't. Claire has great friends around her, to support her, but she told me no one left a impact on her the way you did."

With a sigh of defeat, Steve paced away from Leon, stopping just a distance away to stare at the night sky, his left hand leaning against a tree, thinking of his powers. "I…wanted her for myself, but now hearing all this…maybe it's best if I stay…away from Claire. If she sees me…it probably won't change a thing. It might make things more harmful for her. Umbrella and this…Tricell organization. Their scientists…they did something to me. Maybe it's best if she does move on before…before I go crazy and attack her like I did in the Antarctic and-

He was interrupted when Leon grabbed his shoulder to twirl him around, then slamming his back into the tree as Leon tightened the grip on the collar of Steve's jacket.

His shocked blue eyes stared into Leon's fiery ones. "Look, Steve, nobody knows what Umbrella or Tricell did to you! But the fact is Claire still needs you! She wants you, damn it! A freak or not, Steve, it doesn't matter to Claire! She struggles to sleep because of the constant nightmares! She struggles to move on because she lost you! And if you don't at least go to her, then I will make sure you won't ever see her again! I won't let some pathetic coward near Claire!"

Ada simply watched the scene of Leon finally releasing Steve, who fixed his jacket and brushed past the agent. Steve stopped and sighed, while both Ada and Leon stared into his back…waiting for his decision.

Steve raised his head…. "I want to see her…" Steve turned around, letting Ada and Leon catch his eyes burning. "I want to see Claire…"

Leon crossed his arms and slightly smiled. "Good." Leon then turned his gaze to the right at the lengthy dirt path that led down to the headquarters. "Take that path. Shortly, you will arrive at the BSAA South American Headquarters, you won't miss it. Once you're inside, find a woman name Ingrid Hunnigan. She's helping the civilians evacuate, so it might be hard to find her. But when you do, let her know I sent you…"

Steve glanced to the path then back to Leon. "Thank you…"

Leon fully smiled and said nothing as he watched Steve walk to the path, but then abruptly stop to face Leon yet again. "Is…Claire at the headquarters?"

Leon shook his head. "No, but with the situation as it is over here, her brother is bound to arrive at H.Q any moment now, and Claire tends to go along with him."

Steve then cringed in remembering a certain thing. "Oh man, I forgot…"

Leon's left eyebrow arched up. "Forgot what?"

"That Claire has a older brother…" It made Leon chuckle as Steve swallowed nervously.

Leon made a effort to ease Steve's worries of loving a female that has a older sibling. "Don't worry. Chris will look intimidating to you at first, but he's a great man. As long as you do not hurt Claire or anyone close to him, then you have nothing to worry about."

Steve sighed in relief and headed off to the path…

* * *

**-Ada Wong-**

She laughed quietly behind her closed lips, and it resulted in Leon to turn around with a fierce stare, seeing her leaning back against the wrecked helicopter. "What's so funny, Ada?"

"Nothing at all." She grinned. "You may be an agent, but you work well with others. That's all."

Ada moved herself off the chopper and drew near Leon. She smirked up at him as she unveiled a vial containing the T-Veronica virus, pulling it from the side pack attached to her thigh. "This is the T-Veronica virus. It's what they injected Steve with while he was being experimented on within the Tricell facility. He was kind of enough to…how can we put this… 'provide' me with a blood sample."

Leon scoffed. "So, I see your profession hasn't changed, even with Wesker out of the picture." His comment only made Ada's smirk grow. The agent then got down to his task. "I can worry about viruses and you later, Ada, but right now, I need to find a way to the facility you mentioned. I need to reach Carlos and Sheva before this whole place is blown to pieces…"

Ada did not speak her answer, but showed him it as Ada walked past him and stopped at the bushes where she and Steve popped out of. She swiped a few bushes out of the way and stepped inside. Leon followed inside the thick grassy path…

Following their long trip, Ada and Leon were standing at the two bridges leading into the facility, however, their eyes scanned the deceased bodies of the hostiles scattered throughout the roped and metal bridge, and specifically the entire area. If it wasn't for his experience around dead bodies, Leon would've been shocked, but the scene was nothing to him. He simply walked over the bodies on the bridge to make his way to the entrance.

Ada smiled at his attitude, how it never changed after their reunion in Europe. She then realized they were working together once again. Just like in Raccoon City, and just like in Europe, but the dissimilarities in this case is the time together.

"_Separation will not be a issue this time, Leon…" _Ada said deep within herself, her smile fading. _"I intend to obtain your forgiveness for how I treated you in the past. I will not choose the wrong path this time…I will stay with you…even if it means running away from the things I do best…"_.

With enough thinking, Ada treaded across the roped bridge to join Leon at the entrance, but on her way there, the right rope securing the bridge snapped apart, causing the bridge to become lopsided, and making Ada grasp the bridge to prevent her fall.

Hearing the noise and Ada's surprising yell, Leon quickly turned around from his position at the entrance. "Ada!"

His eyes widened at the situation, and mostly, at the dark skinned man holding twin machetes at the opposite side of the bridge. The unknown man only gave Leon a evil grin.

The man held up a small device, his thumb came to press a certain button that commenced the lift of the metal bridge, which was Leon's and Ada's only way back out with the roped bridge being the way it is. On the other hand, the unknown man's job was done, and he headed off into the darkness of the forest.

Tearing his attention away from the man, Leon grunted as he thought for a solution to reach Ada, who kept on as her legs swayed slightly. But like the strong woman she is, Ada held on with her left hand as her right hand searched her thigh to grip the grappling hook. Once having a hold of it, Ada aimed it towards the metallic beam above entrance of the facility….right where Leon stood.

She trigged the hook loose, letting the rope wrap around the beam several times before it hauled her in. Ada released the handle of her grappling hook to fall down to Leon, who caught her gracefully in both his arms.

He blinked down at her, and she only smirked up at him. "Thank you for the catch, handsome…"

Leon cleared his throat while setting Ada down on her feet. "Yeah, whatever…."

Ada chuckled at his attitude, knowing she will put more effort into regaining his trust. Nonetheless, Ada gazed over to the lopsided bridge, then over to the metal bridge that was now up and against the facility.

Leon joined her in examining it, standing side by side. "Would it do any good if I ask you who that person was? The one responsible for this."

The alluring spy replied. "His name is Cain. A former mercenary under Umbrella. I'm more concerned about finding another exit when we reach your friends, Carlos and Sheva. With the metal bridge not available for access…we have no choice but to seek other exits."

The agent sighed as well, both thinking of the same thing. "Yeah, but all of this…it's just like Raccoon City. This forest is almost similar to Arklay's, as is the favela to Raccoon City."

Hearing the heels of Ada's, Leon turned to see her entering the facility, as if she didn't care for the region or it's people. Leon's expression dimmed at the notion of never being able to talk Ada into realizing the lives of innocent people were not a tool to use for her own benefit.

But he was unaware of Ada true intentions…and that was to regain his trust, his heart, and his love…

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 9:12 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Heliport**

**-Rebecca Chambers-**

"Let's pick it up, people!" Rebecca, the medical genius, was now the one in charge of the evacuation, and she exhibited her prowess to lead others away from danger…a trait she learned from Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield.

The evacuation plan was going good, if not better than what Rebecca expected it to be. Four helicopters were already in the air to fly them towards safety to the secure parts around the continent, while Rebecca's medical team assisted the critical patients inside the several UH-60 Blackhawks and medivacs that were ready to depart. Every personnel did their job with precision, even the citizens that were not hurt were also doing their part in helping the team.

Yet, with the time of day it was, the night did not slow down the evacuation process, and to thank for that were the multiple spotlights shining on the heliport. Rebecca then raised her arm to cover herself from the strong gusts the propellers developed, and off went the blackhawks and medivacs carrying the patients. The gusts dissipated with time, and Rebecca stared to the distant sky to see more helicopters returning for a new batch of civilians.

It was a tiring process, but would be completed within a couple of more trips. She could only smile brightly at everyone helping one another. But her mind was constantly on the safety of Carlos and Sheva.

Rebecca walked past the array of helicopters, still covering herself from the gusts as she stopped at the edge of the heliport platform. Her short brown hair fluttered in the wind while her green eyes scanned the forest and mountain area, where she spotted nothing.

Rebecca gave a glance down to her watch… _"Three more hours left before the deadline. Leon, please hurry and find them…"_.

Even with the ongoing sounds of helicopters, and instructions being yelled out by her assistants, she caught the faint sounds of approaching footsteps. They halted right behind her, and Rebecca knew who it was. "I still can't believe your story, Billy…"

She expected a chuckle, and he did just that. Billy stood at her side and stared to the same spot Rebecca did. "Believe it or not, Rebecca, but the fact is…it's all true. As you said before, my name is not cleared. I had to leave America, even if you did declare me dead. I was not going to stick around the states and be forced to run away every time I heard police sirens, or even change my entire identity. Don't you know how many times I had to grow a beard and cut my hair, Princess?"

Rebecca softly laughed, and it warmed Billy's heart at finally hearing it. She faced him and presented her smile, but a sad one at that. "I…I shouldn't criticize you. It was my choice to declare you dead, but I guess…in the end…it backfired. It was my fault that you had to run away from your own home. It was also my fault that-

Billy placed his fingertip against Rebecca's lips to prevent her from saying anything more, and it worked with also bringing a red tint to Rebecca's cheeks.

Billy brought his finger down and spoke while sliding his hands into his pockets. "Its not your fault. If not for you, I would be dead…period. Because of you, I was given a second chance at life. You put your profession and your reputation on the line for me, a criminal who allegedly killed 23 U.S. Marines. You, yourself could've faced severe charges for helping me."

Rebecca glanced away at hearing such deep words. "I followed what was right. Even before you told me your story back then within James Marcus' laboratory, I had a faint feeling that you did not kill those men. But since then, things have changed. There is no STARS, it's the BSAA now. A world renowned organization. And maybe…just maybe…Chris could help you…"

Billy shut his eyes. "Maybe. Or Maybe not. We both don't know. But this Redfield is a hero to the world, and is a close friend of yours, am I right?"

To confirm it, Rebecca nodded and spoke proudly. "Yes, so is Jill Valentine…"

Billy then chuckled, opening his eyes to see Rebecca huff, making some of her short brown bangs flutter. "And just what is so funny, mister? I can't be proud of the friends I have, huh? Is that it?"

The former marine clasped Rebecca's right cheek, producing her to become startled. He grinned at how easy it was to get her to blush. "I didn't say a thing. But I didn't expect for the Princess to have friends such as Redfield and Valentine. Though, it shouldn't be a surprise since you were in STARS…" Billy released her cheek.

"That's right!" Rebecca proclaimed proudly like before, poking Billy's chest in the course of it.

Another sigh from Billy occurred, but kept a smile on. The two were then joined by Ingrid Hunnigan. The pair gazed at the analyst. "This is where you two have been." Ingrid smirked as she eyed Billy then Rebecca. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything romantic, or did I, Rebecca?"

Rebecca grasped her head with both hands with her cheeks burning. "Just get to the point of why you were searching for us, Ingrid!"

Ingrid did not hold back her laugh, and Billy shared it with her. Ingrid adjusted her glasses prior to speaking. "There is a man you two should meet. His name is Steve Burnside. Come with me…"

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 9:45 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- Tricell Facility: ?**

**-Sheva Alomar-**

Having her strength back, Sheva was well enough to walk on her own, but not without the attempts of Carlos recommending he'll carry her the rest of the way. Sheva was grateful for his concern, if not enamored by it, but she still kept on her own. Regardless, Sheva smiled at the persistence he showed, and once more, Sheva had to decline with a kind laugh.

However, through the trip, Carlos had grown distant. He was silent as ever, and his actions worried her. His hand coming to grasp his neck every now and then, his steps declining to a slow pace, and finally, his half-closed eyes that seemed to be dazed. Concerned for her BSAA comrade, who was especially now her lover, Sheva pleaded several times to assist him, but in Carlos' usual way…he shook his head with a smile, letting her know everything was alright.

Sheva didn't believe it for a second, and began to think herself about why the cure was taking so long to work. Under her skeptical gazes, Carlos felt the need to rid Sheva of her worries, and it all took was a simple joke and a light gathering of their lips to regain her smile.

Now at the present, Carlos and Sheva entered a area that made both of them steal a glance at one another.

"Did we take a wrong turn of some sort?" Sheva asked in arching her right brow, Carlos also held the same look.

Sheva inspected the area, which was a massive dome shaped room, and in front of them was extensive computer panel with a widespread screen that displayed nothing but static.

Having yet to receive an answer from Oliveira, Sheva asked again while turning to face him. "Carlos, are you sure we're heading in the right direction?"

When her eyes laid on him, she saw Carlos holding up the facility map which they came across during their trek. She spotted Carlos with a confused face while scratching the top of his head. He lowered the map just enough for his eyes to peer above it, seeing a stern Sheva with arms folded.

Carlos anxiously chuckled. "Umm…I…don't know…."

Heaving a sigh, Sheva approached Carlos to examine the map with him, and she quickly noticed the problem….he was holding the map upside down. Sheva pried the map from Carlos' hands and turned it the right way, then shoved the map to his chest as he laughed. "I was holding it the wrong-

"Yes, Carlos…" Sheva kindly interrupted him. "….you were holding it the wrong way…"

Carlos delivered a awkward smile while Sheva tried to hold her frustration, but was unsuccessful when she let out small chuckles. "Y'know…you and Chris are just remarkably different. I'm having a difficult time believing if you really are Chris' rival."

With a response in mind, Carlos shared a laugh with Sheva previous to speaking it. "Well, I did something he hasn't done…" He said while walking to the panel, and also rolling up the facility map to tuck it underneath his right arm.

Sheva followed by his side in the middle of reclining her AK against her shoulder…the same posture as Carlos'. The end of her lips curved up in a smile. "And what would that 'something' be?" She asked as they both stopped in front of the panel and observed Carlos setting down his weapon to begin typing away at a fast pace which Sheva was surprised at.

Carlos focused in on the commands he began to input. Commands he knew from his Umbrella days, hoping they would work. While dealing with that, Carlos answered Sheva's question. "It's not someTHING I did but rather someONE I did. If you know what I mean by that…"

"Oh, do I eva'…" A smirking Sheva didn't mind playing mind games with Carlos.

She continued her part in playing along, but first sat herself aside the panel where she crossed her legs, then slung the AK behind her. Sheva leant her chin on her creamy shoulder, her smirk still there as Carlos took quick multiple peeks at her during the times he looked away from the keyboard, to which she caught every one of his glances.

"I have also got to add that our special moment was extraordinary satisfying." Sheva said with husky and seductive tone. His blush was the thing to make Sheva express her heartfelt laughter. "My, my…looks like I won our little game, Carlos…"

Carlos, the loser, only smiled at the defeat, it also made his typing come to an end. "You might've won this game, but I'm sure there will be plenty of them in the future."

The beautiful BSAA operative reached over to pinch his cheek, something she only did to Josh. "We'll see who'll be victorious." They ended by sharing a brief laugh, and with Sheva releasing his cheek.

Carlos returned to his typing while Sheva adjusted the AK more comfortably. "So, what is it that you are doing, Carlos?"

"If this is Umbrella we're up against, then they should still have me in their database." Carlos answered with his eyes switching from the keyboard then to the screen multiple times.

Sheva kept her eyes on his typing. "Should we not be on our way out of here? There is no reason for us to be here any longer ."

"I agree." Carlos countered without removing his gaze from the keyboard. "But, Sheva, like I said before, if we're dealing with Umbrella or Tricell for that matter, then this place is most likely to have a self-detonation system."

"You're right…" Sheva responded softly. "We should get rid of this place. Then hopefully, this part of the region can be salvaged."

She moved herself from sitting on the panel to now stand at Carlos' side. With the seconds and minutes passing by, Carlos was able to achieve the confirmation screen. It displayed a flashy introduction of both Umbrella and Tricell insignias coming to form together. Afterwards, the login screen appeared with both the name entry and ID admission.

Carlos took a deep breath. "Lets see if Umbrella haven't forgotten their very own… 'traitor'. I'm sure that's what they've been calling me."

Sheva smirked, having full knowledge of what he meant by Jill telling her the events of Raccoon City. "If so, I'm delighted that you refused the money to save Jill's life, and also your own."

"Yeah…Raccoon City…NEMESIS…and Jill…." Carlos' reply was a somber one, and Sheva's expression softened.

Her apology was coming, but Carlos kept on in logging in his name and his old U.B.C.S ID. After that, it showed the successful result.

A female computerized voice began to speak. _**"WELCOME, CARLOS OLIVEIRA, OF THE UMBRELLA BIOHAZARD COUNTERMEASURE SERVICE."**_.

"I guess they still like me." Carlos said, quite taken back from the news.

Sheva crept closer to the screen, looking right over Carlos' left shoulder. "Hm, it seems so. Although, I'm confused to how you can still access their archives after all these years. With you branded as a traitor."

"Well…" Carlos sighed in the beginning. "…only one way to find out, Sheva."

He typed in the remaining commands to access his file, however, what appeared instead was a woman's smirking face that shocked Sheva to the point of her eyes trembling.

"E-Excella?" Just as Sheva's eyes trembled, so did her voice as she spoke further, much to Excella's pleasure . "S-So…it…it is true. You're still alive…"

Carlos and Sheva listened to Excella laughing. The French woman was still beautiful, and yet, evil as ever. Her features also had not changed, despite the monstrous transformation back in Africa. Her hair wrapped into a bun, and her body still adorning the same bronzed satin dress.

In any case, Excella's calmed her laughing to finally speak directly to Sheva. "Oh, how much do I enjoy the look on your face, Ms. Alomar." Excella's voice, even now, held that thick French accent.

Sheva slammed her right fist down over the panel, which caused Carlos to look at her, and for Excella to widen her smirk.

Sheva's eyes were now blazing furiously. "How is it that you are still alive?"

Excella covered her evil giggles behind her shut supple lips. "Money left by my father can obtain many things. Especially if its well spent, and well distributed."

At this point, she achieved Carlos' and Sheva's silent attention, however, Excella proceeded. "My family line always treasured Tricell, just as the Ashfords treasured Umbrella. They may be selfish organizations, but with money, anything is possible. From power and control, to bringing a love one back from the dead….this is what Tricell and Umbrella can give us."

Sheva shook her head. "It does not matter! You, Umbrella or Tricell cannot play god! You have no right! Did you not learn from Wesker's death? Nobody can play such a role!"

Unfazed by Sheva's words, Excella could only keep that smirk on. "Wesker was the one who I trusted most. He deceived me for his own benefits…and I owe it to you, Ms. Alomar, and to that Redfield for disposing him. I should thank you even if-

"Don't you dare thank me for anything!" Sheva shouted at the top of her lungs. "You took the lives of my parents! You murdered the parents of others within that very same factory my parents were in! And then you have the audacity to thank me?"

Excella's vanished for a true angry expression. "You must not have heard me clearly. Did I not mentioned how we can bring a loved one back to life? Think of the possibilities. Think of how it can revive your parents."

"Revive my parents?" Sheva exclaimed with another pound of her fist. "You are out of your mind! I will not let you trifle with the bodies of those who have passed away!"

Excella sighed, and her smirk had appeared again. But the silent Carlos took his turn to speak. "There's something I want to ask…."

Gionne switched her gaze to Oliveira, eyeing him in a seductive way. It earned Sheva to clench her hands even tighter.

"Mmm, oh my. Are you the one B-T recommended? Carlos Oliveira, is it? You look more delicious than Wesker. I cannot wait to have a taste." Excella said, despite Sheva's expression.

Carlos countered with a fierce look. "I have a few questions of my own before I answer you."

Excella placed her right hand over her hip. "B-T specifically said to expect a 'ladies man'. Looks like he was mistaken."

Carlos did not bother in replying to her comment. "It doesn't matter what you two think of me. But I have to know about the mission in Africa…"

Sheva blinked over to her comrade. "Carlos…?"

He persisted on with determination, his angry gaze on Excella. "What was the purpose of sending Umbrella's mercenaries to slaughter those innocent lives within the factory?"

"Why is that even a question?" Excella commenced. "Isn't money the answer to your question? The lowly mercenaries of Umbrella did a tremendous job that night for my father. Why are you so focused on that mission?"

"Don't play stupid with me!" Carlos growled. "I was one of the mercenaries assigned that night! All…those innocent people…and for what? Tell me! Why was it that you're father wanted everyone in the factory dead?"

Sheva and Carlos awaited Excella's answer. Their eyes observed Excella shutting her eyes, going into deep thought before opening them…which unveiled a brimming pair of red eyes. The BSAA pair gasped…

"All will be revealed in time…" Excella spoke in a monotone and emotionless voice, her French accent was completely gone. "The destruction of this region is only the beginning. And only the end will be the destruction of the world. From that destruction, a new world will be born with only a superior race walking upon it. The King and Queen will be gods…"

The BSAA pair found themselves in silence, and could only watch Excella develop a eerie and devilish smile.

The sound of steps occurred behind them, bringing about Carlos and Sheva to rotate and aim their handguns at B-T. "You two are not supposed to be here." He purely stated.

The pair clicked down the hammer of their firearms. Carlos with the SIGPRO. And Sheva with her M9.

B-T kept at ease and peered to the screen and spotted the brimming red color containing Excella's eyes. "My queen…"

The red hues left her at hearing B-T, and Excella regained her true-self, but not without exhaustion. She rubbed her damp forehead against her right palm. At this discovery, Carlos and Sheva can only wonder what it was all about.

B-T went on to inform his 'queen'. "It is not yet time for you to draw upon your powers, Excella. It will come to you in time."

Excella, still exhausted, raised her head to stare deep at the display and caught B-T standing pass Carlos and Sheva. "V-Very well, B-T." Excella said through small breaths of air. "Finish…the plan…I…need to recuperate…"

B-T nodded in agreement. "Please, get some rest. This is the final step to the world we seek. It's been a pleasure serving you, my queen."

On the other end of the screen, it showed Excella reaching for a button. Then suddenly, static took over the screen. Carlos and Sheva were now left alone with B-T, their handguns prepared to fire at any move he initiated.

"What was all that about just now, B-T?" Carlos yelled out.

Sheva was next to do so. "Forget questions, Carlos. I say we should just put a bullet into his head! That sounds even better, don't you think? "

Unlike their other encounters, B-T did not make a speech, nor did he laugh to their remarks. He performed what Cain did in his meeting with Steve, and that was snatching the neck portion of his cloak and throwing it to the side, revealing his black muscle shirt and black pants.

For a man of genius, B-T was extremely fit.

He grasped his USP.45 that were still loaded with the infected bullets, and aimed it at the BSAA duo. "This moment, Carlos, is where you and I shall fight. This is my last moment on this pathetic planet we call 'Earth'. You, Corporal Carlos Oliveira, will be the one I fight, and that will give you the honor of your resurrection from the T-Chimera virus! My plan will finally be accomplished!"

"Resurrection?" Sheva roared out, almost laughing at his comment in the end. "Think again you idiot! The virus has been completely wiped from his system! Surely you remember what you did to Thiago, or has your brain gone completely missing?"

While grinning, B-T snatched his glasses off and slid them into his right pocket. Then he unloaded his clip from his USP to obtain one bullet.

He held the tiny, but dangerous object between his thumb and index finger. "Allow me to explain, , of what my knowledge has done with regular ammunition, since your lover Mr. Oliveira here decided not to explain the truth. This bullet you see is able to infect the one person it pierces. In this case, that person was you, Alomar. And as you know, there was only one cure in this facility."

With her handgun lowering little by little, B-T saw that his words stroke a chord in her heart. She glanced to her wounded shoulder that was completely healed, then she moved her gaze to Carlos, seeing him with his gun and head already lowered.

His eyes were hidden behind his bangs as he heard Sheva speak softly. "Carlos…?" He turned his head slightly to meet her concerned eyes. "Please, tell me it's not true. Please, tell me that you took the cure. Tell me that B-T is lying!"

Hesitating, Carlos supplied the answer with shut eyes. "When the bullet went through your shoulder…you instantly became infected with the T-Virus. I…I did the only thing I could do, Sheva, and that was to use the last cure on you …."

"You're lying!" Sheva dropped her handgun and latched onto Carlos' black tactical vest during her shout, resulting in Carlos to open his eyes and stare into the depths of Sheva's watery eyes as she persisted onwards in her sadness and anger. "That cure was my only hope that you would be able to keep your promise! That we could come back alive together! You did not have to-

"I did have to, Sheva!" Carlos shouted back with a hint of his own sadness. "I gave my word to Josh that nothing will ever happen to you! I-I failed! I failed Josh and you…Sheva…"

Sheva released him, but she stayed her ground and had to tear away her vision from his to cover the sadness dwelling in her trembling eyes. "I…Carlos, I-

B-T's hysterical laugh brought both of them to turn their fierce gazes at the man shoving his clip back inside his weapon. He swiped the muzzle underneath his right eye in a sarcastic gesture. After his laughter ceased, his talking began. "My, oh, my! This is just beautiful! As much as I love a pair of broken hearts, it is still too dramatic for my taste…"

"B-T! You best hope you made another cure! Because if not, it will mean your life!" Sheva grabbed the handle of her dagger that had remained within the sheath. She exposed the cold steel, but she felt Carlos grab a hold of her wrist.

Sheva turned her head back to him. "Release me at once, Carlos!"

He shook his head solemnly. "I won't…"

B-T chuckled. "If it's a battle you want with me, Alomar, I will have to apologize." The BSAA pair looked on as B-T proceeded with his usual grin. "This is between me and Carlos. It's as simple as that."

Sheva snatched her arm away successfully from Carlos' grasp. She took a few steps forward while clenching the dagger even harder. "You made it personal when you harmed the person I love!"

Carlos only whispered her name softly in hearing that comment. "Sheva…"

She caught him saying her name, and a blush appeared, but it didn't stop her anger towards B-T. "The ones I loved have been taken away from me! But no more! Excella took away my parents! She harmed Josh, Chris and Jill, all dear to my heart! And most of all, I will not let you take Carlos away from me! I will die fighting!"

And it began. Sheva sprinted forward, just as she did against Thiago, but Thiago was no B-T. He displayed it during Carlos chasing after Sheva, who arrived in front of the UBCS administrator to deliver a horizontal slash, in which B-T took a swift step back to avoid it, causing Sheva to miss. But she recovered quickly to make another attack, this one a upward slice that B-T avoided simply by stepping back again. The move resulted in Sheva to slightly lose her balance as she stumbled forward.

In this vulnerable position, Sheva saw time go at a standstill when she looked over her shoulder and up towards B-T bringing his handgun to the back of her head. Sheva, once again, was caught under B-T's threat. Her heart and mind thought of letting Carlos down again, but…

"You bastard!" She heard Carlos yell this out.

Both she and B-T turned their heads to the rushing Carlos, and saw him cock back his right arm to distribute a crushing right hook across B-T's chin, sending him to fall onto his back a few feet away from Carlos and Sheva.

B-T sat up, he then rubbed the side of his wrist across his bloodied lower lip. He gazed down at the blood staining his glove…his own blood. He grew furious at the sight. B-T snapped his head up to see Carlos rubbing his knuckles which were now bruised due to the strong impact, next to him was the arrival of Sheva at his side.

The ferocious BSAA pair wasted no time in taking the initiative. Carlos holstered his SIGPRO to now grab his UMP45. Sheva slid her dagger back into it's sheath, now giving her the free hands to hold her AK47. Now equipped with their heavy weaponry, both pushed down on their respective triggers to unleash a barrage of bullets, but only, B-T disappeared.

Carlos and Sheva halted their attack. B-T took this opportunity to reappear behind them. The duo were too slow to match B-T's speed, hence B-T presenting a gut-wrenching punch to Carlos' stomach when he turned around, making him fall to his knees and for his UMP to scatter across the metallic floor. B-T finished it off next with a kick to Carlos' ribcage that was devastating enough to send Carlos' body rolling across the floor till his back collided against the main computer panel.

In dealing with Carlos, it took him only a split-second to do those actions, but Sheva lifted her AK in time, however, B-T was still able to beat Sheva to the punch, where he violently grasped Sheva's neck, lifting her off her feet, which were flinging sporadically as Sheva tried her best to pry herself out of his deadly containment. She dropped her AK to grab onto his wrist, but unfortunately, B-T's grip didn't even budge.

The swinging of her legs dwindled down, as was the air to her lungs. Her eyes struggled to stay open, all she could do was stare up at the towering ceiling. Her hands surrounding B-T's wrists had now come to lay at her sides. Her mind paced nervously, but yet calm while thinking of Chris, Jill and Josh coming to the rescue any minute now. Although, it was her heart that yearned for Carlos to come in save her…

Sheva's eyes fluttered, attempting to stay strong till her last moments. But she felt the darkness taking her over, and managed to say one word out of her weak and trembling voice. "C-Carlos…"

Despite his position and the throbbing pain, Carlos was on all fours but would eventually raise his head just barely enough to see the scene of B-T choking Sheva off her feet. His eyes snapped wide as he observed Sheva's body go limp and her eyes closed. "Sheva!"

At that moment, the former mercenary lost control. The T-Chimera virus struck through Carlos' system at a magnificent rate, and the smile on B-T's face proved much. Carlos wrapped his arms around his own body as his muscles were straining to his newfound abilities. His eyes began altering themselves from his warm brown eyes to a dark auburn color. And to end it all was Carlos vanishing as Wesker and B-T had done.

B-T released Sheva to the ground. He scanned the area soon after, though failed in finding any trace of Carlos. "Hm, just as I thought. Your love for Sheva will be an enormous asset to accomplishing my plan. But you have no reason to worry, my good friend, I only harmed her to the point of merely passing out."

Carlos did not waste time in replying. He responded with appearing in front of the stunned B-T. It gave Carlos the open spot to land strike after strike filled with hooks to B-T's stomach, ribs and finishing it off by landing a powerful blow to his already bloodied chin.

B-T groaned when his back hit the floor yet again, but quickly got back onto his feet to sprint towards his enemy. He presented a onslaught of attacks with his fists, which Carlos avoided every single action until he decided to counter the last punch by grabbing B-T's wrist, where Carlos sent his elbow down to crush B-T's right arm, causing him to yell in agony while dropping to the floor.

Now at Carlos' knees. B-T simply showed a weary smile up at him, despite the fact that the now different Carlos Oliveira had the SIGPRO handgun aimed at B-T's forehead.

B-T spoke through his chuckles, regardless of his fatigue and pain. "Oh, Carlos. How I'm proud of you. You, from the…very beginning were not like the other mercenaries in Umbrella. Now, you're a renowned…B.S.A.A. operative. Fortunately, this planet will start anew. You have achieved many things. But no, those things…will not compare to what you will become in time. Those things you hold dear will become part of the past."

"Mercenaries…? B.S.A.A…? This planet…? " Carlos began with a chuckle himself, it brought B-T to become shocked. Carlos hues shone brighter when they flared wide. "Do you think I care for those things anymore? I don't care for any of them anymore! Umbrella, B.S.A.A and Earth can all go to hell! All that matters now is Sheva! I wanted to live my life with her, but you took that away! This damn virus took it all away!"

He was shocked, but B-T saw his plan going as the way it should. And it somewhat calmed B-T down to the usual laughter of his. "Go ahead, Carlos…if you are even STILL Carlos for that matter. Go ahead and take Sheva…she is quite alright. However, I need you to make one more last step to your destiny."

"No! Enough with your talking!" Carlos shouted out.

But B-T kept on. "The last step…is to kill me."

"Are you playing me for a fool?" Carlos said. "Do you think I'm playing games?"

"Oh, but this is a game, Carlos." B-T responded. "It is a game that depends on our lives. Mine and yours. Pull the trigger, Carlos. Become what you never wanted to become."

As Carlos was still under the possession of the Chimera virus, he was able to fight off his own intentions of killing B-T. Carlos' grip around his SIGPRO handgun tightened with each passing second, and those seconds, were also used by B-T smirking up at the reluctant Carlos. The south american regained his composure with one look to the unconscious Sheva Alomar, and that gave way for Carlos to press the end of his gun harder against B-T's forehead, but still couldn't go through with it.

And then, the ones to arrive in time to observe the scene were the agent and the spy…

"Carlos?" Leon shouted from the entrance of the room. "Put the damn gun down!"

By the side of the worried Leon was the calm Ada Wong. "It seems the T-Chimera virus has been made use of…"

The situation has gotten more intense...


	9. A Promise Broken A Promise Fulfilled

_**Chapter IX**_

"**A Promise Broken. A Promise Fulfilled "**

**July 12th****, 2012/ 10:14 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- Tricell Facility: Master Station Room**

**-Leon S. Kennedy-**

All stayed in their place. Leon standing beside Ada by the entrance with his eyes settled on Carlos, who stared furiously at Leon as he kept the position of his SIGPRO gun against the forehead of the still smirking B-T. As their fiery stares prolonged, Ada gave a glimpse to the fainted Sheva Alomar laying just a bit away from Carlos' and B-T's location.

"Go check and see if Sheva is alright, Ada…" Leon asked, much to everyone's surprise…even Carlos'.

Doing as asked, Ada shrugged her shoulders while on her way to Sheva, but her stiletto heels halted when her dark brown hues caught Carlos motioning his weapon towards her. "Do not come any closer to Sheva."

Ada was not taken back by Carlos' voice due to her knowledge of the T-Chimera virus inside of him.

But for Leon, it was different. "Carlos?" It didn't take long for Leon to aim his Magnum at Carlos to defend Ada. "What is with you?" He received Carlos' eerie but fierce stare.

Leon clenched his teeth at Carlos' eyes shifting once more from brown to auburn, however, Ada chuckled at Carlos' showing the signs of the virus. "It seems we're too late to save your friend from doing what he wishes to do, Leon."

His blue eyes widened as his lips separated to release a small gasp at Ada's words. "What are you saying, Ada?"

"She is speaking of the Chimera virus and Carlos' intention of disposing me. " The fatigued voice of B-T came in as he unsteadily stood up in the midst of his right hand coming to grasp his left broken arm.

Carlos tore his attention away from Leon and Ada to deliver a swift and crushing punch into B-T's stomach. It had the same result of sending the evil man down to his knees and coughing for air. Leon, although, held justice in his heart.

In showing it, Leon tried to his utmost abilities to persuade Carlos into refusing, but before even having the chance to, Carlos was the first one to yell out his emotions whilst the muzzle of his gun pressed against B-T's head. "Why here, B-T? Why me? My homeland…my life…you took it all away! I wanted to get away from Umbrella, from the life of a mercenary, from the memories!"

B-T lifted his head just enough to present a faint smile. "You have more pain than I expected, but yes…I did target you…for your betrayal to Umbrella. But…you will…thank me…in the end, Carlos. For you see, your agent friend over there, and your friend the hero Chris Redfield, the organizations they each represent will show you just how corrupt and immoral this world is… "

Carlos heard the running footsteps behind him, then appeared Leon at his side, both staring down at the bloodied and bruised B-T. "Is he the one responsible for everything that has happened here, Carlos?"

"Yes." Carlos plainly answered Leon. "He is known as B-T. He used to work for Umbrella as the lead administrator for the U.B.C.S. He's responsible for the B. and distributing firearms to Thiago's militia."

Carlos then felt a tap against his back, which brought him out of his Chimera side to bring his surprised gaze onto Leon, who smirked. "Well, we got him then. Nice job, Oliveira. Lets take him back to the states."

"No!" The agent backed up a step at Carlos' shout.

Carlos returned his attention back onto B-T. Once doing so, Carlos pulled the hammer down and began to press his index lightly against the trigger. His burning eyes had returned back to their soft brown hues, the hues that stared into B-T's. "Kill me, Carlos. Finish…the…last phase."

Carlos' hands gripping the SIGPRO handgun began to sweat underneath his black fingerless gloves. His eyes burned even harder. His trigger finger was halfway there to unleashing the fatal bullet.

However, in Leon's sense of justice, Leon tried once again, though this time more sternly. "Damn it, Carlos! I won't say this again! DO NOT KILL HIM! Let the system judge his fate! Killing him won't do any good!"

Ada kept still, watching the trio of men in a difficult situation, but she could care less, except Leon's safety. Though, it meant everything to Carlos, who struggled to push the trigger. His eyes closed, causing a tear to slide down his right cheek, off his chin and down onto the metal floor. All this brought by the flashing memories he shared with Sheva.

"What is wrong, Carlos?" B-T's voice sounded out with a teasing tone to it. Carlos unveiled his trembling eyes, which held tears within them. "Is it because…of me…ruining the life you could've of had with Sheva?" B-T ended along with a demonic, yet faint chuckle. His words brought Carlos' saddened expression to return to it's furious one.

Leon had already figured out B-T's plan to further agitate Carlos. "Shut up! Don't say anymore!"

B-T's bloodied lip formed a smile up at the agent. He returned back to Carlos. "Pull trigger, Carlos. The least you could do before the virus takes over is to make Sheva proud of you…and that is by killing me."

Carlos closed his eyes at the comment that was true. Leon had once again tried for his friend. "Carlos, don't listen to him! Sheva wouldn't want that! She would want justice!"

B-T leaned forward in order to press his forehead even harder against Carlos' handgun. He opened his eyes and caught B-T's eyes glaring red. "I said shoot me! Finish it! Do it, you pathetic vermin! Or do you lack the courage, you lowly mercenary!"

Carlos was on the verge of reaching his breaking point, but Leon had already reached his. "I said shut the hell up!" The agent lunged ahead to set free a crushing punch across B-T's cheek, sending him onto his back as Carlos did before him.

Ada, though stunned, kept her eyes focus on Leon rubbing his knuckles and spotted B-T rising back onto his knees. He swiped his left wrist across his lips and chin before continuing where he left off.

And so, he pressed his forehead against the cold metal of Carlos' SIGPRO, all while quietly chuckling up at the two. Battered and bruised, B-T reached into his right pocket, and out came a device with a red circular button. Carlos and Leon's eyes shot wide, knowing full well what it was, even Ada flinched.

B-T positioned his thumb to hover over the red button. "Now, Carlos. One way or the other, you will abide my plan! If not, then how can I put this? We will all be part of a 'big boom' in a instant. Now do it!"

Leon clenched his hands into fists. "You dirty son of a-

"Consider it done, B-T! Say hi to Sergei for me!" Carlos broke off Leon, who quickly gaze to Carlos and spotted those auburn eyes returning.

"Carlos, don't!" Leon shouted, but the former mercenary pulled the trigger, giving a free rein for the bullet to blast through B-T's forehead, sending his head to cock back and for his body to fall lifelessly onto the ground.

Silence took over. The blood leaked from the back of B-T's head, letting it slowly travel across the metal floor. Leon knelt down by the dead body to pry the device out B-T's dead hands. The agent shifted his vision to Carlos, and had already caught him heading over to Sheva's fainted body. Carlos stopped when encountering Ada, both stared at one another with expressionless faces until Ada stepped to the side, letting Carlos continue.

Leon sighed sadly. He rose to his feet and joined Ada's side as the two watched in silence. Watching Carlos throw away his weapon to clatter over the floor. Watching Carlos kneel down to slip Sheva's body into his arms. Afterwards, all Leon and Ada could spot was the back of Carlos' as he held Sheva, moving her closer to the point where he placed his forehead against hers.

Unaffected was Ada, who just crossed her arms, though when glancing to Leon, she saw the sadness within him. His lowered head and his closed eyes expressed it all. Ada approached his side even closer, grabbing onto Leon's left wrist. "Leon…"

"Ada…" Leon took the initiative and gazed to Ada with a determined stance. "The T-Chimera virus. Is there any way to make a cure?"

Her silence was the answer. If that wasn't enough, then it surely was when Ada stared at Carlos still holding Sheva, and shook her head for Leon's question. "No. There is no way. Even if there was, the virus has already reached its boundaries of no return. Carlos…your friend…is gone forever."

Leon stared at the sad sight. "Luis. Mike. Krauser…and now-

"And now Carlos…" Ada finished the comment, and she was right in guessing the last name as it earned yet another stern gaze from Leon. But Ada merely smirked in her usual way as she persisted. "As I said before, Leon. Your profession requires you to work alone and withhold any information, and at times…your personal feelings, but it doesn't stop your heart from helping others. Do not beat yourself up for things you cannot change. And I will add this, I'm amazed how much you've come to like him in so little time."

While thinking for a reply, Leon stared at the ground, his blue eyes showing anger, and yet some sadness. "Yeah, I call Chris a friend, but with Carlos, it's different. It's not always about missions. But what if I have to fight Carlos like I did against Krauser? What then?"

"Then you'll fight him." Ada purely answered.

Leon had to give a small chuckle at how quick she replied. "Honestly, Ada, I wish I had your lack of showing how you really feel."

In a rare sight, Leon caught Ada's eyes furrowing. Her sadness that she rarely showed was now out in response to Leon's words. "Leon…do not even dare to say something like that ever again."

"Ada…" Leon barely whispered name in seeing how sincere she really was.

Unexpectedly, the entire area was lit up with red and yellow emergency lights. Then came the usual sound of the alarms blaring not only throughout the area, but the entire facility. And finally, the female programmed voice occurred.

'_**SELF-DETONATION SYSTEM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. ALL PERSONNEL ARE REQUIRED TO EVACUATE. PHASE FOR DETONATION WILL COMMENCE IN TWO HOURS.'**_

"What the hell is going on?" Leon exclaimed while looking down at B-T's device which was in his left hand. "How the hell can that be if B-T didn't activate it!"

"I think there's your answer. " Ada said while pointing to the computer panel.

The pair caught a person outfitted in a black tactical outfit and a black gasmask. He was typing away until finishing his process. The unknown man turned around and faced the agent and the spy. "This place will be nothing. It's best if you two leave." His muffled voice sounded under that mask of his.

Leon advanced a step with his Magnum aimed. "How did you get in here? And why the hell are you trying to blow up this facility?"

"I don't have to answer any of your questions." HUNK began. "All I demand is that you leave Carlos with me. That is all. The rest of you may leave. I have activated the bridge, please forgive Cain…he can become quite stubborn about not having his way. "

Leon grunted as his right hand clenched his Magnum even tighter, but Ada's hand grasped his wrist. He glanced towards her, but her eyes were settled on Carlos, who was now approaching both Leon and Ada….with Sheva in his arms. Leon holstered his magnum as a solemn Carlos stood in front of him.

He observed the faint smile forming on Carlos' lips when he leaned down to kiss Sheva's lips. It lasted only second, but for Carlos, it lasted an eternity. He broke the kiss to now gaze down at Sheva. Her condition didn't prevent her to develop a small smile after the kiss. With that, Carlos brought her lips to her ear.

He whispered… "I'm sorry we couldn't come home together. You're strong…and you'll do great in life. With each day that passes, don't ever give up on the world. Don't hold any anger towards it. I'm glad I was able to meet and fight alongside of you. I…I'll always love you, Sheva Alomar…"

After one more light kiss, Carlos extended Sheva over to Leon, who widened his blue eyes. "What do you think you're doing, Carlos?"

"It's…over for me, Leon. Even if I wasn't infected…you would still have to turn me in to the authorities. It's over for me… " Carlos plainly said. No sadness, nor any anger. "Please, take Sheva and get out of here. Leave this part of the region."

"Carlos…" Leon hesitated for his new friend's plea, nonetheless, Leon stepped forward and took Sheva for Carlos.

He smiled sincerely to the agent. "Thank you, Leon. I'm-

"Don't thank me." Leon said without looking at Carlos. "You killed a unarmed man. You killed a suspect. You let me, and most importantly, Sheva down. Saying all this…just make sure you get yourself somewhere safe before this whole place blows up."

Ada left the men to their departing chat, though, she did stop by Carlos with their backs facing one another. She looked past her shoulder, as was the same for Carlos. "As for the T-Chimera virus inside of you." Ada commenced. "I will hunt you down till the ends of this planet to retrieve the virus. You may be Leon's friend, but I will not go easy on you. One way or the other, I will obtain the Chimera virus…"

Ada spoke no more and approached the entrance door and passed through it. Leon however, halted at the doorway, turning around to give one more glance at Carlos, who still possessed that kind smile. "Get out of here, Leon. You take care of yourself."

"Tsk…" Leon scoffed at Carlos' kind words, knowing he let Carlos down in the end. Before he passed through the doorway, Leon spoke with his back to Carlos. "This won't be the last time we meet. I'm certain we will meet again…but as enemies. That, I know, Carlos."

"Yeah…" Carlos bent his head down in thinking of the same thing.

"Until then…" Leon started with a breathless voice. "…stay alive…friend."

* * *

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

In hearing the word 'friend'. Carlos showed that kind smile of his again as he observed Ada step out, followed by Leon with Sheva in his arms.

"Friend, eh?" Carlos blinked when he heard HUNK speak from his position at the computer panel. HUNK removed his mask, giving way for his long slick but aged white hair to rest against the back of his neck. "How in god's name, did you become friends with agent Kennedy and the hero Redfield?

"That doesn't matter!" Carlos approached his former mentor, and in doing so, Carlos' eyes brimmed that mysterious auburn color. "Tell me everything right now."

HUNK, the veteran mercenary can only laugh while bringing his right palm to his face. Following his laughter, HUNK brought his hand down to see the angry Carlos. "Hm, I apologize, Carlos. It's just funny to see how things have changed since the days we used to work for Umbrella, don't you agree?"

Carlos glanced over to the deceased body of B-T's. "Umbrella can go to hell…" HUNK laughed his mightiest and slung his right arm around Carlos' neck, which shocked the former mercenary. "Wha-what are you doing, HUNK?"

HUNK's laughter had ceased again while releasing him. He tapped the top of Carlos' head twice, almost in a fatherly way. "Virus and all, you haven't changed a bit! And I completely agree with you about Umbrella, but we are still not done fulfilling B-T's plan, rookie."

Carlos brushed away from HUNK. "Don't call me rookie! And what the hell are you talking about? When this virus takes completely takes over, what makes you think I will act out B-T's plan? Why are you helping me? Actually, how is it that you are involved? What happened to you during Raccoon City?"

HUNK sighed to the air as he rubbed the back of his head. "All these questions and so little time. Anyways, it's a…long story."

Out of the blue, Carlos sent a shove against HUNK's shoulder. "Bullshit long story!" HUNK dusted off the spot of contact. Though Carlos was now face to face with the man who taught him everything. "Umbrella betrayed us that night. Not only in Raccoon City, but also in Africa! My very first mission! What was the real reason we were sent there, HUNK?"

'_**ONE HOUR AND FIFTY MINUTES TILL DETONATION. ALL PERSONNEL ARE REQUIRED TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.'**_

HUNK looked up to the ceiling. "Hm, I guess the answers to your questions will have to wait."

He turned his back to Carlos and proceeded behind the computer station, but Carlos caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "I'm not done with you!"

HUNK, like the man he was, did not like the contact, nor the behavior. When Carlos spun HUNK around by force, the man known as '' launched his left fist into Carlos' gut. The mentor watched with a smile as Carlos went to his knees and coughed out due to the lack of air. HUNK delved his fingers into Carlos' hair to where he could grasp it tightly. Following that, HUNK pulled him up and off his feet.

Groaning in pain, Carlos' wincing eyes caught the seriousness within HUNK's. "Now, listen here, rookie. We may be comrades, but you better think twice before you even lay a hand on me, got the gist of that?"

Without waiting for an answer, HUNK whipped Carlos away by his hair to fall onto his back. Carlos looked up at him with anger a blazed within his eyes, however, HUNK was already in the process of walking across a metal catwalk to reach the northern wall. He placed his right hand against it, and suddenly, a small portion of the wall slid up to reveal a red painted door with both the Umbrella and the Tricell logo.

HUNK rotated back to see a stunned Carlos. "It's time to go…"

Carlos rose to his feet. He adjusted his hair and clothes, then he gave a glance to B-T's body. HUNK, who observed Carlos in his own silence, had now begun to join Carlos in watching the deceased B-T.

"HUNK…?" Carlos said softly.

HUNK crossed his arms and gazed over to him. "Yeah?"

Carlos closed his eyes, thinking of his new friends in Leon and Rebecca, but mostly of Sheva Alomar. "Will…they be okay, HUNK?"

Not bothering to look up, Carlos only listened to HUNK's footsteps nearing his position. "Look at me, Carlos…" He did, although with his original brown eyes showing the sadness. HUNK did not stop, and eventually continued. "…things are getting out of control here. There is no time to explain everything, but I will explain this. The President of the United States has agreed to launch a bacillus-strike into the heart of this region, which you already know. You also know that Excella remains alive. But you do not know that your friends are evacuating the civilians to safe-zones around the continent."

The smile that appeared on Carlos' lips was a true one at the second he heard of his friends helping his people. "So…everything will be fine then?"

HUNK did not respond to those words, only to Carlos' well-being. "I can't say 'everything' will be fine, but I do know is that…within a couple of hours…you will lose control over your body. We have two countdowns to beat. This self-detonation of the facility, and the countdown to the virus completely taking you over. Anyhow, we have to leave."

Not surprised was Carlos. All in all, that kind smile of his stayed on over his lips. "Yeah….but aslong as Sheva is alright…then everything is fine…"

HUNK had shut his eyes. His back now facing Carlos. _"Still ever the hero type. Eh, Carlos? Money was nothing to you…"_

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 10:53 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- BSAA South American Headquarters: Briefing Room**

**-Steve Burnside-**

"Why should we even believe a little runt like you?" Billy growled as his hands tightly held the collar of Steve's jacket.

Steve had his back against the chalkboard of the briefing room due to Billy's aggression. Ingrid stood by the window overlooking the heliport. All citizens were evacuated, and all the help had now been transferred to the recovery destination. As of right now, the entire favela and BSAA South American headquarters resembled a barren ghost town. The only inhabitants were the four, and those four were Steve, Billy, Ingrid and Rebecca.

As for Rebecca, she continued to tug on Billy's right arm, trying to pry Billy away from Steve.

"Billy, enough of this!" Rebecca shouted out. "Everything he is saying is exactly true!" Billy gazed down to Rebecca at this point of the story. Rebecca continued more softly this time. "You heard Leon speak of Carlos and Sheva. They're both in danger, and Leon took it up to himself to search for them before the deadline. We should be working together, not fighting!"

Billy sighed in total defeat, as usual in his arguments against Rebecca. "Would you please let go of me now, Billy, was it?" Steve asked.

The former marine nodded to verify his name, and finally released Steve Burnside, who fixed his gaze on Rebecca. "So, what's the plan?"

Stunned at the question, Rebecca looked back at the leadership skills of Chris and Jill's, but still failed to come up with a right solution. Rebecca shook her head sighing. "There's nothing much we can do. We were successful in completing our end by evacuating all of the civilians. We just have to hope Leon finishes his end."

Billy raised his left hand and pointed his thumb passing his own shoulder. "We have a helicopter just for us." He lowered his hand soon after. "We could all get on it and get the hell out of here ourselves…"

Rebecca, Ingrid and Steve, all were astonished by his proposal. Rebecca took the lead. "We can't just leave Leon, Carlos and Sheva! We just can't!"

Billy rubbed the back of his head. "How about letting me finish? We could get out of here, or we could go and search for this facility Steve mentioned. Either way, we don't have a pilot."

Billy walked up to the window Ingrid was looking out of, and he was joined by Rebecca and Steve. All four were looking out at the barren heliport holding only one helicopter.

Ingrid began to rub the spot between her eyes. "Another road bump after another." The analyst crossed her arms and glanced to her left towards Billy. "It would've been nice to have a pilot around, Mr. Freelancer."

Despite the circumstances, Rebecca united with Ingrid in sharing a gentle laugh at watching Billy running his left hand down his face in annoyance. The trio shared that moment until Steve stepped in. "I…can operate that helicopter, everyone."

Ingrid and Rebecca halted their laughter. Billy, however, chuckled himself at not believing what he just heard. "Hey, I know we surrounded by hot women here, but no need to impress them by using lies." The Medical genius began to twist Billy's left ear as the federal analyst handled his right ear. He cringed forward. "Alright, alright! Calm down, ladies!"

Steve smirked at the sight, but their brief moment of joy was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter approaching their destination. Rebecca and Ingrid released Billy, who felt relieved at the pain being gone. Anyhow, they all gazed out to the heliport to see a BSAA North American helicopter landing.

"They're here! Chris and Jill have arrived!" Rebecca lit up instantly and jolted out for the heliport.

Ingrid smiled over to Billy. He merely shrugged, and the two were on their way out to the heliport. Though, Steve showed no signs of budging from his spot at the window. "That Rebecca woman said…Chris…could it be Chris Redfield?"

Ensuing the landing of the helicopter, the compartment door slid open, as did the pilot and passenger doors. A blonde hair woman came into view as she adjusted her blue cap, and was soon hugged by the sprinting Rebecca Chambers. Next to appear was a dark skinned man wearing the norm BSAA tactical outfit, he was also hugged by Rebecca.

Small moments after that, Steve spotted a man of tremendous physique with short black hair stepping out of the pilot seat. "Is that…Chris Redfield?" As Steve asked this to himself, a familiar woman walked around the helicopter to join the man Steve assumed was Chris.

Steve's eyes shot wide…it was Claire. Her hair still the same color, as was the style. Her eyes just the same. Also was that smile of hers across her pink lips, only difference from the last time he saw her was the outfit. Steve observed Rebecca hugging both Chris and Claire. He continued to watch the scene with Ingrid and Billy finally appearing on the heliport.

* * *

**-Rebecca Chambers-**

As Claire was now free from Rebecca's bear hug. The young Redfield lit up with a smile. Rebecca countered with her own. "It's so great to see you guys here, Claire!"

"Well, it took us a while, but we managed just fine." Claire replied.

Chris stepped ahead and gazed at the desolate headquarters. The others watched as Chris then approached the edge of the heliport to stare out to the deserted favela. "No one is here…"

Jill joined his side while removing her cap, her ponytail fluttered slightly in the wind. "Rebecca?"

"Yes, Jill?" Rebecca responded and had also joined them by the edge, making the former trio of STARS members complete.

"Have all the civilians evacuated?" Jill asked in giving a glance to Rebecca.

She nodded with a bright smile. "Yes. Everyone was accounted for and were flown to safety." Rebecca answered proudly.

"Looks like that job is accomplished." Claire made her presence known while answering and walking to stand beside the three BSAA operatives.

Rebecca's joyful expression had sunk into a saddened one. "Yes, the civilians are evacuated, but we still have a problem."

All eyes were on the medical chief, and before she could explain, a fiery Josh stepped forward. "Where is she, Rebecca?" The eyes that were on Rebecca shifted to the angry West African operative.

No answer came from Rebecca, only the silence she performed in struggling to answer Josh, who grew more impatient. "Where is Sheva? Did something happen to her?" He was approaching Rebecca in a way that caused her to flinch a step back. The others were stunned at watching Josh not being himself. "I demand an answer, Rebecca!"

"Hey!" Everyone heard the shout of Billy Coen.

Josh saw Billy coming into view, and had immediately stepped in front of Rebecca to produce his own fiery stare against Josh. "I think you should apologize to Rebecca. It's not like a gentleman to yell at a woman with that tone."

"And who might you be?" Josh strictly asked, never moving from his harsh stance.

Billy grinned. "The name is Bil-mmffff?"

Billy was cut off by the right hand of Rebecca's covering his mouth, which made everyone else raise their right eyebrow. Rebecca, though, gave a nervous laugh under their suspicious stares. "His name is Jimmy…umm…Roen! Yes, that's it. Right, Jimmy?"

The so-called 'Jimmy' swiped Rebecca's hand away and pointed his index finger at her face in a childish way. He whispered for Rebecca's ears only. "Couldn't you pick a better name? I mean, Jimmy Roen sounds stupid! You should've picked-OWWW!"

Rebecca secretly stomped on the edge of Billy's right foot. He hissed the pain out as Rebecca walked past him. She faced the now calm Josh Stone. "About Sheva, Josh. A lot of things occurred on our way to investigate the forested areas atop the mountains."

"That's when they were shot down by the hostiles." Ingrid came in to provide her share.

Jill, Chris and Claire headed to where Josh and Rebecca stood. Chris crossed his arms and asked the next question. "I assume that's when Ingrid lost contact with Leon and the rest?"

The analyst nodded, as did Rebecca, who continued the story. "Yes. However, after that….the hostiles swarmed the crash site. We had no choice but to retreat deeper into the forest, but…Carlos…he…used himself as bait to wear off the attack."

"He what?" Jill called out.

Her angry expression was enough to sadden Rebecca. "Carlos…endangered his life to save ours. For that, Carlos was taken prisoner by Captain Thiago…who was secretly involved with all the attacks this region has been suffering. He's been working for Tricell. "

Chris Redfield, a captain himself, was stricken by Thiago's betrayal. "Damn! If he betrayed the BSAA, then who knows what kind of information he's been giving to our enemies!"

Jill didn't care for that at the moment. "We can worry about that later, Chris." She brushed past him and returned back to her concern for Carlos and Sheva. "And what of them, Rebecca? What happened to Carlos and Sheva?"

Rebecca recovered her strength of mind and answered. "As I said before, Thiago took Carlos as his prisoner, but under the name of Excella Gionne." Chris and Jill gazed at each other in hearing Excella's name.

But Rebecca sustained her explanation. "With Carlos taken away, we couldn't talk Sheva into returning back to headquarters to regroup. She insisted on rescuing Carlos, but Leon refused. And so, Sheva left it to herself to find Carlos."

With the explanation now done, it didn't take long for Josh to return back to the helicopter. Chris reacted. "Josh, what are you doing?" He asked while running to the pilot door, followed by the others.

Josh was flicking the startup switches in the midst of answering Chris. "I have to find Sheva, Chris. I cannot let her die…I will NOT let her die! Even if I do not have any knowledge of the location to this facility, it does not matter. I will find it."

The propellers were beginning to spin, and Chris knew there was no way of talking Josh out of it. The captain turned to Rebecca. "Do you know where the facility is, Rebecca?"

She shook her head sadly. "No…I don't."

"I know where it is…" They all turned to the voice, seeing Steve Burnside standing across from them…his eyes fixated on Claire Redfield.

* * *

**-Claire Redfield-**

His heart ran a thousand paces at Claire staring at him as if she seen a ghost. But it didn't take a large amount of time for Claire to run towards him, also yelling his name in the middle of it. "Steve!" Her trembling shout showed the evident signs of her happiness. If that didn't show, then it was her tears that had still yet to shed.

Steve watched on, seeing Claire run past Rebecca, Billy, then Josh and Jill. However, Claire was stopped by Chris grasping onto her left wrist. She was snapped back to her brother's side, and his next actions shocked her and everyone else watching. Chris Redfield raised his M93 Raffica and directed it sights on Steve.

Claire did not spend a second in trying to pull down the broad and strong arms of her brother's. "Chris, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking the necessary steps of being cautious!" Chris answered his sister while sending her a glare. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you of what Wesker said all those years ago! And I'm positive you remember those words!"

Claire whipped her arm away from Chris's containment. The onlookers of Jill and everyone else watched the scene of Claire standing in front of Chris's gun. It shocked all of them, mostly her brother. "Chris, you're right about Wesker, but it doesn't mean we can't help Steve. If he was really experimented on, then I will do everything in my power to…save him…."

Chris's weapon began to fade down. He gazed past his sister to see Steve walking towards them. Claire rotated around and glanced up to Steve's blue eyes. He kept his serious self intact. "I know there's many things you want to know, Claire." Steve then shifted his eyes to her brother. "…as well as you, Chris. Whatever you want to know, I will try my best to answer your questions. But right now, all that can wait. We need to get to the facility and help Carlos and Sheva."

Claire saw the change within Steve, most evident was his leadership skills. Everyone agreed to his plans, Chris even holstered his M93 Raffica. He sighed and stepped between his sister and Steve. "Since I can't give you my complete trust just yet, Steve. I will keep an eye on you at all times. And let me finish by apologizing if I turn out to be wrong. I cannot endanger the lives of my friends…mostly my sister's. But as you said, Steve, we'll talk about all this some other time."

Steve nodded in agreement. Jill stepped ahead to the helicopter. She slid the compartment door open, and pointed her thumb inside. "Well, looks like it's all aboard then. We're gonna have to make up good time since we only have about…" Jill glanced down at her wristwatch. "…barely an hour left to rescue them."

Claire stood as a stone while watching everyone from Billy to Jill jump inside the helicopter cabin. Then the touch of warm hands caressed her shoulders. Knowing who it was, Claire stared up to the night sky. "I knew…somehow I just knew you were alive, Steve…"

He moved his hands off her shoulders, not knowing Claire already missed his touch. "So, you never gave up hope after all, beautiful…"

Claire lowered her head. "I'm serious, Steve…"

"So am I, Claire. What you've said about Wesker and the experiments, I know it's all true. Umbrella did something to me." Steve replied, but Claire turned to face him like before.

She studied every inch of his face, and he only smiled in his usual fashion. But Claire stayed serious as can be while her left hand rubbed up and down her right arm, albeit in a shy way. "Steve, I…-

"Hey, lovebirds!" Steve and Claire broke their eyes off each other when hearing Rebecca's shout. She smiled at them, also giving her trademark thumbs up from the helicopter. "We're ready to leave!"

Claire huffed a sigh. Steve only chuckled and rubbed the back of his red hair. "Nice friends you have, Claire."

Claire had finally smiled. "Yeah, and I'll introduce you to every single one of them…"

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 11:08 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- Tricell Facility: Main Floor**

**-Ada Wong-**

Having made up great time, Ada entered the final room leading out to their escape. The area resembled a reception lobby with the secretary's desk, the waiting room and multiple abandoned computers. Some chairs were toppled over, there were even beverages and snacks left behind upon several round tables, and one could tell they left in a hurry. It was not silent, it was the opposite of that with the alarm still at full-blast.

The dark brown eyes of Ada's scanned the small section, as did her Blacktail handgun. With a few more steps, Ada was now standing in the middle of the debris. She gave another look around the area and found it safe and sound. Ada relinquished her handgun back to it's holster wrapped around her thigh. The spy then brushed a few stands of her jet-black short hair away from her eyes during the action of facing the door she'd just traveled through.

"It's safe." Ada notified Leon from her position within the secure room. The agent appeared through the door with the still fainted Sheva in his arms.

Leon took the time to scan the room for himself while meeting Ada in the middle. "No one is here at all. No trails of blood. No bodies. Only the signs of employees leaving with haste."

"Mm." Ada simply agreed.

'_**FORTY-EIGHT MINUTES TILL DETONATION. ALL PERSONNEL MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.'**_

Leon and Ada worried not with their exit mere steps away. The two stepped in front it and watched the door slide up automatically. The metal bridge was in sight and ready to be treaded upon.

"So, that man was not lying when he told us of the situation regarding the bridge." Ada said.

Leon walked past the spy, getting her to stare into his back while he kept on to the other side of the bridge. Ada sighed at his silence, but several agonizing moans sounded out from behind her position. With quick movements, she turned around and soon had dashed backwards with her Blacktail aimed at multiple zombies.

Her eyes snapped open in a instant at spotting the lifeless beings she had only seen Raccoon City. The zombies inched ever closer. Their white Tricell outfits were drenched in blood, some were men and some were women. Their arms stretched out to the air to reach for Ada, their inert eyes held no emotion. Ada, in the meantime, continued to pace back across the bridge, but she retreated no more when firing the first shot.

Leon, with Sheva still in his grasp, had turned to see Ada busy with 'old friends'. "Ada!"

The first bullet she deployed held the pinpoint accuracy to pierce through the head of one of the zombies. Wanting to assist Ada, Leon took a glimpse down to Sheva. He searched around the area and caught the entrance of the forest. By that, Leon was able to run towards it and hide Sheva at the back of several trees.

He laid her upper back against the trunk of the tree. Leon raised himself up and readied his Desert Eagle. After a swift turn, Leon headed back to Ada, but the sounds of bullets still being fired had begin to worry him. Upon arriving, the agent was just in time to see Ada dispatch the last remaining zombie, and it ended the way it all began, a bullet though the head.

Ada did not holster her handgun, but she did cross the bridge to meet Leon on the forest ground. She showed her smirk at spotting the magnum in Leon's hand. "Were you coming to help me, handsome?"

Leon replied with another sigh. He came up with a better reply, but was not able to say it. They were both startled the moment their ears picked up the gasping sounds of experimental lickers, the horrific growls of hunters and bandersnatchers resonating inside the facility. The pair of fighters prepared their weapons for anything to appear through the entrance.

The lickers showed themselves first, all four crawled out of the entrance to separate into groups of two. A pair of lickers crawled up the eastern wall of the facility, while the pair secured the western wall, all of them gasping and extending their grotesque tongues in their usual threatening manner.

Next were the bandersnatchers, two of them slowly walking across the bridge. Their deformed, but powerful muscles inside their right arms started to pulse up and down, as if it was testing their weapon. The bandersnatchers stayed in their location, watching and examining both Leon and Ada.

Soon after, the hunters made their hasty appearance by rushing across the bridge in a preemptive attack to catch Leon and Ada off-guard. However, the monsters stopped midway. The roaring sounds of propellers was to blame for their hesitation. Sure enough, Leon and Ada watched a helicopter arrive above them. It's propellers produced strong gusts that caused the trees below them to flutter.

When coming into view, Leon was able to spot the B.S.A.A insignia on the right side of the helicopter. A small smile grew. "Nice timing…Redfield…."

Ada took a second to stare at Leon. "The hero Chris Redfield?"

Leon had no time to answer back. The helicopter had commenced to unleash it's arsenal against the experimental creatures.

* * *

**-Josh Stone-**

His thumb pressed the small red button built at the top of the joystick to let off several Hydra rockets that made contact against the eastern and western walls of the facility. The resulting explosions eradicated the crawling lickers, but it also made small craters over the facility. With the lickers defeated, Josh felt a tap occur on his right shoulder, he glanced back to see Chris sliding the cabin door open, and also sliding the minigun in front of him.

Chris cocked back the minigun. His vision from high above the ground was still able to grasp the hunters down below. But with Chris in a unfortunate angle, he couldn't turn the minigun any further. "Josh, give me a sixty degree angle to the right!" Chris commanded to his pilot.

"Way ahead of you, Chris!" Josh replied while turning the helicopter to Chris' liking.

The hero Redfield got the viewpoint he wanted, and each of his thumbs wasted no time to push down on the triggers of the minigun. The weapon began to whirl up, and then, the waves of bullets that were set free continued to strike through the rotten flesh of the hunters treading across the bridge. Two of them suffered a devastating blow, devastating enough to send both of them off the bridge and down into the abyss of the surrounding mountains and forests.

Done with the hunters, Chris positioned the minigun to have it's sights on the remaining bandersnatchers. Before he could dispose of them, one of the bandersnatchers shot it's deformed right arm up at the helicopter to latch onto the left landing skid, and the other bandersnatch did the same with the right landing skid.

The passengers inside, Claire and the others, were knocked onto their backs at the sudden shift the bandersnatchers caused when they begun to haul the helicopter down. Chris, Josh and Steve managed to keep their balance.

Josh kept on working the steering that was beginning to get even more difficult to budge. "I cannot get any movement here, Chris! You have to get rid of them!"

With the helicopter as it is, swaying sporadically in the air, Chris couldn't get a clear shot with the minigun. Then appeared Steve over Chris' left shoulder, his golden lugers aimed down below at the fiends. Steve pressed the triggers, and each bullet held tremendous speed to rocket down and through the bandersnatcher's heads. Their arms eventually released the helicopter…and all was clear.

Josh presented a sigh of relief. Chris gazed at the smirking Steve. "Your sister taught me a few things about fighting. Heheh."

Redfield smiled, a small one actually. "Anyway…nice shooting there, Steve."

* * *

**July 12****th****, 2012/ 11:25 P.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- Tricell Facility: Rooftop**

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

The former Umbrella mercenaries, Carlos and HUNK, arrived at the rooftop where a lone helicopter awaited them. HUNK tapped the back of Carlos, who had yet to speak a word ever since joining HUNK. "That's our ride out of here, Carlos. We will need to be quick. Cain should be on his way out of here. And Excella doesn't like to wait."

HUNK rubbed his chin, his mind was on their exit. But he didn't receive a reply. With a turn of the neck, HUNK spotted Carlos standing at the left edge of the rooftop. HUNK slowly joined him and saw for himself what Carlos was observing. "Hm, so it was your friends making all that ruckus."

Carlos didn't not reply yet again. He continued to stay in his own silence of seeing Josh land the helicopter in a more suitable surface. As that was done, Ada and Leon, who kept Sheva secured, all three were ready to depart. Carlos spotted many new faces and recent ones. Those new faces were that of Claire Redfield jumping out to greet Leon. Then came Billy Coen with his AA-12 shotgun to take care of the perimeter, giving everyone the time to rejoice for a brief moment.

As for the faces Carlos knew, he examined Leon carefully handing Sheva over to Josh's arms. Carlos was no expert on lip-reading, he tried and failed at the discussion Leon and Josh were having, but the expression on Josh's face was filled with rage and anger. And as if Josh knew Carlos was watching him, Josh snapped his head up to meet Carlos' saddened eyes.

Carlos retreated a step back, but stayed. Everyone gathered around Josh and also gazed up to see the sight of Carlos Oliveira standing on the rooftop. His eyes caught the content smiles of Chris, Steve, Rebecca and Ingrid, all four were still unaware of the virus infecting his system. Billy had rest his shotgun against his shoulder as he took his share of looking up at Carlos.

And Lastly, Carlos caught Claire asking Leon a question, to which Leon only looked away at knowing the truth of no hope.

Swiftly and unexpectedly, their helicopter started up and flew to the sky. It left every person stunned at the one controlling it. Jill Valentine…

Her friends yelled for her, but Jill held her intentions. She piloted the helicopter to the air and stopped when arriving at the rooftop. There, those fiery blue eyes of Jill's gazed through the windshield and took in the sorrow and grief within Carlos' warm brown ones. No matter the sadness she saw inside of him, Jill located the chopper above the rooftop and landed it safely.

Carlos made it to the center of the rooftop in the midst of Jill moving out of the helicopter. HUNK saw her as a threat when Jill gripped her dual TMPs, aiming her left at Carlos, and her right at HUNK. The scene of the three were that of a picture, motionless. The only movement coming from the propellers that produced the strong wind to make Jill's ponytail flutter, and also for Carlos' hair and green vest to do the same.

As they stared, Jill and Carlos had yet to even make a small shift. But HUNK stepped forward, despite having Jill's TMP aimed at his face. "Jill Valentine, right?"

The renowned BSAA operative fired a warning shot across HUNK's head. He was not at all shook up by her action, and merely smiled at the end. "I'll take that as a yes."

Jill grew furious at the arrogance HUNK displayed. "I have no business with pathetic people like you who treat the lives of people as if they're some cattle!"

"That is what we humans are, Valentine." HUNK responded with confidence. "Cattle, livestock, call it what you will. It doesn't concern me, but what does concern me are people like you regulating the world as if it's yours."

Jill gave her full attention to the veteran mercenary. "Regulating? We have no purpose to rule over the people's own right to freedom! Its the ones like you who take advantage of innocent families! And do I even have to say what for? It's obvious, it's for your own greed and for your own money! You terrorize cities and precious homes!"

HUNK raised his arms in the air to display a shrug. "Say what you want. The truth is that the B.S.A.A operates as a mediator for the entire world. I pursue the same ideals as you, the ideals of reaching a peaceful world. But I do not plan on taking the same path you have taken. You, as a organization, interfere with the problems of other countries. Ranging from drug problems to bioterrorists. You police the entire world."

"It's for the good of the people!" Jill retaliated with rage. "The B.S.A.A. may be full of grunts and war-loving operatives, but we seek peace and a better future! We don't hold any enjoyment to fighting! We don't hold any satisfactions towards our fee! Drugs, poverty, and bioterrorism are three of the many things we hope to rid of this world! I speak for all the BSAA operatives around the world that we do not fight for ourselves but we fight for the ones we love, for their future! Never would we want to police the world! Ever!"

HUNK could not come up with a reply. The anger upon his face described it all. He turned to the soundless Oliveira. "How about a little help here, eh?"

Carlos lifted his head to see a slight sadness in Jill, for his own eyes held sadness within them as well. But HUNK spotted the remorsefulness. "Don't tell me you agree with her?"

HUNK was not given an answer. Both he and Jill watched the eyes of Carlos change to that suspicious auburn color. Jill flinched as a small gasp escape her lips. Carlos walked a few steps to HUNK. "Prepare the helicopter. We will be leaving immediately. Leave her to me."

HUNK chuckled a bit, but gave a stern look to Jill before placing his hand on Carlos' right shoulder. "You go after the tough ladies, huh? Jill and Sheva." When he didn't obtain an answer from Carlos, HUNK shrugged and headed for their helicopter.

* * *

**-Jill Valentine-**

The pair that survived and defeated NEMESIS now stood face to face, even with Jill's TMP's trembling as they remained pointed at Carlos. He kept approaching Jill with his arms spread out without a care in the world. "If you going to shoot me, Jill, now would be a good time to do it."

Jill's eyes began to burn. "Stop…stop it, Carlos…"

Carlos' kept it up. Jill retreated back with Carlos still advancing, that is until her back met the side of Chris' helicopter. He stood over her silently, and she was silent as well during the time she took to look up into his eyes that were not truly his. "Carlos, what is wrong with-

"I'm…not Carlos anymore, Jill." He said this while shaking his head. "Many things happened since you arrived here. Bad things occurred but so did good things. Meeting new people that I can finally call friends. Leon, Rebecca and Steve. It goes the same for Chris and Josh."

Carlos hid his eyes away from Jill. He turned his head away to also hide the hurt that existed over his face. "I was able to meet Sheva, with whom I fell…in love with. But I failed in keeping my promise to her. To give you a brief story, I became infected. Leon will be able to explain the rest, but when Sheva comes to, she will surely be upset. I won't be there to tell her I'm sorry. That I'm sorry for not being able to come back with her. Which is why, Jill, I would like you to carry out a favor for me. I would like for you to tell her that…I'm sorry. "

It was now Jill who looked to the side, both glancing away from each other. "I…I'll do it. But why? Why are you talking like this? As if it's the end. There must be a vaccine. You of all people should know very well that there remains hope."

She heard a small chuckle. Jill shifted her eyes back up to Carlos to see that cocky smile of his, though it faded quickly at spotting the serious Jill. Carlos sighed softly. "I apologize. It's just Sheva said the same thing to me, chica. By the way, she joined you as the only two women to ever smack me. Hahah, how about that, huh?"

No matter her anger, Jill felt her heart swell to observe the same old Carlos smiling, laughing and making jokes in a situation where his life was slowly being taken away. The man who was there to save her when running out of ammunition in Raccoon City. The man who flirted with her despite their circumstances. And finally, the man who was there to save her life from the virus.

Valentine dipped her head, the visor of her cap hid her eyes that were underway of developing tears. Even with her attempt to hide it, Carlos only needed a look to her hands to grasp her sadness. The grip she held around the handles of her TMPs were fierce, her red knuckles explained it. "It…it can't end like this…there's so many things I wanted to share with you. It…cant end like this. We have so many things to catch up on, Carlos…"

In the face of losing control of his body little by little to the Chimera virus, Carlos leaned close enough to hold Jill's quivering shoulders. Once achieving that, Carlos positioned his head to the left side of her face, where his lips were inches away from her ear. There, Carlos whispered… "I'm sure it's not the end, chica. We will meet again, but I will not be myself. So, in saying this, Jill, I don't want you to hesitate the next time we meet. I gave you my word back in Raccoon City when you had become infected, and now, I need you to do the same for me. "

Abruptly, Jill dropped her TMPs to the floor. Carlos was then caught by surprise when Jill threw herself into Carlos' arms. She put her face against his chest to again hide her emotions. But for Carlos, he responded with a tender hug. "I…I give you…my word." Jill muffled against his chest.

The desperate and ticking seconds passed. Both pulled away slightly, but kept their arms around one another. Carlos provided a small chuckle at the true sadness Jill displayed for him. "Heh, I didn't think the great Jill Valentine would be this sad. I must be dreaming…"

She said nothing, even when catching Carlos' eyes restored back to it's brown ones. His right hand rose up to cup her cheek, and Jill's mind flashed back to Raccoon City, where he did the same action in the sewers. "It's time you start leaving, Jill. Be careful…and enjoy the future you and I fought for. Get married. Have a family, have lots of babies."

Jill choked up at this point, her tears falling and her breathing had become shaky. She felt Carlos' hand trail down from her cheek to her chin. He lifted her head with a delicate touch. Jill saw that smile yet again…and possibly for the last time. "Tell Chris how you feel. SHOW him how you feel. Then you'll have the future you always wanted."

Jill tried desperately to do something or even to say anything, but all she could do is stand and watch through her tear-filled eyes of Carlos leaning forward to rest a faint kiss upon her flushed left cheek. Instinctively, Jill placed her hand above his. Carlos pulled back and began walking backwards, their entwined hands stretched out…till their fingers released their gentle hold.

"Take care of yourself, chica…" Carlos left it at that.

Jill did no more than watch Carlos open the passenger door to HUNK's helicopter. He sat himself inside and had closed the door after his entry. Carlos gazed out the window, seeing Jill staring right back at him. HUNK operated the chopper into the air, and off they went into the starlit sky. But as Jill was observing Carlos' departure, she also caught the bacillus missile soaring high in the air.

The seasoned BSAA operative regained her focus. "It's time…just like Raccoon City, right Carlos?"

* * *

**July 13****th****, 2012/ 12:17 A.M (South America Time Zone)**

**Location- BSAA Helicopter: Passenger Cabin**

**-Sheva Alomar-**

"Ughh…" Sheva moaned painfully after being unconscious for hours.

Her body stirred, and her ears could hear the faint sound of propellers that clearly belonged to a helicopter. Sheva's eyes flickered open, and she smiled brightly at the sight of Josh Stone looking down at her. Her head was resting over Josh's lap. "Josh…I knew all along that you would come…"

He didn't reply. Josh turned away with the evident sadness showing. Sheva blinked her dark brown eyes and sat up with all the strength she could muster. Josh provided the assistance of holding her up by keeping his hands to rest on her shoulders. Sheva scanned the passenger cabin, spotting her dear friends Claire and Rebecca, both sitting on the right metal bench beside men she had no knowledge of. She also caught Leon sitting by Ingrid and a asian woman she had yet to meet.

All of their sad eyes were on Sheva, except for Ada, who kept to her usual self by closing her eyes and crossing her arms. Even so, Sheva's smile had been long gone. She looked to the cockpit to see Jill sitting on the passenger seat and Chris operating the helicopter. Not one person spoke as much of a word in the quiet cabin. And Sheva did not want to assume why but had a faint feeling of what it was. She didn't spot…'him'

"Where is Carlos?" Sheva plainly asked.

She looked around for anyone to provide an answer, but some lowered their heads, as was the case with Leon and Steve, both men who knew Carlos. Sheva grew impatient and mostly worried. For that, Sheva turned to Josh, and saw him shaking his head. "Sheva, Carlos will not…be joining us."

"Do not send me lies!" Sheva shouted while removing herself from Josh's hands.

Everyone caught the sight of Sheva struggling to get up. Jill even glanced back to see Sheva's intentions. But Claire was the first one to arrive at Sheva's side when she fell to her knees. "You shouldn't move, Sheva!"

The furious West African operative exploded. "Do not lay a finger on me, Claire!" She shoved Claire strongly enough to send her into the chest of Steve Burnside.

"Sheva, regain your composure and calm down!" Sheva heard Josh order behind her.

She refused and continued to the cabin door, except she encountered Ada Wong acting as a barrier between her and the door. Ada gripped the handle of the sliding door, the same time she met the scorching eyes of Sheva's. "Remove yourself!" Sheva began. "Remove yourself or I will take matters into my own hands!"

Ada did not smirk, but a sincere smile appeared. "From a strong woman to another…it will not do any good to create animosity between yourself and your friends." Sheva's anger started to fade, but Ada needed to say a bit more to make her understand. "You have tremendous friends. As for myself, it would be a pleasure to be counted among them. I'm aware of all the facts and information of what you've done in Africa, and I hold nothing but respect for you. But I will say this, when it comes to patience, you fail horribly in that section."

Ada said it straight to Sheva's face, who did take Ada's words as helpful advice. Ada went back to their chat, despite having everyone hearing and looking at them.

"Now, Sheva…" Ada achieved Sheva to glance at her. "…are you prepared to see the truth? Is your heart and mind prepared?"

Sheva hesitated, but in the end had nodded. At that second, Ada slid the cabin door open to reveal the BSAA South American Headquarters and the favela engulfed in flames. The forests were ablazed constantly, and will be throughout the night. The evacuated houses were crumbling down to several pieces. Sheva turned her attention to the mountains where the facility was, and the scene was just as disastrous. The facility was no more...

Sheva's eyes could not burn anymore than as of right now. The redlining around her eyelids, the unshed tears, her dry lips and her heart that sunk to her stomach told everyone of her feelings. Even with the many pairs of eyes on Sheva, she stayed silent on all fours in front of the cabin exit, watching Carlos' homeland being burned to the ground by the bacillus-strike.

"C-Carlos…." Sheva spoke his name, the flames below reflected off her brown hues.

The hands belonging to Josh had come to rest on Sheva's shoulders, and immediately, Sheva turned and lunged her arms around Josh, crying uncontrollably onto his neck. His arms came around to bring Sheva into a tighter embrace. Something he hadn't done since Sheva lost her parents.

However, with one look down to the burning terrain, Josh Stone made a promise to himself…and to a friend. _"I do not know what transpired within the facility. I do not know all the facts. I do not know if you are really dead, Jill has yet to explain to what happened. Maybe in time, Sheva, or Leon will be able to explain to me. I will give her all the time she needs to recuperate. All I know is…she's here…safe with all of us. I thank you for keeping your word. And I promise you, if I do find that you are…deceased, then I will not let you death be in vain._


	10. Change Of Plans

**Chapter X**

**"Change Of Plans"**

**December 20th, 2013/ 5:04 A.M (Midwest Time Zone)**

**Location- Home Of Jill And Chris Redfield.**

**-Jill Redfield-**

_A year has passed since the destruction that took place in South America. _

_Those events overflowed the mind of the B.S.A.A operative, Jill Redfield, who was now the wife of the hero Chris Redfield. Currently, Jill laid on their king-sized bed, her eyes staring up to the ceiling. Beside Jill laid her husband, tossing and turning then snoring. She smiled at the amount of days it took her to get used to it. In all honesty, Jill didn't mind it at all. _

_Jill moved her eyes back to the ceiling, thinking of their wedding that went better than she'd expected it to go. Everyone had showed up at the cathedral. The best men Chris chose were of course Josh and Leon, but within the year that gone by, Chris heard the story of Steve's and had no reason to not trust him. The Veronica virus inside of him had become one of the objectives for Rebecca's medical team to pursue an idea to rid of it from Steve's body. While the medical chief worked on Steve, she also explained of Billy's situation to both Chris and Jill._

_The former US marine was immediately clear of all charges, thanks to the demand of Chris. The outcome of the actions Chris had done in favor for Steve and Billy was accepted by many in the eyes of the public. With all that completed, Steve and Billy were chosen by Chris to be his best men along with Josh, Leon and Barry. They gladly accepted…and out went the men to drink, with the drinks on Chris Redfield. They talked of many things, especially of their friend Carlos._

_When Jill heard of the four chosen by Chris, she got underway to pick her bridesmaids, which was not at all difficult. Jill first asked Rebecca, and she instantly went berserk with joy. Secondly, Jill asked Claire and Ingrid at a local burger joint. They happily agreed, much to the teasing jokes about the location of the honeymoon. Jill kept a chuckle to herself at the sweet memory, trying not to wake up Chris. The next woman Jill tried to reach was Ada Wong, but failed when the BSAA database found nothing of her. Jill went to Leon for advice, but he was just as lost._

_Last but not least was Sheva Alomar. Jill sat up on the bed, her right hand clenching the white bed sheets as she brought it up to her chest. The memories of that fateful day of Chris and Jill's wedding were packed with laughter and smiles, but one sad memory still plagued Jill's heart, and that certain memory was Sheva declining to be a bridesmaid. Not only had Sheva made her decision to not become one, she also made her decision to not attend the wedding and to retire from the BSAA._

_Sheva's retirement that day didn't go by unnoticed, as it was in full-display via the news around the globe, particularly within Africa and the United States. Many could spot the fiery Sheva of old, despite of what happened. Though, it was only her friends that could see the suffering and pain her heart still endures since that night. A year without any signs of Carlos being alive…_

"_You don't know how much she misses you, Carlos…"_. Jill said deep down herself.

But her long moments of remembering those memories came to an end at the precise second her ears heard the soft beginning cries of her infant son. She couldn't hold back the smile from growing. Chris stirred for a few moments, until sitting up on the side of the bed. He gave a huge yawn before he felt Jill's arms wrap around his neck from behind him.

Chris looked over his shoulder and smiled at catching Jill leaning her chin on his bare shoulder. "I think our son is going to be just as determined as you are, Chris."

He chuckled a bit as he placed his right hand on her arm. "First thing he needs to do is let us get some sleep. I wonder if I was this loud to my parents?" Chris said jokingly while getting up.

Jill enjoyed the view of Chris just in his black boxers. She pulled her knees up to her chest, crossing her arms and resting them atop her knees. Jill then rested her head over her arms, watching Chris walk over to the crib to pick up their son into his arms. To see Chris like this, it produced a heartwarming vibe through Jill's body. The hero of the world becoming a father, with his son succeeding the Redfield surname that has risen to legendary status.

Jill swiped the bed sheets off her body, revealing the white nightgown she wore. Afterwards, she slipped on her blue robe and joined Chris at his side. Jill gazed down at their son, his faint hair showing the early signs of having the same color of his father's black hair. Their little one opened his eyes, showing the blue color he inherited from his mother.

His little arms reached out for his parents. Chris and Jill shared a brief laugh together. Chris leant his face down, placing a soft kiss atop his son's forehead. Jill did the same but to her son's left cheek.

Suddenly, the phone upon Chris' dresser rang at a rare time early in the morning. And for the former STARS duo, they feared of another biohazard problem.

Jill swiped some strands of her blond hair away from her eyes and spoke while Chris watched her answer the phone. "Redfield residence."

"The headquarters is under attack!" A anonymous BSAA operative's voice on the other end shouted. "We're being ambushed by mercenaries and heavy artillery! How the hell did they break through?"

The phone trembled in Jill's hand before she slammed it back down to hang up. Chris turned with a arched eyebrow, approaching her with their son in his arms. "What is it, Jill?"

"We have a problem at the headquarters…" Jill replied.

Chris only observed Jill heading to her closet with haste, and quickly pulling blue BSAA outfit. Even though she was now a mother, Jill had never given up her determination to keep the world a better place. It went the same for Chris, now a father and never had the intentions to give up as well.

But with a glance down to his son, it was different this time around. Chris went back to gaze at Jill, who was already in her outfit and now moving aside their large wedding picture that hung on the wall. Behind the picture was a safe, and Jill entered the code which was the birthday of their son. The safe opened, letting Jill grab her dual TMPs and Chris' M9 handgun.

"And what should we do about our son? If this is another Umbrella or Tricell attack then you know it will involve the entire city." Chris asked, getting Jill's attention.

She gripped her weapons, spinning them into their holsters as she faced her family with a smile. Jill cupped Chris' face, she leant up and gave him a deep kiss, their lips softly smacking in the silent room. The silence made both Jill and Chris look down at their sleeping child.

Jill gently chuckled. "He's fast asleep…"

Chris shook his head, still serious. "Really, Jill? Where would he be safe? This is not like other times. It's different…"

Jill extended her left hand to pinch Chris' cheek. "I thought it would be me talking like that. Anyway, Chris, he'll be safe with his aunt. Now, let's go. Don't forget to bundle him up, it's snowing outside."

She stepped out of the room, leaving Chris still in his boxers. He sighed to the ceiling before giving his sleeping son a slight smile. "And I thought it would be me hurrying to the action. Oh, well. Your mother is tough. So is your Aunt Claire. To her home it is then…"

* * *

**December 20****th****, 2013/ 6:23 A.M (Eastern Time Zone)**

**Location- Central Intelligence Agency: Athletics Center**

**-Leon S. Kennedy-**

"You want me to learn how to use…a knife, Leon?" He was asked by Steve Burnside. "And why so early in the morning?"

The two stood in the center of a square platform, it resembled those used in martial arts competitions. Leon, however, used it as a tool to discipline himself from mistakes in close combat, as when to close the gap between he and his enemies. But in front of him was now Burnside, who just gazed with a confused expression at the combat dagger in his right hand.

Leon freed himself of his brown bomber jacket, throwing it off the platform. He hauled the dagger out of it's sheath, that still remained around the portion of his upper left chest. "Claire told me to help her with one thing. That was getting you a career, and I accomplished that when I recommended you to the CIA. But it's not yet over, Steve. This is career you can't easily obtain, or even excel in once you do get it. It's takes hard work, dedication, commitment and a long amount of time to prepare for. You got a shortcut because of me. So I advised you, take this knife training lesson more seriously."

Now solemn, Steve nodded slowly. He took off his jacket and faced Leon with his own stance. Before the practice session began, something sparked in Steve's mind. "Wait a minute…what are you talking about all that hard work and dedication stuff? Claire told me you were forced into becoming an agent!"

Leon simply smirked, then busted out a chuckle. "Either way, you bought into my speech, didn't you?"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. It was pretty cool and-

Steve stopped talking at the action Leon displayed, and that was lunging towards Steve with his dagger drawn. He evaded Leon's multiple slashes by using step-backs that impressed Leon. But Steve reached the end of the platform, his feet were only inches away from a out-of-bounds loss. Leon carried out a horizontal slash, though the outcome shocked Leon. Steve parried Leon's slash, the sound of their daggers meeting echoed all over the room.

Their faces were close, and each pair of blue eyes deeply gazed into the other. Then, smirks arose on Steve and Leon's lips. "Nice defense and evasion abilities, Steve. Demonstrate your attacking skills now."

Leon broke the parry on his own. With a simple backdash, the agent was already back on the center of the training platform. He took his stance once again, with a even wider grin. "Come at me with everything you got, Steve!"

"You got it, Leon!" Steve responded.

He rushed to the agent, but then suddenly, Leon heard the entrance door swoosh open. With a mere step to the side, Leon avoided Steve and only watched him fly off the platform and fall face-flat on the ground. Leon shared a laugh with himself prior to gazing at the door to find Ingrid running to them.

Ingrid stopped in front of Leon. She was out of air, her hair a mess and she was missing her glasses. Leon slid his combat knife back into it's sheath. "Everything okay, Hunnigan? I've never seen you like this early in the morning."

She had her hands on knees. Ingrid recovered the air back into her. She leant up, moving aside stands of her brown hair. "The city is under attack!" Ingrid shouted.

By this time, Steve was already back on his feet. He dusted off his shirt and pants before fixing his hair. He quickly made it to Leon and Ingrid while rubbing the developing bruise over his right cheek. "What city are you talking about?"

Leon closed his eyes. "What else could she mean? Hunnigan is referring to the city that surrounds the BSAA headquarters. "

Steve leaned his head down. "Oh no…that's where-

"Yes." Ingrid interrupted. "Where Chris and the others live." She turned to Leon. "Orders have been taken. We sent the necessary help to fight back the attackers, however, your assignment, Leon, is to join Chris and analyze the situation. The government will not allow another tragedy like the one that occurred in South America. "

Her finishing comment triggered Leon's and Steve's mind to think back a year ago, thinking of a lost friend in Carlos. Even Ingrid was caught by her own words. Nevertheless, Leon walked over to his jacket.

He picked it up and slung it over his right shoulder, despite the sadness in the atmosphere. "No need to remind all of us of what happened back then. As for the government feeling that way, they can go to hell for all I care. Even with Ashley's help, she couldn't convince her father to stop the bacillus strike. Not only do we treat our people like baseball cards, but we also do it to others in different countries as well. We're no different from Umbrella and Tricell…"

"Leon…" Ingrid said his name, her voice showing the hurt for him.

Steve stepped ahead, even though Leon's back was facing Steve and Ingrid. "Leon…I understand perfectly how you feel. I'm sure Carlos would also agree."

The agent kept his stance, but his hidden face lifted just an inch. Steve persisted with his own feelings. "My father tried to bring out Umbrella's motives out to the public. As you know, he was caught. Me, along with my mother, were punished. What I'm trying to say is that…the government might use people, but if it's a way to stop others who threatened a city…or even a country then by all means…do it. Others might be fortunate, and others might not be. This is how the world works. Don't feel any pain…you have no reason to. You said before it's a career that takes a lot out of a regular person like you and me, but we are not like Umbrella. We will never become what they are."

After Steve's small, but surprising speech, Leon chuckled, as did Ingrid. Steve crossed his arms. "What's so funny, you two?"

Leon's chuckle vanished, but kept a kind smile when turning to face Steve. "I just never expected such a motivational speech. I'm sure Claire will be happy when I tell her about this."

Steve smacked his own forehead. "…Why thank you, Leon. Oh, how I'm so grateful…."

Leon went along with Steve's sarcasm. "You're welcome."

"What?" Steve shouted.

The scene cause Ingrid to get back down to business. "Alright you two. We don't have enough time, so please make the necessary preparations before you go. A personal jet is already waiting for you two."

"Got it." Leon confirmed and headed out, letting the door automatically slide shut behind him

Steve sprinted right behind Leon, but…

"Steve?" He stopped when Ingrid called for him.

"Yeah, Ingrid?" Burnside asked while walking to her.

He didn't spot it before, but Steve was able to make out a light brown folder tucked under her right arm. Ingrid extended it out for Steve to grab, but presented a few words along the way. "It's the file you asked for about your mother. This was not exactly…legal. It was difficult to obtain, and hard to compile the information into one entire data. But I hope I got what you were looking for. "

Steve heard her out as his eyes read the 'CONFIDENTIAL' label over the folder. He didn't open it, Steve only did as Ingrid had done, which was tucking it under his arm. "Thank you, Ingrid. I know it was a dangerous favor to ask, and I owe you one big time. I just need to find out Tricell's intention for keeping my mother's body preserved. But thanks again. I'll get to reading the data later. "

Just like before, Ingrid had stopped him at the exit. "One more thing, Steve…"

He stood between the doorway. "What's up?"

Ingrid showed off her smirk. "Don't let Leon get to Claire first. Make sure you save her."

Steve rubbed the back of his head, and a blush appeared on his cheeks. "…Ingrid, something is telling me Claire won't be needing anyone's help…"

Ingrid gave it a thought about the woman being the tough Claire Redfield. "Actually…you're entirely correct about that…"

* * *

**December 20****th****, 2013/ 5:45 A.M (Midwest Time Zone)**

**Location- BSAA Metropolis: Main Highway**

**-Billy Coen-**

"Don't let them breakthrough!" The BSAA operative made his introduction. He was back into his old fit. The navy blue muscle shirt, jeans and believe it or not…his old dog tags that Rebecca had given back. He was clear of all charges, and the dog tags were now hanging off the grip of his M16 automatic shotgun as a symbol to his former marine self.

Billy Coen stood with other elite operatives of the BSAA on the only highway that led into the BSAA headquarters. The roadblocks that were lined up across the bridge helped out to a certain degree. It prevented the heavy artillery such as armed humvees from passing through, but three blackhawks arrived above Billy's unit.

Each helicopter hung a rappelling rope on both sides of the cabin. Every mercenary began sliding down with great skill, and landing with no hesitation. They wasted no time in firing their MP5Ks at the BSAA operatives countering with the automatic bursts of their respective M4A1s. Each attacking side took immediate cover behind the several roadblocks.

Billy and his unit of two dozens operatives fought back, countering the mercenaries' gunfire with their own. The combine usage of the weapons lit up the cerulean morning sky, with the winter sun just now beginning to peek out. The conditions on the bridge did not favor either side. The snow gave them bad footing, and the snow that was heavily falling presented a bad sight to aim. Though the tide of the battle was slowly starting to tilt in the favor of the mercenaries.

One operative on Billy's right received a bullet shot through his right shoulder. The man shouted at the impact, the pain shot through his muscles, making him drop the M4A1. Billy ducked to take cover as he examined the injured operative. He scanned around for the nearest medic, and spotted a member from Rebecca's medical unit.

"Medic! We have a man wounded!" Billy shouted over the gunfire.

The young male medic halted his attacks against the invading enemies. He crouched to evade the hail of bullets, all while sprinting to where Billy and the wounded operative were waiting. Unfortunately, the medic, and the others around his area were all caught unaware by a RPG missile.

The explosion caused multiple bodies to be blown away, some even soaring off the bridge. Dust flew up to obscure the gunfight. But everyone standing upon the bridge had started to feel the tilt of the now wrecked bridge.

Billy saw this as their escape. He wrapped the arm of the wounded man around his neck. "Listen, everyone!" His shout made the members of his unit cease their fire to a quick halt. "We're falling back to headquarters!"

"But, sir?" One anonymous member said. "We can't embarrass the BSAA like that! What will Redfield say if he saw his own operatives running?"

Another unknown member agreed. "Let's stay and fight!"

Billy shook his head and scoffed. "This bridge is cannot withstand anymore damage to it! It would be suicide! Not only that, but can you tell this man, who I'm trying to seek help for to continue fighting?"

The two operatives sunk their heads without a reply. Billy did speak more. "Chris would want us to live and fight another day! He doesn't want anymore lives lost on his watch! Now, let's go!"

The entire unit nodded. The wounded operatives were being assisted by various operatives who could still hold their own. Billy's and many other units, were fatigued. Their steps seemed as they were dragging along. The way each operative cradled their weapons were the obvious sign of exhaustion.

"_Waking early in the morning to counter a force of hundreds of mercenaries is not an everyday thing." _Billy thought in his mind while he could only watch the tired operatives escaping with him, but Rebecca was the one to fill his mind. _"I hope you don't have your hands full, Princess…"_

* * *

**December 20****th****, 2013/ 6:08 A.M (Midwest Time Zone)**

**Location- BSAA North American Headquarters: Medical Division**

**-Rebecca Chambers-**

Her gloved hands in the meantime were not full, but they were tainted with dry multiple stains of blood. She took her eyes off her hands to see a vast number of injured operatives around the area. Her team kept in pace, they were calm and doing the best they could do. But as much as their dedication was strong, it did not help as more wounded operatives came flooding in.

About every medical room was under occupation of helping others, hence, making Rebecca's team getting along by laying out soft materials to which the newly injured operatives could rest on. They received help in no-time. The scene around Rebecca made her wonder just about how the battle was going, and by the looks of it, she knew they were losing ground.

The fighter who survived both James Marcus' facility and the Arklay mansion felt her heart wanting to go and fight like the way she used to. However, Rebecca feared her skills had been long gone due to not fighting for over a decade. Even with the fear, she was not going to let her new home, her new friends and her new life be destroyed by an unknown faction of mercenaries.

Rebecca did the last procedures to her patient's leg, she then placed her hand on the shoulder of the nearest medical partner. "Take care of the rest here…"

Rebecca stormed off as she pulled off the light blue medical gloves and her white medical coat. Her actions left her team wide-eyed, but had eventually turned back to their patients. The medical chief paced through the hallway that was busy at best of other operatives and medical personnel returning frantically to their positions.

Rebecca kept to the left side of the hall until she came to the elevator at the end of it. She looked up at the red lights signaling each floor. It was currently being used, but the door to her right caught her eye. She opened the door and found a lengthy stairwell leading down, and obviously, this part of the headquarters was not busy at all.

"This will take some time…but it's better than waiting for a never-ending elevator." Rebecca said while closing the door behind her.

The minutes that passed were surely essential for the tide of the battle, but Rebecca accomplished what she needed to do with that time. She was outfitted in her old STARS outfit, including the trusty bulletproof vest. Her protection was also with her, a grenade launcher hanged off her back, it was loaded with acid rounds, but in her hands held the norm M9 handgun. When she was done, Rebecca headed off to the main entrance.

Rebecca let both doors open automatically for her. She stepped out and was now on the main bridge, the only path that connected the city and the headquarters. What she discovered on the bridge was a lone Billy Coen simply standing and staring out to the city that was also damaged to some extent. Smoke was seen from various burning buildings and that was all.

* * *

**-Billy Coen-**

"_This is bad…" _Billy was still deep in thinking of what just took place.

He raised his right arm to swipe the beads of sweat off his forehead. His eyes glanced down at his arm to see his own blood. Billy blinked at not knowing he suffered a lengthy cut that begun from the scalp and ended at the tip of his forehead.

Immediately, Billy heard the sound of snow being stepped on. With a small turn of his neck, Billy saw a formal Rebecca joining his side. He quickly took account of the weapons. "Was the princess coming to my rescue?"

Not a smile or a laugh was achieved. She only holstered her handgun. "Even now…you still joke around…"

Billy simply gazed down at his M16. "I'm…sorry. I guess it's just in my nature."

Rebecca proceeded forward a bit till she knelt down to see the portions of the snow drenched in blood. "Who were they, Billy? Who would attack us like that? And for what reason?"

Billy sighed, his warm breath showing in the cold air. "Beats me, Rebecca. I wish I knew. But attacks of that type are often used as a distraction for a bigger purpose. The city is doing fine. I sent many operatives to support the police. I'm sure Chris and everyone else is on their way."

"A bigger purpose…" Rebecca said lightly, her eyes still on the blood. "…none of our operatives suffered any severe wounds, but wounds are wounds. But I want you to honestly answer me…what do you think their true intention was? They knew where to attack. They came in large numbers. They matched our weapon, artillery and defensive equipment."

"As I said before, Rebecca…" Billy knelt down beside her, his eyes still on the city that was able to stop the fire in each of the burning buildings. "I don't know what they were after, but I agree with you about everything else. Either way, they caught us off-guard. Really, who would attack the headquarters head-on at this time? We were surprised and beaten, but we won't let that happen again."

Rebecca finally stood up. "At any rate…I'm glad this bridge did not collapse. I'm glad you didn't overdo things, Billy." She hid a smile from him.

Still kneeling, Billy closed his eyes. "I learned from the best…you, Rebecca…"

She was taken back by those words coming from the one who always joked, but he was serious. "Billy…"

He stood up and chuckled as he pointed to the wound atop his scalp. "This is what I get for finally coming in early for work. How 'bout a little help here, Princess?"

She laughed in her sweet tone. "I would very much love to help…"

* * *

**December 20****th****, 2013/ 6:24 A.M (Midwest Time Zone)**

**Location- BSAA Metropolis: Downtown**

**-Claire Redfield-**

The motorcycle that roared through the streets was a familiar sound for those who lived in the city and for those who knew the certain woman that drove it. Despite the winter conditions, the driver made a perfect and swift turn that led to the center of the downtown area. She avoided numbers of exploded vehicles and fallen light posts of the partly ruined city.

After one more swift turn around the corner, she reached the central square where the authorities and BSAA operatives were all gathered. She slowed down till coming to a complete stop. The driver turned off the engine and brought her hands up to pull off her red motorcycle helmet.

Claire Redfield shook her head side to side, letting her hair rest freely pass her shoulders. She used her right foot to set down the sidestand. With that done, Claire moved herself off the vehicle by bringing her left leg around the motorcycle. She kept her helmet tucked under her left arm while approaching the town square.

The Christmas tree which was decorated with vast ornaments was now reduced to ashes. Claire then examined the multiple firefighter trucks, the damaged buildings and the crowds of civilians watching the scene in awe. Afterwards, Claire adjusted her black jacket around her more suitably to preserve her warmth.

Her eyes glanced to her watch wrapped around her right wrist. "Hm, what's taking them so long? I thought they said to meet here."

Claire said no more and headed to the large fountain. She sat herself on the round barrier that surrounded the fountain. Claire placed her helmet to her right side, and that's when she heard an arriving vehicle, it was none other than her brother's jeep.

* * *

**-Jill Redfield-**

She and Chris stepped out of the jeep. Jill adjusted their son more closely to her body to share her warmness. Around her right shoulder was a light blue strap that held the bag which contained everything from diapers, baby powder, bottles, and the usual materials.

The baby was wrapped in a white bundle, and his aunt Claire lit up at seeing the whole family safe and unharmed. Jill smiled down at her son, as did Chris. "Go with Claire." Chris began softly. "I'm gonna go ahead and talk with the commissioner and see what the total damage is and who was responsible."

Jill nodded and cupped his chin. She leant up to deeply kiss him. After the kiss, Jill's half-closed eyes showed how much she enjoyed every kiss. "Don't take too long. We have to get back to headquarters."

Chris nodded and returned her deep kiss with a light one. Jill faintly smiled and watched Chris head over to the gathering of officials and numerous operatives. Claire arrived at her Jill's side, both gazing at Chris. "I see my brother is still a workaholic…"

Jill laughed quietly, giving Claire a shoulder bump while at it. "He may be, but…he's still the same old Chris I fell in love with. The one who continues to have a messy desk…"

Claire brightly smiled. "I wonder if my little nephew will be the same."

Claire reached over and adjusted the blankets that were keeping the bundle of joy warm. His face peeked out, and his little arms stretched out as he yawned. He blinked his eyes up at his mother and his aunt. His eyes winced, and his lips tightened to show he was on the verge of crying. And out came the tears and the wailing.

Jill quickly rested her son against her shoulder, tapping the back like every mother would do for their child. "See what you've done, Claire?" Jill said teasingly of course.

The child's aunt giggled lightly. "Well, he must love sleeping like Chris."

Jill blinked in knowing that was a true factor. "Actually…you're right about that." Jill then smirked at Claire. "And what of you and Steve? I was certain after being together for a year there would've been some noisy nights, if you know what I'm speaking of, Claire."

The pink color on Claire's cheeks were not from the cold, but from the warmth of her blush. "Y-Yes….I know what you're talking about. But…"

"But what, Claire?" Jill questioned her softly, worried at seeing Claire go from happiness to sadness in seconds.

Jill observed the actions of Claire moving her left hand and placing it atop her stomach. "If I tell you…please promise me you won't tell Chris? Promise, Jill?"

"I promise, Claire." Jill agreed as she adjusted her son. "What is it that you don't want Chris to know about?"

Claire kept her hand on her stomach, closing her eyes as she revealed the news to Jill. "I'm…I'm pregnant, Jill…"

A few seconds had gone by without a reply, and Claire opened her eyes and saw Jill with a bright smile. "It's not something to be sad about, Claire. I know you fear of what Chris might say, or how he will respond to it. But he should know you're a full-fledged woman now. He will now have to realize that he's not the only man in your life now. Steve is there to provide with everything you need."

"Jill…" Claire started with the sadness still there.

But Jill shook her head. "Don't hesitate on this moment, Claire. You will become a mother. It's a responsibility unlike any other. There is no reason for sadness or regret. Besides, if Chris thinks otherwise, I'll make sure to convince him with a slap, how's that?"

Claire laughed loudly at that, letting a content tear fall. "Please…not too hard though?"

Jill laughed along with Claire as she handed her son to his aunt's arms. "Oh, it won't be hard."

All of a sudden, the soft wailing of Jill's son had dwindled down to soft sobs while in his aunt's arms. The women looked ahead, and there they saw Chris walking towards them. Once reaching his sister and his wife, he gave a hug to Claire. He pulled away with his hands staying on Claire's shoulders while his eyes gazed down at his son. "He missed you, sis."

Claire chuckled and placed a soft kiss atop her nephew's head. Jill and Chris smiled at the sight before they met each other's eyes. "What's the situation at headquarters, Chris?"

He cupped his own chin. "I was able to reach Billy and Rebecca. Both informed me of the damages and the amount of those wounded. As for the ones who did this, Billy couldn't say."

"No leads then…" Jill sighed out.

Chris brought his hand down from his chin and smiled. "We'll find some as usual. But hey, atleast we're not dealing with bio-terrorists."

Smiling along with him was Jill, but Claire joined in. "Are we heading to headquarters then?"

Chris motioned to his younger sibling. He nodded. "Yeah. If you want to join us then come along, but my reason from the beginning was to meet you and to take care of your nephew while Jill and I handle this situation."

Like Rebecca, Claire also felt the urge to fight. She gave her older brother the determined gaze that only the Redfield's possessed. "The headquarters is much more capable of protecting him, Chris. An entire force of operatives won't reach him. I want to fight. I want to help you and Jill. Once again we have people trying to disrupt the world, but no, I won't have it. I…have something to fight for now, Chris…"

Her reply was something she didn't expect, and that was Chris chuckling. Claire let out a small gasp when Chris presented a thumbs up. "That's my sis." He lowered his hand. "Furthermore, when am I ever successful in talking you out of something?"

Claire smirked. "Exactly…"

The trio laughed, but it was cut in short at seeing a male police officer run to Chris. "Redfield sir, we have a problem at the BSAA's evidence center! Their forces broke through our defenses and are now seizing the last remaining Uroboros missiles!The attack at headquarters was just a diversion!"

"What?" Chris shouted. "Are you sure? Do you know where this information came from?"

The officer nodded and answered. "Yes, sir! He contacted us, but has demanded nothing. He's a former Umbrella mercenary and goes by the code name HUNK. "

"HUNK…?" Jill said the name Sheva had shared with her on the night Carlos disappeared. "It's that man!"

She ran off to Chris' jeep, causing the Claire and Chris to become surprised. Claire didn't know what to make of it, but with Jill's and Chris' son in her arms, she joined Jill inside the jeep.

Before joining them, Chris gave a few orders to the officer. "Contact Rebecca Chambers at H.Q. Tell her to get to the evidence center as quickly as possible."

* * *

**December 20****th****, 2013/ 6:47 A.M (Midwest Time Zone)**

**Location- BSAA North American Headquarters: Evidence Center**

**-HUNK-**

"Talk about the jackpot, eh, Cain?" HUNK said in the middle of chuckling.

He and Cain stood atop a metal catwalk that possessed a view of the entire Uroboros section. In front of them were great numbers of Uroboros missiles lined up in perfect position. Rows upon rows of missiles were ready to be transferred, but one held enough to infect the world just by exploding in the sky to cause the virus of going airborne.

HUNK heard no reply and turned to Cain, who crossed his arms. "What's up with the silence, Cain? Let me guess, it because the lack of action around here, isn't it?"

Cain closed his good eye. "We have known each other for many years. I consider you a good friend, HUNK. We are the only ones aware of our true names. But do you trust our current leader? Will he lead us to a better world?"

As he and HUNK talked, other mercenaries were able to crack into the BSAA's system to override the shutter system, permitting them to unload four Uroboros missiles into multiple cargo airplanes. With the evidence center located by the BSAA heliport and airfield, it made the job for the mercenaries that much easier.

HUNK swiped his mask off. He bent forward and soon leaned his arms on the railing of the catwalk. "I trust him, is that enough for an answer?"

Cain smirked. "The virus might make things harder for him." Cain's smirk then vanished for a more serious expression. "Let us also not forget his feelings for Ms. Alomar. It will hinder the plan, I'm sure of it."

HUNK stood upright. "Yeah. I do agree with you on that, but Excella chose him. According to her, B-T was just the same as Wesker. She couldn't trust him. I think B-T didn't trust himself as well, but he played his part in carrying out Excella's plan. When this is over, we'll see if Excella was right. By the way, all we want is our money, right my good friend?"

Cain finally opened his eye, spotting two missiles already in their possession. A cargo plane took off as Cain spoke. "Were you not the one to say 'what good is money if there is no world'? Don't tell me Mr. Death has actually forgotten about the good of the people, has he? You do not normally talk of money in such a way."

HUNK shook his head, a faint smile stayed on his lips. "I haven't been called that in years. But it's nothing like what you speak of. Money is something we can use as leverage if we have a change of plan, that's all I'm trying to say. As for now, the Chimera virus will shortly take possession of his body. It goes the same for that prisoner from Rockfort Island. It's been a year, but soon enough the Veronica virus will also consume him little by little."

"Your words bring me back to my first question." Cain began quite sternly. "You should've got rid of Alomar. His love for her will bring this whole plan down. Does he even have any knowledge that Alomar has retired? Or that she has become the chieftain of her tribe? I could care less about the missiles or of him, but the money proposed to me and my mercenaries should better be there as proposed."

HUNK was going to react with his own anger, but a familiar voice sounded behind them. "How's the progress going?"

Cain and HUNK turned. They saw 'him'. A man hidden in black clothing.

The black vest with a dark green lining exposed his bronzed skinned arms. His lower body wore black combat pants and dark combat boots. But the two other mysterious features this man held were the black cloak hanging around him, and the black mask that concealed the top portion of his face.

The eye slits held nothing but pure darkness, that is until a pair of brown eyes revealed themselves. "Why is it that you two are so quiet? And what's with the staring?"

HUNK scoffed and shrugged his arms. "Do you really have to wear all that black? And if anything, what's up with the mask? It's not like you at all."

"From what HUNK told me of you, I have to agree with him." Cain shared his thoughts.

The mysterious person stood between the two. He caught the last missile being transferred to the last cargo plane. He glanced down at his gloved hands, his eyes holding sadness that could not be spotted. "You guys will have to forgive me. I don't like any of this either. The Uroboros Missiles. Hiding my face. Working for Excella. And…the fact that there is another person hidden within me…"

With that, he began walking down the center flight of stairs to reach the airstrip while HUNK and Cain followed. "It was never required for you to hide your identity, Carlos. But it still shocks me that you are aware of everything and want to continue doing it." HUNK said.

The mercenary trio arrived outside the evidence center and observed the last cargo plane taking off. To the side of that plane awaited their helicopter to depart and transport them back to their secluded base. It was beginning to startup, the spinning propellers developed a strong gust of air, causing Carlos' and Cain's cloak to flutter.

Carlos then inquired about HUNK's last comment. "I'm only doing this so people can understand. They all take things for granted. Everyday, they wake up and go to sleep without a care in the world, never thinking it could all be taken away in a flash. Relying on someone like Chris to save us. That's…what happened to me. I just want them to see with their own eyes. Though, as for my identity, I still can't reveal my face. Especially… to them…."

"Them?" Cain asked.

HUNK turned to Cain. "I'm sure he means his 'friends'. Am I correct, …Carlos?"

He didn't confirm it, Carlos only stared to the winter sky, extending his right hand to let the small specks of snow land on his palm. "Friends…"

Cain felt his anger return. "You may be the final solution to our plan! And you might accomplish it! But now is not the time to think of those things! Get your head straight and concentrate! If your friends even dare to stop us I will not hold back! Redfield or that agent, I will not hold back! Understand?"

Carlos' response was bringing his hand down while turning to deal with Cain. "I understand completely, Cain. Your men were successful. But about today's raid at the BSAA Headquarters, I thought I said not to use live ammunition. What good is our ideals when we ourselves go against it? Many of their operatives were wounded in the attack, which is why I requested tranquilizers. I didn't want anyone hurt…on either side."

"How dare you feed me a lie?" Cain shouted. "Tranquilizers versus elite operatives equipped with firearms? You have to be insane to do such a thing! Need I remind you that you are the one who told me to use the ammunition created by B-T?"

HUNK's eyes widened at the speed Carlos displayed when he used his right hand to clutch Cain's neck in a painful grip. Shocked and awe, HUNK carefully watched how Carlos' body was surrounded by a mystifying crimson aura.

Cain groaned loudly, but Carlos only increased the strength. Abruptly, Carlos heard the clicking sound that could only come from a certain weapon. HUNK stood behind him with the Desert Eagle against the back of Carlos' head. "Can I assume you are no longer Carlos Oliveira?"

Carlos released Cain, who rubbed his neck while giving a deadly stare up at Carlos. The man smirked back down at him, his brown eyes were taken over by the auburn color of the Chimera. His medium chestnut hair gradually had begun changing to that of a jet-black shade, and the length of it suddenly grew long till ending at the waist.

In turning around, Carlos met the angry expression of HUNK's. "Is that what you call him? Carlos Oliveira is his name? Sadly, you can't reach him as of right now, dial again…" His voice was also no longer Carlos', but more of a dark sadistic tone.

HUNK gripped his magnum tighter. "Quit the bullshit! The Chimera virus is not supposed to function this way! The last time YOU took over Carlos' body led to the destruction of a small village in Asia! You slaughtered many innocent lives that night! I won't let you cause another massacre!"

The man who was no longer Carlos let out a cackling laugh. He settled down and rubbed his own chin as if he was thinking. "Really? Did I do that? I must've forgot the excitement I felt that night! Drowning myself in their cries and screams of death!"

HUNK was close to pressing the trigger, but saw Cain stand back up. "So, it really wasn't Carlos who asked for B-T's ammunition that can infect humans. Just who are you?" Cain asked, his voice slightly different from the recent chokehold.

HUNK and Cain saw him shrug. "Names don't matter, but I do loathe the name Carlos. You may call me…Zanahary, a fitting name for person such as I, even if you fools do not know the meaning behind it. However, just Zana will do. But back to your question about B-T's ammunition, this place is done. It will become infected in matter of minutes, and to think it would be their own precious BSAA operatives who will begin eating innocent civilians. I'm sure when Carlos awakens, he will be pleased at what I accomplished. "

"You deceived us!" Cain exclaimed and was about to rush towards Zana, but HUNK raised his arm and blocked Cain's path.

HUNK shook his head and gazed back to Zana. "You say 'when Carlos awakens'. What do you mean by that? And that he will be pleased by all of this…"

Zana closed his auburn eyes, the smirk that HUNK already could not stand for appeared again. "It's pathetic to share the same body as him." Zana started. "Carlos complains and complains about how he wished to changed things that happened in the past. Even now, he has nightmares! He's pathetic! He shouldn't never been born! If only he would let me have full control then I would make his life much more entertaining! I would wreak havoc on those he hate! On those he despise! I would provide Carlos with incredible strength! But that's not the case, especially when you're dealing with a weakling like Carlos. A man who used flirting and performed jokes as a barrier to what he was truly feeling!"

HUNK saw the resentment Zana had for Carlos. "I see your anger for him runs deep, but I want to ask you something."

Cain gripped his machete on his right. "Why are we wasting our time talking to him, HUNK? He's not abiding to our plan! Carlos has lost it! We don't need a mentally unstable man leading us!" "

HUNK switched his focus to Cain, whispering out his plan. "I believe in Carlos. Give me some time here. Go take over the helicopter. I need to know more about the Chimera virus. We can still salvage our plan, now go. "

Cain grunted, but went with his idea. He slid his machete back into it's sheath, though before heading off to the chopper, Cain gave HUNK a few words. "He calls himself Zanahary. I take it you are unaware of African mythology. Zanahary is the god of split-personality, and the one who held the connection between earth and heaven. You judge for yourself if you can still spot Carlos inside that freak."

HUNK silently watched Cain head to the pilot door. Once Cain stepped inside, HUNK turned his attention back to Zana.

"Your friend over there needs to learn some manners. Either way, you wanted to ask me something?" Zana said with a evil chuckle.

Unfazed, HUNK kept his magnum against his side, just in case. "Yes, I did. Will you be kind enough to tell me what Carlos hates? I just have a hard time figuring out that the Carlos I know harbors hatred towards people. It's not like him."

Zana ceased his chuckling, becoming serious for the very first time. "A smart question…I'm beginning to see why Carlos likes you."

HUNK smirked. "I may be a man of combat, but knowledge is something I thrive for as well. And I just happen to see that you too also have feelings. But that's where the similarities end. It's not Carlos' feelings, but that of yours. Split-personalities have always been rare amongst us humans, though Carlos…is different. He shows you his weakness, but not the moments he cherishes. Why is that?"

"…." Zana said nothing, but simply stared.

HUNK replaced his smirk with a proud chuckle. "Did I seem to hit a sensitive spot, Zana?"

"Sharing a body and not feelings does not mean anything!" Zana began with anger. "Do not make the mistake of thinking that I cannot tear you limb from limb right this moment!"

HUNK grinned with confidence. "By all means, do it…"

Zana hesitated, his burning eyes and his clenching fists were enough for HUNK to figure the hesitation behind Zanahary. "You won't kill me. You can't kill me. And we both know why. It's because Carlos won't let you. Now, answer my question. Carlos possesses hatred for whom?"

"Tch…" Zana scoffed, mustering up his usual evil smirk. "It does not matter. I can kill you later. But for your question, I'll answer it right now. Ever since what happened in South America a year ago, Carlos has…snapped, as some therapists might say, heheh."

"Snapped?" HUNK replied. "You mean it wasn't entirely the Chimera virus' doing?"

Zana adjusted the black mask covering the top part of his face. "I would not say entirely, but it did play a huge factor. When his homeland was obliterated, Carlos needed something to resort to. He wanted strength, the power to change things. There were obstacles along the way, which were the love for his friends…and the compassion he held. It's one thing to be infected by a virus, but it's another matter when you yourself accept it. After all, it's been proven with William Birkin, Albert Wesker and others. They may have been scientists, but Carlos, the mercenary, was one step ahead of them. There is no doubt Carlos was infected, but his mind created another 'him' which is me, to inherit the Chimera virus. His anger and the Chimera virus 'created', or 'manifested me' . Whichever word is fine…"

The brows of HUNK's creased together in a surprise and sadness for his friend. "The Chimera virus and…his anger? Those factors triggered your creation? But how…? Carlos did not choose to have his life taken by the virus. He simply wanted the power to teach the world to not turn a blind-eye towards countries in desperate need, just like how his homeland was treated. The Chimera virus was indeed to have his personality altered, I expected much. But his ideals were supposed to stay the same. Not the other way around. So, how did this happened?"

Zana stared to the sky. "You ask how? I just told you. When the virus and his anger created me, I accepted the Chimera virus for myself. Carlos treats me as his storage for tragic memories. Right now as he sleeps, he is able to watch the fond memories. He keeps it to himself. As for me, I'm not so lucky. When Carlos is awake, all I get to witness is when he shot down his friend Murphy Seeker. When he failed in letting Jill Valentine become infected. How he let Nicholai get away! His jealousy for Redfield! And do I have to mention the way he let his entire homeland down? Hah! His own people held him as a hero! He will never compare to Redfield! He's twice the man Carlos is! Since we're on this subject, Carlos needs me to deal with that Redfield fellow!"

HUNK saw the name Redfield as his answer to Carlos' hatred. "Chris Redfield….is that who Carlos' hates?"

Zana lowered his head, he stopped staring at the sky to turn and face HUNK. "He does, most than others I might add. However, Carlos despises everyone. He holds resentment towards the BSAA and the American government. He cannot stand Valentine for her ignorance. I may share his body, though I was still surprised at the level of anger he had…"

HUNK thought for a moment. "Why is that…?"

Zana approached HUNK. Both not threatened by each other's simple stance. Zana then explained. "It was my intention to destroy the world, and it seems Carlos has agreed with me on that."

"And what of Excella?" HUNK questioned. "Cain nor I have mentioned this side-effect to her. Does she know?"

Zana replied. "How you humor me, HUNK! You should ask her yourself! As of right now, I will continue to play Carlos' role at the times I can in spoiling that snobbish woman! After all, she still has large amounts of the Chimera vaccine."

HUNK could not sense it, but Zana caught the presences of six entities arriving at their location.

Zana sighed. "I think we're going to have to cut our meeting short. Carlos' friends are on their way. Carlos…is waking up…" He raised his left hand to his head, feeling it throbbing tremendously. Zana's crimson aura was diminishing in stages, starting from a dark red to now a lighter shade. It signaled the fading control over Carlos' body. "Ughh! It…It…can't go on like this…forever! This…fool! His…friends are rats!"

HUNK backed up and watched Zana fall to his knees. Zana wrapped his arms around his own waist. HUNK was able to spot Zana still in control, and asked one last question. "Zana, one last thing! What is keeping you from gaining full-control of Carlos? Tell me!"

Zana groaned in pain, but he still managed to glance up at HUNK, giving him a gaze filled with rage. "What do you think it is? It's that woman!"

Instantly, HUNK knew who that woman was. "Alomar…"

Zana grasped his head tightly. "Sheva this! Sheva that! What is Carlos thinking? When Valentine was out of the picture, that was my time to take over! Chimera virus or not, it was fate! That Sheva Alomar is the only obstacle I cannot get rid of!"

Zana sighed afterwards. "Carlos…left it to chance…he destroyed my chance in taking over…because of her…because of Sheva. She regained that happiness and peace Carlos sought for ever since he was a kid….he loves her. Only…if only I could get my hands on her! Ugh!" Zana was struggling to sustain control. "C…Carlos…is…awakening….Ahhh!"

His crimson aura faded, and at the end occurred a blinding light. HUNK raised his left arm to shield his eyes. Slowly but surely, the blinding light settled down. HUNK lowered his arm and saw Carlos back to his old self. Zana's jet-black hair vanished into Carlos' chestnut color. Also, the length of his hair returned back to it's norm.

With the shake of his head, Carlos grasped his aching forehead while looking up to HUNK. "Did…did it happen again?" Carlos asked as he was just gradually recovering.

HUNK nodded. "Yeah. We're gonna need to find a solution quick."

The way Carlos responded was with a cool smile, and it made HUNK smile as well in having his friend back. He kept his chat with Zana a secret, wanting to hold off further questions till reaching their base. But…

"Freeze!"

HUNK and Carlos turned to the female voice.

Three women and two men stood at the shutter entrance of the evidence center. HUNK knew them as Carlos' friends. "Let's go, Carlos. We can still make our-

"'You go…" Carlos commenced, shocking HUNK while at it. Carlos gave him a small chuckle. "Don't worry…It might be some time…but I'll regroup with you later. It might be hours or days. But I will join you."

With hesitation, HUNK still went to the helicopter. Cain operated the vehicle and lifted both of them off. 

* * *

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

Carlos now stood in front of his friends, who were not aware that it was him. He saw Rebecca aiming a grenade launcher. Carlos moved his eyes to the left of her and saw a man wearing a simple muscle shirt and jeans despite the cold weather. He was currently aiming a AA-12 shotgun. With that done, Carlos shifted his vision to Chris, Jill and a woman wearing a motorcycle outfit, who was holding a baby in her arms.

Carlos didn't smirk or smile. He kept the sadness back, even as he stared into the blue eyes of Jill's. But, she had other ideas. "Who are you? Why are you stealing the Uroboros missiles?" Jill yelled out with her TMP's aimed at him.

"…." No word came from Carlos.

"Do you think we're joking around or something?" Chris did the same as Jill in asking while aiming his M9. "Return the missiles you have stolen!"

"I will under one condition." Carlos replied.

Jill released a small but surprising gasp. Even if the BSAA operative wanted to, Jill could not forget Carlos' voice. The others, however, were not aware.

Chris stepped closer. "And what might that be?"

The brown hues of Carlos' closed. "Tell Sheva to come out of retirement. Tell her to meet me at the ruins of Raccoon City. I will be waiting where the R.P.D precinct once stood."

His comment had only made their anger rise, and the younger Redfield showed it. Claire stepped ahead like her brother. "What makes you think we will listen to your demands? Haven't you had enough in hurting the world? Why can't you and the ones before you leave us alone?"

Billy crept closer, pumping back his shotgun. "It's no good talking people like him, Claire. He's just lonely person who can't deal with his own troubles! So, he picks on the weak."

Those comments hit Carlos hard, and was now attempting to keep his other-self at bay. His hands clenched into fists. He dipped his head in sadness. "It's not what you all think. Just tell Sheva to meet me there."

"Why her?" Chris shouted. "Why Sheva? She doesn't wish to fight anymore. She is seeking a peaceful life as the chieftain of her tribe. She is also assisting children still affected by what happened in Africa over three years ago, and also in South America. Sheva has no means of picking up a weapon anymore!"

Carlos closed his eyes, remembering the night they separated, the night he failed her. His ongoing silence made the others wonder what the relation was between him and Sheva. Then Jill stepped forward, her next word shocked everyone except him. "…Carlos…?"

Chris stared over to Jill while Rebecca softly gasped as she stared through the eye slits of his mask. Claire and Billy, who both did not know Carlos, only watched.

Billy lowered his shotgun. "You guys mean…Sheva's Carlos?"

Rebecca also lowered her Grenade Launcher. "Yes…" She whispered while keeping her eyes on Carlos.

The Redfield siblings watched Jill step between them. She slid her TMPs back into the straps hanging on the side of her legs. Jill then turned to Claire with a small smile. "Thank you, Claire, for holding him on the way here. But I'll take it from here now."

Claire nor her brother didn't what to make of Jill's sudden change of emotion. No matter, Claire faintly smiled and handed the little one back to his mother arms. Jill cradled her son as she made her way to Carlos.

Billy joined Chris' side. "Aren't you gonna stop Jill? Who knows what'll happen?"

For Billy's answer, Chris shook his head. "No, I won't stop her. I trust Carlos…"

Billy ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "If you say you trust him…then alright. It's just hard to believe, considering that he stole several missiles that could destroy this entire planet."

Chris shifted his eyes to the side to see Billy shaking his head. "I agree, Billy. But he hasn't even lifted a finger against us. It's not only that, but its for Sheva. We can't make any reckless actions against a person who is our friend…and the one who Sheva loves. And to finish it off, we don't know all the facts yet. They are probably using Carlos for all we know…"

Billy accepted the explanation as he and Chris returned to see Jill just a few more feet away from Carlos.

At the footsteps of crushing snow, Carlos looked up to see the blue eyes of Jill's, which held pure contentment. He took a step back, his hidden cheeks behind the mask were flushed at the way Jill showed no hesitation in coming up to him after what he had done. Nonetheless, Jill held her son with the left arm while her right hand adjusted the blankets protecting his warmth. She pulled it down enough just to reveal her son's face.

Jill gazed through Carlos' mask, and saw his brown eyes looking down at her son. She looked back down to her son and saw him staring right back at Carlos. "His name is Christian James Redfield…" Jill began lightly. "He's my son, Carlos…"

"…" Oliveira didn't know what to say, he was speechless. He and Jill's son kept staring into each other's eyes.

Jill saw her plan failing, until a playful idea sparked in her mind. She moved her son into Carlos' arms, shocking everyone and Carlos himself, who held the infant that began giggling at the stunned expression Carlos had.

"Jill, what do you think you're doing?" Chris asked. His father side was indeed showing.

Though the motherly side of Jill's appeared. "Our son needs to know the ones precious to us, Chris! All of you may give up on Carlos, but I won't!"

Carlos gazed up at seeing Jill bending her head down sadly. "Jill…please…help me? Ow. Ow. Ow!"

All raised an eyebrow in hearing Carlos. Then Jill, along with the others, turned and saw Christian pulling on the left bang of Carlos' hair. Jill felt her heart warm up, laughing joyfully at the sight. Chris smiled warmly, as did Claire. The medical chief let out a small laugh, also Billy did not hold back to laugh either.

"Enough with the staring, Jill!" Carlos groaned out while the giggling infant continued the pulling. "Take him! Take him! Take him!"

"Alright, that's enough, sweetheart." Jill said while trying to pry her son away from Carlos.

The little one released his hold on Carlos' hair. Jill laughed and cup Carlos' chin, gladly happy that he did not become brainwashed as she was in Africa. "Please, take off that mask, Carlos. For all of us. For me…"

Moments passed, and Carlos shook his head. "I…I can't do that, Jill."

Jill brightly smiled while releasing his chin. "Of course you can. If you want to see Sheva, then you will have to show your face. Not only to her…but to your baby daughter as well, Carlos. Isn't that right, Claire?"

"W-Wha…?" The expression Carlos had as he answered Jill was beyond astonished.

Claire joined in with a huge grin while answering Jill. "Yes indeed, Jill. The very beautiful and healthy Sierra Alomar. Who is such an angel."

The rest of the group approached Jill, Claire and the stunned Carlos. Chris landed his right hand on Carlos' shoulder, gaining his attention. "It's good to see you alive…"

Carlos, now calm, swallowed nervously and had finally taken off his mask. He let it clatter onto the runway. He didn't reply to Chris, as his mind was still occupied on his family that he was never aware of. "Sierra…my…daughter?"

"Yeah. We're both fathers. How about that for a couple of grunts?" Chris said while bringing his other hand to land on the other shoulder of Carlos'. "Anyhow, we'll contact Leon and Steve and inform them to head to Africa right away. Knowing them, they're probably on their way here. We will regroup with them and plan our next move before heading out to Raccoon City. I expect you to share all the information you can with us, and I mean ALL of us. But first, when we arrive in Africa, I want you to confront Sheva…tell her everything."

Carlos felt Chris' hands being removed off his shoulders. At that, Carlos nodded and smiled up at Chris. "Yeah…I'll share all the information. One info I will share right now is about the missiles. They can't deploy them right away, let alone set it up. We do have time on our side for now…and I intend to use that time to see them…Sheva and…Sierra…"

"Alright then." Chris replied. He turned to the rest. "We can't leave this city unprotected, so some of us are gonna have to stay behind. Billy, do I even need to ask?"

Billy scoffed but chuckled along with Chris. "Yeah, I'll take care of things around here."

"So will I." Rebecca was next to accept. "I want to stay and return to my staff. There is still many operatives who need to be treated on."

Chris nodded and smiled. "So, it's decided then. Billy and Rebecca will stick behind. Claire, Jill, Carlos and I will head directly to Africa…"

* * *

**-HUNK-**

"You think he switched sides?" Cain asked HUNK as they both stood atop the BSAA headquarters with their helicopter behind them.

Chris and the rest were unaware of HUNK and Cain observing the entire conversation. HUNK only shrugged to Cain's question. HUNK slipped his gasmask back on. "With him now knowing Sheva is a mother, and he a father, it might make things difficult. Anyway you want to see it, Zanahary said this place is done for."

Cain closed his eyes. "Nobody will be around to save these people…it's not what I wanted. Once B-T's ammunition works, the operatives will become zombies and overflow the city. How long it takes for the virus to have effect is entirely unknown. I'm shocked their medical staff couldn't detect the virus at such an early stage."

At the sudden feel of vibration, HUNK reached into his right chest pocket of his tactical vest. He pulled out a device and pressed the red button atop of it, bringing about the device to flip open and reveal a screen. It showed Excella grinning at the few silent seconds that passed. "Judging by the silence…Carlos has left us, correct?"

Cain opened his eyes, surprised at her accurate assumption. As was HUNK. "How were you aware of this, Excella? I'm sure our silence didn't give it all away."

"I hired a certain woman…" Was all Excella's answer. "But enough of that. Both of you are to return back here. We have the Uroboros missiles in our hands, and the next step is to have Zanahary take complete control of Carlos."

HUNK smirked. "So, you knew all along of Carlos' problem. You knew of another entity inside of him?"

Excella grinned. "Yes. This virus deals more about the mentality of the user than physically. To awaken Zana, we must push Carlos beyond anger, and also sadness. Only then will you two get to witness a power more devastating enough than the failure which I call Albert Wesker."

HUNK knew where this was going. His solemn expression was hidden behind his mask. "And you mean to achieve this power by…hurting Carlos more?"

Excella nodded. "Of course. Also, we can use his new family to our advantage…and I speak of his baby girl. Sierra will definitely awaken Zana if she were to be in danger…"

HUNK was deeply in thought of what was in store for them in the near future after Carlos' departure. _"Talk about a change of plans…"_.


	11. A Sudden Revelation

_**Chapter XI**_

"**A Sudden Revelation "**

**December 20****th****, 2013/ 11:23 P.M (West Africa Time Zone)**

**Location-Kijuju**

**-Josh Stone-**

The Captain of the BSAA West African branch walked the quiet paths of Kijuju.. His combat boots caused the crunching sound of the desert soil with each step. Despite a captain, Josh kept the very same tactical outfit, he even continued the regular duties of surveying the headquarters.

While touring the reconstructed town of Kijuju, two other operatives, who were on guard duty, walked past their captain, but not without saluting him.

"Captain Stone. Everything is clear on this end. No signs of any hostiles." One operative informed Josh.

The Captain saluted them back. "Keep up the good job. With what happened to the headquarters in America, we can't afford to slip up, but don't overdo it. Chris and the others are on their way here."

"Yes, sir!" Both operatives saluted once again and continued their routine.

Josh turned back to the path ahead of him, seeing some civilians sitting on the streets who were still awaiting for their homes to be completely rebuilt. Some of these civilians were a full family, and others were by themselves. Electricity was still a major problem around the area, the lack of light gave the public to see how bad it was. Hence, the tall torches were planted in each corner of each street.

Harvest season was not fairing any better. Due to the events of what occurred in Africa by the hands of Wesker and Excella, the soil was tainted in various parts of Kijuju. Uroboros wasn't to blame, the fault was the weapons used in the battles that took place, most notably was the factory that exploded during Chris and Sheva's escape years ago.

"Three years has passed…" Josh sighed, his eyes watching the struggling families. "…and still no progress."

He struggled to deal with it, but Josh continued on his night watch of the town. He passed through several streets till stopping in front of the gate guarding the airfield. Josh signaled with his right hand to the operative in the left watchtower, who nodded and began to rotate the crank. It activated the gate to open slowly with each turn. When done, Josh passed through the gate entry and arrived on the airfield.

The sight of the vast numbers of artillery, helicopters and combat planes made Josh question his profession. _"The BSAA uses money for these things. And yet, what have they done for my people?"_.

Josh then shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. "No. I should not think in such a way. BSAA taught me everything…"

A sound of a plane arriving broke his thoughts. Josh gazed up to the night sky, spotting a cargo plane bearing the BSAA North American emblem. He approached the plane at the time it was initiating the landing wheels. After the eventual and perfect landing, the roaring of the engine faded till completely gone.

His friends were here, and Josh smiled when the cabin door slid open. Claire was the first to come out. Claire greeted Josh with a kind hug. Shortly after, they released one another as Claire smiled up at him. "It's nice to see you again, Josh. How have you been?"

Josh crossed his arms, answering in that African accent of his. "It is nice to see you as well, Claire. About how I've been, I feel good. And yourself?"

Claire smirked. "I've seen better days, but my brother can explain why." She chuckled while moving aside for her brother.

Chris had just now stepped out of the pilot seat. Chris went over and greeted the man with a firm handshake. "Everything fine here, Josh?"

His response to Chris was a simple nod. "Yes, everything is fine." Josh answered in the midst of crossing his arms once more. "Chris, about the favor I asked of you. Has the BSAA committee agreed to restore Kijuju's resources?"

Chris showed off a cocky smile. "I'm here in Africa for many reasons, and that is one of them. They have accepted to help out in any way they can. They also wanted to apologize for the inexplicable timing it took to agree on this. I, myself, Josh, apologize to you." Chris smiled faded in the end, knowing he was to blame as well.

But Josh smiled at the good news. "Do not worry about it, Chris. I'm just grateful that we have made a step forward in helping these civilians. I'm sure our friend Carlos would be proud to see this happen."

Chris and Claire shared a small laugh about the Carlos' comment , which only confused Josh. Though, at this time, Jill arrived. "Hello, Josh." She said while taking off her blue cap.

He smiled at seeing the one person who fought along his side. "Welcome back to Africa, Ms. Valentine."

She presented a gentle laugh. "Just because I'm a mother now doesn't mean you to have call me by that. Just call me Jill like you used to."

"Very well." Josh responded before thinking of Chris and Jill's son. "And how has my nephew been doing?"

"He's probably sleeping…" Claire replied simply, getting the BSAA trio to laugh.

Soon after, Josh slid his hands into the pockets of his tactical outfit. "So, what brings you three to Africa? Especially at this hour and with what's occurred. Should we not be concentrating on Raccoon City?"

Chris cleared his throat and gazed to the cabin door of the plane. "You can come out now…it's just us out here…"

Josh's right brow arched up, confused of who to expect. But that confused expression turned into one of disbelief. The person who was walking towards him was the one who his little sista' loves…and that man was Carlos Oliveira.

"C-Carlos…" Josh uttered in shock. "…y-you're…alive?"

With no way on how to reply to Josh's expression, Carlos only extended his hand for a handshake. "Um…y-yeah. It's great to see you again, Josh. First, I want to-ughh!"

Carlos was cut off at the impact of Josh's right fist colliding across his chin. It surprised all when Josh laughed his loudest as he reached down to raise Carlos back onto his feet, who was no less surprised than the others. Though, Josh cleared it up. "I knew you were alive, you cheeky bastard!"

Everyone now smiled, and Carlos responded with a nervous chuckle. "Y-Yeah. Um, I'm…glad you're happy, heh…"

Claire rested her hands behind her back and entwined her fingers. She approached Carlos and Josh. "You do have a strange way of showing happiness, Josh." Claire said with a small grin.

Josh let out another laugh and had soon let Carlos go, but his wide smile stayed. "You must forgive me, Carlos. It's…just amazing to have to you back. I still cannot believe it"

Jill and Chris walked more closer to the scene, spotting Carlos rubbing his jaw and saying… "Josh, it's alright."

After the pain ceased, Carlos glanced around to see all eyes on him. He returned his focus back to Josh. "I know there are plenty of things you want to ask me. But right now, I would like to know where I can find-

"Sheva?" Josh interrupted, a cocky smirk appeared afterwards. "Or were you meaning your family?"

Carlos sighed, but smiled anyway at the teasing. "Yes. I want to see them…"

Josh nodded. "Follow me then…"

He turned and made his way back to the village with the others following him. Through the small trek of reaching the other exit of Kijuju, there were conversations between one another, mostly between Carlos and Josh. When reaching the gate, Josh signaled to the gatekeeper. Once it opened, the group stepped outside of Kijuju.

The sight of a extensively long dirt road surrounded by forests was a familiar one to Chris. "This is the road I took all those years ago to get here."

Claire and Jill stood at the sides of Chris, both gazing out to the road that was barely supported by lights. "Are we heading down this road, Josh? Doesn't Sheva live in Kijuju?" Jill asked, and did get a answer.

They all shifted their eyes to Josh, seeing him speak to three guards inside a BSAA humvee. They stepped out and headed back inside Kijuju, leaving Josh to return back to Jill's question. "Sheva used to live here. But she now resides somewhere else. Anyhow, we'll be taking this road." Josh answered in the midst of getting into the driver seat while everyone gathered around.

Josh though interrupted once more. "Only Carlos and I will be going."

This shocked everyone, mostly Sheva's partner, Chris. "Why is that?"

"Do I need to explain, Chris?" Josh began, his smile had now diminished. "You know very well of how much she has changed."

"Yeah…" Chris sighed out.

Jill removed her cap and stared up to the night. "I don't see why towards us. We're her friends. She should let us support her."

Josh nodded. "I agree completely with you, Jill. I'm just as lost as you all are. When her parents died, Sheva never wanted me to leave her alone, she wanted to fight. She wanted to prove the men wrong that doubted her abilities because she was a woman. But now its different, she is distancing herself from everyone."

Claire lowered her head. "I…know how she feels…" All eyes were on her, however, Claire had shut her own. "I felt the same when I lost Steve. It has more to do than just love…it is also a partnership…a relationship where you work together to overcome obstacles…even if it was only for several nights."

Claire sighed softly before opening her eyes to Josh, Jill, and her brother. "A year ago, Sheva lost Carlos. I thought I had lost Steve. And I'm sure, Chris, that you also feel how Sheva does this moment. It's how you felt when Jill was supposedly gone from your life forever."

Chris and Jill glanced at each other, her blond ponytail swayed in the African breeze. Jill's cheeks sparked red under Chris' long stare. He replaced his attention back to his sister. "My partner was no longer there. I wanted to quit then and there when I lost Jill."

"Exactly…" Claire softly said. "Imagine the pain Sheva is feeling. Most of all when she sees me with Steve, and you with Jill, can't you tell those smiles she gives us are not true? It's because Carlos was taken away from her."

"But Carlos is alive…" Josh replied quickly and quietly.

Those simple choice of words made Chris, Jill, Claire and Josh turn to find the silent Carlos looking right back at them. "Has…has she changed that much?" The South American asked.

Jill was the one to answer. "Yes, she has. But you can change all of that. Go to her, Carlos…"

"…Alright…" Carlos responded.

He then gripped the handle of the passenger door and gazed over to Josh. "Lead the way to Sheva…"

"Of course." Josh confirmed with a smile.

But before sitting on the driver's seat, Josh stepped back out of the humvee to provide a few more words to Chris. "One more thing…take these." Josh said as he tossed the keys to his home towards Chris, who caught the object by snatching it from the air.

Chris took a good look at the keys in his palm before smirking at Josh, who also grinned back. "You may not like our beer, Chris, but give it a try. There's some in the fridge so, help yourself."

Josh said no more. He entered the humvee and drove him and Carlos off to Sheva's location.

Chris circled the keys around his index finger. "A nice cold beer sounds good…"

At that moment, Claire twisted his right ear while Jill concentrated on twisting the left ear. "Alright, alright! No drinking!" Chris pleaded loudly.

* * *

**December 20****th****, 2013/ 6:46 P.M (Midwest Time Zone)**

**Location- BSAA Metropolis: Home Of Rebecca Chambers**

**-Billy Coen-  
**

"I didn't stay here for this, Rebecca…" The former marine said as he stared at the spare diaper in his hands.

Rebecca stood beside Billy while her eyes focused on the naked baby that was the little Redfield, who was giggling and kicking his little legs here and there. She was successful in using the usual baby wipes and applying the powder, all that was left was the diaper.

Billy, still petrified, heard Rebecca sigh in annoyance to his behavior, seeing him with a clueless expression. "Billy, please tell me you know how to change a baby's diaper?"

Billy was the one to look at her in shock. "I hope you're joking! I'm a former marine! Not some…babysitter…"

In about having enough of his manners, Rebecca snatched the diaper from Billy's hands. She brushed him aside and began to put the diaper on the son of Chris and Jill's. Billy knew he hit a sensitive spot, Rebecca's silence was all that was needed to show him the frustration.

Coen shared the silence with her momentarily, until his heart reached out for her. His serious self coming once again to rescue the joking side of him. "Rebecca, I'm sorry. I was only-

"You were only joking. Yes, I know." Rebecca cut him off sternly. Billy dipped his head down, hearing Rebecca continue to speak her mind. "Jokes and jokes. Apologies and apologies. Chris and Jill trust us with the life of their own son in our hands. But it seems jokes are the only things that seem to occupy your mind."

Billy raised his head back up, determined to regain her happiness, but he looked to find Rebecca inserting the baby supplies back into the light blue bag that Jill left behind for her son. Then, Rebecca slid the strap of the bag around her right shoulder. When done, she picked up the little Redfield and quickly supported him against her left shoulder.

Rebecca shifted around to stand right in front of Billy. No matter the anger her eyes showed for Billy, it softened to see his eyes show the remorse he felt.

On the brink of speaking, Rebecca was limited to one word. "Billy…"

Quickly, the baby had begun to sob before breaking out a loud wailing. Both Rebecca and Billy were thinking of a solution to the baby's demands. They headed down to the kitchen. Rebecca reached her white round kitchen table, also did Billy. She first attempted with the baby bottle containing milk. Rebecca picked it off the table and raised to Christian's lips.

His wailing had ceased for a bit. He merely blinked at the bottle before breaking into another fit of crying. Rebecca had set the bottle down and tried her best to comfort him with small taps against the back, and whispering kind words into the baby's ears.

Billy stepped to Rebecca's side, who glanced up to him. "I don't know what's wrong. This is not my first time taking care of him. He has never cried like this."

Billy rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Those are babies for you, Rebecca."

Rebecca was again about to scold Billy, but he stepped in for an attempt to save the day. "I want to try something before he explodes our sense of hearing. May I?"

She didn't resist. Rebecca nodded. "Yes, please do, Billy."

The former marine smiled. Though, he needed to ask for one more thing. "Rebecca, just please promise you won't tell any of the other guys what I'm about to do, okay?"

Rebecca stomped her foot on the ground. "Would you just help already?"

"Okay, okay!" Billy accepted.

After settling down, Billy cracked his fingers. "Alright, here we go…"

Rebecca watched Billy raise both hands to cover his face. He leant forward to the baby's face, achieving the baby to finally cease the crying. Christian, flushed and all, merely blinked up confused at Uncle Coen hiding his face. "Peek-a-boo.." Billy said through his hands.

Rebecca's face was just as confused as Christian's. "Oh, god…"

He paid no heed to Rebecca, and returned back to his finish his plan. And that was revealing his face and saying… "I see you!"

The kitchen fell into complete quietness. Billy exchanged glances with the confused Rebecca. "What? It worked, didn't it? He stopped crying."

Rebecca slightly smiled in thinking of a joke. "You probably traumatized him, Billy."

She laughed in her usual tone, and how that sound developed Billy to laugh along. Not only them, but even Christian had started to giggle. Rebecca stopped and smiled more brightly to Billy. "It seems your plan worked."

Billy was thankful. "Good, because this is the last time I'm ever babysitting. "

Once more, Rebecca became agitated. "Billy, you-" She just stopped speaking to growl out, stomping her way out of the house, but not before snatching the white bundle off the arm of the nearest couch. She wrapped the baby in it and made her way out to the porch.

Billy could only laugh as he went to join her. He grabbed his navy blue jacket off the coat hanger prior to heading outside. Billy slipped it on while finding Rebecca standing still like a statue on her own porch/ "Man, it's cold out here. You okay, Rebecca?"

"…" Rebecca kept quiet. Only stepping down her porch.

Billy, with his right eyebrow raised, joined Rebecca at the gate of the white picket fence surrounding her front lawn. She adjusted Christian in position where her left arm cradled him, letting her right hand open the gate. The trio stood in the middle of the neighborhood street. Rebecca and Billy stared to the right, then to the left.

They spotted nothing. No cars, not a single light on within the houses, and not a single person. The eerie silence and the approaching winter night reminded both of the horrors they'd experienced once too many times before. Right now, the neighborhood was barren and deserted.

"Was there a party set for today or something?" Billy said with a small chuckle.

Rebecca took a few steps, her eyes staring off to the distance at the skyline of the city. Her nerves were shaking. "Something is wrong!"

Billy was by her side at an instant. He stared at the same location, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Rebecca, all I see is the city."

Her eyes were now developing moisture and trembling at a high rate. Her vibrating legs took steps back, her eyes never leaving the city. She clutched Chris and Jill's son closer to her while her dry lips parted to speak. "Billy…we…have to leave…"

Billy chuckled, thinking Rebecca was attempting to do him one better on the jokes. "Come on now, Rebecca. If you're trying to-

"NOW!" Rebecca shouted. "We have to leave now, Billy!"

Now he was very concerned. Billy's hand came to subdue Rebecca's quivering shoulders, and that's when her frightened eyes looked up into Billy's. "Rebecca, tell me what is wrong. What's gotten into you?"

Suddenly in the silent neighborhood, a door was heard creaking open. Billy and Rebecca turned around instantly, their eyes searching the row of houses on the right. The search was done at the sight of a elderly woman with short gray hair and wearing a long white robe. Coen and Chambers watched the woman open her gate, then head onto the sidewalk where she began to hum a soft lullaby.

The lady's current position gave the best view to witness the object in her right hand, a pistol. Rebecca lightly gasped. "Billy…do you see the-

"I see the weapon too, Princess…" Billy had quickly taken the front, his right arm cautiously moving to shift Rebecca behind him. "Stay here…"

Billy began to walk away while the elderly woman continued to walk to their position. However, Rebecca clasped Billy's wrist, preventing from going any further. He glanced back to Rebecca and saw the shaking of her head. "Don't go near her…"

Billy's reply was grabbing Rebecca's hand and removing the hold it had over his wrist. He then laid a brief kiss atop her hand. "I'll be right back. Just stay here…"

Rebecca's eyes couldn't tremble any faster in seeing Billy jog away till he stood in front of the elderly lady, both in the middle of the street. The former marine now had a good look of her face. Her eyes were an spine-chilling pitch black, nothing but complete emotionless hues. Even with Billy standing feet away, the lady went on with the strange lullaby, and her lips stretched out to a bright but sadistic smile.

Billy gave a brief look down to the gun in her hand before up to her dark eyes. "Is there something I can help you with, Ma'am?" He asked carefully in a situation such as this.

The former marine thought ahead and had both hands behind his back, where he held a hidden M9 handgun. He cocked back the slide and released it slow enough to not cause the common clicking sound. As for the woman, she halted her humming. She lifted her arm and aimed the handgun towards Billy's chest.

"Billy!" Rebecca yelled out at the same time she felt her eyes beginning to burn with tears. She stepped forward…

But Billy turned his head and gave Rebecca a stern gaze. "Stay there! Don't move, Rebecca!"

Billy was presented with a half-nod from Rebecca. He turned his focus back onto the lady, who still contained the eerie smile. "What time is it, dear?"

Confused and stricken with little shock was Billy. He swiped away his worries and answered the woman. "The time is…" Billy stopped his words to check the watch around his right wrist, letting his left hand hold his hidden M9. "…it is…ten minutes after seven, Ma'am."

"I see." The old lady said with much happiness. "Thank you, young man."

Billy though, was still in danger from the lady's gun. "You're welcome. But I would like to say that there is no danger around here. How 'bout handing the weapon over to me?"

The elderly woman only laughed until calming down. Although, Billy was able to achieve in making the woman lower her weapon. "You are just a gentleman, aren't you?" She said happily.

Billy didn't reply, but he did go serious in bringing his arms forward in aiming his handgun at her. "Give me the gun. Now!"

Another laugh from the lady, but this time, more hysterical. Billy's eyes flared, and Rebecca looked from a distance while still keeping Christian safe. The laugh of the aged woman had ceased. Her emotionless eyes hit Billy's hard. "You want my gun, young man? How dare you ask an old lady like myself to turn over her only medication?"

"Medication…?" Billy responded with shock.

The lady hoisted her gun, placing the muzzle against the right side of her head. One word was spared from Billy before she pressed the trigger. "DON'T!" He reached his right hand out, but it was too late.

The sound of the gunshot erupted throughout the silent surrounding, and the horrific scene sent Rebecca to turn away while holding the wailing Christian close to her chest. Billy only stood in place, feeling the blood that was splattered across the side of his face slide down and off his chin. He blinked once, then once again until completely regaining his composure.

He gazed down at the deceased woman, the blood flowing from the back of her head. Billy was at a absolute loss for anything to say. Though, he didn't have to say a word when Rebecca screamed out.

Billy turned and sped to Rebecca's side. She was walking backwards, and Billy gazed out to where Rebecca had her eyes set on. The screeching tire sounds were that from an approaching silver car that continued to swerve right and left. However, at the road intersection, the silver car was demolished at impact of a massive semi-truck meeting the silver car in the middle of the intersection.

The surprising turn of events stunned Billy and Rebecca enough to petrify them. But their time of survival was cut short when the wreckage was suddenly skidding to their position.

"Damn! Get out of the way, Rebecca!" Billy sped off, but didn't hear Rebecca following footsteps behind him. He stopped and stared at her. "Rebecca…? Rebecca!"

Rebecca did not even budge, the amount of fright she held nailed her feet to the street, unable to move. As her trembling eyes could not separate themselves from watching the wreckage creeping ever closer, Rebecca heard Billy shout and was soon brought down by him, sending himself and Rebecca to fall on the sidewalk.

The wreckage had swiftly past by the pair until it completely stopped. Billy lifted himself off Rebecca then looked over his shoulder at the ruined silver car. He gazed back down and observed Rebecca still keeping the crying Christian Redfield safe, just as she promised to her dear friends Chris and Jill. She opened her eyes and found Billy staring at her.

Proud of Rebecca, Billy faintly smiled as he cupped her left cheek. "You okay?"

"Y-Yes…" Rebecca answered softly.

Billy stood on his feet. He extended his hand down to Rebecca, who took his hand while keeping the other wrapped around the little Redfield. Both were now standing side to side and examining the wreckage.

"Man, what is going on around here?" Billy commented.

"I have no idea." Rebecca stated. "But we have to leave now!"

"I agree." Billy replied.

His eyes went to Rebecca's driveway and spotted his blue truck. "Get in my truck. We have to make to it to the headquarters to contact Chris in Africa. We'll then head for the city and see what's up."

With a nod from Rebecca, she sprinted off to the vehicle, sitting herself insde the passenger seat. Billy stayed in his position, all while searching through the pockets of his jacket. He heard the jingle of keys when he tapped his hands against the right chest pocket.

A smile appeared as he pulled out his keys. "Time to get out of here."

Out of nowhere, a banging sound occurred. Billy looked in the direction of the toppled-over silver car. Another bang occurred and off fell the broken door. What he spotted was something he thought he would never see, and would never have to kill again. The subject was a man who was surely dead, crawling out of the car and onto the street.

It's lifeless eyes looked up into Billy's shocked ones. It continued to crawl towards him, it's arms desperately reaching out for Billy's legs. The unresponsive and deadly moans sounded out, the types of sound in which a person was beyond death but still lived. A zombie…

"No…" Billy could only utter.

Another banging sound happened just down the street where the damaged semi-truck stood. Just like the civilian within the silver car, the truck door broke off, revealing the deceased truck driver fall onto the street.

Like Billy had assumed, the man also began to crawl in his direction. "What the hell is going on? Is it Umbrella again?"

"Billy!" Rebecca yelled for him. He blinked to set himself free of gawking at the lifeless bodies crawling his way to switch his focus onto Rebecca inside his truck. "Get inside!" She continued to yell out the driver window.

He gave one more look to the zombies before heading off to Rebecca. Billy stepped inside and wasted no time in starting up his truck, backing them out of the driveway where it sent a jolt to the truck when it ran over the zombie of the silver car. Rebecca gave Billy a look, and he answered…

"Don't ask…" With Billy's words, he slammed his foot on the pedal and sped them both off to the city.

* * *

**December 21****th****, 2013/ 12:16 A.M (West Africa Time Zone)**

**Location- Kijuju: Home Of Josh Stone**

**-Leon S. Kennedy -**

"Well…we're here." The most experienced agent, Leon Kennedy, pointed out.

The less experienced, Steve Burnside, surveyed Josh's two-story house and spotted light coming from which he assumed was the living room. "Good." Steve began sternly. "The next time you suggest we fly, suggest a personal jet."

Leon chuckled while rubbing his own chin. "Those things cost a ton. I'm not a celebrity. Besides, meeting stewardesses is fun."

Steve scoffed as he passed the smirking Leon. "Makes me wonder what you and that stewardess on the last flight we're doing in the bathroom for about…an hour."

Leon chuckled even harder, both of them reaching the door to Josh's house. Leon spoke during the soft knock he gave on the brown door. "Me and the stewardess just had a chat…that's all."

As they waited for Josh to answer their call, Steve gave Leon a suspicious look. "What the hell are you talking about? A chat?"

"Yeah. A chat, Steve." Leon grinned. "Y' know, the thing where you 'talk' to others."

Steve sighed. He raised his right hand to rub his forehead. "A chat that lasted an hour, and especially in such a little space of a airplane bathroom. That must've been a hell of a chat, Leon."

Leon gave one more knock, and both he and Steve heard faint steps approaching from the other side. Though, Leon replied to Steve before the person answered the door. "Enough about me, Steve. What I would like to know is when are you planning on proposing to Claire."

That topic always hit Steve to the point of becoming silent. Leon motioned his eyes to the side to sneak a peek on Steve. "You do know she is waiting for you, Steve."

"Of course I know…" Burnside said to Kennedy. "…it's just-

"Is it because of Chris?" Leon guessed, and he guessed right when Steve nodded. "Hey, Steve, do not worry about Chris, alright? Yeah, Chris is Claire's older brother, and he does have some say in it, but why would he decline you as the man for Claire? I mean, if I had a sister, I would've let you marry her. "

Taken back by that comment, Steve stared Leon. "Really…?"

As the undoing of the locks over door could be heard, Leon said to Steve… "No. I was just kidding."

He laughed, also did Steve as he shook his head at Leon's little joke. The door opened, and there was Claire Redfield in a red tank top and blue jeans. She smiled brightly at the two. "Hello there, boys." Leon and Steve returned her smile with one of their own.

Kennedy stepped in first, placing a soft kiss on Claire's right cheek. "So, where's the team?"

She responded with her own over his left cheek. "Chris and Jill are resting in the guest room. Josh is out taking care of personal business. My brother wanted to let you and Steve know that we'll be doing the planning tomorrow…or rather later today."

"Hm, I think I'll be resting also." Leon said in the midst of heading to the living room and spotted the long brown couch. On the verge of sitting down, Leon was cut off by Claire speaking.

"Ah, ah, ah, Leon…" Leon looked up to see Claire winking. "That spot belongs to Steve and I."

"Great…" Kennedy sighed out as he got right back up. He paced right on back over to the couple that is Steve and Claire, both were now greeting each other with a deep and passionate kiss. Leon grinned at the two. "Now would be a good time to leave the two of you alone, wouldn't it?"

To answer him, Claire kept the kiss intact while jumping to wrap both legs around Steve's waist. Steve brought himself and Claire to pass by Leon as they both toppled onto the long couch with Steve over her. Through all that, the kiss kept the same constant pace and heat.

Leon, the one who had plenty of action himself, was nowhere near shocked, but respectful. He left with a smirk. "Have fun you two."

Before taking his exit, Leon glanced at them one more time. He caught Claire kicking off her red flip-flops, one of them almost hitting Leon in the face if he hadn't ducked down. Without anymore hesitation, the agent left. He stepped out till he was in the middle of the sandy road where he gave a look to his left then his right. Some inhabitants of the neighborhood were out getting the last of usual household necessities.

It was peaceful, but Leon could still see the struggle all around him. He observed the flickering lights, and as he strolled through the marketplace, he saw the lack of food. Leon was a man of everything good, and it was no surprise that he felt terribly for the citizens. Wesker is gone, but he did leave his horrible imprint on Africa.

Leon had to separate himself from the pent-up anger. He left the marketplace to head for his next destination, the harbor. Once at the metal gates protecting the harbor, the two African BSAA operatives realized Leon, a great friend to their very own Josh Stone. Slowly, the gate opened, granting permission for Leon to enter.

It was Leon's favorite spot. The harbor, the peacefulness it held, and the sight of it. He arrived at the nearest pier and didn't stop until he was at the end of it. As soon as he did, Leon stretched out his arms, taking in the refreshing and natural air of Africa. He favored this air over any continent he has been sent to for missions. Here in Africa, Leon enjoyed not being able to smell the stagnant odors of refineries, factories and oil rigs. There were plenty built in Africa, but here in the harbor, there were no such thing.

After his stretching, Leon sat himself down at the edge of the pier. His blue eyes stared out to the vast sea and the dark night showing the limitless amount of bright stars.

Abruptly, sounds of heels stepping over the pier brought a smirk to appear on Leon's lips. "Hm, still following me as usual. Right…Ada?"

**-Ada Wong-**

"I would hate to disappoint you if I hadn't, handsome..." That mysterious, husky and seductive of Ada's always warmed Leon's heart.

Her dark brown eyes monitored Leon, watching him getting up and turning around to face her. The same red Chinese dress, same orchid lipstick, same dark choker surrounding her neck and the same stiletto heels. Besides those things, she obtained a new pair of shades, which she had hanging off her neck.

Placing her hand on her right hip, Ada addressed him. "Another year…and another tragic situation waiting to happen. It's incredible how your government continues to fail time after time."

As always, the fringe between appeared. Leon took her comment as a insult. "What do you expect from us, Ada? We're not fortune tellers. We don't have what we call 'a mind's eye'. But what we do have are people dedicated to helping those not only in our country but around the globe."

"Hm, should I bring up what happened to your friend Carlos' homeland?" Ada's answer, albeit true, was harsh.

Quickly, Leon's face were mere inches from the smirking Ada's. "Listen, Ada. Go ahead and criticized me and my government, but don't go too far as to blame them for what happened in South America. I'm to blame for millions of people losing their homes. I'm to blame for the death of my good friend Carlos… "

Thinking of the situation back then, Leon had his anger removed for his guilt towards a lost friend. And Ada saw his sadness appearing in those blue eyes, her smirk vanished when Leon stared out to the sea. "If there was something….anything I could've done right back then was not to inform officials back in the states of the situation. I did anyway, and I lost a friend with that decision. They wiped that part of the continent off the face of this Earth."

It quieted down until Ada went to stand beside him. Her dark eyes also looking out to the sea. "Leon, your friend Carlos…is alive."

"What?" Leon fully faced her, not knowing what to feel.

However, Ada only bent her head down, trying to conceal her eyes that Leon would had surely searched if she hadn't did what she did. "I have no information of Carlos, except for the fact that he is still alive."

Without hiding anymore, Ada looked up to Leon's eyes. "But I didn't catch up with you to talk about that. My true intention is to inform you that I have infiltrated Excella's headquarters."

"Excella…" Leon briefly said. "…that's the woman Carlos and Sheva were after. A very wealthy woman. Her father connected to Umbrella. Excella also hired mercenaries for her own benefit…as did her father one point in time. She worked with Wesker during the crisis in Africa, and also is responsible for the death of Sheva's parents and many others. Her name hadn't popped up until in South America. "

Ada was a bit surprised, but grinned at knowing the reason to his knowledge. "Still doing homework, aren't you, Leon?"

Leon replied with his own grin. "Most information are classified. Some aren't." The agent then returned to the main topic. "But if you say you infiltrated Excella's base, then she is well alive."

"Yes." Ada responded while going into deep thought. "As of yesterday, Leon, a faction of mercenaries now have several Uroboros missiles in their possession, which I'm sure Redfield had already informed you of."

"Yeah, he did." Leon came in to reply quickly. "But these mercenaries have made no demands about what they want. Makes me wonder if they're waiting for us to make the first move."

"Sure thing." Ada agreed. "That was my first thought until I was able to convince Excella of my loyalty to her. She bought it, and she notified me of her treacherous plan. One similar to Wesker's."

Leon didn't have to think hard. He sighed when closing his eyes. "Complete saturation of the planet…"

Ada had also shut her eyes briefly "Yes. However, we do have a trump card, Leon. The Veronica virus still circulating through Steve Burnside's body."

"Steve?" Leon exclaimed, his eyes opening and flaring wide. "He shouldn't be involved in this! He is still struggling to adapt to the world of today. The guy has been out of it for ten years! We can't just force him to fight. I won't do it!"

"Hear me out, Leon." Ada revealed her eyes to Leon's burning blue hues. "Your friend, Steve, does not even have to life a finger. We just need that virus he inherits. Once we get that then we can move our objective to eradicate the Chimera virus inside of Carlos."

Leon shook his head at her words, only hearing nonsense. "You say Carlos is alive, but the virus is still with him? I don't get any of this. You're telling me the virus inside Steve can cure the one inside Carlos. That I get, it's the same case with venomous poison. Using poison to cure another one. But where does Carlos fit in to stop Excella?"

The spy looked up to the night. "That I do not know. But we need to- NO! We HAVE to eliminate the Chimera virus. Carlos' virus functions as a sound wave of those around him. Although, it depends on him and who he chooses to be infected. This is how the Chimera virus works. It communicates with the mental waves of the people nearby."

Kennedy stared at Ada's back, seeing her short black hair flutter. "Then tell me, Ada." She turned to look at him. "Tell me, what should I do?"

Ada gave a firm and determined nod. "First is first, we need to find Carlos and Steve."

"Steve I know where to find…" Leon started. "…but for Carlos…I have no idea."

"He is here somewhere in Africa." Ada's answer astounded Leon. "If you do not believe me, then listen to this, handsome."

Ada grabbed the black elastic string which held her shades around her neck. She brought it up and off of her. Afterward, Ada pressed a small button on the right side of her shades. Then, a recording began to play.

'_**MERCENARIES MUST BE EQUIPPED AND PREPARED FOR THE FOLLOWING MISSION IN AFRICA. ALL MEMBERS ARE TO MEET AT THE HELIPORT ' **_

'_**SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: EXECUTE ANY CIVILIAN OR ANYONE IN YOUR PATH'**_

'_**PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: CAPTURE COPORAL CARLOS OLIVEIRA ALIVE.'**_

"Damn!" Leon shouted. "When will they be here, Ada?"

The spy simply threw her shades back around her neck as she answered. "Excella never gave a specific time. That message you just heard was announced shortly after they got their hands on the missiles. It could be just a matter of moments, or a number of days."

Leon shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "Great. All we can do is sit and wait. I think retirement is going to come early for me…"

* * *

**December 21****st****, 2013/ 12:27 A.M (West Africa Time Zone)**

**Location- Outskirts Of Kijuju**

**-Josh Stone-**

The road to reach Sheva was quite a long one, but they were there. Josh drove the BSAA humvee downhill to the last intersection. He took the left path, as the right one would result in taking he and Carlos to another village. Both men were quiet at the last stretch of the road to the settlement.

Carlos stared out the window, as he had been doing the entire time whilst Josh kept his eyes on the road ahead of him.

The silence was getting under Josh's skin. He spared a few glances at Carlos before sharing his thoughts. "Why such silence, Carlos?"

"Huh?" Carlos shifted his eyes away from window to look at Josh. "What do you mean?"

Josh smiled. "You have not said a word ever since we left. I was expecting many questions from you."

"I'm…sorry." Oliveira apologized softly.

"No need to be sorry." Josh commenced. His eyes stayed focused on the road. "We are almost at Sheva's location. Are you sure there isn't anything you wish to ask of me? About Sheva? Or about my niece?"

The word 'niece' made both he and Carlos share a kind laugh together. "That's right. You and Sheva consider yourselves brother and sister."

"Yes indeed, Carlos." Josh answered brightly.

Carlos sat more upright on the seat, feeling better from just that small laugh. "About questions…I would like to ask one of Sheva."

"Fire away, my friend." Josh Stone happily responded.

"I kept your word to keep Sheva safe back then…" Carlos saw that his words had caused Josh's smile to fade. Carlos continued. "…I had to break her promise in order to keep her safe. What I want to know is…if she is mad at me? Does she hold any anger towards what I did?"

"Not at all." There was no hesitation in Josh's answer. But his next words held a touch of grief "She is mad at herself. Sheva lost her will to fight the day she lost you. Month after month, Sheva hoped you were still alive. Chris even sent a search team on her behalf. Jill never told us about what happened to you, she did not want Sheva to chase a ghost."

Josh turned the humvee left for the last turn to the settlement. The West African Captain was not done informing Carlos of Sheva's life without him. "The search team Chris sent out recovered no evidence of you remaining alive. That was all Sheva needed to hear. She broke down, but Sheva had strong friends to support her. Jill, Rebecca, Claire and Ingrid. As time passed, Sheva discovered she was pregnant. This news restored her loving spirit to help others that have suffered through tragedy around the globe. However, she retired…to give her daughter a life without any danger."

Josh ended the story. He received no response from Carlos, and Josh gazed his way and found him staring out the window just like before.

"Sheva…" Carlos said her name as lightly as he could, but Josh heard it anyway, and he decided to cheer things up.

"As for your daughter…" Carlos blinked at hearing Josh. He saw the West African with a smirk. "…I sense she will grow up to be strong just like her mother, and stubborn like her father."

The two men exchanged chuckled, and before they knew it, they were arriving at their target location. The scene was something Carlos had never experienced before in his native homeland. While in the passenger seat, Carlos leaned forward to the windshield in order to catch a better view of the entrance leading to the settlement.

Two large trees, one on the right and one the left stood as pillars for the entrance. Between these massive tress held a crystalline waterfall that shimmered at night, as it was doing this second. But that was all the naked-eye could see. Carlos simply spotted a waterfall surrounded by a forest. He heard Josh step out of the vehicle, and Carlos did as well.

As they were nearing the waterfall, Josh raised his right arm to shield Carlos' path, preventing him from walking any further. Carlos looked at him confusingly. "What is it? Josh, I said wha-

"Shh…" Josh didn't spare a look to Carlos, who was lost at the situation.

But Carlos did as instructed and kept shut, though he became more puzzled to observe Josh heading more closer to the waterfall. Josh's eyes scanned the trees of the forest, after that, he spoke quite loud in his native tongue. Carlos did not know what to make of it, and didn't have time to think when suddenly five tribal warriors had leapt out of the trees.

All ran past Josh to encircle Carlos, aiming the tip of their spears at his neck. With no weapon to fight back, Carlos may possibly have been dead if not for Josh. Carlos was gazing at him and spotted Josh in a conversation with a tribal warrior wearing a mask of African origins. After one native word from the masked man, the spears surrounding Carlos were pulled back.

Josh arrived to Carlos' side while many of the tribal warriors were saluting Carlos by bringing their spears to their respective chests and bowing their heads. That gesture was followed by Josh tapping Carlos' back. "They welcome you, Carlos."

Since Carlos found the situation was now under control, he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Good. Just tell them no spears next time, Josh…"

Josh laughed while wrapping his right arm around Carlos' neck. "Let's go see Sheva, my friend."

The West African captain whistled, and the two tribal warriors atop the waterfall were beginning to rotate levers around and around , bringing about the waterfall to split apart. It revealed a cavernous path that would lead them out to calm and peaceful settlement enclosed by a swarm of more tress crested with the color of jade.

* * *

**December 21****st****, 2013/ 12:45 A.M (West Africa Time Zone)**

**Location- Tribe Settlement: Forest Brook**

**-Sheva Alomar-**

A place of serene and such tranquility can be found around parts of Earth, but for the ferocious woman known to her people as 'Heroine Of Africa', this was heaven to her. The water flowed gently down the rocks of the brook and made it's splashing path to a lengthy stream. It drifted down to a secluded meadow that held a decorated African hut. Outside of the hut was a woman sitting around a large-lit bonfire.

This woman was the cunning, the strong, the beautiful, the fierce and compassionate …Sheva Alomar, wearing her custom tribal outfit. The leopard bra, the crimson skirt and the many tribal accessories adorning her bronzed tone body. Upon her body were not only clothes, but also light tribal markings over her face, hips and her legs.

Her favorite of weapon of choice laid to her right on the grassy surface, her bow and arrows. But in Sheva's arms laid her daughter, sleeping within a cloth highlighted by African engravings. Her child stirred. Sheva gazed down and was met with her daughter blinking her soft brown eyes open while smacking her lips together after yawning.

The retired BSAA operative expressed a warm laugh. Her daughter cooed, and her little arms stretched out to the necklace bejeweled of lion fangs draped around her mother's chest. Sierra's tiny fingers fiddled with middle sharp bone, but her mother gently grabbed her small wrist, where Sheva placed a kiss against Sierra's knuckles.

"My little Sierra…you are just like your father. Always experimenting…" Sheva's heart throbbed painfully in that split-second, thinking of Carlos, thinking of his smiling face and the jokes that always seemed to cheer her up.

"Carlos…" Sheva sealed her eyes in letting herself memorize the one loving moment they were able to have through such a sadistic event planned by Excella.

Even a year later, Sheva would still feel the heat of Carlos' lips against hers and around parts of her body. The outcome of that precious moment is what Sheva was smiling down at after opening her eyes. Sierra struggled to keep her eyes open, she used her small wrists to rub the tiredness away.

Sheva had shared another tender and sweet laugh. "Still tired, aren't we, my daughta?" Spoken like a true mother, Sheva did indeed work like one also. The mother rose to her feet, keeping Sierra cradled in her arms. Sheva lowered her head to set a kiss atop her child's head. Ensuing the kiss, Sheva started to hum a lullaby, one passed down her family's ancestral line.

As a young girl herself, Sheva vividly remembered the night with her mother…the night before Sheva lost both her mother and father…

"_Mama…?" Little Sheva said._

_She was sitting between her mother's legs while her mother ran her fingers through Sheva's short hair, giving little Sheva the motherly comfort. The mother and daughter were gathered around a bonfire, awaiting for the father to arrive. _

_Sheva's mother leant down, smiling as she placed her chin on her daughter's shoulder. Sheva giggled as her mother spoke. "What is it, my little daughta'?"_

_Sheva uncoiled herself from her mother's arms and stood to run towards their hut, which was their home. Reclined against the entrance of the hut was her father's bow and quiver full of arrows. Little Sheva held up her father's bow and hurried back to stand firmly in front of her mother, who smirked in knowing the fighting spirit Sheva held._

_Sheva posed as if she was releasing an arrow. "I want to hunt, Mama. I can also be strong like Papa."_

"_Oh, my little Sheva…" Her mother kept a faint smile. She held her arms out for Sheva. "Come here, sweetheart."_

_Little Sheva did. She dropped her father's bow and kneeled down on both knees. "Yes, Mama?"_

_Sheva let out another giggle when feeling her mother placed Sheva's small bangs behind her ears. "You will be a beautiful woman, Sheva. The world is a dangerous place to live in, and you will realize the harsh times throughout your life. Many suffer around the world. At times, you will want to give up, but never do, Sheva. You will see that in the end…someone will always be there for you, be it a friend or a lover."_

"_Or you and Papa?" Sheva questioned happily, but her mother tried her best to keep a sincere smile._

_Unfortunately, the smile was all but gone. "Sheva…me and your father will not always be there to protect you." _

"_What are you saying, Mama?" Young at heart, little Sheva did not register what her mother truly meant. She was suddenly hauled in against her mother's chest. Sheva could only look up to the stars, feeling her mother's long hair flowing across her face. _

_She started to whisper into Sheva's ear, holding her daughter closely while doing so. "Listen carefully, Sheva. This world can and will be cruel. There is more to this world than just Africa. There is more to this world than just hunting. As you become a woman, never allow anyone to lead you astray. You will have to fight, and you will have to learn how to protect yourself and others."_

_At this point, she motioned Sheva off her but kept her hands on Sheva's shoulders, her glistening watery eyes staring into Sheva's calm and innocent ones. "You will also have to make many friends, Sheva. Friends who will be willing to fight alongside of you, whateva' the situation. And then there is the matter of love."_

_Sheva's mother gave a heartfelt laugh when Sheva gave a disgusting look at the word 'love'. "Why such a look, my little Sheva?"_

_Sheva crossed her arms, raising her chin up high. "Hmph! A Alomar like me needs no such thing."_

"_Oh, really?" Her mother began. "When the time comes for you to become a woman, boys will be flocking to you."_

_Sheva stomped her right foot on the ground as her mother sweetly chuckled. "Boys are dirty and only care about sports, Mama!"_

_Mrs. Alomar teased her daughter even further. "I do agree, Sheva. Though, I cannot help but rememba' the past few days…I have seen you playing with a certain Josh Stone from one of our neighboring tribes."_

"_Mother!" Sheva furiously blushed, her bronze cheeks becoming darker, leaving Sheva to cover her face with both hands._

_Her mother clasped both hands together in joy. "Sheva, there is no need to be shy."_

_Taking in those words, Sheva lowered her hands away from her face. Her mother entwined their fingers together, bringing in Sheva closer. "One day, my dear Sheva. One day, you will find your love…and happiness."_

"_Mama…" Little Sheva lunged forward to wrap her small arms around the neck of her mother's. "I'll make you proud of me…I promise…"_

_Mrs. Alomar closed her eyes, a tear falling down her right cheek. "…And no matter what…you will always be my daughter, Sheva…always…"_

The memory ended. The full-fledged Sheva Alomar was once again sitting around the bonfire, cradling the now sleeping Sierra Alomar. Sheva continued to hum…mostly for herself.

Until…

"Your mother's lullaby, right?" A familiar male voice rang out.

Sheva quickly ceased her humming. She turned her head to the secluded passage available only for her loyal tribesmen and tribeswomen, but spotted no other than Josh Stone swiping the last piece of shrub out of the way.

Sheva's lips blossomed into a bright smile when seeing the one person who stuck by her since she was a child. She was back on her feet and had made a brief sprint to Josh, carefully trying not to wake her daughter on the way. At arriving, Sheva embraced her elder brother, and he to her.

Following the hug, Sheva cradled her daughter with the left arm while her right hand was held by Josh, who observed Sheva's well-toned body. "My, my. Africa's finest. Even after becoming a mother, you've kept your form."

Sheva sweetly laughed. "Jill passed along some helpful advice to me after she gave birth to Christian. At any rate, were you trying to say I was 'overweight'?"

Josh cringed in dealing with an angry Sheva Alomar. In the past, or now in the present, Sheva would chase Josh to the end of this world to get even. However, another one of Sheva's sweet laugh brought him out of his childish attitude. Like usual, Sheva pinched his cheek, and that hand of hers was kissed upon by Josh.

"A tiger as always…" Josh lowered her hand as he said this.

Sheva grinned. She brought her hand back and adjusted her daughter. "So, how have you been, Josh? And what brings you here at this late of a time?"

Both were now walking back to the brook, but Sheva stopped at feeling Josh's hand come over her left shoulder. She turned around to see Josh serious. "I've been good, thank you for asking, Sheva. But there is…someone I think you should meet."

Sheva assumed it was another attempt by Josh and many of her friends to meet another man. But as usual, Sheva disagreed. "Josh, how many times must I tell you, Jill or anyone else? I'm done. I will not throw myself into another person's arms out of sadness. I will not be forced into such thing! I will also not do-

"Sheva, just listen to me!" Josh shouted, gaining Sheva's attention right away.

"I'm not here to force anything upon you." Josh continued more softly. "I'm here for the reason to see you smile and laugh. Just like the true Sheva Alomar once did."

Sheva was beginning to feel anger but also remorse. "Josh…please stop. I…I do not wish to meet any other…"

Josh could only smile at Sheva not knowing. "This person…you will want to meet, Sheva. Also, let me take care of my niece for this occasion."

Sheva did not know what Josh was up to, but she smiled regardless as she handed Sierra to her uncle arms. "Very well…" She accepted, hoping it was a person who could provide her with some sort of sign of Carlos being alive.

It was even better. It was Carlos Oliveira himself, swiping away the last bush to reach her Sheva's spot of seclusion. Josh stepped to the side where he now stood between Carlos and Sheva, the pair of lovers only stared at each other. Sheva's eyes shook, and she let out a small gasp that was followed by her rapid breathing.

Her eyes carried no joy, sadness or anger. For Josh and Carlos, it was difficult to see what she felt at this time. The silence did not last…

"Sheva…" Carlos said her name, making Sheva's heart thump even faster.

He took a step towards her, but Sheva took a step back. Such a small action caused Carlos to back up as well.

Josh was beginning to feel for the worst when Sheva's eyes flared into anger, all while tears were overflowing. "Leave!" Her shouted directed at Carlos. "Leave this moment! Never come back!"

"Sheva!" Josh stepped forward with Carlos and Sheva's daughter in his arms. "What is the matter with you?"

All the yelling certainly got the attention of Sheva's loyal guards, and most of the tribesmen and tribeswomen arriving at the scene. The five guards encircled Carlos like before, and the many inhabitants only watched at their Chieftain becoming berserk. Josh was speaking in his native language to the guards, however, they refused to lower their spears away from Carlos.

Josh fixed his eyes back at the angry pair of eyes of Sheva's, the sad tears still flowing down the sides of her face. "Sheva, it is Carlos! He is alive! He wishes to speak of many things with you!"

"Never!" Sheva shook her head quickly.

She swiped Josh out of the way, also the guard standing in front of Carlos. That's where Sheva delivered a smack across Carlos' face. The former mercenary simply took the blow, turning his head back slowly to meet the sadness written all over her face. His right hand flinched in wanting to cup her cheek, wanting to comfort her in any possible, but knew he could not.

Josh handed little Sierra to one of Sheva's female servants and hurried to where Sheva and Carlos stood, and arrived at the point of Sheva smacking Carlos yet again. " Sheva, enough!"

Josh seized Sheva's arms from behind, but she continued to fight in trying to pull herself away. Sobbing and crying while flinging her legs, trying to still inflict damage upon Carlos. "Leave Africa!" Sheva continued through sobs. "Leave Africa! Never return! You will never be one of us! Never! Never!"

**-Carlos Oliveira-**

At those painful words, Carlos dipped his head as he shut his eyes. Josh released Sheva, but she quickly covered her face against both palms and sprinted inside her hut. Her servants followed her inside, but outside was silent with Sheva's guards constantly surrounding Carlos. The people of the settlement had started to return back to their huts.

Josh sighed. He ran his gloved hand across his head until rubbing the back of his neck. He returned back to Carlos, who's eyes had yet to open. "Carlos…"

"She…hates me…" Carlos opened his eyes halfway. "…I'm sorry, Josh. I shouldn't have come here. It was a mistake."

Carlos shifted around and walked past the guard, but Josh grabbed Carlos shoulder and turned him around. "Listen. Let me talk to Sheva…just wait by the fire…"

"Josh…" Carlos was going to refuse, but with a look to the fire, he was somehow convinced. "…I'll wait here…"

"Thank you, my friend." Josh tapped Carlos shoulder.

Josh smiled and headed inside Sheva's hut. Carlos watched the guards head back to the settlement for their nightly watch. He still wore the dark mysterious outfit, and his usual self cracked a joke. "No wonder. I do look suspicious in this thing…"

With a sigh, Carlos sat down around the bonfire. He stretched his legs out while his arms supported him. His eyes darted up to the trees where he could make out the stars within the night. Though, the tips of his right fingers grazed along an object. He looked down and saw a bow and a quiver filled with arrows.

Suddenly, the drape of Sheva's hut moved. Carlos turn to look over his shoulder and saw Sheva's servants heading back to the settlement. Afterwards, Josh stepped out and held the drape open.

He sincerely smiled at Carlos. "Sheva will see you…"

That made Carlos get back on his feet and dusting himself off. He approached Josh, first looking at the hut then back to Josh. "Are you sure?"

Josh nodded. "Yes. Go meet your family, Carlos."

Without another word, Carlos entered.

His brown eyes scanned the hut, spotting the many tribal fabrics all around. But his eyes stopped on Sheva, sitting with her legs crossed and her back to him. She was sitting over her bed, which was simply the usual of mounted cloths and fabric, but to the side of her bed was a crib made of Africa's best lumber.

Carlos observed the candles placed upon Sheva's dresser. The candles lit up the entire hut at this time of night, and reflected off of Sheva's bronzed skin. Carlos spotted the lowering of her head. "Sheva…"

"It is funny, isn't it?" Sheva said quietly, her back still to Carlos. "…ever since I lost you, I prayed every night. I prayed for the first time since I was a little girl. I have kept hope of you remaining alive. A year ago during that incident, I awoke inside a helicopter. I saw everyone there. Chris, Josh and Jill. Even Leon and Rebecca. But you were not there. You had promise me we would return back safely…"

"Sheva, I had made a-

"I know…" Sheva had cut him off. "…Josh may now show it, but he had taken full responsibility for your death. You kept your word to him…in keeping me safe. I apologize for saying such things to you just moments ago. None of those words I used were true. In fact, the complete opposite."

Carlos had yet again lowered his head. "Don't worry about it. But about Josh, It was not only for him, but for myself as well. I fell in love with you. But you have all the right to not accept me. If only I was stronger back then, it would've been different, but I wasn't. Even now, I'm enraged with myself. I failed you."

Following his words was Carlos catching Sheva raising her head. "Come closer, Carlos…"

He came as close to her bed when Sheva stood. She turned, and that's when Carlos saw his daughter Sierra in her mother's arms. Shining smiles stretched across Sheva's and Carlos' lips when their daughter reached out for her father. Sierra even began to sob, clasping her little fingers together into fists time after time.

Sheva positioned her face closer to her daughter's, whispering in her native tongue. Right after, Sheva moved Sierra into her father's arms, who flinched for the second time in holding a child, his child no less. It was no surprise that Sierra had quieted down once in Carlos' embrace. She looked up into her father's eyes, while Carlos stared down into his daughter's.

Sheva chuckled at the sight, seeing Carlos simply staring, and Sierra giggling at playing with her father's chestnut colored bangs. This moment offered the warmth to Sheva's heart, a feeling she had not felt for a year. She rediscovered it when giving birth to Sierra, and now today in having Carlos back in her life. Sheva could not help but notice Carlos holding Sierra the same way Chris held Christian, both men were not used to holding children…only weapons.

"Sierra…" Sheva heard Carlos say their daughter's name.

A moment Sheva would never forget happened, Carlos leaning down to settle a kiss over Sierra's head. Carlos then straightened himself to see Sierra falling asleep, and he softly laughed at Sierra trying her best to keep those small eyes of hers open. And then, Sierra was fast asleep.

Carlos was on the verge of looking back to Sheva, but she herself crept closer. Sheva placed her left hand atop Sierra as she leaned up to capture Carlos' lips. The pair of lovers closed their eyes, letting their lips smacked together. Through the long overdue kiss, Carlos lost himself in such bliss. As for Sheva, she missed it so deeply that she had begun to brush up even closer, moving her hand off of Sierra to cup Carlos' face.

The kiss further intensified until Carlos broke it, leaving him and Sheva to regain their air. One look into her brown dimmed eyes, Carlos saw the wanting she held for him.

Nonetheless, Carlos used his spare right hand to grab hers. "Sheva…there are a lot of things I have to explain."

He assumed she would be disappointed, but Sheva smiled warmly. She said not a word, only grabbing their sleeping daughter from Carlos' arms and walking over to the crib where she placed Sierra, moving the covers atop her tiny body. With every moment, Carlos watched how Sheva moved elegantly, he also couldn't tear his eyes away from her tribal outfit.

Once she was finished, Sheva went back to Carlos, grabbing both his hands and hauling him outside cheerfully. "Come with me, Carlos. Let's talk about everything at my favorite spot…"

The two were now outside with Sheva continuing the pulling of Carlos, who struggled to keep up. Sheva laughed kindly, and Carlos had only smiled the whole way there.

"_It's not over yet…" Carlos started in his mind. "…but I'm so glad to see you smile and laugh, Sheva…"_.


End file.
